


The Awkward and Sometimes Painful Life of of Genim Hale

by BlueRunawayMoon



Series: The Awkward and Sometimes Painful Life of Genim Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Tease, Derek is a dick, Famous Stiles, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Scott McCall, Isaac is a Little Shit, Jealous Derek, Knotting, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Derek, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Lydia, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex Toys, Shy Stiles, Stiles is Legal, Top Derek Hale, Writer Stiles, and fails horribly, danny is a flirt, danny is a manwhore, lydia is a bit of a bitch, pervert scott, scott and isaac are swingers, slight sub/dom roles, stiles is a bit of a prude, stiles is a nerd, stiles tries to be outgoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 114,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRunawayMoon/pseuds/BlueRunawayMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a writer of gay erotica whose work, according to his Editor (one miss Lydia Martin) has gotten dull and boring. Lydia suggest's that Stiles try to LIVE a little, gain some new juicy experiences that he can write about and bring the heat up again. Only problem is Stiles is a bit on the dorky side and not good with 'living a little'. After a whole slew of embarrassing situations brought on by his best(sometimes!) friend Scott, he's given some wise advice and decides to take a tropical paradise vacation. All's going good and well, and he's got a major crush on his super hot tour guide Danny. Yet it seem's like he can't stop bumping into Derek, who, as annoying and brooding as he seem's, also makes it quite clear he WANTS Stiles. As in...wants wants. With the two being brought together almost by fate, Stiles discover's that Derek is more than he seems....WAY more.</p><p>I do not own teen wolf or any characters/photos used from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

"I can't publish this, Mr. Stilinski."

 

Stiles frowned, staring across the dark mahogany desk at his Editor, one gorgeous red headed Lydia Martin. He blinked a moment before straightening in his chair, his head tilting quizzically to the side in a way that was so like his brother from another mother Scott McCall that he'd have to fuss at the dude later. He was obviously rubbing off on him. "What do you mean, you can't publish it?" Cause, yeah. What  _did_ that mean? "And what's with the Mr. Stilinski?" Lydia had stopped calling him that years ago, addressing him by his first name almost immediately after he had signed a contract and his first book was out. He'd like to think that they had become more than just Editor/Writer within the four years that they had worked together. Yeah, sure maybe the only time Lydia contacted him was when she was checking up to make sure he was still on schedule with his writing (okay more like dropping threats in her soft spoken, sharp voice that could make grown men shiver); but whenever they actually saw each other, rather it be the very rare occasional lunch to discuss his books or contract, or when he came into her office - he still thought that there was a certain sense of...comradeship there. That Lydia's loosened her normally tightly pulled bun just a bit, and that her usual deep scowl shifted to something a bit more at ease. 

 

So again. What was with the formality?

 

"Just that, Mr. Stilinski. I cannot publish this." Lydia sighed, sitting the large stack of bound computer paper down on the manila folder before leaning back in her chair, folding her perfectly manicured hands and tilting her head slightly as she studied him. "You're work of late has been far from up to par. You're plot's are getting sloppy and the dialog is complete shit. And while I understand that plot and dialog aren't that important with your genre, what is important is the sexual scenes between the characters. And considering those scenes are boring, there's nothing left to salvage. And that's putting it nicely."

 

Oh. Oh  _wow_. Okay Stiles just needed a few minutes to recover from that massive bitch slap. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blinking wide eyes before just settling for a nod and staring down at the desk, trying to wrap his head around that. Of course he was insulted. In more way's than one. Sure, he wrote gay erotica, but that didn't mean plot and dialog weren't important. In fact Stiles LOVED plot and dialog, so the fact that Lydia was hating on  _his_ plot and dialog...well....it certainly didn't inspire confidence. He had known that he was going through a bit of a rough path. Honestly he had such a hard time finding inspiration lately and most days he had to force himself to write. He knew that was never a good thing, so he guessed he couldn't really complain about that. But seriously....saying the character's sex scenes were  _boring_??? Stiles wrote EROTICA. 

 

Apparently badly.

 

"Okay, I'll admit I've had a bit of writer's block with this newest installment to the series. But it's something that will pass, I'm sure. I just need time."

 

"You're last two, actually."

 

Stiles frowned up at Lydia, shaking his head in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

 

"You're writing started to decline with your last two books. The market value on them has dropped considerably and they are not getting no where near the attention we had expected. As it is I simply cannot publish this new installment, not with it the way it is now."

 

Stiles ran a shaky hand over his mouth, feeling like his life were slowly starting to crumble, everything he had built up to proving worthless. "Okay...so....what do we do now?"

 

Lydia pursed her lips, narrowing her large green eyes on him before clearing her throat and crossing her leg's, her knee length pinstripe skirt drawing tight. "I'll give you one extension. One. And only for four months. If I don't get a publishable rewrite of this, then I'll have to cancel our contract."

 

Stiles eyes bulged in their sockets and he forgot how to breath for a moment. Okay. So this was serious stuff. "I can do that! I swear I can!"

 

Lydia looked if anything mildly annoyed with his loudly voiced pledge and slid the typed computer pages back into the envelope, standing to walk around her desk and stare down at Stiles in a way that made him forget that he had a good eight or so inches on her. Damn the woman could make a man feel like a child. 

 

"Look, Stiles. I like you. A lot. Which is why this is so bad. I don't  _want_ to terminate our contract. Your first three books were amazing. They were all on the New York Times best seller's list within weeks, and that's a feat unto itself, considering you were a new Author. When I read your first manuscript I knew that I had found something golden. You're an amazing writer and people love your characters. I'm not sure what's been going on in your life the past two years to make your writing decline so much, but whatever it is, fix it."

 

Stiles stared up at her, taking in every single word. He pushed aside his own hurt feelings and listened like a grown adult, understanding what she said and knowing that he had to change it. Or else he'd be out of a job. And he liked his job. He liked laying around his apartment all day in his underwear and eating Reeses while writing. He liked drinking a dangerous amount of Mountain Dew and Red Bull's whenever he needed that jump to keep him through the night to get a chapter done. He was not ready to let that go. "I understand." Standing he took the envelope from her hand and held it tight to his chest, giving Lydia a weak smile. "Thank's for being so honest. It's what I want, really."

 

Lydia got this look on her face that could only be described as a parent looking on their child in clear exasperation. She gave a slight nod before lifting her hand to the glass door of her office and Stiles nodded immediately, twisting around to get out of her hair. "Hey. Let me give you some words of advice."

 

He paused, looking over her shoulder at her with an arched brow. 

 

Lydia pursed her lips and looked him up and down, from his messy bed hair to his worn T covered by a plaid over shirt. Then lower to his slightly baggy and maybe dirty jeans and his just as ratted converse. And then all the way back up again. When her eyes met Stiles again her expression was clearly amused, if not a bit pitied. "Try to live a little, huh? Go out, Stiles. Experience new things. Have sex with a random stranger. Make out with someone on an elevator. Go to a cock party. Just....do something exciting that will give you new material, okay?"

 

Stiles felt his blush all the way to his hairline to his feet. He stumbled over words a long moment, his eyes wide. Because serious... _what the hell was a cock party_?! "Uh...I....um..."

 

Lydia just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Out."

 

"Yeah okay." He swung around and nearly ran into the glass of the door, giving an apologetic glance over his shoulder at a seriously peeved Lydia before rushing out of the office. He nodded briefly to the assistant sitting just outside at the desk, watching the way the guy's lips twisted in distaste as he eyed Stiles before looking away. Yeah. That totally helped. Feeling like a waste of space Stiles hurries to the elevator and rides it down to the first floor of the Banshee Publishing House building. He all but runs across the large wide open space, earning a few curious stares before bursting outside onto the heavy streets of San Francisco. It's early March, which mean's it's annoyingly cold and Stiles silently curses that he forgot to bring his red hoodie. For a moment he just stands there, staring out at the heavy traffic with cars constantly beeping and fighting for passage. It doesn't take long before he's jostled and all but pushed over by the heavy crowd on the streets though, and Stiles cringes, worming his way through everyone and trying to get to the edge of the street to flag down a taxi.

 

He had moved to San Francisco straight out of high school to go to San Francisco State, earning him a degree in Creative Writing and a minor in both literature and cryptozoology. Yeah, don't ask. He had been a weird kid. Man nights were spent watching horror movies and sneaking into the Preserve near his house to try and find evidence of Big Foot. Unfortunately all that had ever accomplished for him was being grounded by his dad, who just so happened to be the Sheriff. Luckily Scott had always crashed at the house with him at those times, the two of them binging on Netflix or XBox.

 

As a taxi finally came to a stop in front of Stiles and he quickly got in before anyone could steal the cab, he gave the driver his address and sat back against the pleather seat, smiling softly at the fond memories. It had been a long time since he had seen Scott. A little more than a year. The last time he had visited had been for Christmas and he had only gotten to stay about four days before having to drive back. He missed him. Missed his dad too. More than he had realized. Chewing on his thumb nail Stiles pulled his cell from his pocket and started going through the pictures on there, the ones that he kept saved in a large folder titled 'Home'. He laughed when he saw one from his Christmas visit of Scott and Isaac. Scott had brought Isaac over to have dinner with them, introducing the taller, curly haired innocent looking guy as a 'friend'. Stiles had thought there was something more to the way Scott's eyes continuously lingered on the guy, the way Isaac had seemed to purposefully avoid overly long eye contact. Stiles had basically followed them around that whole day, hiding behind corners and being a complete and total creeper and until he had saw what he had been looking for. Scott had been leading Isaac to the door and telling him goodbye when Stiles best friend since preschool had just grabbed onto Isaac and plastered a wet one on him while Isaac had stared at Scott like a deer in the headlights. It had been such a great moment, and Stiles had automatically lifted his phone and snapped a photo. 

 

Scott had all but chased him through the house, tackling him and grabbing his cellphone. But by that time Stiles had already sent the photo to at least three other people so he would have back up evidence, so it had been pointless for Scott to delete the image. Besides, Scott had actually ended up getting all shinny eyed and mumbling about how great the picture was and had sent it to his own cellphone while Isaac stood in the background looking horrified. 

 

Now whenever Stiles Skyped with Scott and Isaac they always brought up last Christmas, and all three of them would laugh at the memory. 

 

Continuing to scroll through the photos Stiles stopped at a photo he had taken of his dad when the man had come in from a late shift and instead of climbing up the stairs to his bed had crashed on the couch. Stiles had come downstairs to find him asleep on his stomach, his feet hanging over the couch and one arm down on the carpet, while his face was smooched into a pillow, drool everywhere. Stiles had used that photo for blackmail for a week straight. 

 

Feeling a slight sting behind his eyes Stiles tried to reign in his emotions before he started full out crying, and by the time he got to his lonely apartment, staring around at furniture that was not his own and paintings on the wall that meant little to him, he had a serious case of homesickness. He moved to sit on the plush leather couch, staring at nothing and everything a long moment in deep thought. He had loved San Francisco when he had first moved there. Had loved the hustle and bustle of the city. The colorful people and the constant noise. But now? Now he missed the quiet of Beacon Hills. He missed walking through the preserve and brushing his hand along the tree's. He missed waking up in the mornings and drinking coffee with his dad, while the man sipped his hot tea. Jesus he missed Scott's puppy dog eyes and his damned crooked jaw. He missed the town, too. The way everyone knew each other. How they would wave in the street's. He missed his neighbor, Mrs. Lottie, who would bake him biscuit's and short bread. Jeez he missed home.

 

Stiles lease was up, and he was actually supposed to meet his landlord in a few days to sign it again. But maybe....

 

Pulling out his phone he pressed one on his speed dial and holding the cell to his ear he stood up and headed to the fridge, pulling it open and staring inside with a groan when he realized he had no food what so ever except for some take out from about three weeks ago. Letting the door shut with a sigh he moved to hop up on the bar, drumming his fingers on the wood and waiting for his dad to answer.

 

"Kiddo? Not like you to call this early in the day, everything okay?"

 

Stiles smiled softly at his dad's familiar voice, feeling another pang of home sickness wash over him. "Hey Pops. I was just bored so figured I'd give you a call. How are things?" He could hear the sound of shuffling papers and figured his dad was most likely sitting at his desk, cell jammed between his ear and shoulder as he worked.

 

"Bored, huh? Didn't you have that meeting with your Editor today?"

 

Damn the man for being so sharp. Stiles paused, wondering if he should lie to his dad about what Lydia had told him, in the end he figured the man would be able to sniff out the lie liked a damned blood hound anyways, so figured he might as well be honest. "Yeah. Uh...It didn't go that well."

 

"Ah hell I'm sorry, Stiles. So what did the tyrant say?"

 

Stiles may have referred to Lydia as a tyrant the first few years of knowing her. "Basically that my manuscript was shit. She's giving me a four month extension for a rewrite. Which I think isn't anywhere near long enough - but I'm sure as hell not going to complain." Oh, wait. Wasn't he just complaining right there?

 

"Don't worry, kid, you're smart. You'll get it worked out."

 

Stiles gave a 'mmh' at that, beginning to swing his feet and chew at his thumb nail.

 

On the line his dad sighed. "Stiles. Is there something else?"

 

"Not really. I just - I was kind of wondering...I mean it's not a big deal or anything and if you aren't okay with it then that's fine it doesn't really matter either way I was just thinking that it would be nice again. You know? No of course you don't know cause I'm rambling like an idiot." Stiles cut off his word vomit with a groan, smacking his hand to his forehead.

 

"Just spit it out, son."

 

Okay. Here goes. "I miss you, Dad. I miss Scott. I miss Beacon Hills."

 

There was a pause on the line, and Stiles was horrified of what it meant.

 

"So you want to move back?"

 

Stiles cringed, giving a slight nod even though his dad couldn't see it. "Yeah?"

 

"Are you asking me, son? Because you know I have no problem with that. I've wanted you to come back the moment you finished school. You're always welcome here, Stiles. This is your home. Why do you think I haven't changed your room any since you left at eighteen? Kid I've been waiting for you to come back."

 

Stiles tried very hard not to cry at that. Because Jesus Christ he had really missed his dad and it felt so good hearing him say that. "You don't think it's weird? A twenty-five year old grown adult moving back in with his dad?"

 

"If it were anyone else, maybe. But it's not. It's us, Stiles."

 

And the fact that sentence made sense just further told how close Stiles really was with his dad. He gave a soft laugh, his grin wide and beaming. "Yeah. Yeah, it's us. Alright. Great! I'm so excited now. I haven't seen you guys in forever. Scott's going to go crazy! Don't tell him though, okay? I want to surprise him."

 

His dad chuckled on the phone. "Whatever you say, kid. So when are you going to be coming up here? You going to have your stuff moved?"

 

Stiles snorted, hopping down from the bar and moving around his apartment to look at everything. "What stuff? I got the apartment furnished. All of my belongings can fit in the jeep. Seriously. And I was supposed to sign a new lease in a few days, I'll just let my landlord know that I'm moving instead. But I should hopefully be up there by the weekend. Is that okay?"

 

"You know it is. Alright. Just do what you got to do and get your ass up here. You're Editor won't care that you're leaving?"

 

"Just because my publisher is housed out of San Francisco doesn't mean I have to be, dad. That's what we have technology for. And who knows, maybe the calm of Beacon Hills is what I need to get out of this writers block slump."

 

"Genim Hale will be on the top seller's list again in no time." His father said, using his pen name and making Stiles snort.

 

"Alright now. Don't want to blow my cover."

 

His dad laughed again. "Well kid I've got to get back to work, but call me before you decide to drive up, okay?"

 

"Sure thing, Daddy-O. And thanks, okay?"

 

"Not a problem in the world, Stiles. Love you."

 

Stiles smiled into the phone. "Love you too, Dad."

 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket with a grin Stiles looked around at his apartment, realizing that he really wasn't going to miss it that much. There was nothing personal about it. When he had first moved to San Francisco he had loved the idea of getting a furnished place, mostly because he didn't have any furniture. But after so long he had started to be annoyed by the things that just weren't  _him._ Now, older, he longed for somewhere where he could put down roots. Somewhere he could decorate and take the time to build up so whenever someone walked into the house, they'd stop and say 'yup. Stiles lives here'. Maybe Beacon Hills was the place to do that. He would live with his dad a while, and then later on he could start looking for somewhere nearby. The thought made him so excited that Stiles mouth hurt from smiling. 

 

Moving to a wall where a cardboard box was he bent to pick up one of the many copies of his books, staring at the cover a moment. It depicted a dark ocean side with a shirtless man walking barefoot in the beach, while against the stormy sky as a back drop was another man's profile, his face haunted and deep in thought. He rolled his eyes a bit. They always were pretty dramatic with his covers. It had been the first book he had published, and was still one of his favorite. Under the title of the book was his pen name, and he stared at the bold lettering a moment, lifting his hand to trace his fingertips across 'Hale'. He had always wanted to be a writer, and had always knew that he would use a pen name. In the beginning Lydia had been okay with it, but when his books had grown in popularity and people had started wanted interviews and book signings to which Stiles had shied away from, Lydia had started to get more and more annoyed at his effort to keep his real name hidden. Hell, even the back cover of his books just had a very brief profile. No photo. 'Genim Hale' had quickly become a mysterious person of interest in the writing world and Lydia was at his throat at least once a week about just coming out of hiding. 

 

Honestly he didn't even know why he was so adamant about it anymore. He just felt like using his pen name was something he  _had_ to do. That he was supposed to do. Hell, he didn't even know where he had gotten the name from. Well, Genim was technically an old family name so there was that. But Hale? Yeah. No idea. But he never put too much though into it. But at times like this, when he was staring down at the name, he always felt a strange sensation at the back of his neck. Like a whisper. It made no sense and left him a little confused, so Stiles tried to ignore it as best as he could. Looking down at the name one last time he tossed it back with his other books and scrubbed a hand through his hair, blowing air out between his lips. Well. He had best start packing then.

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

Three day's later he was stuffing everything in his jeep and trying very hard to not get run over by the passing cars on the street. One thing he really hated about living in the city was the traffic. It was why he tended to take the bus or a cab everywhere. Cause let's face it, Stiles was not the best driver, and in heavy traffic was even worse. He had tried it a bit after first moving, but after nearly three wrecks and about a dozen nervous break downs, Stiles had just patted Roscoe lovingly and told his Jeep that they were taking a break. It had been devastating. They had both cried for weeks. He had to admit though, he was looking forward to getting behind the wheel again. He loved his Jeep. Had had it for what seemed like forever, and even though Stiles knew that it wasn't exactly the most attractive looking thing, it was still his baby. 

 

He had successfully met with his landlord and gave the lady the news, and she had pouted for a full five seconds before saying that she had wanted to up the price of rent anyways and that now she could. Yeah. Sweet. He had sent Lydia an email which she had swiftly returned that had basically read something along the lines of 'don't die out there in the boonies' which Stiles had not appreciated in the least bit. Beacon Hills wasn't  _that_ far off the radar. Sure it was a little bit off the beaten path and about the only people that came to the town were those 'just passing through'. But Beacon Hills had a charm all of it's own that not many places did. He freaking loved it and he couldn't wait to get back!

 

So climbing into Roscoe he pulled up his GPS on his phone and cringed at the 5 hr time frame, knowing that with his baby bladder and need for frequent stops it would most likely be closer to 7. What?! He was a smallish guy. After sending his dad a quick text letting him know he was on the way Stiles turned to glance once more at his old apartment before giving a salute to San Francisco and then pulling Roscoe out into the street - and almost getting rear ended immediately. Looking over his shoulder and shouting out obscenities he maneuvered his way out, ignoring the beeping horns, and prayed that he'd be out of the city soon. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

In Stiles mind, he made excellent timing. Sure, he had still stopped four times for food and potty breaks, but when he pulled into his dad's drive way after six hours and twenty five minutes of driving, he took the small victory. Especially seeing as he had all but expected to crash and die half way through the drive. Turning off the jeep he saw the front door of the Stilinski house hold open and his dad step outside, and smiled like the biggest idiot ever. All but falling out of his jeep he rushed over to give his dad a smothering hug, laughing when the man let out a 'omph!" and hugged him back. 

 

"Glad you made it safe."

 

"Yeah me too." Stiles said against his neck before pulling back and looking the older man over. "Looking good, Pops. You been working out?"

 

The Sheriff rolled his eye and moved to the Jeep to start unloading. "Oh you know. Just the usual climbing tree's to save cats and helping elderly ladies cross the road."

 

Stiles snorted, because as funny as it was it was pretty much true. Beacon Hills hadn't seen anything remotely dangerous in many years. He wasn't complaining, though. "Well I'm sure the cats and old ladies appreciate it." He grabbed a box and followed his dad into the house, sitting it at the bottom of the stairs where he would later take everything up to his room.

 

"I'm not so sure. I've got the claw marks to prove otherwise. Though I will admit that helping the old ladies usually get's me a freshly baked pie." At Stiles disapproving glare the Sheriff laughs, eyebrows up. "Take it easy, kid. Everyone in town knows about your immovable determination over me eating healthy. The pies come once every blue moon."

 

"Yeah they better." Stiles murmured as he grabbed another box and followed after his dad again. After about fifteen minutes they had everything unpacked, and Stiles stared down at his boxes feeling a little sad over the fact that his whole life basically could be loaded in the back of his jeep. 

 

"You alright, kid?" John asked with a frown as he placed a cold beer in Stiles hand. 

 

Stiles took a sip before shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno. I'm just realizing that my entire life is in these boxes. It just feel's...kind of sad."

 

John nodded, tipping back his glass bottle. "Well you are getting older. Maybe it's time you decide to settle down. Start that family of your own you always said you never wanted but secretly daydreamed about."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, grinning at his dad. "Jeez you make me sound like an old man. Besides. I've got a family already. You and Scott."

 

"You know what I mean. Maybe it's time you get yourself a serious relationship. Find some nice guy to settle down and have some kids with."

 

"You realize I can't have babies, right? I don't have a vagina, Dad."

 

John shut his eyes and sighed in that way only parents could. "I was thinking along the terms of adoption, Stiles. Jesus."

 

Stiles grinned, tipping his beer back for another drink as he eyed his dad, missing the way he got all flustered when he was embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah I know what you meant." He gave a shrug. "I dunno, maybe. I do know that at some point I plan to get my own place close by. After staying in San Francisco for seven years I've realized that this is my home. I don't want to leave again."

 

John placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good. Cause we've all missed you. It's just not the same without you here. Now come on, I'll help you get these boxes up to your room. But after that you're on your own. I don't even want to begin to find what you've got packed away in those things."

 

"It's not like i'm hiding a porn collection, jeez."

 

"Unless we count your books."

 

Stiles blushed immediately, his eyes shooting wide. "Hey! My books are  _not_ porn! They are very intriguing stories with explicit sex scenes. Lots of explicit sex scenes. Like...maybe half of the book is explicit sex scenes."

 

"Yes, believe me. I know. I've read them all."

 

And  _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, was something Stiles was not going to discuss. Because the idea of his dad reading gay porn (dammit!) that he himself had wrote...yeah....couldn't get more awkward than that.

 

 

******************************

 

 

Later that night John had sent Scott a message asking the boy to come over to the house before heading off to work. Stiles had parked his jeep around back so his best friend wouldn't know what to expect, so when Scott rang the doorbell and Stiles jerked it open with a wide grin, the moment of absolute confusion on Scott's face was the most beautiful thing ever. The next second Scott was crying out happily and all but tackling Stiles, lifting him in the air and bouncing up and down with him. Stiles laughed as his head bobbed up and down before finally smacking Scott on the back of his head and ordering him to let him down. Scott did so with the biggest dorkiest grin ever and Stiles freaking loved it.

 

"Dude!" Scott just yelled, wide brows eyes looking up at him. Scott was still shorter than him, which Stiles teased him about constantly, but over the years he had gotten pretty beefed up in a way that made Stiles secretly jealous. Why the hell couldn't he ever put on muscle? Sure he had managed to gain some in his arms and legs, but as for everything else? Nada. Zip. Zilch. He was still just the tall lanky awkward guy he had always been.

 

"Dude!" Stiles mimicked, arms wide as he laughed. "Good to see you, bro."

 

"What are you doing here? Where's your Jeep I didn't see it in the drive way?"

 

"I hid it around back so you wouldn't see." Stiles said with a wicked grin. "And as for what I'm doing here...I'm moving back."

 

"DUDE!" 

 

Stiles laughed, shaking his head as Scott jerked him forward in a tight hug again.

 

"I'm so pumped up man! Isaac is gonna love it!" A look of absolute horror came over his face then. "Oh crap. He's still waiting in the car. I thought your dad was just gonna return the dish from when my mom made him some lasagna." He retreated through the door, waving his hand to get Isaac to come. 

 

"So you guys are still going strong?"

 

The absolute adoration that came to Scott's eyes was so intense that Stiles felt momentarily blinded from it. "Hell yea. We just had our anniversary not too long ago."

 

Isaac appeared then, a quizzical look on his face, but when he saw Stiles he grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Stiles! What are you doing here?"

 

Stiles smiled softly, pulling the tall man in for a hug, fiddling with his scarf a moment with a laugh. "I'm moving back, actually."

 

"Really? That's awesome. Scott's been bummed out lately about how far away you were. We were actually planning to take a trip to see you."

 

Scott gave a sheepish shrug, wrapping his arm around Isaac's waist. "I've missed you, man."

 

"Aww, Scotty bro I've missed you too. Now come on get your asses inside. We've got some catching up to do." Waving them in Stiles moved to the kitchen and pulled out two of the chairs before grabbing a beer for Scott and a soda for Isaac, seeing as the guy didn't drink that frequently. 

 

"Yeah, man. What's going on? Why the move back? Not that I'm not happy, cause I am." Scott sat and took the beer, taking a swig as he watched Stiles sit across from him and Isaac.

 

Stiles gave a slight sigh, slouching in his chair. "I just got tired of being there, man. It wasn't home. Took me seven years to figure it out."

 

Scott nodded knowingly, laying a hand on Isaac's thigh under the table and the other man twined their fingers together. "Well, at least you're here now. Lydia know you left?"

 

Stiles nodded, feeling slightly more gloomy as he was reminded of his not so good conversation with her a few days back. "Yeah. Actually a large part of why I came back has to do with my writing." At Scott's and Isaac's frown he sighed. "Apparently my writing has started to decline. Lydia told me that she couldn't publish my latest manuscript and if I didn't have a good rewrite in four months she would terminate our contract."

 

They both balked. "Oh, wow. That sucks." Isaac offered with a frown. "I think you're books are awesome."

 

Stiles grinned at him."Thanks man. But she's right. I've had some bad writer's block lately. I just can't seem to get inspiration from anything. I was hoping that leaving the hustle and bustle of the city would give me time to actually relax and think."

 

Scott frowned at him, his eyes searching Stiles expression. "There's something else, isn't there?"

 

Damn his best friend for knowing him too well! Groaning Stiles ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, actually. Apparently Lydia thinks my books - sex scenes, have gotten boring."

 

Scott and Isaac blink at that, exchanging slightly awkward looks. "Oh. Damn." Is all Scott can offer.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Thanks. Yeah, she thinks that apparently I need to get out and live a little. You know, get some material to write about. So basically she's telling me to start sleeping around with random men so I can get some juicy details to use."

 

Scott drummed his fingers on the glass bottle, his eyebrows raised. "Is that such a bad thing?"

 

Stiles scoffed at him and then Isaac as the guy snickered. "Funny. You know me, Scott. You know I'm not really like that. I can't just go out and pick up some guy at the Jungle and sleep with him that same night." He gave a pointed look to them both, knowing that was how the two had met. 

 

Isaac turned an attractive shade of red before clearing his throat, and catching Scott's eye. The two of them looked at one another a moment brows working and expressions shifting as they spoke without words. Which Stiles found totally annoying.

 

"Oh my god would you please both stop!"

 

Scott finally turned away from Isaac, looking at Stiles with a smug grin. "You're just jealous."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's totally it."

 

"You know." Isaac drew out then, leaning forward a bit on the table. "Scott and I maybe could help you out with that."

 

Stiles' brow scrunched up a moment as he tried to understand what Isaac meant, before his face drained of color and he pulled back with a look of horror. "Oh my god! No! just...ew dude! Scott's like my brother!"

 

isaac frowned before rolling his eyes. "No, you idiot. I don't mean that. I'm trying to say that Scott and I got to these..parties...sometimes. And you could totally come along with us. You never know what could happen."

 

"What kind of parties?"

 

"You know. Just the usual party. With lots of guys. And fun times."

 

Okay, could Isaac get any shadier?! Giving up on getting a straight answer from him Stiles turned to Scott with a dry stare.

 

"Swinger parties." Scott offered immediately.

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop as he looked between the two. "Y-you....you guys are swingers?!"

 

Isaac gave a wicked grin and winked, while Scott just shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

 

"Not that - dude! You're saying you guys like....have sex with other people? How does that even work out?! Do you watch? Are you both involved? And this doesn't affect your relationship at all?!"

 

"Why would it?" Scott said. "We love each other and we both have a understanding of one another's needs. If we're ever not okay with something we made a promise to be upfront about it and we are. It works out fine. More than fine, actually. I've never been happier in a relationship."

 

Isaac smiled down at Scott, his affection clear in his eyes.

 

"I don't know guys...this is just a bit...much."

 

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want." Isaac said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you're going to walk in there and get molested or anything. Everyone there respects each other and would never push another into something they didn't want or were sure of."

 

Stiles frowned, looking down at his beer. "Still...I dunno."

 

"Cause you are a prude?"

 

He jerked his gaze up to Isaac, his mouth hanging open. "I am  _not_ a prude!"

 

Isaac shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "Okay. Prove it."

 

Scott laid his hand on Isaac's shoulder, looking at Stiles with a frown. "If he doesn't want to do it then we shouldn't make him. Plus I really don't want to deal with him wigging out while we're there."

 

Okay! Wow! That was - so not....just no. "I'll go!" Stiles glared at Scott and Isaac, drawing straight in his seat. "And I'm not going to 'wig out' either, you asshole."

 

Scott just shrugged with a small grin. "Alright. So come with us tomorrow night."

 

"What? That soon?"

 

"You happened to come in at the perfect time. So are you coming?"

 

Stiles pursed his lips, breathing had through his nostrils before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be there."

 

"Awesome!" Scott grinned all happy like, taking a large drink of his beer. "You got your XBox unpacked? I haven't played a game with you in forever."

 

And just like that the conversation was over. Stiles nodded vaguely and stood, leading the way up to his room, and couldn't help but feel a bit anxious over the fact that this time tomorrow he was going to be knee deep in dicks. Maybe literally.

 

 


	2. When In Doubt - Take a Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles undergoes a series of embarrassing events and is finally given some words of wisdom from his elderly next door neighbor.

"Stiles, you don't have to make me dinner." John Stilinski said for about the third time since Stiles had run down the stairs, freshly showered and dress and waiting for Scott and Isaac to pick him up.

 

"Please. If I don't me and you both know you'll be gouging yourself on something greasy." Stiles drained the small chicken breast he had been boiling before starting to shred it and dump it into the large wooden salad bowl for his dad.

 

"That's not true." John muttered like a little kid and Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing a fork and the bottle of low fat dressing and sitting it in front of the man.

 

"Don't pout, dad. It's only attractive when I do it."

 

John snorted at that before beginning to smoother the salad in Ranch. Stiles arched his brow but John just met the stare with a challenge of his own, and after a moment the younger man finally just sighed and gave in.  "I don't see why you have to go out anyways. You've only been here a day."

 

"Yeah, well Scott and Isaac think it would be good for me, you know? Plus weren't you the one saying it was time for me to meet someone and settle down?" Though Stiles highly doubted that would happen with where he was about to go.

 

"There gonna be lot's of guys at this party?" John asked, doing this usual 'interrogation but not interrogation' thing.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat a bottle of water down in front of his dad. "It's a party, dad. So yeah I guess."

 

John nodded between bites before looking up at Stiles, his eyes moving over his frame. "And you're wearing that?"

 

Stiles scoffed and and looked down at his blue jeans and red tee under a open blue hoodie. "Yeah. Why? What's wrong with what I've got on?"

 

John's brow rose a little higher before he returned to staring intently at his salad. "Nothing, son. You look fine."

 

Stiles was in the middle of giving his best death glare when the doorbell rang. Glare forgotten he grinned big and hurried through the living room to open the door to see Scott and Isaac standing outside with smiles. Both of their smiles fell, though, when they looked at Stiles.

 

"That's what you're wearing?" Scott spoke first.

 

Stiles turned to glare at his dad when he heard chuckling, suspiciously the man was looking the other way. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?!"

 

"Nothing. It's just...shouldn't you be trying to impress someone?" Isaac offered with a slight frown.

 

Stiles glared and looked his two friends up and down, they both had on nice jackets over equally nice shirts of the button down variety, and their pants had no holes in them what so ever, unlike Stiles. "Why? Why should I be trying to impress someone? Shouldn't I just be  _me_? Isn't that what everyone says?"

 

"Everyone who?" Scott turned a frown to Isaac.

 

Stiles flailed around a bit, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, Scott. Everyone! All the relationship guru's and self confidence motivational speakers. EVERYONE!"

 

Scott frowned at him a moment before just shrugging. "Alright dude, whatever." 

 

And that was why he loved Scott. He was just so.... _whatever_. So easy. Isaac on the other hand....Stiles glared at the man who was still watching him in clear amusement, fingers playing with the edge of his scarf. "Well...are we going or not?"

 

Scott nodded and took Isaac's arm, turning and heading towards his car. Stiles turned to look back towards the kitchen. "Alright dad we're leaving, don't wait up, okay?"

 

"Don't forget protection!"

 

Before things could get any more embarrassing Stiles all but slammed the front door, looking up at the night sky a moment before shaking his head and running after Scott and Isaac. They had all decided to ride together, because honestly the last thing Stiles wanted to do after yesterday was drive more. That and it gave him more time to be around his best buddies. Grinning he hopped in the back of Scott's car and leaned forward and his face was between the two front seat's. "So how does this go for you guys? Do you always end up sleeping with someone else?"

 

Scott throw's Stiles an arched brow as he backs out of the driveway and onto the road. "Not always. But sometimes, yeah."

 

"So like do you guys do it there? Or go back to your place? Or do you just exchange numbers to meet up later?"

 

Scott sigh's this time, maneuvering his car down the twist's and turns until he's out of the little sub division and on the main road. "It really depends on what the mood is, Stiles. There are room's that people can use there if they want, but we've taken people back to our apartment a few times, too."

 

Stiles mouth formed a little O and he gave a nod, turning to look first at Isaac and then to Scott, and then back again. "So....I've always wondered but never asked because frankly the imagery would be too horrible, but now I'm genuinely curious. Whose the pitcher and whose the catcher?"

 

Scott began to choke on his own saliva, swerving on the road a bit while Isaac just shut his eyes and laid his head against the head rest, laughing. 

 

"Stiles!" Scott hissed out, his hands fisting on the steering wheel. 

 

"Whaaaaat? It's an honest question! I mean Scotty boy you do have the whole puppy dog thing going on but so does Isaac. And I've seen you both be large and in charge so I'm just wondering."

 

"Shouldn't that be your answer right there?" Isaac turns an arched brow to him.

 

Stiles frowns at him before his eyes widen. "Oh. Oh you mean that you guys....you switch?"

 

"This can't be happening." Scott muttered softly, his elbow on the window sill and his forehead against his hand as he stared at the road. 

 

Isaac grinned mischievously at his boyfriend before twisting around to look at Stiles better. "Yes, Stiles, we switch. But I think I actually like topping a bit more. Scott has these awesome back muscles and when I've got him on his hands and knee's and I can see him straining and his muscles pulling taunt it's just so--"

 

"ISAAC!"

 

Stiles stared with wide eyes at Isaac as he laughed, while Scott cast glares at him. "No no no wait. I could use that in my books. What else?"

 

"I swear to god if you say anything we are not having sex for a week." Scott hissed out darkly. Isaac just grinned at him before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek, and after a moment Scott sighed and grinned at him softly. Scott had never been able to stay mad at him long.

 

"You guys are no fun." Stiles said with a pout as he sat back in the seat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"Why don't you be a big boy and take off that chastity belt and get some of your own material." Isaac offered cheekily.

 

"I don't have a freaking chastity belt!"

 

"Mm-hmm. And when's the last time you've had sex?"

 

Stiles drew back in offense at that, scoffing a long moment. "That's not fair! My last boyfriend totally broke my heart, you know."

 

"That was more than two years ago, Stiles." Scott said with a massive eye roll. "And Isaac didn't ask when you had your last boyfriend. He asked when you had sex last."

 

"Okay so sue me! I can't just randomly sleep with someone, jeez."

 

"It's more than that, Stiles. When was the last time you ever gave anyone a chance, huh? After you broke up with Je-"

 

"AHHHH! No. HeWhoShallNotBeNamed has nothing to do with this."

 

"Really? Stiles? Really?" Scott cast an incredulous look over his shoulder. "Is this freaking Harry Potter? Would you stop being so childish. Look. We all know he fucked you over, okay? But it's not the end of the world. You haven't been on one single dad since you guys broke up.  _One."_

 

 _"_ He's right, you know." Isaac turned to look over his shoulder at him. "Breakup's happen, Stiles. People are dicks. You've just got to get used to that."

 

Stiles slumped down more, poking his bottom lip out. "If people are such dicks why should I even bother trying, then?"

 

Isaac grinned and reached out to place his hand on Scott's thigh. "Because one day you'll find someone who, while they are still a dick, take such good care of you that it doesn't matter."

 

Scott looked over at Isaac with stars in his eyes.  _Fucking stars in his eyes_ , and Stiles rolled his own. Jesus why did they have to be so perfect. Then again, Stiles couldn't really hate on them too much. He knew that Isaac had had a pretty shitty life not too long ago. His dad being an alcoholic that used to beat the shit out of him. After he had gotten away from that he had gone through boyfriends who had done the exact same thing. And then he had met Scott. Stiles couldn't blame the guy for being mushy when it came to that. If anything he was a little jealous. He'd give anything to have something like that with someone. It was just - he just felt like he couldn't. 

 

And not for the obvious reason. Sure, after he and King Douche had broken up years ago Stiles had been at a pretty low place. It had taken a long time to recover. But that's the thing, he  _had_  recovered. So why did he feel like he couldn't be with anyone? Sighing he turned to look out the window as the buildings and street lights passed. It just felt like he was missing something. Like he had been putting some gigantic puzzle together for years but had lost the last piece somehow. The piece that would make everything so clear and explain why he always looked at attractive men on the street, and his first thought was 'it's not him'.  _Who the fuck was_   **him**? 

 

Whoever it was. Stiles wished he'd hurry up and find them. Because honestly? 

 

He was lonely.

 

***********************************************

 

 

"So is this what they call a 'cocky party'?" Stiles leaned over to say softly to Isaac as they entered the quite large house where the party was being held. Isaac turned an arched brow to him in question and Stiles shrugged. "Well Lydia said I needed to go to a cock party. Is this what that is?"

 

Isaac just rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "Sort of, I guess."

 

"Hmm." Bobbing his head in a nod Stiles glanced around before leaning to Isaac again. "But how can this be a cock party if there are women here too?"

 

"So it's not a cock party!" Isaac hissed a little too loudly, earning a few amused stares and Stiles felt his face heating up. 

 

He glared at Isaac before forcefully shoving between him and Scott and turning to look down at his best friend. "You're boyfriends an ass. By the way I noticed there are women here. Are you guys into that too?"

 

Scott shrugged easily, nodding to a few people and grinning at those he knew. "Not really. But other people here are, so."

 

Stiles looked around the large living room, noticing the way everyone seemed to be dressed in their finest, which was a little confusing to Stiles cause according to Scott and Isaac a lot of them would just be naked a good deal of the time. There was soft music playing at the moment, people lingering and laughing, holding glass drink's in hand. No plastic cups here, people. This was some fancy shit. But honestly...it kind of  _was_. The house was like a miniature fucking mansion. "Dude who owns this place? It's huge."

 

Scott looked around the room before jerking his head in a particular direction. "He's over there near the fire place. Jackson Whittemore. He's a lawyer but his family comes from old money."

 

"Dude, a  _lawyer_  is throwing an orgy?!" Because,  _seriously_?! Stiles looked at the guy, noticing his near deadly good looks. It was like he had stepped right off of a magazine cover. As he stared Jackson turned to look right at him, and Stiles watched the way his brow arched in amusement or interest, he wasn't sure, but it was enough for Stiles to blush and look away. "Has he always lived in Beacon Hills?"

 

Scott shook his head as they stopped at a miniature bar and Isaac began pouring them drinks. "He moved here a few years ago, started his own firm. I hear he's pretty good."

 

Stiles sipped some whiskey, cringing at the burn as it went down his throat. "So have you guys ever...."

 

Isaac arched a brow and snorted. "With Jackson? No. Believe me it's not like we haven't tried, though."

 

Scott grinned sheepishly over his glass. "While Jackson host's the parties I've never seen him actually get with anybody. It's like he's..."

 

"The White Whale? The Holy Grail? Needle in the Haystack? That favorite tee shirt that you know is under your bed but you can never reach far enough to get?"

 

Scott rolled his eyes while Isaac stared at him like he were a special needs child. "Yeah, Stiles. That."

 

Stiles took another sip of his drink and turned back to look at Jackson, and once again the guy's pale blue eyes lifted to meet his. And yup, that was totally interest. Stiles gave a little smug grin and looked back down at Scott. "I think rich boy has a thing for me."

 

Scott almost choked on his drink as he started laughing. "Sure."

 

"Okay, I totally don't appreciate that. Why can't he have a thing for me?"

 

Isaac snorted, looking him up and down. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, really, you assface. What's so wrong with the way I look? I'm not ugly!"

 

"You're not ugly." Isaac agreed. "But you also seem to be stuck in the nineties. No one does grunge anymore, Stiles."

 

Stiles balked, making stupid little noises a moment. "This is not grunge! Plaid is all the rage now days!"

 

"You're right. It's a failed attempt at hipster."

 

"You know what, Isaac? I bet you fifty bucks that I get his number."

 

Scott raised his brows at that, glancing over to Isaac with a small grin. Everyone knew Isaac was all for bet's. Isaac got this way too mischievous look on his face and grinned. "Alright, Stilinski. I'll take that bet. In fact, I'll raise it to 100 if you see his dick."

 

"Oh you are soooo on Lahey. You don't know what you've just done. Tell him, Scott."

 

Scott looked like he was enjoying Stiles and Isaac's little man battle far too much, drinking greedily with wide eyes. He gave a nod at Stiles words, though Stiles couldn't really be sure if it was to egg on Stiles or Isaac. In the end he didn't care. He was going to show Isaac that he could be total hot stuff when he wanted to. Pouring himself another glass of the whiskey he chugged it down on one go and made a pained sound with his mouth as he slapped it back on the table, ignoring the few stares that turned his way. "This is really happening." He gave a determined nod to Scott, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, and then glared at Isaac before swinging around and heading for Jackson. Before Stiles could get very far though, someone was suddenly stepping in front of him. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his ass but the random guy grabbed onto his arm and straightened him. Stiles gave a nervous laugh and was opening his mouth to apologize when he saw just how attractive the man standing in front of him was. So in the end he ended up with the fish in the water face, his eyes trailing down a pale cashmere sweater and beige slacks. Slacks that had a  _very_  noticeable bulge. Well someone was blessed. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." Mr. Bulge said then and Stiles felt his shoulders droop. The guy seemed to catch his mood and gave a slight laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. Promise. I was just preoccupied."

 

Stiles pursed his lips and gave a nod, looking to his left. "Mmh. Which one?"

 

The guy arched a delicate brow brow and grinned, before jerking his head to a man and woman standing against a wall talking softly. Stiles looked them over and gave a nod after a moment.

 

"Yeah I can totally understand that. They're both basically gorgeous." He turned an apologetic glance to the guy. "Sorry for cutting you off, man."

 

The guy looked him over a moment with a grin before holding out his hand. "I've never seen you here before. I'm Blaine."

 

"Blaine. Of course you are." Cause a guy that hot had to have a hot name too.  Stiles gave a small grin, taking his hand. "I'm Stiles. And yeah I just came with my friends." He looked behind him to where Scott and Isaac had been but apparently they were gone now.

 

"Stiles? That's a very unusual name." Blaine said in good nature, and suddenly his hand was on the small of Stiles' back. Stiles frowned a moment but just went with it. "How about a drink?"

 

Stiles glanced over Blaine's shoulder to where Jackson stood talking to people still. He hesitated a brief moment, but then figured what the hell and smiled up at Blaine with a nod. Cause honestly, while the end game may have been Jackson, if someone was  _actually_  interested in him he wasn't going to turn them down. So he allowed Blaine to direct him to the bar, trying not to think how wrong his hand on his back felt. That it should have been slightly larger, a fine dusting of black hair on the knuckles. And that thought made no sense what so ever.

 

"So, Stiles, are you from Beacon Hills?"

 

Stiles took the glass of whiskey offered and gave a nod as he sipped. "Yeah. I actually just moved back yesterday. I left for San Francisco after high school. What about you?"

 

"I'm a few towns over. Me and Jackson just met last year. He was my lawyer in my divorce."

 

Stiles opened his mouth at that, not sure what to say. "Oh...um...sorry?"

 

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Don't worry it was a good thing. And Jackson is a damned good lawyer. I came out with more than I had went in with."

 

Well. Stiles wasn't sure what to say about that. So instead he just smiled and took another drink. 

 

Blaine tilted his head slightly, looking Stiles up and down so long that Stiles was left twitching uncomfortably. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

 

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but in the end just sighed and gave a small smile. "Not at all. I don't usually do this kind of thing. My friends just thought it would be a good idea, you know?"

 

Blaine nodded, his smile turning more genuine. "I know exactly what you mean. Jackson basically told me the same thing after the divorce. I was in a pretty bad place. But it's cool here. Everyone is nice and this is a safe place, you know? No one pushes another into anything they don't want to do."

 

"Yeah, that's what my friends pretty much said."

 

"So what do  _you_  want, Stiles." 

 

Was that..oh yeah. Blaine was totally putting on his bedroom eyes. Stiles felt his face flush an he looked down into his whiskey, vaguely noting how the color was slightly similar to his own eyes. He let Blaine's question roll around in his mind a moment, considering his offer. Lydia  _had_ said that he needed to gain new experiences. And he really did. So why the hell not? Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Stiles looked up at Blaine with a small grin. "I'm pretty sure the same thing you want."

 

Blaine's grin grew at that and he began to pull Stiles away to no doubt one of the room's in the house. Stiles paused though, halting his steps. "Just...not yet." At Blaine's frown he sighed. "Apparently I have a bit of trouble just hopping into bed with someone. Just...give me a bit to feel like I at least know you. And to get drunk. Preferably very drunk."

 

Blaine snorted, but gave a slight and adorable bow. "As you say, your majesty."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, allowing Blaine to lead him more into the room to mingle. He met a few people, laughed and talked about nothing in particular. He was careful to never divulge too much about himself. He didn't want any of them to know who he really was, after all. Not that anyone there read his books. They all seemed a bit too...posh for that. Still. He tended to get super embarrassed when people found out he wrote gay erotica, and he was flustered enough as it was. Because yeah, as the minutes ticked by the knowledge that was was going to have sex with a random stranger became more and more real. And he  _was_  going to have sex with Blaine. He had firmly decided on it. Lydia had been right. He needed to live a little and experience things. To get out of his own comfort zone. What's the worst that could happen? He had brought a condom with him just in case, so that was taken care of. And Blaine seemed like a nice guy, so Stiles wasn't worried that he would end up being a super stalker or something like that. They would just...have sex, enjoy themselves, and then call it a day. 

 

As the hours passed and Stiles got pretty well lit, so did everyone else, and the music increased dramatically in volume. So loud that the walls were all but shaking from the base. Stiles vaguely wondered how Jackson's neighbors hadn't called the cops yet, but who knows. Maybe the guy pays them to keep quiet on party nights. He had spotted Scott and Isaac at various points during the night, and discovered they seemed to be usually speaking to a rather attractive guy with red hair. Go them. Looks like they had their night planned out too. 

 

Stiles noticed that as the night bore on Blaine seemed to be getting more and more touchy feeley. In the beginning it had just been light touches to the small of his back or his arm. Now, though, the guy was full out grabbing his ass and whispering some downright filthy things into his ear. Things that Stiles felt he should  _really_  be writing down to use as material. Because as drunk as he was he wasn't all too sure he would remember them in the morning. 

 

Some way or another, Stiles eventually found himself in a bedroom, with Blaine grinding on him and kissing up his neck. It was seriously like Stiles had blinked and the next moment there they were. That just told him he was even more drunk than he had though, and he briefly worried if he would be able to get it up for the guy. When Blaine cupped him through his jeans, though, it became pretty obvious. Tilting his head back with a moan Stiles felt his hips buck against Blaine's hand, his body heating up deliciously. He grabbed onto the guys shoulders to steady himself because his legs felt a little wobbly, and it was most likely more from the alcohol than anything. 

 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Blaine mouthed into his ear and Stiles tilted his head a little more to give him better access.

 

"Oh...yeah?" He managed to breath out, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip.

 

Blaine just grinned at him and moved his hands to unzip Stiles fly. Stiles stiffened slightly, looking down at the man's hands with wide eyes. "How do you want to do this?"

 

Stiles licked his lips, feeling a bit nervous again. "Uh...it doesn't really matter."

 

Blaine had his hand on his dick then and Stiles couldn't help the gasp that spilled past his lips. He leaned a bit into Blaine, using him as support. "Want to fuck you." Blaine whispered into his ear and Stiles nodded his head eagerly, because at that moment he couldn't really speak. It had been  _years_  since anyone had touched his dick. And while he loved his hand (really, he did) it still wasn't the same. And it felt so fucking good. He allowed Blaine to drag him to the bed where he was tossed down, dick slapping against his stomach as he fell. Stiles felt himself shoot red at the sound and then even more so as Blaine just stood there, staring down at him hungrily. Looking up at him, Stiles took in how attractive he really was. He was built pretty well, all lean muscle and tan skin. But as he stared up at him, something began to happen. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe Stiles was just going crazy, but suddenly his image began to shift, flicker, until Stiles found himself looking up at thick black hair and attractive scruff, and wide, broad shoulders. Blinking rapidly Stiles tried to clear his vision, and when he did only Blaine was standing above him again.

 

Huh.

 

Feeling more than a little jarred Stiles flinched a bit when Blaine crawled up the bed to lean over him. He stared up at the ceiling with a frown as Blaine started trailing kisses along his neck again, and when his hand moved between their bodies to curl around his dick Stiles suddenly found his hands pushing hard against the man's shoulders. Blaine fell onto the bed with a confused frown as Stiles hurriedly got up and put his junk back in his pants and zipped up. 

 

"Stiles? What's wrong?"

 

Stiles licked his lips, ran his hand through his hair and darted his gaze over the room. "I dunno. I just...I can't do this. I'm sorry."

 

Blaine blinked up at him a moment before nodding and drawing straight. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it." But he still couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. 

 

Suddenly everything was just too fucking much for Stiles. He gave one last apologetic glance to Blaine before getting the hell out of there. He needed to go home. Now. Heading back into the main room he looked around for Scott and Isaac but didn't see them. Swearing he started opening doors, seeing a few things that could  _never_  be unseen, and then the next one he opened he all but screamed.

 

"Stiles?!" Scott squeaked out with wide eyes as he kneeled on the bed, the red head's mouth on his dick. Isaach frowned up at him, positioned behind the red head, his dick still in his ass. 

 

"Oh my god!!! WHY?!" Stiles shoved his hands against his eyes, trying to wipe away the horrific image. 

 

"Stiles what are you doing?" Isaac practically growled out.

 

"I need to go home! Like now! Could you guys just - Jesus, Isaac! Would you stop fucking him for the love of god before I die!"

 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked immediately, pulling away from the red head and Stiles cringed when a loud, wet 'pop' sounded as his mouth was pulled off of his best friend's dick. 

 

Stiles stared up at the ceiling, because he could  _not_  look at Scott's dick. Sure, they had both seen each other's before, but this was so very different. "No not really. I just - I need to leave, okay?"

 

Scott nodded, needing no further information, and started pulling on his clothes again. Isaac sighed, looking down at the attractive red head with a little pout before pulling away from him and reaching for his clothes as well. 

 

"Seriously? We're just going to stop?" Red Head said with a pout.

 

"Dude, go get your freak on with someone else!" Stiles hissed at the guy, who glared at him a moment before grabbing his clothes and stomping out of the room buck ass naked. 

 

"You didn't have to yell at him." Scott muttered as he pulled his shirt on and moved to Stiles, socks and shoes in his hand.

 

"I kind of did. Now come on let's go."

 

Isaac rolled his eyes but followed after them, holding his socks and shoes as well. Stiles hurriedly tried to make his way through the room, and was almost to the door when suddenly he bumped hard into someone. He stumbled back a bit before hands once again steadied him, and when he looked up he was staring into the pale blue eyes of Jackson Whittemore. 

 

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

 

Stiles cleared his throat after he was done gawking like an idiot and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Uh...we were just leaving."

 

Jackson frowned a bit. "Already? Too bad. Maybe I'll see you next time?"

 

Stiles arched a brow at him but gave a silent nod. Jackson grinned and patted his waist strangely a moment before turning and walking away. Stiles turned to look back at Scott and Isaac, and by their surprised looks apparently that had been as weird as Stiles had thought. Well, whatever. Shrugging it aside Stiles opened the door and hurried out, only to be met with a cruiser pulling up, light's flashing. He froze instantly, his eyes growing huge.  _Oh, please don't let that be my dad!_  He silently begged. Because yeah, he would have a LOT to talk about. Almost on cue two half naked men and one woman ran out of the house squealing, and Stiles shut his eyes.

 

"Stiles?"

 

Jerking his eyes back open Stiles nearly cried in relief, smiling when he saw Parrish approaching, while Scott blinked drunkenly beside him. 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/copsbustparty_zps4or8ywbn.gif.html)

 

 

"Oh my god. Dude...you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

 

Parrish just arched a brow at that, looking away from Stiles to the three scantily clad people dancing on the lawn. "So...we got a few noise complaints."

 

"Really? Yeah. Yeah I can totally see that."

 

Parrish nodded, turning an arched brow to Stiles. "So...this is your thing, huh?"

 

Stiles hung his head with a groan. "No it's really not and I really want to go home so can we please for the love of god not tell my dad about this?"

 

Parrish laughed, shaking his head. "Sure. But I expect to hear the full story later."

 

Stiles sighed. "I expected nothing less." He had known Parrish for a few years now, and the guy was pretty cool. A bit of a perv at times, but Stiles was okay with that. Pervy people were usually hilarious anyways. 

 

"You guys good to drive? You and Scott seem pretty wasted."

 

"I'm good." Isaac said, moving to stand beside Scott. "I've only had about three drinks in the past three hours."

 

Parrish nodded, seemingly satisfied. He turned to stare at the dancing threesome again, licking his lips, and Stiles realized with amusement that if Parrish wasn't on duty he would most likely be all over that. "Alright. Well you guys be safe."

 

With that Stiles sent him a little salute before the three of them climbed into Scott's car. Isaac at the wheel. 

 

 

*************************************

 

Thankfully the house was empty when Stiles got home, and he made his way upstairs, dragging his feet and trying not to slip and bust his ass. He managed to make it to his bedroom and fall onto the bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling a long moment as he remembered what had happened that night.

 

He just couldn't get the weirdness that had happened in the bedroom out of his head. He knew that logically it was impossible. Blaine couldn't change his appearance or anything like that. But how was it that he had seen someone else above him for just a moment? Closing his eyes Stiles tried to remember  the way the blurred image had looked, and could only come up with dark hair and a short beard. He pouted when he realized he had no real facial features, and then felt like an idiot because it wasn't like he  _would_. He had been drunk. He was seeing things.

 

Sighing Stiles slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and frowned when his left hand touched paper. Pulling it out he unfolded it and blinked in surprise at the name 'Jackson' followed by a phone number. He surged up in bed, staring down at it with wide eyes and remembering the way Jackson had practically patted him down before walking away. The guy had been slipping him his number!

 

Stiles grabbed his phone, about to call Isacc and shove it in the dudes face! But he paused then, frowning. Isaac had said 100 if he saw Jackson's dick, right? Grinning evilly Stiles typed in the number in his cell and started a text message.

 

_FROM STILES: Hi, this is Stiles. I think you slipped me your number before I left with my friends?_

 

Stiles stared down at his phone a few moments and was a bit surprised when a message came in almost immediately. 

 

_FROM JACKSON: Took you long enough ;)_

Stiles arched a brow, staring down at the text and feeling a grin pull into place. 

 

_FROM STILES: I wish I would have known you were interested at the party. I might have stuck around longer._

 

Okay, so that wasn't necessarily true, but what was the harm in a little shameless flirting?

 

_FROM JACKSON: You seemed preoccupied, and I could tell you were new to that kind of thing so I didn't really want to overwhelm you. But I am interested. Very interested. Why don't you come by tomorrow? Just the two of us? We can have a late breakfast._

 

Stiles frowned, staring down at the text a long moment. After what had happened tonight he felt a little awkward about trying out anything with someone again. But that was stupid, wasn't it? And from the looks of it Jackson wanted to do more than just get drunk and screw. So...there could be something there...right?

 

_FROM STILES: Yeah sure :) What time do you want me?_

 

_FROM JACKSON: 10:30 sound good?_

 

_FROM STILES: Sounds awesome. I'll see you then. Night ;)_

 

Tossing his phone to his bedside table Stiles stared at his wall a moment with a slight grin. This could totally work. Two guys meet over awkward swingers party. Actually fall in love. Oh yeah, that's some good material right there. Not that Stiles thought he and Jackson would fall in love. And he really didn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a little hopeful for something more, right? Giving himself a determined nod Stiles rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, and eventually drifted to sleep with an image of dark hair and a beard on his mind.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Scott had all but blown up his phone the next morning, having sobered up and wanted to know why Stiles had been in such a hurry. Stiles had spent a good twenty minutes trying to reassure his best friend that no one had touched him in his 'no no' place without permission. In the end he couldn't really give Scott a good enough explanation of why he had to get out of there suddenly, but Scott was used to his weirdness and had just accepted it. And Stiles really loved him for that. Isaac, on the other had, had been snickering constantly in the back ground and Stiles could all but see his shit eating grin through the phone. 

 

After showering he had skipped downstairs, surprisingly hang over free. His dads shift had ended a few hours ago so he was still fast asleep and Stiles didn't want to wake him. So grabbing some stick it notes on the kitchen table he had let him know that he had breakfast date and slapped it onto the wood before heading out to his jeep.  

 

Luckily he remembered the drive to Jackson's house pretty well and didn't get lost once. Not that you could get lost in Beacon Hills. Approaching the large house again he felt a slight sense of nervousness come over him when he remembered just how rich and attractive Jackson was. Looking down at himself Stiles cursed his dad and Scott and Isaac for making him begin to rethink his normal tee shirt and plaid combination. Oh well, too late for that now. Trying to pump himself up Stiles walked up the short steps and then rang the doorbell, his foot tapping constantly on the porch.

 

After a moment the door opened and the god himself stood there, all polished in a baby blue button down that matched his eyes perfectly and khaki slacks and brown leather shoes. Stiles tried not to let himself stare too much, but  _damn_  Jackson Whittemore was a pretty man. 

 

"Hey. Glad you made it."

 

Stiles blushed from oogling and smiled at Jackson. "Yeah me too. Hope I'm not too early I was a bit excited." Seriously? Had he just said that?!

 

Jackson grinned, his eyes narrowing a bit with the stretch of skin and Stiles couldn't help but feel like he looked both gorgeous and deadly right then. "Not at all. I'm glad you were excited. Come in."

 

He stepped back then and Stiles gave a soft thanks as he entered, looking around the house. "Looks like you've cleaned up after the mess last night. It must have taken you hours."

 

Jackson just shrugged a muscular shoulder moving easily through the room and not looking back once to make sure Stiles was following him. Which he was. "A few people tend to stay after to help clean. It's actually not that bad."

 

"Oh. That's cool, then. At least they don't all just drink up your booze and fornicate in your rooms and then dash, right?" 

 

Jackson threw an amused grin over his shoulder, laughing softly. "Exactly. I hope you don't mind, I picked up some food from the deli down the street."

 

Stiles shook his head, moving into the kitchen with Jackson and standing at the bar when the man did so. "Not at all. What do you got?"

 

Jackson handed him a cup of coffee before pulling things out of a bag. "There are some muffins and danishes as well as some cinnamon rolls and biscuits."

 

"Sweet!" Stiles sat on the bar stool and grabbed a cinnamon roll, noting with a grin it had pecan's baked into it. After taking a bite he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Dude...this is pure heaven."

 

Jackson watched him from across the bar, a small grin on his face. "I've always liked their food." He reached out and grabbed a blueberry muffin, taking a bite, eyes on Stiles. "So, how did you like the party last night?"

 

Stiles licked the cinnamon off of hips lips, looking up at Jackson a moment before his gaze flickered down. "Uh..it was nice."

 

Jackson laughed. "That bad, huh?"

 

He felt his shoulders droop and gave an apologetic grin. "It's not the party itself. I think I just wasn't in the right mood for it last night. I had just moved here the day before and had drove nearly seven hours, so I was still pretty tired."

 

Jackson arched a brow at that. "Really? Where did you move from?"

 

"San Francisco."

 

"Hmm. What made you move"

 

"Well I lived here until I finished highschool and then left for college. But I guess I just missed my family, you know?"

 

Jackson gave a soft, almost sad smile then. "Unfortunately not. I was adopted and regardless to say never really got along that well with my parents."

 

Stiles stared up with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. "Oh...dude I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..."

 

"You didn't do anything." Jackson said, shaking his head with a smile. "So don't feel bad."

 

Stiles grinned and shrugged his shoulders after a moment, finishing off his cinnamon roll. It had pretty pretty large and while another sounded appealing he didn't think he could. Taking a drink of his coffee he looked around the kitchen. "You've got a really nice home. I don't think I've ever been in a house this big. I feel like you're some big shot Hollywood actor or something. And you certainly got the looks for it."

 

Jackson snorted. "Afraid not. Just a simple lawyer."

 

Stiles arched his brows, eyeing Jackson. "I get the feeling that there's nothing 'simple' about you."

 

Jackson sat his muffin down after a moment, smiling up at Stiles. "And that's the reason I was so drawn to you last night."

 

Stiles shook his head. "What?"

 

"You have this persona about you. You're different. It's easy to see."

 

"And that's good?"

 

"Oh, it's very good." Jackson cleared his throat then, standing up and holding out his hand. "Would you come with me? There's something I want to show you."

 

Stiles stared down at his hand a long moment, feeling his heart race up a bit from nervousness. Eventually he laid his hand in Jackson's and allowed himself to be pulled forward and through the kitchen to a hallway that lead to a set of stairs.

 

"The first moment I saw you I knew that you would understand me in a way no one else does."

 

O...kay. That was - weird. "Yeah?"

 

"I've never showed this part of myself to anyone before. I've always been afraid of what they would think of me, but I know you won't judge." Jackson looked over his shoulder at Stiles with a heated gaze as he lead Stiles up the stairs and into another hallway, moving all the way down it until he came to a door.

 

"Won't judge what?" Stiles asked a little wairly, because, yeah, this is the kind of thing that happened in horror movies.

 

Jackson released Stiles hand and pulled a key from his pocket. His gaze lingered on Stiles a moment, searching his eyes, before finally turning and inserting the key in the locked door, and then pushing the wood open. "This."

 

Stiles frowned as Jackson moved into the room. He stood there a moment, considering just turning around and high tailing it the hell out of there. But eventually morbid curiosity got the best of him and he moved past the door and entered the room as well. What he saw had him freezing, his eyes shooting wide.

 

Dildo's. Everywhere. In all shapes and sizes and colors. They covered the walls. There were tables covered with them. There were even a few rather large statues scattered about. If that wasn't shocking enough, quite a few of them were.... _fucking huge_. Like...obscenely large. And some had more than one dick and some were even shaped like odd things, such as men and fingers and...was that a...okay yup. That one was shaped like a unicorn. Don't fucking ask him how that was possible, but apparently it was. 

 

"I've wanted to share this room with someone for  _so_  long." Jackson said, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. "All these years I've been collecting, and never had the joy of sharing."

 

Stiles tried  _very_  hard to drag his eyes away from the wall of dildo's, but yeah it just wasn't happening. "So.." He cleared his throat when he noticed how strained it sounded. "Do you uh...just collect or..."

 

"I only use a few of them. Most are just to look at. But there is one that I've always wanted to use, and have been searching for someone who will go on the journey with me."

 

 _The journey_? Stiles finally turned to frown at Jackson, shaking his head in confusion. "I don't..."

 

Jackson held up a hand, wide grin in place, before turning and moving to a connecting room to the side. "This...this is my angel. He is my most prized possession. And I think maybe you are the one to share him with me." And then the next moment Jackson was walking out carrying a very large glass case with a VERY large purple dildo. The thing was the length of an arm and about the width of two. 

 

He stared up at Jackson, his mouth dropped.  _Was he fucking serious???_  Where the hell did he expect to put  _that_? Cause there was no way in hell that thing was coming anywhere near Stiles. And he'd be damned if he use it on Jackson, either. In that moment, Stiles really wished that Jackson had been a serial killer.

 

"What do you say? Will you embark on this magical journey with me, Stiles?" 

 

And how was Jackson just standing there so fucking happy like? Did he  _really_  think Stiles was going to say yes to that? Stiles opened his mouth, lifting a hand to the back of his neck as he struggled for words a moment. 

 

And then he just fucking ran.

 

It wasn't the proudest moment of his life, but it certainly seemed like the thing to do. Stomping down the hallway he all but jumped the stairs to get the hell to the bottom floor, hearing Jackson calling out his name from upstairs. Fearing the guy would chase after him with his Godzilla sized fake dick Stiles cried out and ran faster, finally reaching the front door and jerking it open. He didn't even bother to shut it behind him, just jumped his ass in his jeep and squealed tires on the pavement. A look in his rear view mirror showed Jackson standing there in the door way, luckily no dildo in hand, though he did look rather confused and maybe a little dissapointed. Tough luck, dude, cause no way in hell was Stiles touching that.

Stiles considered just heading back home, but in the end he found himself at Scott's apartment. After banging on the door a few minutes Scott opened the door with a bad case of bedhead, and Scott realized he had been asleep still.

 

"Stiles? What are you doing here?"

 

Stiles glared at him before pushing past into his apartment, swinging around to glare at his best friend as he shut the door and scratched at his head in that sleepy puppy dog way of his. "I came to bitch you out."

 

Scott tilted his head to the side, blinking a moment before nodding. "Alright. Just..let me get some coffee first."

 

Stiles followed him into his kitchen and watched with his arms folded over his chest as Scott poured himself some coffee and took a sip, sighing afterwards.

 

"Where is Isaac?"

 

"At work." Scott muttered, finally glancing up at Stiles. "So what are you here to bitch at me about?"

 

Stiles tried to keep up his pissed off attitude, really he did, but Scott always had a way of deflating his anger and he eventually just gave in with a sigh, grabbing Scott's coffee from him and drinking it himself. "Ah screw it. I'd much rather just spend my time whining."

 

"Cool. I can do that too." Scott poured himself another cup and then headed down the short hall towards his and Isaac's bedroom. "But Ima need to sit for this."

 

Stiles fell onto Scott's bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling a long moment. "Dude. I've had the worst two days ever."

 

Scott sat Stiles coffee on his bedside table while he returned to sipping his own. "Umhmm. And why is that?"

 

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating last night. I don't know if someone slipped something into my drink or what, but I was totally seeing some stuff that wasn't there."

 

Scott frowned, looking over at him. "What kind of stuff?"

 

"I don't know! Just...one second me and Blaine were getting hot and heavy and then all of a sudden Blaine wasn't Blaine anymore but some other guy and I couldn't really see the other guy so I don't know who he was and it just doesn't make any sense, Scott! But I just felt so fucking...so  _guilty,_ that makes no damned sense. Why the hell would I feel guilty?"

 

Scott scratched at his head again, his brows furrowed. "I'm not sure. Maybe you feel like after....after you know who you shouldn't be with someone?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up again. "Easy, Scotty. Don't get all therapist on me. I don't feel like that, I swear. I know I deserve to be happy and all that bullshit I just...I don't know. It was weird, okay?"

 

"Maybe we shouldn't have pressured you into going." Scott said, looking seriously guilty.

 

Stiles bumped his shoulder with his own, frowning. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, alright? You guys are just trying to help. Honestly I need it. It's just after last night and this morning I'm feeling like it's hopeless. I'll never be able to do my rewrite."

 

Scott frowned, glancing over at him. "This morning?"

 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, flailing a bit. "Dude....Jackson Whittemore is....the biggest freak ever."

 

"Jackson? What are you talking about?"

 

"Last night Jackson slipped me his number. We had a breakfast date thing earlier and he started acting all weird and saying some off the wall shit. And then, Scotty, I swear to god this shit happened....he took me into a room filled with Dildo's. Like...they were all over the walls and on the tables and Scotty the dude came out with a dildo that had to be the size of an elephant dick and asked me to use it with him!"

 

Scott turned to him with a look of absolute horror, while Stiles just pursed his lips and nodded. "Yep. That totally happened, Scotty."

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/thehorror1_zpsywc64apm.png.html)

 

 

 

 

"I...that's....just wow." Scott muttered. 

 

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "I've got to do something, man. I can't just keep waiting for something to happen that will make me wanna write. I'll never finish it if I do that. I just need...I need something."

 

Seeing his friends struggle Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder and pulled him closer, bumping their head's together. "Hey. You'll get through this, okay? And if you don't we'll all be here for you."

 

Stiles nodded weakly, trying to find comfort in that truth, but he just couldn't.

 

 

************************************************************************************

 

 

Stiles had not seen Mrs. Lottie in nearly two years. The last time he was down for Christmas she had been away visiting her daughter, and he had really missed her. As a kid he had spent a lot of time in her kitchen indulging in her hot home cooked meals. The woman seemed to have always been trying to feed him. Not that he had minded. Stiles was even more gangly back then than he was now. But he liked Mrs. Lottie for more than her food. She was a sweet lady who liked to tell him stories of her younger years that Stiles actually didn't mind hearing. So when he drove home after leaving Scott's he automatically walked across the street and knocked on her door. 

 

He could hear her TV playing in the house and a moment later the door was opened and he was looking down into a pair of beautiful brown eyes before the woman was pulling him down for a hug, her shaking arms tight around his neck. Stiles smiled softly and squeezed her back as hard as he dared before pulling away, laughing as the older woman started patting his cheeks.

 

"Oh dear lord I swear you get more and more handsome every time I see you!"

 

Stiles shook his head and leaned down to kiss her wrinkled cheek before pulling away. "What do you say, feel like fattening me up right now?"

 

Mrs. Lottie gave a soft snort before pulling him in by his wrist. "Lord knows you need it! What have you been eating up there in the city. You look skin and bones!"

 

Stiles followed her through her familiar living room into a small kitchen with a smile, sitting down at the table where a basket of biscuits was sitting. She pulled down a small plate and sat it in front of him before getting some preserves from the cabinet and a knife. Stiles moaned happily, grinning up at her. "You are an angel."

 

Mrs. Lottie chuckled and took a chair across from him. "How have you been, Stiles? What brings you back to Beacon Hills?"

 

"I've actually moved back." Stiles spread some strawberry preserve on a biscuit and eagerly took a bite, tipping his head back with a moan at the burst of sweetness. "I hope you're ready for me to be here every sunday morning again."

 

"I need the company." She said with a smile, which turned slightly sad after a moment as she watched Stiles eat. "And something tells me you do as well. How is your life, Stiles? Are you still with that lovely young man?"

 

Stiles paused, swallowing his bite of food hard. He had forgotten that the last time he had seen Mrs. Lottie had been when he and his ex had visited. They had broken up honestly a week after that, and he had never really spoken to Mrs. Lottie since. Feeling kind of bad about that he shook his head. "No. We broke up a few days after we last saw you."

 

Mrs. Lottie frowned, her brown eyes wrinkling at the corners deeply. "I'm sorry, dear." She reached out an placed a withered frail hand over his, squeezing softly. "Sometimes these things happen."

 

Stiles rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

 

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll find another. An even better one."

 

Stiles sighed through his nose, chewing another bite of his biscuit. "I don't know. It hasn't really been too easy since. And I'm kind of struggling with work too right now. I just...I feel a bit overwhelmed, honestly."

 

Mrs. Lottie nodded knowingly, but then she was patting his hand with a bright smile. "I know. Why don't you go on a vacation?"

 

Stiles arched a brow at her. "I'm sorry?"

 

"A vacation! You're still so young. There's lots of things for you to experience! And I'm sure it will do you some good."

 

Stiles frowned. "I don't know. I mean...coming back to Beacon Hills kind of  _was_ supposed to be my vacation, you know?"

 

"I know, sweet heart. But maybe what you need is just to get away from everything. Sometimes you end up finding exactly what you need when you let yourself get lost a little. Go somewhere exotic! Take a walk in the jungle or on the beach. In the twenty five years I've known you, the most daring thing you've ever done is leave home to go to college, Stiles. Do something exciting!"

 

Stiles grinned, unable to help himself. "So you think that will cure all my problems, huh? Take a tropical vacation?"

 

"Maybe not, but it's as good a start as any."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking down at Mrs. Lottie with pure affection. "If I were fifty years older."

 

Mrs. Lottie blushed prettily and smacked his hand lightly before taking a biscuit for herself. Stiles smiled at her before staring across at the wall, drifting into his thoughts. 

 

Maybe she was on to something after all.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh haha i enjoyed Jackson's character in this FAR too much lol
> 
> dammit i've noticed i ALWAYS say 'jacks' when I'm trying to say 'jackets' lol wtf man. never fails :/


	3. Welcome to Tahiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles says his goodbyes and after a rather long and slightly awkward plane ride, arrives in Tahiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of making things make more sense, I'm going to have Stiles had been 10 when his mom died instead of 8.

"So...let me get this straight...you just came back and you're planning on leaving again?"

 

Stiles sighed at his dad again, giving the man a chiding stare. "I've already told you. It's only for two weeks. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever."

 

"But we had so much stuff planned." Scott said with a pout.

 

Stiles snorted. "Because you and Isaac's previous plan worked so well? Yeah, but no thanks."

 

"Technically our plan was fine. You were the one that freaked out." Isaac said with a snarky grin.

 

"Wait...what plan are we talking about here?" The Sheriff looked between the three of them with a confused expression on his face.

 

This...was going nowhere. Groaning Stiles slumped in his chair and tried to keep himself from going insane. He had called a meeting to his house later after his conversation with Mrs. Lottie, and had gathered everyone to the kitchen table to tell them his plans. But of course things were not going that well. Stiles got it, really he did. He knew that Scott had missed him a lot since he had left Beacon Hills, and even though his dad liked to try and act tough sometimes, he knew the man was lost without him. And that was okay - because Stiles felt the same. Really he did. They were the two most important people in his life. Hell, even Isaac was important to him. Though Stiles was still having a bit of a hard time really understanding the guy. One moment he was snarky and a little shit and the next he was the most lovable and cuddly goofball ever. As frustrating as it was, Stiles was beginning to think that maybe that just WAS Isaac. Well at least it kept things interesting for Scotty Boy. 

 

But the thing was, as much as he loved these guys, he needed to get away. 

 

"Look, none of that matters, okay? The point is all of that craziness isn't  _me_. Not really. And I swear to god, Isaac, if you call me a prude I will kick you in the face!" He glared at Isaac, who had opened his mouth to speak already but quickly shut it again. Damn right. "Scotty you know how big of a perv I am. Hell, anyone who read's my books does. I just...I can't be like that with someone unless I actually have feelings for them."

 

John made a pained expression. "I thought we were talking about you flying off to Tahiti? I'd rather not discuss how much of a pervert my son is, if you don't mind."

 

"Hmm. I can see your point. So yeah, guys. What I'm just trying to say is that this isn't going to be the way that I'm going to find inspiration. Right now the thing I need most is just something...new. Something exciting. And I think this is it. Plus I googled the island and it's fucking gorgeous. It's the perfect place for me to de-stress and focus on my work."

 

"But why do you have to go alone? Do you think that's safe?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Jesus dad it's Tahiti! Not Viet Cong! I will be fine. Besides...I've already bought my tickets."

 

John and Scott balked, their eyes widening and mouth's falling open while Isaac just frowned at him. 

 

"So you didn't even care what we thought!" Scott protested loudly, sounding every bit the abandoned puppy. 

 

"It's not that, I swear. I just know that the longer I have to second guess this thing, the more likely I am to not do it. And I really want to do it."

 

Scott pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering softly. Isaac grinned after a moment and threw an arm over his shoulder. "It's really not that bad I guess. Just as you promise to come back. I don't think I could put up with Scott's constant crying."

 

Scott shot him a playful glare, smacking him in his chest. "I wouldn't cry. Shut up."

 

Stiles chose not to remark on that, cause Scott would  _so_ cry. "Don't worry. In two week's time I'll be back and you guy's will be begging to me leave again. Promise."

 

"Well I suppose you'll need a drive to the airport." John said with a sigh. "When are you leaving?"

 

Stiles pursed his lips, trying to appear nonchalant. "Weeeell. I just bought the earliest ticket I could. So..tomorrow?"

 

John shut his eyes and laid his forehead on his hand, shaking his head a moment. "Of course you did. What time?"

 

"My flight is at 3pm sharp. So I should probably be there at around one." He gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Think you'll be able to do it?"

 

"Of course. I'm sure Parrish will cover for me."

 

Stiles grinned and grabbed a hold of his dad for a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Pops. You're the best. So what about you guys?" He looked to Scott and Isaac. "Think you will be able to ride along?"

 

Scott's pout went even more full blown. "Deaton has a full schedule tomorrow. I can't." He said, referring to the veterinary clinic where he worked. 

 

"And I couldn't get away even if I tried." Isaac said a bit sadly. He was an elementary school art teacher, and while everyone knew he loved kids, Stiles imagined every now and then he'd more than welcome even a day vacation. 

 

"Aw. Well I guess it's okay. It's not like I'm not going to see you guys again in two weeks. And we can always skype."

 

"Totally!" Scott perked up a little, a happier grin on his face. "Every day!"

 

"Whoa, buddy. How about once a week?"

 

"Three times." Scott challenged, his eyes narrowed.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but was grinning. "Two. And that's it."

 

"Fiiiine. You're just going to meet some super hot islander guy and forget anyways."

 

Stiles snorted. "Yeah. That's totally gonna happen."

 

"Alright, well I'll let you kids talk. If I'm going to be driving your ass to the airport I had better get some sleep." John stood up with a sigh, and then messily ran his hand through Stiles hair. "Don't stay up too late, kid. Scott, Isaac, you guys drive home safe, okay?"

 

"We will. See you later Sheriff." Isaac said with a grin while Scott smiled with a nod. Isaac leaned back in his chair a moment, waiting until John had vanished up the steps before turning back to look at Stiles. "So you have got to tell me all about this dick room."

 

Stiles' eyes widened and he leaned across the table. "Dude, I've never seen so many dildo's in one place in my entire life! It was like I had walked into some more fucked up Fifty Shades of Gray dungeon."

 

Isaac burst off into laughter, holding his hand close to his lips and his eyes twinkling and Stiles and Scott just smiled at him. According to Scott when they had first started dating he hadn't smiled that much, and given his background Stiles couldn't blame the guy. But when he had started, and then moved to full on laughter, he still had this awkward shyness about him and almost always held his hand close to his mouth, as if he were too embarrassed over the fact that he was actually happy. Stiles looked over at Scott, watched the way his eyes grew warmer and he all but oozed love. Yeah. He was happy for his bestie. 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/85160d0aca9e49724d9873cbd2585cd4_zpsgratupsj.jpeg.html)

 

 

"I still can't believe he slipped you his number. I've never seen him even attempt to get with anyone at his parties. I just thought he liked to host. Or was into voyeurism at the very least. To think he was just embarrassed about his dildo collection. "

 

" _Massive_ dildo collection. Okay? This was in no way normal. It looked like he had been collecting for years." Stiles laid his cheek on his hand with a pout, blowing out a puff of air. "The one guy that is interested in me ends up being a total nut job. Of course."

 

"Blaine was interested in you." Scott turned to look at Isaac with a small grin. "And dude, hate to be the one to tell you, but you totally missed an awesome opportunity. That dude is....good."

 

Isaac's brows lifted and he nodded, a small grin on his face. "We've had a few go's with him. Each time is basically better than the first. Sorry, but you totally messed that up. And all because you were wasted and seeing something that wasn't there."

 

"I'm telling you I wasn't  _that_ drunk!" He groaned and hid his face in his arms on the table, speaking again with a muffled voice. "I think it was some weird sex dream thing. But when I was awake. Cause how else do you explain me seeing a strange guy standing there instead of Blaine?"

 

"So....you were having a sex dream, but you were awake, while you were....about to have sex?" If Scott looked more confused his face was going to break.

 

"Har har. I know how it sounds. Believe me I don't get it either. Let's just forget about it and move on, because I'm not quite ready to face the possibility that I may be going crazy, alright?"

 

"Well if you are going crazy it's because of pent up sexual frustration. Two years is a hell of a dry spell." 

 

"Isaac I will wait until Scott's not there, take you to the clinic and geld you I swear."

 

Scott grinned, his hand reaching under the table to most likely cup Isaac's dick, if Stiles knew any better. And he did. "Please don't. I need all of his parts."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Well let's go play XBox or watch a movie at least. I don't want my last night with you guys for two weeks to be talking about Isaac's junk." Stiles stood and headed to the living room, Scott and Isaac following close after him. "We just have to try and keep it on the low down so we don't wake up Dad. Cool?"

 

In answer Scott all but threw himself down on the couch and held a hand out for Isaac who smiled and laid down with him, the two cuddling instantly. 

 

Stiles stared dryly at them before taking the chair near the couch. "I guess I'll just sit here then." He slouched around on the chair until he was all but laying on it, lifting his legs to prop his feet up crossed over the back of the couch, and Scott looked up at him with a smile before lifting a hand and laying it over his ankles, tying them all together, and it felt so fucking good that Stiles could have cried. 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

Scott and Isaac ended up staying the night, and when John came downstairs and woke them all up everybody moaned at their stiff backs and necks, but they did it with a smile. They all had breakfast together, and after a very long time of Scott leeching onto Stiles he and Isaac finally left to head back to their apartment and then to start their own day. Stiles watched them leave feeling a bit sad but tried not to dwell on it seeing as they would all see each other again in two weeks. Heading upstairs he put on a feel good playlist and started packing an abundance of board shorts and tee's. He threw in his flip flops, deciding to just wear his converse to the air port and some essentials like boxers and socks (just in case) and his toiletries. He packed his laptop in it's case and decided to take it as a carry on, not trusting that the thing wouldn't get smashed all to hell in his luggage. Just as he was zipping his suitcase up, his eyes settled on his books, now all neatly stacked on his bookshelf. He pursed his lips, staring at them a moment before walking over and looking along their spines, his finger tips drifting over the paper. In the end he pulled out the same book with the beach cover. He really did love it the most. Not for it's quality, exactly, but more so because it was his  _first_. He had finally gotten the confidence to send off his manuscript after years of writing and being scared. And it had worked out fabulously. The book was more than just paper and words. It was proof that he could be brave. That he could take risks and reach for something more. And sometimes he needed to be reminded of that. 

 

He moved back to his suitcase and slid it in, then finished zipping it.

 

"Hey, kid. You about ready?"

 

Stiles looked up to see his dad standing in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest and in his uniform. He had to go in right after he dropped Stiles off, and Stiles felt a bit bad that he was going to be going to work after driving four hours round trip to and from the airport. 

 

"Yeah, I think so." He stood, looking around his room a moment to make sure he wasn't leaving everything behind, his hands working nervously on his jeans.

 

"You alright?" John frowned, tilting his head a bit.

 

"I'm just nervous." He admitted. "I've never really done anything like this before."

 

"What are you talking about? Kid you had the balls to leave home and start your own life. By yourself. Without anyone there to help you. This is just a two week vacation. You've got nothing to worry about."

 

Stiles smiled at that, the knot in his stomach unraveling a bit. "You're right. This is going to be awesome."

 

John laughed, coming into the room to grab his suitcase and slap him on the back a few times. "I'm sure it will. Just don't forget to contact your old man every now and then, okay?"

 

Stiles pulled his laptop case strap over his left shoulder and let it hand at his right hip. "Don't tempt me. I'll be calling you every day."

 

"I wouldn't mind." John smiled at him, his hand resting at the nape of his son's neck before heading out of the bedroom.

 

Stiles turned to look once more behind him before nodding and following his dad out of the house and to his jeep. He tossed his dad the keys and slid into the passengers side, sitting his laptop in the back with his suitcase. "You sure you don't mind driving?"

 

"Are you kidding?" John snorted as he turned the ignition and headed for the road. "I  _refuse_ to let you drive. I kind of like not dying."

 

Stiles glared at that. "I'm not  _that_ bad of a driver!"

 

John just arched an eyebrow at him, as that statement could be easily proven wrong but he wasn't going to risk doing so. "Just sit back and shut up."

 

Stiles scowled and leaned forward to turn on the radio softly before slouching low in the seat, crossing his arms tight over his red hoodie and burying down into it's warmth. He stared out the window as houses passed.

 

*****************************

 

At some point during the drive he must have fallen asleep. Most likely after he and his dad had stopped and grabbed some greasy burgers. Well, he had forced his dad to get a slightly healthier chicken club, but Stiles had ate every bite of his burger with a moan, and after drinking his strawberry milkshake it was only natural that sleep would come after being so full. 

 

Still, he was a bit surprised when he found himself watching a moment from his past almost as if it were like a movie playing in his mind.

 

He was ten. And he was lost in the woods.

 

It had been just two weeks after his mom had died, and Stiles had done such a good job of holding it together so far. He had busied himself trying to take care of his dad, who he was noticing was drinking more and more. At first he didn't think much of it. He knew adults did things sometimes. That they had certain ways they copped with sadness, so he had always figured that the alcohol wasn't such a big deal. That his dad would stop eventually. But he hadn't. And soon it was all he did. One day in particular after Stiles had come home from school, he had walked in to his dad sitting at the kitchen table, head down and glass of whiskey in his hand, with a near empty bottle beside him. He hadn't even looked up at Stiles. Maybe he hadn't even realized he was there. All Stiles knew was at that moment, he had never felt so alone. 

 

He had walked back out of the door immediately, running through the street quietly while inside he was screaming. He had lost track of how long he had been gone, and had never really been paying much attention to where he was going, and the next thing he knew he was alone deep in the preserve and the sun was setting over the horizon. Stiles had realized then how exhausted he was. He was covered in dirt, nearly from head to toe and figured he must have fallen quite a few times while he was running. There were scratches all over his body from the tree's and his legs burned painfully from exertion, while his side ached. 

 

Gasping, Stiles had all but collapsed on the ground, and with his body giving up finally giving up, it seemed his determination to hold it together those past few weeks had as well. He had just let go. Screaming. Crying. Sobbing for what felt like hours, his body shaking uncontrollably even though he was curled up tightly in a ball. Eventually he was even too tired to sob, and just had laid there with silent tears streaming down his face. 

 

Time had passed, the moon had rose far on the horizon, and still Stiles could not find it within himself to move. His entire body felt weak, without muscles. And honestly all he had wanted to do was go to sleep for a very, very long time. And he had been fast on his way, when the sound of a branch snapping in the forest around him had made his heavy lidded eyes drag slowly upwards. Stiles turned his head slightly, the damp earth under his cheek soaking against his ear. And that's when he had seen it. The pair of glowing blue eyes watching him from the darkness. 

 

Fear had washed over him. The fine hairs on his body standing on end as the eerie eyes bore into his and a low rumbling growl filled the silence.

 

************************************

 

 

Stiles blinked open his eyes, squinting momentarily against the brightness of the sun glaring in his face. He realized his neck was twisted at an uncomfortable position amd groaned, sitting up in the seat and popping his neck a few times to relieve the pain.

 

"Welcome back. Have a good nap?" John asked, throwing an amused grin at his son as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

"I feel like someine tried to bend me into a pretzel." Stiles groaned out, yawning loudly and looking around. "Where are we?"

 

"About thirty minutes away."

 

Stiles nodded, rubbing against his nose. "Sorry i fell asleep."

 

"Its ok. I had the radio to keep me company." 

 

Stiles noticed his dad had changed to a country station and cringed. He kind of hated country music. He figured he could tough it out for the next thirty minutes though. Its the least he could do for his dad driving him to the airport. He turned to look out the window, watching the cars pass on the interstate a long moment. "Hey Dad...do you remember when i got lost in the preserve when i was ten?"

 

John tensed immedietly,  his hand tightening on the steering wheel briefly before drawing slack again and Stiles felt kind of bad, because he had just made his dad relive a painful memory. 

 

"I remember. Why?"

 

He licked his lips glancing over at the man. "How did you guys find me?"

 

"We didnt. You just kind of...showed up again after being gone seven hours."

 

Stiles sighed, frustrated. He didnt remember a lot of that night. certainly not how he had gotten home. All he could remember was one moment he was looking into glowing blue eyes and the next he was stumbling out of the woods and into his back yard,  shoutng for his dad.  It had always bothered him,  but Stiles found himself suddenly desperate to remember what had happened. 

 

"Don't you think that's weird,  though? Especially since i couldn't remember anything that had happened? "

 

John sighed deeply. "Stiles i was just happy to see you okay.  I just figured you got lost and eventually found your way back. Why bring this up suddenly?  What's on your mind,  son?"

 

".... Nothing I guess." He turned back to the window,  busying himself with trying to make words out of people's tags,  and when John spoke again it was so softly that Stiles hardly hard him.

 

"I.... wasn't a very good father back then. If I had been paying attention to you instead of... just maybe it wouldn't have happened. "

 

Stiles looked at his dad,  too surprised to speak for a moment.  His dad never really talked about his mom's death,  even now,  and for him to bring it up told Stiles just how guilty the man really felt for that night. And it made his heart hurt. Though technically his words may have been true,  Stiles had been childish as well. Running away instead of talking to his dad about how he felt.  

"Hey, dont say that, alright? I shouldnt have run off in the first place. What happened after...after mom died...how you were...it may not have been the best way to deal with it but it was  _your_ way, okay? Hell its what most adults do in those situations."

 

"Stiles dont try to justify it by saying it was the 'adult' thing to do. Because it wasnt. At all."

 

Stiles sighed, laying his head against the head rest. "I know dad. I just....I understand now. Okay? Yeah, I didnt back then, but thats in the past now. I forgive you. I really do. Besides, it wasnt like you were the only one worse for wear. I seem to remember a time in my life where I got in trouble constantly. I was a handful. Dont even try to pretend I wasnt. We...we both messed up. But we learned from our mistakes, right?"

 

John looked over at him, smiling softly before returning his eyes to the road. "Yeah. I guess we did." John was silent a long moment, the sound of some old country song and passing cars filling the silence. "And you were more than a handful."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, grinning. "Alright, alright. Lets now dwell on my early teenage years. Dont want to raise your blood pressure even more."

 

They spent the next twenty minutes reminiscing on Stiles younger years anyways, and often Stiles had ended up in the back of the cruiser. Luckily enough time had passed that they could now laugh about it. 

*****************************

 

 

He and his dad said their goodbyes after a fairly long and embarrassing hugging session. Which Stiles may or may not have initiated.  It would have been nice for his dad to wait with him in the terminal before heading to the gate, but John had to drive back to relieve Parrish, who had been holding the fort since last night. 

 

Stiles was kind of bummed. Mainly because he hated standing in the long ass lines with strange people. Like the guy in front of him for instance. Dude kept looking over his shoulder every five seconds with a far too suspicious expression. It was almost enough to make Stiles move to the very back of the line. And he had been about to do just that at one point, but when he had turned around he had found himself looking over at least twenty other people to one girl in particular. She seemed to be....glaring at him. She had long curling blonde hair and some of the most piercing eyes Stiles had ever seen, and her lips were painted a dark red. She had her hand resting on the shoulder of a very large black man who was also staring at him, though his face seemed to be void of all emotion. Stiles had turned away immediately, but kept finding himself stealing glances over his shoulder to find them still staring. And that thought made him pause and laugh at one point, because he had just accused the guy in front of him as being suspicious when he was doing the exact same thing. 

 

"You think they're famous or something?"

 

Stiles turned with a slight start to see the guy in front of him looking over Stiles shoulder before at him. Stiles shook his head in confusion.

 

"I mean the three at the back? They kind of have this whole persona thing going on. Makes them stand out, right? I noticed you looking at them too."

 

Three? Stiles frowned and turned back to look, this time finding the blonde girl leaned slightly to the left and talking in the ear of a man who was facing away. Stiles couldn't see his face, but saw that he dark hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and some seriously skin tight pants. Realizing he was staring at the guys ass he quickly jerked his gaze away, feeling his heart beat louder when he saw that the girl was grinning at him a bit too wickedly. Stiles gave an inward groan at the thought of having been caught looking and turned away from them. "I don't know. They're kind of..."

 

"Creepy? Yeah I was thinking the same thing. And, don't mean to alarm you, dude, but is it just me or are the two staring straight at you?"

 

Stiles did groan this time. "I thought I was just imagining that. So they are, then?"

 

The guy arched a brow and nodded, moving ahead in the line and Stiles followed him. "I think they're actually talking about you. The blonde chick keeps talking to the guy in the leather jacket while looking at you. And I can't really see his face, but something tell's me he's pissed off. You know them or something?"

 

Stiles risked a glance over his shoulder and and cringed immediately when his eyes collided with the girl again. This time, though, she actually waved at him, cutting one of those predatory grins. Stiles swung around, his eyes wide. "No idea who they are." He said, feeling a cold chill shoot down his spine for some reason. 

 

"Hmm. Weird." The guy looked over his shoulder a moment before giving a shrug and then turning back around to wait on the line, seemingly dismissing Stiles.

 

Stiles sighed softly and pulled some headphone he had tucked from his pocket, plugging them into his phone and starting a playlist to take his mind off of the weirdness that was happening some ways behind him. He managed to not look backwards until it was his turn to give his ticket and put his suitcase up to be carted off. He waited for the woman to check the weight of his suitcase before running his ticket and handing him his boarding pass, and as he was heading for security, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. The blonde girl and large guy were gone, but the guy in the leather jacket was still there. And now he was facing Stiles. Stiles felt his breath leave him in a rush and a shiver travel through his entire body. The guy had on dark sunglasses, but Stiles knew he was looking at him, and even though he couldn't see his eyes, he could feel them. For a moment he was momentarily sidelined, thrown off and his mind went blank. Someone bumping into him finally snapped him out of it, and Stiles jolted as if he had been shocked. He felt his face shoot blood red and he swung away from the dark haired man with a beard that looked to be a few days worth of growth. And was fucking hot. In fact everything about the guy was hot. From his leather jacket to his straight, stiff shoulders and his brooding demeanor. In fact, it was so hot, if Stiles thought about it much longer he was going to pop a really embarrassing and inappropriate boner. 

 

Moving to the conveyor belt he busied himself with setting his laptop bag and on the thing as well as his shoes, making sure to keep his eyes in front of him. He tried to pretend that he didn't feel eyes on him the entire time.

 

 

 

*************************************************************************

 

"Is there anything I can get you?"

 

Stiles glanced up from his in flight movie, some new action movie with over the top dramatics and actors that, according to Stiles, were really too old and washed out for those roles anymore. He licked his lips and looked up at the flight attendant waiting patiently for his answer. "Uh yeah. I'll just grab a soda if you have one. It doesn't really matter which kind."

 

The woman looks like she's slightly annoyed by his indifference before she sits a can of coke in front of him and then a small plastic cup with ice. "Here you are, Sir. Enjoy." She smiles a bit too tightly before heading further down the aisle. 

 

Stiles pops the top of the soda and pours some onto the ice, swirling the cup around a moment before bringing it up to his lips for a sip. He stared down at his headphones, about to put them back on, but then just decided to abandon the movie altogether. It really was doing nothing for him. He still had a good six hours left of his flight, though, and had to pass the time someway. They were well in the All Clear so after some maneuvering of his little table Stiles stood to get his laptop from where it was stored at the top of the cabin shelf. He opened the door and reached in to grab the bag, tsking when he realized that it was just out of reach. Pursing his lips he stood on his tiptoes and reached further, his fingertips brushing against the thick material of the thing. 

 

He saw someone stand from the corner of his eye and head down the aisle, and automatically scooted closer towards his seat so the person would have room to walk by. Logically, Stiles  _knew_ there was enough space in the aisle for the guy. He  _knew_ that if there was going to be any contact, it would be just the slightest grazing of clothing. Yet somehow the next moment the guy was on him, and Stiles forgot how to breath as an electric current shot through his body. Suddenly he felt a hard body and delicious warmth against his back, and to his utter horror let out a  _whimper_.  Stiles froze immediately, his eyes shooting wide. His hands were still stuck upwards trying to tug his bag down when suddenly a dark, tanned arm was snaking over his head, gliding against his own arm and hand, which caused another burst of something electric through him, and then the guys hand was closing around his bag and tugging it forward. The movement caused him to bow in a little on Stiles, and Stiles swallowed hard, leaning forward and trying to put some distance between them because yeah it felt so fucking good and the fact that his body was even reacting like that was more than horrifying. What was he some hormonal driven teenager?! His nostrils flaring Stiles willed his eyes to stay on the man's hand, refusing to turn around even though he wanted to. He was just taking stock of the light dusting of dark hair on the man's arm and along his knuckles as his own had closed on his bag. And then, the toned arm was pulling away and Stiles sucked in a sharp inhale as the man brushed against him once again as he moved away from Stiles and headed down the aisle. 

 

Stiles finally turned, staring with wide eyes. The black leather jacket was gone, revealing just a gray henley with scrunched up sleeves, but Stiles knew it was the guy from earlier. Without his jacket Stiles was made aware of the taunt, smooth muscles of his back, and his narrowed hips which gave way to....holy god. Yes, that was totally the best ass Stiles had ever seen. 

 

Jerking his gaze away Stiles vaguely wonder's if he should shout out a 'thank you' or something, but the guys already heading in the small bathroom so Stiles figures it would be too late anyways. Feeling slightly shaky Stiles cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, for a moment just staring at his laptop bag. His back still felt warm. And the fine hairs on his body were still standing at attention. Speaking of...Shifting in the seat Stiles glanced up and around to make sure no one was staring at him. Last thing he wanted was to be caught with a boner. Seeing that the coast was clear he sighed softly before taking his laptop from it's case and sitting it down on the drop table in front of him.  He booted it up and pulled up the manuscript of his last book, staring at the white screen a long moment and trying really fucking hard to concentrate on it, but he just couldn't. 

 

A few seconds later he felt a tingling at the back of his neck and held his breath. A moment later the man was walking back past him and to his seat at the front of the plane. He did not look at Stiles, which was disappointing. After earlier at the airport Stiles had not seen him once. Not even while the passengers had been waiting at the gate to dock. And then when they were all moving to the plane Stiles had been one of the first in line so had been seated pretty quickly, and hadn't seen the guy come in to take his own seat. Of course that wasn't to say Stiles had been exactly looking for him, but he hadn't noticed him either. And Stiles was one of those people that tended to notice everything. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his dad was a Sheriff, but whatever the case, he couldn't help but feel a bit surprised.

 

Realizing that as much as he wanted he wasn't going to really get any work done, Stiles shut his laptop with a sigh and slid it back in the case. Instead of replacing it to the luggage rack overhead he kept it in the empty seat next to him, grateful that no one had bought the seat. Putting his headphones back on Stiles played with the small TV connected with the back of the seat and started some soft, tranquil music, before letting his seat back as far as it would go and kicking his feet out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle. He twined his fingers together and let them rest over his stomach and closed his eyes. 

 

He might as well try to get some sleep.

 

***************************************************

 

Stiles jerked awake with a loud snort and a small amount of flail to the Captain speaking over the com's. He heard a girl giggling across the aisle from him and wiped the drool from his mouth with a hot blush, ignoring her and trying to pay attention to what was going on. Hearing that they were landing Stiles' brows lifted and he scooted over to the seat beside him, lifting the window visor and looking down, his breath catching in his throat. 

 

It was gorgeous. Stiles had never seen water so clear and blue. Dozens of white sail boats were near the shore, and Stiles could see a cove with what looked like at least a dozen tiki huts built on the water. He felt an instant and overwhelming sense of giddiness take over him, and grinned wide, imaging himself down there soon, walking along the shore line, sand under his feet. He had been to the beach before. He did live in California, after all. But there was just something so much more beautiful about this. Something that seemed so serene and fragile, almost like something from a dream. His foot bobbing up and down with his growing impatience Stiles willed the plane to hurry up and land so he could get down there.

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/TAHITI_zpsz0jq9b9d.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

About thirty minutes later the plane door was opening and they were finally allowed to leave. Stiles wanted to jump up and try to race to the front of the line, but he had always hated being squished uncomfortably around people, so just made himself sit still and wait for everyone else to pile out before him. When they were finally close to out he threw his laptop bag around his shoulder and stood, twiddling his fingers while he followed after the person in front of him. He briefly glanced up towards the group of people, looking for broad shoulders and a dark head. The guy must have been one of the first to leave, though, and was no where to be seen. Shrugging a shoulder Stiles followed everyone, getting his passport stamped and staring down at the little ink mark like he had just won the fucking Academy Awards. Grinning up at the attractively tanned guy who grinned back, Stiles hurried out to claim his baggage, and paused with wide eyes when he passed the doors and was immediately met by a group of half naked men in colorful wrap around skirts, their bodies covered in tribal tattoos and most with arm bands, and the women in similar skirts and bikini tops, while they all wore flower necklaces and/or crowns. 

 

A Tahitian woman with long wavy hair approached him with a smile, putting a flower necklace around his neck and leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

 

_"Maeva."_  

 

Stiles watched her walk away with an arched brow, only to be approached once again by a man, who placed another flower necklace around his neck. Stiles tried to not be too blatantly obvious about the fact that he may or may not have been staring at all the exposed skin, but if the guy noticed, he didn't care. If anything a flirty grin came to his face and as he pulled away his hand brushed down Stiles chest.

 

_"Maeva."_

 

Stiles blushed slightly and nodded, muttering back the greeting. He lifted his hands to fiddle with the flowers around his neck, a grin on his face as he watched the way the passengers of the plane all seemed to be smiling over the unexpected greeting. In that moment all of his worries were forgotten, and a deep, serene calm settled over him. This was what he had needed. He had made the right choice. 


	4. The Bartender & the Brooding Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet's an attractive bartender & has several run in's with Derek

Stiles drops his suitcase and laptop bag to the floor when he enters his bungalow. He vaguely realizes it's not the smartest thing to do with his laptop, seeing as it has his work on it, but at that moment he's too stunned by what's in front of him to care much. When he had booked the reservation he had saw the amazing reviews, but nothing could have compared him for this. The room was beautifully decorated in vibrant colors of the island with lots of sheer silks and throw pillows scattered every which way. Directly in front of him was the living/bed room area. It was a large room and on one side sat his bed, while on the other was a brightly yellow sofa and a chair, with a few exotic plans placed sparingly. There was a surf board shaped coffee table in between the bed and sofa, but what was the most amazing thing, perhaps, was the fact that the floor was see through. Stiles moved to stand in the middle of the room, staring down at the green/blue water below, his face stretching more and more into a wide smile until suddenly he was laughing, so hard that he was almost tearing up. He pulled his gaze away from the ocean below and rushed into a connecting room, which he discovered was the bathroom. It was rather small in comparison to the main room, but Stiles really didn't care. Because  _holy shit_ that main room was fucking  _fantastic_!  There was a large glass behind the chair that had a handle on it, and Stiles popped the lock and slid it open, coming to stand out on a private covered deck, that had stairs leading down to the water below. Stiles laughed again, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he stared out across the gorgeous ocean, seeing a few sail boats out there and some people swimming. He moved to the edge of the deck, placing his hand on the wicker railing and leaning out, glancing left and right at the other bungalow's at each side of him. "Oh my god...this is amazing." Pulling out his cell he started taking pictures, and then turned the camera to take a selfie. He immediately send them all to Scott and his dad through his messenger app. It was most likely the middle of the night back home, but he didn't really care. This was too amazing not to share.

 

Slipping his phone back into his pants pockets he realized how hot he was then, and that he still had on his hoodie. Grinning he returned to his room, grabbing his suitcase and sitting it on his bed. He opened it up and took out a pair of board shorts and one of his favorite tee shirts, a soft, heather gray shirt that had in bold writing 'Vulcan in the Streets, Klingon in Sheets'. Scott had given it to him years ago for Christmas and he freaking loved it. Quickly kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks he changed, sighing at the familiar softness of the shirt against his skin. Taking his flipflops out he sat them at the edge of the bed, wanting to go barefoot for now. He was kind of tired - okay maybe exhausted, but he was too wired up to go to sleep. Plus it wasn't even noon yet and he didn't want to mess up his sleeping schedule on the Island. He wanted to enjoy his time there as much as possible. Seeing a small refrigerator Stiles headed over to it and pulled it open, grinning as he spotted an array of prepared fruits. He took them out as well as a water bottle, spotting a bar of chocolate then and taking it as well. 

 

Holding it all in his arms he went back and fumbled with the sliding glass door, finally getting it open and heading out onto the deck. He carefully walked down the first few steps until his feet were in the water and then sat, sitting his snacks beside him and opening the fruit, taking a bite and moaning as juice from a mango slice rolled down his chin. He caught it with the heel of his palm and licked the sticky sweet off, popping a chuck of pineapple in his mouth next. He hears his phone chime and digs it from his pocket, sliding the screen to unlock it and grin's down when he see's a message from his dad.

 

_**FROM STILINSKI SHERIFF:** 'Holy cow, kid. I'm feeling a little jealous. Next time we both go, yeah? Glad you got there safe._

 

Stiles smiles down at the message before licking some juice from his thumb and then drying it on his shorts to reply.

 

_**FROM STILES 'I'M BATMAN' STILINSKI** : 'Yeah it's pretty amazing. Glad I came. And totally, we'll even drag Scott and Isaac along. Go back to bed, I know it's late. I'll check in later. Love you._

 

**_FROM STILINSKI_ ** _**SHERIFF** : "Have fun, kid. Love you, too."_

 

Stiles returned his phone to his pocket with a smile, bringing the fruit tray to his lap to indulge. He sat out there a long while after he had finished eating, just listening to the peaceful sound of the ocean and marveling that only hours ago he had been in Beacon Hills, so worried and stressed about his life. Now? It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He knew that he still had to rewrite his manuscript, it was just suddenly that task didn't seem so daunting anymore. He felt shockingly free, even when he had previously had no idea that he had felt confined. Feeling a bit of wickedness take over him Stiles pulled out his phone again, took a picture of his feet in the water on the steps, with colorful fish swimming below, and then pulled up his blog that was under his pen name. 

 

Lydia had suggested that he open it after his first book had gained popularity and people had started questioning who he was. She had said it would be a way for his fans to know him without really 'knowing him'. Posting the photo he wrote a quick message underneath it.

 

 

" _Finally decided on that vacation I should have taken years ago. Also realizing exactly how pale I am. Time to stock up on some sunblock._

 

_Wish you guys were here._

 

_PS: 'Vacation' should really be 'Work Vacation'. Pages are coming, people XD_

 

 

 

He left it at that, smiling as he watched his photo and words populate. Fan's have been asking about his next book for months, curious when it was going to be out. His last two books may not have brought in the revenue Lydia was expecting, but most of his fans were still loyal, the hits on his blog increasing every day as well as little comments to him that really did inspire. Stiles stood again and headed back inside, finding a trashcan to throw his empty tray away. He was still hungry, though, and after a moment's hesitation figured it would be a great time to scope out the island a bit. He had to meet someone in the morning anyways, and preferred if he knew the location. 

 

Stiles had signed up for a private guide when he had purchased his plane ticket. The guy's name was Danny Mahealani or something and according to the ad he was a private guide that did a variety of things from snorkeling to hiking excursions and even taught surfing. Stiles was supposed to meet him at the tiki bar just on the beach from the Five Seasons, where Stiles was actually staying. The hotel apparently had regular rooms as well as the bungalows. 

 

Sliding his feet into his flip flops Stiles grabbed his wallet and then headed out, locking the door behind him. He squinted against the bright sun and looked up the large wooden deck that ran the length of the shore where all the bungalows were located, noticing a few people walking it as well. He headed up it, passing a few bungalows until he turned the corner towards the shore and closer to hotel building. There was a large crowd of people to the left of him further up the beach, and Stiles headed that way, moving through scantily clad bodies and searching for the tiki bar. After some walking he finally saw it in the distance, and made his way over, almost falling over when some guy trying to catch a Frisbee plowed into him. Stiles sputtered in annoyance as the guy apologize and ran off again laughing. Making sure to avoid the slew of people he finally reached the bar, which was a large tiki hut set up in a square like formation, at least ten seat's at every side. There were a lot of people there already, and Stiles turned to survey some of the smaller covered tables, but they were all taken. He briefly thought about just continuing on with his walk, but he was in the mood for a drink so instead walked along the seat's until he found one that was not taken and hurriedly sat down before someone could nab it. To his left there was a group of women shouting loudly and throwing back shots, and Stiles frowned at them before turning slightly more to his left, finding some middle aged guy nursing a glass of dark liquor. He glanced slightly over to Stiles and nodded silently, and Stiles lifted his brows and tilted his head in greeting before turning to the bartender, who Stiles was just beginning to realize was a pretty attractive buff darkly tanned guy with short black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing some shorts that were too short to be called board shorts, but Stiles didn't mind that, seeing as he got a fair view of toned, muscular legs. The guy was wearing a dark grey wife beater that showed off his gorgeous arms and shoulders, and Stiles realized with some horror that he had been caught staring when he looked up and found the guy watching him with an arched brow and slight grin, a killer dimple on one cheek. 

 

Stiles felt his face shoot red hot and immediately looked away, but then realized he had to order a drink anyway and cringed. Fortunately the bartender was in front of him a moment later. 

 

"What can I get you?"

 

Stiles licked his lips, daring to glance up and seeing that the guy was still watching him with that smug grin. "Uh...what's good?" Okay, yeah. Stupidest question. EVER.

 

The guy didn't seem to mind though, just tilted his head slightly, his grin growing. "Everything. But just give me a minute...I'm pretty good at this..."

 

Stiles arched his brow as the guy's dark eyes flickered over him in a slow, lazy gaze, lifting once again to look at the moles dotting his cheek and jaw, and his grin grew.

 

"Oh, yeah. You're all about sweetness. Something fruity, but not overpowering. Smooth. Hmm." He reached down and placed a glass on the table before pulling out various bottles and pouring things into a silver mixing jar before taking out a slice of lime and squeezing it in. He added some ice and then closed the canteen to shake it a few seconds before opening it again and pouring it into Stiles glass. Grinning he slid it in front of Stiles. "Coconut Margarita with a hint of lime. See how you like that."

 

Stiles arched a brow and picked up the glass, lifting it to his lips and taking a careful sip. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the guy, licking his lips. "Wow. That's perfect. How did you know?"

 

The guy showed that dimple again as he grinned, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Just my thing, man. Glad you like it."

 

Stiles pulled out his wallet to pay for the drink but the man was stilling his hand suddenly, his own larger one over Stiles. Stiles looked up questioningly.

 

"First one's always on the house."

 

"Oh. Thanks." Stiles said with a grin, feeling his face heat up again.

 

The guy laughed, shaking his head before winking at Stiles and then moving to get someone else's drink order taken care of. Stiles tried not to put too much stock into that wink, especially when minutes later he saw the guy give it to someone else. Sighing slightly Stiles turned slightly on his stool to look around him, drinking his margarita lazily. It was really good, but he didn't want to just chug it. He was a pretty bad light weight and all it took was a few drink's for him to get plastered, and if he just drank one fast enough it left him with a buzz. 

 

He took his time people watching, something that he had always enjoyed doing. He had always found people highly interesting, the way they acted socially. Quite a few people on the beach seemed to be tourist's, families on vacation with little kids running rampant, bodies covered in sunblock, and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the imagine. One day maybe that would be him out there with a family of his own, his dad, Scott and Isaac with him, all of them together. It was an amazing thought, but also a little sad given his two year lack of a relationship. He turned back to the bar with a sigh, tipping the glass back and drinking it all. 

 

"Another?"

 

Stiles looked up at the bartender and nodded, smiling slightly. The guy grinned and went to mixing him another of the same, refilling his glass. 

 

"You here on vacation?"  


Stiles nodded, taking the drink. "Yeah. I'm staying in the bungalows. It's..." He shook his head, trying to think of the words to describe how amazing it was, and just couldn't. "It's awesome."

 

The guy laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I've stayed in them a time or two. They definitely gorgeous. Leave's an impression. Then again so does the entire island."

 

"Have you lived here long?" 

 

"About three year's. Born and bred in Hawaii, but I moved here when-" He drew off with a laugh, looking a bit sheepish. "Well when I met someone. That's usually how these things go, right?"

 

Stiles laughed softly, nodding his head. "I suppose it is."

 

"What about you? Where do you call home?"

 

"California. I actually just moved back home. Well- I mean I had still been in Cali, I just moved after high school for college and ended up somehow staying seven years."

 

"Ah. Missed home, then?"

 

Stiles gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah. I missed my family. What about you? You ever think of going back with your girlfriend?"

 

The man rolled his eyes as he mixed a drink for someone. "My  _boyfriend_ and I broke up nearly a year ago. I thought of going back to Hawaii, but I realized I had fallen in love with the island as well. Plus I've made some pretty good friends here. I miss my family and everything, but I visit them on the holidays and sometimes they come to me too. It's only about five hours by plane so it's not too bad. And I'm friends with a pilot so air fare isn't a problem."

 

"That's awesome." Stiles said, trying to get his mind to stop thinking about the fact that the guy was gay. Gay and very attractive. With a dimple that made him want to purr. Yup. 

 

"The Island is beautiful." He said again. "It holds many mysteries. Many people on the Island practice voodoo. I mean just as many if not more of the French Polynesian people here are Christian, but the culture is still widely practice, though a lot is in the more rural area's of the Island." The bartender handed a girl her drink before leaning close to Stiles over the bar, his eyes twinkling. "They say there is a wise woman who lives close to the jungle that can cure all ailments. And a lot of the younger people go to her because apparently she is able to reveal a person's soul mate."

 

Stiles brows lifted, a grin on his face. "You really believe that stuff?"

 

The guy drew back smiling and shrugged his shoulders. "There are many strange things in this world that we cannot explain. To me a woman who can tell you who your soulmate is doesn't seem that far fetched. But maybe that's just me." He laughed easily before turning to take someone else's order.

 

Stiles frowned, thinking of his words. Logically he knew that something like that just wasn't possible. But another part of him that was still a child at heart remembered staying up late watching movies with monster's and witches and running through the Preserve trying to find something similar. As silly as the idea seemed, he couldn't quite shake the urge to investigate.

 

"Hi!"

 

Stiles was jerked from his thoughts by the soft sweet voice and turned slightly to see a blonde woman in a blue bikini staring up at him with a grin. "Uh..hi?"

 

Her grin grew, teeth flashing, before she took the stool beside him, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say sorry for my friend earlier. He's kind of a douche and wasn't looking where he was going."

 

Stiles frowned at her a moment, confused, and then his mouth parted in a silent 'O' when he understood. "The Frisbee guy."

 

The woman laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah, the Frisbee guy. How about I buy you a drink to say sorry."

 

Stiles looked down at his drink which was still half full and then back to her. "Shouldn't he be the one buying the drink?"

 

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "Yeah, but you know, with the whole 'douche' thing that's not going to happen. Besides, I wanted to talk to you anyways."

 

Was she....Oh. Okay. Yeah she was flirting. Well wasn't this awkward. Stiles licked his lips, feeling a bit helpless. "Oh, uh...thanks? I mean that's really nice of you and all it's just that..well, I mean I'm...."

 

The girl frowned up at him a moment in clear confusion before realization finally struck, and she laughed, holding her hands up. "Oh hey, it's alright. No worries, my mistake. Nice meeting you though. And sorry again." With that she waved goodbye and jogged back over to her group of friends. 

 

Feeling a bit awkward Stiles furrowed his brow and turned back to the bar, glancing up and finding the bartender watching him with a little grin. Stiles blushed immediately, looking down and fiddling with his straw in his mouth as he drank. He sat there a bit longer, getting in a little conversation in between the guy serving drinks, he had just drank the last of his Margarita when he felt a sudden heavy sense of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he twitched slightly, looking behind him. When he saw no one's eyes on him he frowned and turned back around, his gaze lifting to look across the bar and sucked in a strangled gasp when he found deep green eyes boring into his.

 

Stiles was so strongly hit by that gaze that he nearly fell off of his stool. Gripping the edge of the bar hard his mouth opened slightly, his straw sticking to his bottom lip dumbly. When the green eyes flickered down to his mouth and a look of pure and dark hunger came to them Stiles felt a full body shiver travel over him and nearly moaned. Somehow able to pull his gaze away from those hypnotic eyes Stiles took in a strong jaw covered by stubble, and full, plush lips. He swallowed hard, his eyes quickly looking up to thick black hair, and then back down again to wide, broad shoulders and a muscled chest covered by a soft white V neck tee. The shirt was a stark contrast the the brown, tanned skin, and suddenly Stiles mouth was watering. 

 

He let out a shaky breath as he once again found his gaze locking with the guy from the airport and plane. Dark, thick brows lowered slightly, until the man appeared to be scowling, and it was such a brooding, sexy look that Stiles had to force his gaze away as he felt his dick twitch. He licked his lips, lifting a slightly shaking hand but suddenly didn't know what to do with it, so it just stayed there awkwardly until Stiles ran it through his hair and then dropped it down to scrub over his mouth.

 

He chanced a glance back across the bar and nearly moaned. The guy had leaned forward on the bar, his arms on it, and was watching him still with an intensity Stiles had never seen before. Unable to help himself Stiles lowered his gaze to his thick corded neck to those wide shoulders, and lower to the ridiculously tight shirt pulled tight over his chest. When Stiles saw that the guy's nipples were hard against the shirt he had to look away and shut his eyes, forcing calm, smooth breath's in and out while his dick stirred to life.

 

"Not sure if he wants to fuck you or kill you."

 

The words shocked Stiles out of his spell and he jerked his gaze up to see the bartender openly staring at the guy across from them with a frown, his brows furrowed. Stile felt the blood drain from his face in horror, and before he knew it had reached over and grabbed the bartenders arm, shaking his head quickly. 

 

The bartender looked down at him in slight surprise before laughing softly, patting Stiles hand. "Aw. It's okay. Don't freak out. I'm sure he just wants to fuck you."

 

Stiles groaned and laid his head on the bar. "I can't believe you just said that."

 

"Do you know him? I mean I've seen attraction before but that's a whole new level, even for me. And believe me, I know all about sexual attraction."

 

Stiles sighed, lifting his head again and scratching at his neck, deliberately not looking up across the bar. "He was at the same airport as me and there was a weird kind of... _thing_ that happened on the plane."

 

"Ohh. A  _thing_ , hmm? That sounds scandalous. Tell me all about it."

 

Stiles stared dryly up at him. "It was nothing. He just helped me get my laptop from the shelf storage and there was some brushing that seemed kind of unnecessary."

 

"Brushing? Like...hot brushing or just creepy that's my 'no-no' place brushing?"

 

Stiles just shook his head, staring up at the guy like he was crazy.

 

"I'm assuming the first then?" He laughed, leaning towards Stiles until their faces were almost touching, his elbows on the bar. "Look, the guy wants to fuck you. Is that so hard to believe? Hell if I'm being honest I'm kind of jealous. I'd like to 'brush' up against you too, if you get what I mean."

 

Stiles felt his mouth drop open in shock, his face shoot red again.

 

The guy laughed, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Oh yeah. All sweetness there. Listen, I've got a pretty busy schedule tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night. Why don't you let me show you around the Island? I promise it will be worth it."

 

Stiles blinked up at him, a moment too shocked to respond. When he had finally gathered himself he gave a slight nod. "Okay."

 

A dimpled smile met his answer and the guy nodded his head. "Good. You won't regret it, I promise."

 

Stiles cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed still. He slid his empty glass to the center of the bar, pulling out his wallet. "Well, uh..I've got to go. But I will see you here tomorrow night?"

 

"Put your money away. Do you honestly think I'm going to make someone I'm trying to seduce pay?" He laughed when Stiles face heated even more. "And yeah. I'll be here around sundown and then I'll take you to all the secret and awesome spots. Who knows, maybe we'll go see the old voodoo lady and find out who are soulmates are?" He winked.

 

Stiles grinned. "Yeah sure. I look forward to it." Waving goodbye he gathered every ounce of will he had not to look up across the bar, where he could still feel the guy's gaze on him. Swallowing hard he turned away and headed back up the beach. 

 

 

********************************************************

 

An hour later Stiles had ate a shit tone of delicious coconut shrimp from some little truck that sold food. At first he had been weary of it, but after having walked longer and having seen more and more of the trucks, as well as a crowd of people at every one, he figured it was a normal thing and had caved. It had been a good decision. He had then found himself walking down a street that had little outside shops at each side, selling a vast array of things from clothing to souvenir's to jewelry. It was when Stiles was looking at the souvenir's, picking out a few things for everyone back home, when he glanced up and saw a familiar dark head through the crowd. He had frozen, looking around people and trying to get a better glance, but Mr. Hot and Broody had vanished. Worrying that he was going slightly crazy Stiles had proceeded to buy a few things.

 

He understood that on the street shops a certain level of haggle was expected, but most of the people he saw spoke French or some form of Tahitian, and when Stiles was quick to hand over the first amount they said, a few actually even frowned as if dissapointed, which was really weird but whatever. To each their own. 

 

The second time he was pretty sure he spotted his attractive stalker he was buying some sweet's. Some square chewy type of candy that was a bit sour, and some sugared almonds, something that Stiles had always loved. He had just paid the man and had tossed a handful of the sugary almonds into his mouth and then moaned loudly, closing his eyes as the sugar settled on his tongue. When he had opened his eyes again he had nearly choked when he saw that just across from him on the other side of the street stood the guy from the airport, plane, and tiki bar. 

 

The look on his face was one of raw and nearly painful desire, and Stiles had found himself stepping back unknowingly, until he was hitting the table behind him. Someone hissed out something in French and he twisted around to apologize. When he again turned, the guy was gone.

 

Stiles had been so shaken that he had decided to leave. Head back to his bungalow and lock himself in there. Try to get a little writing in. 

 

He had all but power walked back towards the beach. He had just spotted the hotel in the distance when he felt, yet again, eyes on him. Grinding his teeth together Stiles glanced slightly sideways and saw dark hair and a white V neck shirt. Suddenly he was just annoyed. The guy was  _clearly_ following him. Hurrying in his steps he turned the corner of the building, but instead of continuing on he just stood there, his back against the wall and waiting.

 

A few moments later the guy walked around the corner, his scowl searching ahead of him before turning and seeing Stiles, and he jumped slightly, his eyes shooting wide.

 

Stiles pushed off of the building immediately, his face showing clear frustration. "Why the hell are you following me?!"

 

The man stands there a moment, as if he's still surprised at being caught, before suddenly those thick brows lower and he takes a step towards Stiles.

 

Stiles' mouth parts slightly and he realizes for the first time that maybe he should be a little scared. The guy is bigger close up, his body seemingly nothing but thick muscles and his entire persona somehow radiates  _danger_. He backs up until he's against the wall of the building again, his gaze flickering up to the deep V of his shirt and seeing dark chest hair that really shouldn't turn Stiles on so much given the situation but it still does. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looks up finally to the guys face, his breath catching in his throat when he see's that the guy is absolutely glaring at him, like he hates his guts. "I - I mean I'm not accusing you or anything. It's just I keep, uh, seeing you. Which okay, I guess that doesn't technically mean you are following me. I mean clearly you are here on vacation too. We're bound to bump into each other at least a few times. Right?" What the hell? Was he asking a question? Realizing he was rambling Stiles swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing. The guy's green eyes lowered to his neck and seemed to watch the motion, and Stiles sucked in a gasp when the guy gave a deep growl. A growl.  _A fucking growl._ Stiles resisted the urge to shut his eyes as the sound seemed to travel over his body, brush against his skin and make every inch of him tingle. Who the hell growled?!

 

"Who are you?"

 

Stiles flinched at the sharp, harsh question, his throat suddenly dry. "What?"

 

Suddenly the guy was on him, pushing against his front and Stiles gasped as their chest's collided as his back smooched against the wall. He stared up with wide eyes at the guy, a moment momentarily stunned as he watched the guy closed his eyes and drag in a deep inhale, his head tipped close to Stiles like he was smelling him. And holy fuck that should only be weird and not sexy. "What are you doing?!"

 

The guys eyes jerked open again, and Stiles cringed when he saw the heat in his gaze. "Who  _the fuck_ are you?"

 

Stiles turned his head to the side at the hissed question, and heard the man growl yet again,  _felt_ it as it drew up from his chest. "I don't know what you mean!" Stiles protested, lifting his hands to try and press against his chest, but his hands only pressed against hard muscle as the guy did not bulge. Stiles tried to ignore how hot his skin felt under his palms, even through the thin barrier of cloth. 

 

The man grabbed his hands suddenly, and twisted them up over Stiles head. The movement caused Stiles to bow back slightly and he gasped when his chest pressed more firmly against the strange man's. 

 

" _Why do you smell like that?"_

 

The words were spoken with a far too throaty voice, and made no sense what-so-ever. Before Stiles could say just that, though, the man's face was suddenly buried in the crook of his neck and Stiles yelped in surprise, the sound quickly changing to a whimper when he felt the man's nose graze his skin, and then his soft lips barely touch him. 

 

"That smell.....like.....vanilla...and cinnamon...it's..." He took another deep drag, causing goosebumps to break out across Stiles skin. " _So familiar..._ you smell like..." The man stiffened suddenly, his body growing still.

 

Stiles swallowed again, his eyes darting left and right, watching as people passed, some glancing over at them with frowns, but no one moving to help. He realized with their positions they most likely looked like lovers, and felt his face shoot red. He was opening his mouth to tell the man to get off of him again when suddenly his dark head was lifting, and Stiles drew back in slight surprise when he found the man's brows drew together with tight, his eyes searching Stiles and his lips upturned in a frown. Stiles just raised his eyebrows, unsure of what the man was doing or what he would do next. Strangely enough, the next moment the man was releasing his hands, and taking a step back.

 

Stiles let his hands drop to his side, just standing there confused. 

 

The man was still watching him, but there was something else in his eyes now, a strange sense of recognition that Stiles didn't understand. 

 

"Go."

 

The one word was barked out like a command, and Stiles jumped slightly, pushing off of the wall with a frown. His gaze shifted over the man, who was suddenly not looking at him. Deliberately. His head turned away and his shoulders tense, his hands curled into tight fist's at his side. "I..I don't-"

 

"GO!" The man screamed suddenly.

 

Stiles didn't have to be told twice. Jerking away he all but ran, not even bothering to apologize when he bumped into people.


	5. Danny Mahealani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet's his private guide and plan's for an exciting few weeks.

The moment Stiles sets foot in his bungalow and shuts the door behind him, he realizes that he never got the bartenders name, or gave his own. Swearing softly Stiles made his way over to the bed and all but collapsed on it, his face against the cool cloth of his blanket. He lay there a moment before the groaning started up. Soon after that he was kicking his legs, and then only a moment later twisting around in clear aggravation until he finally flipped over to his back, glaring up at the ceiling. What. The. Fuck. Had happened? The guy was clearly stalking him, there was no doubt about it. But why? Why the hell did he glare at Stiles one moment like he wanted to kill him, and then his eyes shift to something hungry and sexual the next? And what the hell had been up with that growl!?

 

Moaning Stiles laid his arm over his face, remembering how it had felt to be shoved up against the wall, the man's chest pressed hard against his own. His nose and lips grazing Stiles neck. His hands held up over his head. Against his better judgement Stiles found himself imagining what it would have felt like if the man had pressed his hips hard against Stiles, grinded against him until Stiles' mouth open in a needy moan, his head tipped back and throat laid bare. Would the man have pressed his lips more fully against his skin? Snaked his tongue out to get a taste of him? Bit down hard and left his mark? Stiles remembered those beautiful, haunting eyes on him, the way they made him feel stripped completely bare. Naked. Whimpering slightly he lowered his hand and pressed the palm of it against the erection in his pants, trying to ease the throb. Logically he knew that he most likely shouldn't be so turned on, but maybe there was something wrong with his brain, because all Stiles could think about was trailing his hands over what would most likely be a ridiculous muscled body, reaching down and squeezing that ass as he spread his thighs wide and....and.....

 

Stiles jerked up in bed, his eyes wide. "Oh...oh wow. Where-" Looking down at the side of the bed he grabbed his laptop case and hurriedly unzipped it. He bypassed his laptop for now, instead reaching to grab the paper and pencil case he had. He moved to sit on the plush yellow couch, sitting the paper on the coffee table and dumping out a few pencils from his case. Before his mind could wonder he started writing furiously, after a moment lifting one of the other pencils almost mindlessly and sticking it in his mouth. He had always had a bit of an oral fixation and had usually found himself chewing on his pencils in school, but he was writing so quickly now that he couldn't pause to do so. He laughed, thrilled s scenarios popped into his head left and right, until he had various papers spread out in front of him with scribbled notes. Grabbing yet another pencil in his left hand he started scribbling with it too, somehow having the coordination to do a half way decent job of writing with his other hand. 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Stiles%203%20pencils_zps7ujwsniy.gif.html)

 

 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there writing, but eventually he began to notice how his fingers ached and his wrist hurt. Sitting back slightly he let the pencils in his hand drop, keeping the one in his mouth as he fumbled with it. He stared down at about fifteen pages of notes, his brows lifted in slight surprise. He lifted one of the pages and read through it, his grin growing more and more. This...this was good. This was really good. And though it was only notes he felt excited and thrilled over it; over the prospect of what it could turn into. It was a little... _different_ from his normal stuff, but that didn't make it bad. At all. If anything Stiles felt it flowed through him more easily. Natural. 

 

Smiling he sat the pages down and leaned back into the cushions with a sigh, staring out the screen glass door to the ocean beyond. He noticed that the sun was lower on the horizon and pulled his cell out. It was almost five o'clock. Holy hell he had been writing for almost three hours without even realizing it. Stiles felt warmth blossom through him. It was like the old days. When he could sit at his desk with pen and paper and hours would tick by without him knowing. When the sudden dimness of his apartment - and the way his eyes would have to squint to see the paper - would be the only thing to snap him out of his daze. 

 

Suddenly the sound of Stiles stomach growling filled the silence, and he gave a sheepish laugh. He briefly considered heading out to grab something to eat, but felt like what he really wanted at that moment was to just relax, maybe swim a bit, and enjoy the rest of his night. So grabbing a little pamphlet off the dresser nearby he looked through his room service options, nearly having a heart attack when he saw curly fries were on the menu. Doing a fist pump he called in for an extra large batch of the fried goodness as well as a Hawaiian styled burger, a sucker for some good pineapple on beef, and then some tea. Hanging up the phone he laid back on the bed and grabbed the TV remote, flipping through channels randomly before settling on an old familiar comedy movie. He grinned and laughed a bit when he realized they were speaking in French voice overs, but after putting on the subtitles he was pretty satisfied and just laid there watching for about twenty minutes before his food arrived. 

 

Thanking the guy that dropped it off and slipping him a tip Stiles flopped back onto his bed, the cart with his tray seated in front of him. He took the lid off of the two dishes and moaned at the large abundance of curly fries and a juicy looking burger. After putting all his condiments on the sandwich he lifted it to his mouth and took a large bite, his eyes rolling back in his head at the amazing taste. He felt juice trail down his chin and caught it with his thumb, sucking on the digit before taking another bite and stuffing curly fries into his mouth whenever it was free of burger. By the time he had finished his burger he was so full but still had about half of his curly fries left over. Deciding to come back to them later Stiles laid back on the bed with a groan, his hands over his belly. He sighed in contentment and decided to finish the movie before going for a swim. After all wasn't there some rules about not swimming right after eating? He was pretty sure there was. 

 

In the end he ended up calling both his Dad and Scott, wanting to talk to them before it got too late in the day and all he was interested in was sleeping. His Dad told his that everything was going fine and that he was actually sticking to his diet, something Stiles was a little suspicious of but he'd give the man the benefit of the doubt. When he spoke to Scott, to his great delight his best friend had told him that word had spread around within their swingers group that Jackson was dating Parrish now. Stiles had a hard time getting the image of the Master Dildo from his mind, and an even harder time trying to stop from imagining what the two were doing with it. It was a painful ordeal. No doubt for all parties involved. How did one even  _prepare_ for that?? Hopefully by a very slow process of gradually building up in size. "Why the fuck am I even thinking about this?" Shaking his body and letting out a un-intellectual sound Stiles rolled slightly on the bed and pulled out his swimming trunks from his suitcase. He stripped before considering the idea that the blinds weren't covering the glass door and anyone out there swimming would get a good view of his lovelies. Telling himself to make sure the things were closed in the future he headed out onto his deck, looking out across the now dark ocean which was only illuminated by the lights of the bungalow and some colorful glow in the dark buoy's.  Walking down the steps he tested the water, finding it still relatively warm against his feet. Deciding to be daring he climbed on the wooden ledge of the deck before taking a deep breath and then diving in.

 

The water enveloped him like a lovers caress, sliding against his skin with Stiles' decent until he was curving his body, the weightlessness bringing him quickly back to surface. His head broke the water and he gasped into the night air, dragging in deep gulps to his hungry lungs. Slicking his wet hair back from his face he blinked past droplets clinging to his eyelashes and moved his arms and legs in slow motions to keep him at the surface. He stared around at the endless ocean, it's color a deep midnight blue and so like the sky that Stiles couldn't tell where the water ended and sky began. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, and he somehow felt humbled by it, in the grand scheme of things realizing that he was so small in such a vast world. Strangely enough that did not make him sad, instead leaving him with a since of startling clarity and his problems lately felt no where near as important. They were still there, sure, but under that sky...against that sea; they were trivial. Insignificant. And honestly  _so_ very easy to overcome. 

 

Laying on his back Stiles stared up at the sky, just floating there a long while.

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Tahiti%20Night_full_zpsmjlug95d.jpeg.html)

 

***********************************************************

 

 

The annoyingly persistent sound of his phone ringing finally roused Stiles, and he groaned loudly, flipping every which way in bed a moment, his lips poked out in an angry pout. The ringing finally stopped, and he smiled slightly, scooting further into his soft bedding with a sigh. His phone started up again almost immediately, and Stiles let out a loud cry of frustration before swinging his body around, his arm colliding with the lamp on his nightstand table and sending it crashing to the ground. The loud noise was enough to jar him and he jerked up in bed with wide eyes, his hair a complete mess and drool covering one side of his cheek. "Wh-I didn't...no more suicides...Finstock trying to kill me..." Blinking Stiles tried to pull himself away from the dream he had been having, finally turning an annoyed glare to his phone beside him and jerking it up, sliding the screen and pressing it to his ear. "Whaaaat?!"

 

"Are you  _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

 

Stiles frowned when he heard Lydia's high pitched shriek. He couldn't process the fact that she was calling him a moment and just let out a stupid 'Huh? Lydia?'.

 

"Yes you idiot! Now I suggest you throw some cold water on your face or  _something_ because you need to wake your ass up now!"

 

That jolted him awake a bit more, and Stiles frowned, scrubbing a hand down his face. He pulled the phone away a moment to look at the time and groaned when he saw that it wasn't even seven AM yet. "Why the hell are you calling me so early? Isn't it like one AM there anyways? What are you doing? Do you ever sleep, woman?"

 

"No, Stiles. I'm not asleep. And do you want me to tell you  _why?_ Because  _someone_ decided to be a little shit and take a photo that they posted on their blog yesterday, and seeing as  _someone_ has  _never_ posted a personal photo before, let along with an image of their actual  _body_ , even if it is just some feet, fan's are going fucking insane now and I've been up all night talking to journalist's and publicist's who are demanding sit in's with you because they think you are  _finally_ coming out from hiding! Arthur Sulzverger has been hounding me all night, Stiles! Do you have  _any_ idea who that is, huh?"

 

Stiles frowned. "Uh...."

 

" _It's the fucking Chairman of The New York Times, Stiles!_ The  _Chairman_ himself is hounding me for a sit in with you. Do you have any idea how monumental that is?! Well, do you?!"

 

Stiles groaned, falling back against the bed. "Not really, but I assume it's a big deal?"

 

"You're damned right it's a big deal! And have you even looked at your blog lately?! You're fans are going  _insane_! And all over some damned feet! Apparently a wide number of your fans thought you were female, which, don't even get me started on that ridiculous assumption, but a glimpse at some leg hair seals the deal and now everyone is desperate to know who you are."

 

"Leg hair doesn't necessarily have to mean I'm a man."

 

There was a pause on the other line. "What?"

 

Stiles scratched at his chin idly. "I mean I could just be a hard core feminist, yeah? Or a naturalist. Some women don't shave you know."

 

"Okay, while I'll go ahead and admit you do have some rather cute feet for a man, no one's going to mistake that amount of leg hair for anything other than a man. Or maybe a yeti. But that would just be foolish. So yeah, everyone knows you're a man. And now everyone wants to full image. They want more, Stiles. They want interviews and they want signings."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "They've always wanted interviews and signings."

 

"Yeah, and that was  _before_ you posted that picture. Did you not hear the part about you having  _never_ posted anything too personal about yourself? Stiles this is a huge breakthrough."

 

He frowned, sitting up in bed and staring down at his feet. "It's just feet." He muttered.

 

"It's more than that and you know it is. I don't know what that Island is doing to you, but it's good. Now, don't say anything yet. Just...just think about it, okay? You doing this would be exactly what we need to boost revenue. Speaking of, how is the writing coming?"

 

Stiles licked his lips and looked over at the notes still laying on the table. "Uh..I was actually working on it last night."

 

"Good! Great. Good. That's good. How long are you staying there again?"

 

"About two weeks."

 

"Awesome. Why don't you send me something in about a week?"

 

Stiles felt his stomach curl in nervousness, but eventually nodded, even though Lydia couldn't see it. "Uh, yeah sure."

 

"Great! Alright, I've got to go. That Argent girl just sent me her newest manuscript." There was the sound of shuffling papers and Stiles could picture Lydia sitting up in her bed scowling at the thing. "You know I get the whole femme fatale thing, really I do, but this girl does it a little  _too_ well if you know what I mean. I'm starting to wonder if she runs around in leather and sporting a cross bow like her character does."

 

Stiles couldn't help but snort that that. "When's the last time you slept? You sound a bit loopy."

 

"Sleep is for the weak. And poor. I'm very rich and I got rich because I don't sleep."

 

Yeah that made no sense but he was just going to go with it. 

 

"Anyways, I'll contact you later. Go do whatever you're doing out there, and don't forget to send me a copy of your work next week."

 

"Sure thing, boss lady."

 

He heard Lydia chuckle softly before the line disconnected. Sighing Stiles laid his phone down on the bed and for a moment just sat there. He considered going back to sleep but he was actually supposed to meet his guide/instructor at nine so he figured he might as well stay awake and just hang out until then. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he shook his limbs to get some life into them before turning to glance at his notes on the coffee table. Lydia had said that she wanted to see them, which was fine and dandy. Only problem was when Stiles had written them, it had been for a brand new novel. His actual manuscript that he was supposed to rewrite was still untouched in his laptop bag. Knowing that he couldn't ignore it forever Stiles took it out and moved to sit at the couch. He neatly stacked all of the loose leaf paper together and set it aside for now, before setting his manuscript in front of him as well as some blank note book paper. He had always been the type of writer who had to physically channel his thoughts with a pen or pencil first, having always had a hard time trying to directly type it out. It worked for him, though, and while he found it annoying as hell having to type out everything again, it was the only way he could write. 

 

He turned a page of the manuscript, reading over it and cringing when he realized just how bad it really was. Damn. No wonder Lydia had blown a fuse like that in her office. And how the hell had he not noticed this when he had first written it? Sighing he slumped back against the couch, just staring at the typed computer paper. It was the fifth book in the series, and was meant to be the last. But the thing was Stiles just didn't think it was  _needed_. Not really. The last book had ended happily, and there was really no more angst between the two main characters. So why had he tried for another? He pondered that question, and strangely enough it didn't take him long to realize the answer.

 

He had done it as a fail safe.

 

He was  _used_ to the story. Knew the characters perfectly and knew that his fans loved them too. He was scared to try something new because it might not be as big of a hit as his first series was. His fans might not like the new characters or his way of writing them.

 

Feeling like a coward Stiles rubbed the space between his brow with a sigh. He was going to have to let go of the fear of rejection if he was every going to move on and grow. He needed to take that leap and trust that even if he fell, he had still had the courage to jump. And besides, for however brief a moment of time, he would still soar. 

 

Glancing back at his notes he chewed on his thumb nail, his foot bobbing up and down in pent up energy before grabbing them and spreading them out again on the table, pushing his manuscript aside. As he did so he felt suddenly free, liberated, and couldn't help but smile.

 

******************************************************

 

 

Stiles changed into some red cargo shorts and a plain white V neck tee, slipping on some boat shoes he had bought at the market yesterday just in case his instructor wanted to do a little hiking. They weren't the best things to wear for the occasion, but they were better than his flipflops. He slid his wallet in his pocket as well his cellphone and then left his bungalow, smiling at a family that was just coming out of their own as he passed. He waved back at a little girl and watched as she got a bit red and giggled. Having to turn away from the cuteness before he freaked out her parents by running over and squeezing her he headed up the dock towards the beach. 

 

He walked the familiar path, seeing that luckily the shoreline was nowhere near as crowded as it had been yesterday and figured it was because it was still a bit early. Strangely enough the tiki bar was open, a handful of people sitting at it. Stiles felt a bit dissapointed when he saw that the bartender was a woman and not the same attractive man from last night, and yet again cursed over the fact that he had never thought to ask the guys name. He couldn't feel too bad, though, because the guy hadn't asked his as well. Moving to take a seat at the bar he ordered an orange juice and looked around him, waiting for his guide and very aware of the fact that he had no idea what the guy looked like.

 

"Hey, you don't happen to know Danny Mahealani do you? He's supposed to be my guide today."

 

The girl's lips pulled in a wide grin. "Danny? Oh, yeah. He's not hear right now but I'm sure he will be soon. I'll let you know when I spot him if you want."

 

"That's be great." He said appreciatively, smiling back. 

 

"You ate yet? We don't have any type of real food, but we do store fruit's here for the drinks."

 

Stiles shook his head politely. "I had breakfast already, but thank you."

 

The girl gave little grin and nodded her head before continuing to wipe down the bar top, humming to herself. 

 

Stiles takes his phone out and fiddles on Facebook for a few minutes, posting some photo's he had taken. Then he pull's up his blog, remembering Lydia's words earlier. The moment it populates he blinks in surprise at the major increase in views and the comments to his photo. He scrolls through them a while, his face stretching wider and wider with his smile as he reads. They really did love him. His fans. He'd have to give him that. They stuck with him through the thick and thin, no matter what the critics said. And they were so supportive of him, even though they knew nothing about him. It was more than enough to inspire a burst of confidence, and after hesitating a moment he shifted in his seat a bit and using his frontwards facing camera took a photo himself. It didn't show his face. Just a bit of his body and one shoulder, and his hand curled around his glass on the bar top. His head was of course not in the photo. Realizing he was feeling a sort of wicked excitement Stiles posted the photo to his blog, along with a short message under it that read:

 

_I hear a few of you feel like I'm teasing you with that last photo. Just to prove I'm not here's another. Unfortunately my head somehow didn't quite make it in. Maybe I need to practice my 'selfies'._

 

 

 

He hit send and waited until it populated on his page and felt an instant surge of nervousness. Locking his phone with a swipe of his thumb he returned it to his pocket and drummed his fingers on the bar top, his heart pounding slightly. Okay. Yeah. He was just being bad now. Surprisingly enough after talking to Lydia he realized he kind of liked the idea of torturing his fans. Maybe somewhere inside of him was a sadist or something. Grinning he was taking another sip of his orange juice when the bartender turned to him.

 

"Hey, Danny just walked up." She nodded her head in a direction behind him and Stiles swirled on his chair.

 

His eyes darted left and right and then stopped when he saw the bartender from last night approaching with a surprised smile on his face. Stiles tilted his head a bit and smiled too. "Hey! I didn't think I'd see you this early. Do you have a shift?"

 

The bartender came to stop in front of him, staring down at Stiles with a grin. "Actually I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." At the look on Stiles face he quickly shook his head and held up his hands. "No no no. Not like that. I also work as a private guide around the Island and an instructor as well. I've got a client I'm supposed to meet...well, now actually."

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop a moment before he frowned. "Danny Mahealani?"

 

The bartender blinked. "Yeah."

 

Stiles couldn't help it, he snorted out into laughter, shaking his head and then holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles Stilinski. I believe I'm your client."

 

Danny's eyes and grin widened as he took Stiles hand and shook it. "No way. Are you serious?"

 

Stiles shook his head, still laughing. "I know. It's weird, isn't it? I realized that we never even exchanged names last night. I guess it doesn't matter now though."

 

Danny rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I know! By the time I had realized it as well it was already too late. I hung around the bar a little after my shift last night, hoping that you'd appear at some point."

 

Stiles couldn't help it, he melted a little bit at that. "Aw. That's so sweet. Really?"

 

Danny nodded, that dimple showing as his grin climbed higher. "Yeah. I really wanted to go out with you tonight."

 

"Well I'd say it worked out perfectly, then."

 

"And I'd agree with you." They looked at each other a moment, smiling, before Danny starting laughing and took a seat beside him at the bar, pulling out a little notepad. "Okay, enough trying to seduce me with the bambi eyes, you  _did_ actually hire me, so I do have a job to do."

 

"Bambi eyes?" Stiles laughed, turning with him. "Alright, alright. Time to be professional. I get it. Have at it."

 

Danny grinned, beginning to write on his paper. "Okay so tell me what are some of the things you are interested in doing while on the Island?"

 

Stiles pursed his lips and drew back a bit, thinking. "Well I do want to go hiking and sightseeing. As for any type of water related things..I'm not sure."

 

Danny nodded, his pencil flying across paper. "That's okay. Not a lot of people know exactly what they are interested in trying. Well just to let you know I offer snorkeling, surfing classes, and also shake feeding."

 

Stiles' arched his brows at that last one. "Shark feeding?"

 

Danny grinned and looked up at him. "Yeah, people normally have that reaction. It's completely safe though, I swear. I wouldn't do anything that could possibly get you hurt. The sharks in the cove are used to human's and being fed. And it's not like they are that big, actually."

 

Dylan nodded. "Hmm. That could be a maybe, then. Can't say I'm too keen on getting my leg chewed off, but if you say it's safe then it would be a little fun to try something slightly daring."

 

Danny gave him a wicked grin. "If you want to be daring, we could also try cliff jumping."

 

"Cliff jumping...as in.....cliff...jumping...From like. High. And stuff?"

 

Danny shook his head in laughter, his dark eyes twinkling. "Yes, Stiles. From high up and stuff. Some of the cliff's here measure seventy plus feet. It's certainly a thrill."

 

Stiles' looked at him in surprise. "And you've done this before?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Lot's of times."

 

He rubbed absently at his chin, thinking it over. Normally he'd never do something so incredibly stupid and dangerous. But wasn't that what this whole trip was about? Breaking out of your comfort zone? Pushing yourself to the edge? He took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay. I'll do it."

 

Danny grinned, clasping him on the shoulder. "We, my friend, are going to have an amazing time together."

 

And yeah. Stiles kind of believed that they would. 


	6. The Boy Who Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Danny spend the day hiking, while later Stiles has a run in with his stalker again, and we get our first look into his life.

As it turns out he and Danny decided to go hiking that day. Unfortunately his clothing wasn't really hike-able so Danny went with him and showed him around the nearby stores so Stiles could buy some long cargo pants and some boots, as well as a rather silly looking hat that Danny had insisted Stiles buy. Danny had also suggested a backpack and some supplies; things like water bottles and a few snacks like apples and some jerky as well as some granola bars. Stiles had asked if he would need a first aid kit, but Danny had one so figured it would be a waste of money to buy his own. After rushing back to his Bungalow and changing he met Danny again at the tiki bar, and grinned when he found the man all but hopping from one foot to the other.

 

"Aren't I supposed to be the excited one?"

 

"I've got an amazing place I want to take you. I think you'll really love it. I hope your phone is fully charged because you'll want to take photos."

 

Stiles flashed his fully charged phone with a grin before sliding it in his pants pocket. "So where is our destination? Do we just start walking into the first wooded area we see?"

 

Danny gave him a look. "Not exactly." He motioned for Stiles to follow him as he walked from the tiki bar towards the hotel and civilization. "Today we have a destination! We'll be hiking Mount Aorai, one of the most beautiful landscapes this side of the Island. Now we won't be able to walk there, so we will have to either rent a car, or take the bus."

 

Stiles nodded, following after. "Which do you suggest?"

 

"Honestly? The bus. You will be able to experience more of the Island. Get a feel of the inhabitants, you know? Plus, I know a driver, so we'll get free passage at least."

 

Stiles arched a brow, grinning a bit as they approached the hotel. "You seem to know a lot of people."

 

Danny twisted around to grin at him, shrugging his wide shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a fun guy. People like me."

 

"I can totally believe that." Stiles glanced briefly over as they passed the hotel, noticing that a large group of people were standing outside in a botanical garden type area. They all seemed to be one big party, talking among each other. Stiles noticed how strangely they were all standing about the area, almost as if...."Hey do they do weddings here?"

 

"Huh?" Danny looked over his shoulder to follow Stiles gaze to the group of people. "Oh yeah. I think there's going to be a wedding here in about two days, actually. They're all probably having their wedding rehearsal."

 

Stiles nodded, turning back to look at everyone. He tried to pick out the bride to be, and focused on one woman in particular who was standing under a large flower canopy. She was gorgeous, with long dark hair, large eyes and practically flawless skin. Beside her stood an equally gorgeous woman with short blonde hair and Stiles realized with a small smile that they were together. They were holding hands, but it was more evident in the way they looked at one another, like there was no one else in the world. Feeling a pang deep in his heart Stiles went to look away and then froze, for the first time noticing a familiar face standing near them.

 

He looked at his incredibly gorgeous and incredibly brooding stalker. The man was standing so Stiles saw his profile, and he was scowling at everyone with his arms crossed over his chest, like he would rather be anywhere but there. For some reason Stiles felt a profound sense of amusement over his obvious discomfort and couldn't help but smile. He just looked so out of place there. With everyone laughing and smiling, and for an insane moment all stiles wanted to do was walk over there was smooth his thumb over those down turned lips, coax then slack and press his own against the softness in a grazing kiss. Stiles briefly wondered if that would make him smile.

 

So he was here for a wedding, then? Stiles wondered how he knew the brides. Were they friends? Was one a family member? Or....what if he was actually the groom? And the two women were just really close friends? A strange, fleeting sense of sadness bloomed in Stiles belly, and he frowned at it, confused. Why should he care? He didn't even know the guy. And from all of the times they had met that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Huffing out a breath of frustration Stiles started to turn around again but suddenly the dark haired woman was saying something to the gorgeous stalker and the next thing Stiles knew his heart was threatening to split his chest as the man began to laugh, his head tipping back and his chest shaking. It was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen and he could not look away. 

 

He hadn't realized he had stopped walking until Danny was suddenly in front of him, looking down at him with a frown. "Stiles? Are you okay?"

 

Stiles looked up at Danny with wide eyes, blinking to break himself from his daze."Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry i was just..."

 

Danny arched a brow and turned to looking at the rehearsal party, his brow lifting. "Oh." Was all he said.

 

Stiles frowned and looked as well, a gasp sucking sharp into his lungs when he found the dark god of a man was now watching them. His smile was gone, a deep, threatening glare having taken its place. 

 

"Well I see he still has the whole hate you/fuck you thing going on." Danny teased lightly before turning to Stiles with a frown. "Have you seen him since yesterday?"

 

Stiles thought immediately of the way the man had shoved him against the wall and held him there. For some reason he didn't want to divulge that information, so he just shook his head. And it wasn't like it was a lie. Not necessarily.  Stiles  _hadn't_ seen the guy since yesterday. 

 

"Good. He gives me a bad feeling. I would try to stay away from him. Maybe he's having an identity crisis or something but if that's true then you never know what he may do." Danny wrapped an arm around his should and turned him away from the gardens, but not before Stiles saw the mans face contort even more in rage and his body shift. For one horrified moment Stiles thought he was going to come over there and beat them both to near death, but Danny was already walking away with him and they weren't trampled over once by a large muscular, scary yet beautiful man.

 

Strangely enough Stiles wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed. 

 

*************************

 

The bus ride to reach their hiking spot had been a bit stifling to say the lead. First off it was more trolly than bus, with most parts of the vehicle open and while there were seats which were occupied by mainly the elderly or children, most people stood, hands gripping hanging cloth hooks overhead. There were a wide variety of people on the bus, but Stiles began to notice that quite a lot of the Islanders were heavily tattoo'd, tribal marks covering their bodies. Also, the people were insanely nice. 

 

Once on the bus quite a few of them spoke to Stiles, asking him how his vacation was going (Danny had pointed it out, but even so Stiles thought it couldn't have been more obvious he was a traveler). Stiles had been caught staring at one attractive man in particular who was nearly nothing but black swirling ink and intricate designs. The man hadn't been the least bit insulted, had smiled and made his way over to Stiles when he had commented on how beautiful his tattoos were.

 

"To us, they are more than just ink." The man had said while the Islanders around them listened with small smiles. "Tattoo is a sacred ritual for Tahitian's. Our marks show our souls. They are symbolic for what is most important to us. Each line has meaning, and each design purpose."

 

Stiles had frowned. "What purpose?"

 

"Only that which we all desire. To know oneself. You are laid bare with the tattoo. Made known to everyone. But even more so, to yourself." 

 

Stiles had felt something strange shift over him at the mans words, some sort of truth that both chilled him and left him warm. The man had turned to Danny then, and the two had begun to speak in either French Polynesian or Tahitian one, and then the man had nodded and clasped Danny's hand in his two before turning to look at stiles with a smile and then walking away to rejoin his friends. 

 

"What did he say?" Stiles asked him softly.

 

Just then the bus stopped and Stiles was jolted slightly. Danny looked around before grinning, turning to Stiles. "This is our stop!" 

 

Stiles nodded and followed Danny from the bus, smiling at a few people behind him who were nodding their heads in farewell. 

 

"Have you ever rode a motorbike before, Stiles?" 

 

Stiles looked away from the bustle of the town they were in to Danny, frowning. "Uh..no. Why? "

 

Danny turned to grin at him. "Because we'll need one to get to Aorai. Come on, just follow me. I know someone."

 

Stiles didn't like the sound of that but he followed Danny anyway, glancing about him. The town was smaller than the one Stiles was staying at, but just as crowded. "Where are we?"

 

"This is Pirae. We need to get to Le Belvedere, which is still a good four miles away, and while we could walk it would be easier to ride there instead."

 

"Why couldn't the bus just take us?" 

 

"They don't run normally to Le Belvedere. The poor road conditions make it hard for large vehicles."

 

Stiles looked around, noticing for the first town how poorly the roads were indeed paved. He also noticed that there seemed to be nothing but motorbikes on the roads. "Is Le Belvdere just as bad?" Danny turned to frown at him and Stiles pointed down. "The roads, i mean."

 

Danny shook his head, smiling. "Le Belvdere isn't a town. Its a restaurant. Its where the trail head to Aorai begins." He turned to head down an alley and stiles followed quickly after. "They have a bus they actually use to pick people up, but that's only of you eat at the restaurant, and its pretty steep in price."

 

Stiles nodded, understanding but still a little confused by the way of things. 

 

"Is that Danny Mahalani I see gracing us with his presence?"

 

Stiles looked up to see an older Tahitian man leaned against a wall, smoking a cigarette. His long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had on a pair of old ratted shorts but no shirt. Stiles was beginning to notice a pattern in Tahitian men. 

 

Danny laughed beside him, moving to take one of the mans hands and they pulled together in a hug, patting each other's backs with their free hands. "Mako, my friend, I'm in desperate need of your help."

 

The man, Mako, pulled away with an arched brow. "The last time you needed my help I got this." The slim man turned slightly and Stiles cringed when he saw a large scar on his hip that looked very much like a bite mark. 

 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault you decided to swim with the sharks drunk."

 

Mako turned to look at Stiles then, grinning. "You'll be fine, he told me. Think of them as dolphins with teeth. Well you see first hand what those teeth can do, huh?"

 

"Oh my god Mako don't horrify him, I'm supposed to take him to a feeding soon." Danny turned to Stiles, holding his hands up. "What my good friend here isn't telling you is that he was drunk and trying to cuddle a shark. The shark obviously wasn't in the mood."

 

"The shark was an ass!" Mako protested, laughing the entire time. "Who wouldn't want to cuddle me?"

 

Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at Stiles. "What makes this even more hilarious, though, is the fact that Mako's name literally translates to 'shark'."

 

Stiles couldn't help but snort at that.

 

"I thought we shared a connection." Mako pouted before putting his cig out with a sigh. "Well enough about that life changing tragedy. How can I help you, my friend?"

 

Danny motioned for Stiles to come closer before wrapping an arm around his shoulder with ease. "Stiles and I need to get to Le Belvdere."

 

"And it's a hot day and you're not wanting to walk." The man sighed up at Danny. "You know I lose money when you do this."

 

"But don't I always pay you back in drinks? You know you basically get free reign when I'm working."

 

Mako pursed his lips and eyed Danny a moment before sighing and turning away, motioning for them to follow with a flick of his fingers. "Alright, come on and take two."

 

Danny grinned down at Stiles as they followed the man around the corner and to a little hole in the wall shop that rented out motor bikes. "Stiles has never ridden before, so get him something that's easy, okay?"

 

Stiles couldn't help but cringe as the man nodded and went to stand near a well used motorbike that looked like it had once been red but was not sun bleached to a dark orange. 

 

"He'll want this one then."

 

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Stiles turned to Danny who had already picked out a green and black newer motor bike and was rolling out out towards the entrance of the shop. "I've never rode before."

 

"It's like riding a bike!" Mako assured him, rolling the motorbike to Stiles. "Here, I'll show you. This is the clutch." He pointed to one of the handles where a switch was. "When you start out you hold it down and but the bike into first gear, yeah? Make sure both your feet are on the ground as you slowly let off of the clutch, because the bike will start to roll forward. Once you are at a good speed you can lift your feet up. Now what you'll do is roll back on the throttle, which is this handle right here." The bike was off so Mako wrapped his hand hand around the handle and flicked his wrist a few times, rolling the rubber bar. "This will get you going faster. And then that's it. When you want to stop just pull in the clutch again and slowly start to press down on the front and rear brakes."

 

Stiles nodded. Logically it all made sense, but it still left a slightly uncomfortable feeling in his belly.

 

"Hey." Mako laid a hand on his shoulder, grinning up at him. "You will do fine. I get lot's of tourist's who have never ridden before and they did fine as well. Have a little confidence, yeah?"

 

Stiles swallowed hard but nodded again, and took the bikes handlebars as Mako passed them to him. He turned to find Danny smiling at him and offered a hesitant one back, moving the bike to where he was. "I hope you know what you're doing."

 

Danny winked, moving forward to tap Stiles shoulder with his own briefly. "Just wait. I'll have you riding motorbikes and jumping off cliff's and being totally badass in no time."

 

Stiles snorted, having a hard time believing that. "Hey. You never told me what the guy on the bus said."

 

Danny turned to him with a soft smile. "He was telling me where his brother lives. He said he was a Shaman who gives the gift of truth with his art. His tattoos. He thought that you may be interested in meeting him."

 

Stiles just blinked at that, surprised. He had never really thought of getting a tattoo, but after hearing the man on the bus talk about it his interest had been definitely peaked. 

 

"You have no way of knowing, but the fact that he offered in the first place says a lot. Some of the Tahitian people consider the craft of Tattoo giving sacred, something that they usually don't let outsiders be a part of. I think he may have seen something in you. Something maybe you yourself aren't aware of. I think that you should meet him."

 

Stiles climbed on his bike with a frown. It was crazy really. If he came back home with a tattoo his dad and Scott would go crazy. Not because they didn't believe in them, they would just think it so unlike Stiles. But maybe it wasn't? Since coming to the Island Stiles had felt different somehow. Maybe he was daring and bold after all. Either way, he'd figured it out at some point or another.

 

 

*********************************************************************

 

"This is....just....wow." Stiles stood there at the bottom of the trail that lead up to the mountain, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. The mountain was  _gorgeous_ , a copse of so many shades of green and vast array of colors from flowers and tree's. He took his phone out immediately and began taking photos. "My family and friends are going to be so jealous." He mumbled.

 

Danny laughed, nodding his head. "She is beautiful. And you haven't even really seen her. Not yet. There are so many things I want to show you."

 

Stiles turned to look at Danny as he slid his phone back in his pocket. "Do you come here often?"

 

Danny nodded. "As much as possible. There is a trail all the way up and around, but there are some parts of the mountain that I plan to take you that are off the trail and to beautiful to ignore."

 

"And we won't get lost?"

 

"I know this mountain like the back of my hand, trust me." He turned a smile to Stiles.

 

Stiles nodded, following after Danny as he headed up the trail. There was a small group of people far ahead of them that Stiles watched. "Does the mountain get a lot of hikers?"

 

"Oh yeah. Not just tourist's, either. The Tahitian people have a strong connection with nature. It is a part of their soul, just as the ocean is."

 

"I never thought it would be so beautiful here." Stiles looked down as he walked, careful to not trip over any uneven terrain. "This is my first time actually taking a vacation. I mean, when I was young my family used to go on small ones, but nothing like this."

 

"Everyone needs to leave and go somewhere unknown at least once in their lives. You'll never truly test yourself until you're out of your element."

 

Stiles snorted at that. "I left and lived seven years in somewhere unknown and still ran back home in the end."

 

Danny turned to him with a small frown. "There's nothing wrong with returning to those you love and miss. It doesn't make you weaker. Just human."

 

Stiles shook his head, grinning. "Are you my guide or my therapist."

 

Danny winked, wagging a brow. "Come tonight I'm going to be your date."

 

Stiles felt himself blush slightly at that, grabbing on a tree to help pull himself up as he walked. "We are still going, then? I mean not that I don't want to. I just figured after realizing who we were and spending all day together...."

 

"There are still a lot of things I want to show you around the island. Plus, I was serious about seeing the Wise Woman. I've been wanting to see her for a while now and I think you'll enjoy it too."

 

Actually, Stiles had been excited about that. The idea that she had the power to show a person the soul mate sounded ridiculous but Stiles had always liked ridiculous things. "Yeah I wanna meet her too."

 

"Good. Now follow me. Our first step off the beaten road is the Twisted Tree."

 

"Twisted tree?"

 

"Just wait. You'll see."

 

********

 

About thirty minutes later Stiles had a few cuts on his arms and face from tree branches, and his shirt may now be sticking to his back from sweat, but strangely enough he didn't mind. About twenty minutes ago Danny had taken him from the path to go see some tree that he kept talking about, and while Stiles couldn't really understand what could be so awesome about a tree, he trusted Danny enough to know that if he thought it was something special, it most likely was. So Stiles stuck with it, his eyes scanning a bit impatiently around him to try and catch any glimpse of this special tree. About five minutes later he started to feel a strange vibration coming up from the ground into his feet and up his legs. He frowned at it, but didn't say anything about it, figuring it may just be because he was tired. Besides, if it was really there Stiles was sure Danny would have said something. But the further into the mountain they walked, the stronger the vibration got, until Stiles was very nearly pulsing from it. 

 

"Do you feel that?"

 

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Stiles with a slight frown. "Feel what?"

 

Stiles thought of how to explain what he was feeling without sounding crazy. "I don't know. Like a pressure or something."

 

Danny shrugged after a moment. "You could be feeling the altitude change. Are your ear's popping?"

 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip but nodded, even though he wasn't. 

 

"Yeah. You'll get used to it in a bit. Here, we're almost there."

 

Stiles looked up and followed Danny, pushing tree branches aside and ducking under others, until they walked into a small opening. Stiles just stood there, his eyes wide, while Danny moved to a very large tree a few feet away. The Twisted Tree. Stiles understood where the name came from now. The tree's roots were large and winded, twisting and crawling far over the ground. There were various small tree's around it, just thin little trunks with sprigs of vibrant green. There was something so beautiful and sacred about it that Stiles felt himself drawn closer, and as he moved, he realized that the vibrating grew stronger, until he could all but hear it.

 

"What is this?"

 

"The Twisted Tree." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "The Islanders think it's magical. It kind of looks it, right?"

 

Stiles nodded, stopping until he was just in front of the tree. He lifted his hand out and carefully placed it against the bark, jumping slightly when he felt an electric pulse run through his hand. He pulled away with wide eyes, looking at Danny who also had his hand on it as he walked it in a circle. He didn't seem to be having the same reaction, though. Stiles frowned and once again sat his hand against the bark, expecting the burst of energy this time so didn't jump nowhere near as high. "Is it? Magic?"

 

Danny shrugged, coming to stand beside him. "I have no idea. There's something special about it though."

 

Stiles nodded, trying to resist the urge to lay his cheek against the bark. That would be weird. Feeling a little shaken he pulled his hand back, noticing that his hand refused to give a second, almost as if it were glued to the tree, or the tree were a magnet that did not want to let him go. Frowning he rubbed the palm of his hand over his pants leg. "I've never seen anything like it before." He took his phone out again to take some photos.

 

They stood there a few minutes, just looking at the giant tree, before Danny broke away. "Alright, well we had better get going. We've got a busy schedule and I think you'll really love this next place I take you. And hopefully we'll cool down some too." Danny said with a cringe, pulling his shirt away from his front and fanning it out.

 

Stiles pulled off his backpack and took two bottles of water, throwing one at Danny who caught it with a grin. He opened his and took a large drink, the crisp coolness a much needed welcome against the heat of the day. What he wouldn't give to be at his bungalow swimming. Not that he wasn't enjoying being with Danny. Because he was. But damn. He wasn't sure how much further he could go without having a heat stroke.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Tahitian_Chestnut_1024_zpsbhz3ubvr.jpg.html)

 

 

 

*******************************

 

 

 

The second place Danny took him turned out being ten times better than the first. And all because there was  _water_. Stiles' mouth split into an awed grin as he stared at the waterfall in the distance. He had seen a few waterfalls in his life, but nothing as gorgeous as this one. The water was incredibly clear, a vibrant green/blue that drew him in and made him want to throw off his clothes and dive deep. Too bad he hadn't brought any swimming trunks.

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/waterfall-1920x1200-011_zpshl6kbmsx.jpg.html)

 

"This place is beautiful. How are there no people here?"

 

Danny walked carefully over the rocky terrain to reach the water's edge, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground. "There are a few spots on the mountain that the trails lead to, but I like this one. Its a bit wild and uncharted, you know?"

 

"Totally." Stiles breathed, moving beside Danny and crouching beside the edge to put his hand in the water, it's cold soaking into his skin instantly with a pleasant sensation. "I wish I had some trunks."

 

Danny laughed, and pulled his shirt off. Stiles' felt his eyes bulge in his head as he stared upwards, because damn he was really ripped. "I didn't bring any either, but that's not going to stop me."

 

Stiles mouth dropped open as Danny turned to wink down at him before kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks, then unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the ground. Luckily he was wearing  briefs. But very tight, very revealing briefs, and Stiles turned away when his face burned. "You're going in your briefs? Seriously?!"

 

Danny began walking backwards into the water, wagging his eyebrows at Stiles. "Come on, don't be shy! I'll turn around if you want."

 

Stiles chewed on his lip a minute before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. He folded it and carefully sat it on the ground before unlacing his boots and taking them off, socks as well. His hand settled on the button of his pants then, and he looked up with a frown. Danny was watching him but he laughed and held his hands up, turning to show his back. Stiles hurriedly pushed his pants off until he was in his Batman boxers, and hurriedly moved into the water, not wanting Danny to see his boxers because - yeah, Stiles got most grown men didn't wear super hero boxers.

 

The water surrounded him and Stiles groaned when it was just at his waist. It felt so freaking good. He reached his hands out like a cup and gathered some water, bending and splashing it over his face and hair. "Oh my god, this is the most awesome thing ever."

 

"I know. We needed to cool down and take a break too." Danny swam out deeper towards the spray of the falling water, his hands helping him stay afloat. 

 

Stiles grinned and followed him, moaning again as the water reached up to his neck. "How am I ever going to go home after this?"

 

Danny eyed him, head tilted in an inquisitive way. "Tell me about you life back home, Stiles."

 

Stiles looks at Danny a bit hesitantly before shrugging in the water. "Not much to tell, really. It's just me, my dad, and my best friend Scott whose more like my brother, and his boyfriend Isaac."

 

"And you live in California, right? Do you like it there?"

 

Stiles frowned slightly. "For the most part, yeah. I mean it kind of sucks that it doesn't snow that often. I'd like to live somewhere where it does  one day maybe."

 

"Well you are young, you've got plenty of time still. What do you do for a living?"

 

Annnnnd there it was. Stiles cleared his throat, glancing sideways. "Uh. I write."

 

Danny arched a brow. "Really? You're a writer? That's amazing. What type of books do you write?"

 

Damn. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. People tended to look at you weird when you said you wrote gay erotica, after all. "You know, just normal stuff." Had that really just come out of his mouth? Stiles wanted to just sink to the bottom of the river and lay there.

 

Danny grinned, but didn't press the issue; Stiles discomfort obvious. "Well I'm sure your books are great."

 

Stiles smiled. "Thanks. It's nothing that amazing, but I do love my fans."

 

They swam a bit more and than rested on the mossy edge, eating jerky and granola bars and drinking their water until they were dry enough to put their clothes back on, and then they continued their hike.

 

**************************************

 

By the time Stiles got back to the hotel it was a little past three and he was exhausted and starving. His body hurt so much from hiking that all Stiles wanted to do was order in room service and lay in bed until eight, when he and Danny were supposed to go out again. Danny had asked him if he wanted to reschedule but Stiles was finding himself more and more anxious to go see this wise woman and find out what she had to tell him. Also, he was seriously considering getting a tattoo. Yeah. That was happening. 

 

Yawning loudly and scrubbing a hand over his face Stiles glances up as he passes the hotel and see's the gardens. He pauses, his mind going back to earlier that day when he had seen his stalker at the wedding rehearsal. No one is there now, and for some reason Stiles finds himself moving towards the gardens, walking under the large archway. He strolls through the rows, looking at the gorgeous flower's all around him, yet somehow finds himself standing exactly where he had seen the dark god from earlier, almost as if his body was seeking as any way to be as close to him as possible, to stand in the spot he had stood at, and somehow feel him still there.

 

But Stiles couldn't feel him. And he wasn't sure why he wanted to. Confused and suddenly a bit angry, Stiles turned and started to leave, his eyes shooting wide and freezing when he saw he was no longer alone. Stiles didn't have time to think about what to do, because the guy was already walking towards him, his stride fast and his head lowered, a glare on his face. "What the fuck?" Stiles managed to squeak out. He tried to back away but was jerked forward almost immediately and suddenly a mouth was crashing onto his. Stiles gasped against his lips, pushing on the man's hard chest. The man gave just slightly but then his hand was at the nape of Stiles neck and another one of those fucking growls was rumbling up from his chest as he squished them together again. Stiles stiffened, his body growing tense and his lips a hard line, refusing to give in to the crazy bastard, hoping that after a moment he would give up. He heard the man growl again and his hands tighten around Stiles arms, before suddenly he was biting down on Stiles lower lip. The slight sting caused a shiver to trail down his spine and straight to his dick and Stiles gasped automatically, and the man used the small opening to slide his hot tongue into the cavern of Stiles mouth. 

 

He tried to resist, but it was like at that invasion something in his mind just clicked into place, and suddenly his body was on autopilot. He grew slack against the man, holding onto his shift for dear life as he opened his mouth wider and he tilted his head slightly, his tongue snaking out to tangle with the man's. Stiles groaned from the taste of him, something hot and wild and untamed, and the combination turned him on so much that his dick shot hard almost immediately. This shouldn't have been happening. He knew that. He shouldn't be making out with a complete stranger who seemed to have it in for him, and he sure as hell shouldn't be liking it so much. But holy fucking shit he did. And that sad thing was Stiles was pretty sure he had never been kissed in his entire life the way this man was kissing him.

 

His large hands lowered from Stiles arms to wrap around his waist, and pull Stiles even closer. His mouth was hot and hungry, his tongue lapping at the insides of Stiles mouth greedily, almost like he was starved. Stiles couldn't breathe. The man was everywhere, filling all his senses and Stiles felt dizzy from it, drunk. HIs lips were soft but relentless. His kiss more than just the pressing of lips. It was something punishing, and something possessive. It was like the man was taking what he thought was rightfully his, and something about that thought caused a hot shiver to slide over his body, and Stiles whimpered into the man's mouth, his legs weak under him; heavy. 

 

Somehow, under his heavy blanket of lust, reality found it's way though, and Stiles stiffened slightly, and a moment later his eyes jerked open and he tore away harshly from the man, panting, his hand held up to try and make the man keep his distance while his other covered his mouth. "What are you doing?!" Stiles choked out desperately. "You can't just....we don't... _I don't even know you!_ "

 

The man was already reaching for Stiles again, but at those last words he froze, his eyes shooting slightly wider and thick brows raising to his hairline. His breathing was deep and ragged, his chest rising and falling with each deep inhale. His mouth was slightly parted, his lips red and bruised, and Stiles knew his own were the same. His eyes, which had been glazed over and slightly dazed, suddenly began to clear, and Stiles breath caught in his throat when he saw a look of absolute hatred come over him. Confused and a little afraid, Stiles just stood there, unsure what to do.

 

Apparently he didn't have to do anything, though, because the next second the man was turning and striding away from him, his shoulders tense and his movements clipped.

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 

 He didn't remember him. He didn't fucking remember him. 

 

Logically, Derek knew that was normal. After all, Stiles had only been ten years old when they had met, and the circumstances that they had met under weren't that great as well. But still... _He didn't remember him and it drove him fucking crazy._ His wolf was twisting restlessly within him, clawing and trying to dig it's way to surface where it could claim the boy and be done with it. The hell with subtleties.

 

A few days ago at the airport if anyone had told him he would see his mate again after fifteen years he would have thought they were crazy. Well, okay not really. He would have fucking howled in joy. Well, _younger_ him would have at least. That part of him had slowly died away over the years, though, and Derek had come to accept that what had happened between he and Stiles that night so long ago in the Preserve would never be anything more than a memory. In the beginning he had felt regret. And longing. So much fucking longing. But even those feelings had deadened. When his mother had died and his father had went with her, he had instead come to hate that word.  _Mate._ His mother and father had been mates, and had bonded in every since of the words, so when one found death, it was just natural for the other to follow. Derek and his sisters had been fucking devastated. Especially Cora. She had been a shell for many years, only recently coming back to the smiling, lively girl she had once been. A girl that was getting married in only a few days. When Cora had called him out of the blue he had been a little shocked, and even more so when she had told him she was marrying her girlfriend. She had demanded he and his pack come and be a part of the wedding. Derek had refused at first, saying that he couldn't just leave Beacon Hills defenseless, and even though the town hadn't really had any type of supernatural trouble in a while the risk was always there. Of course, his beta's, Erica and Boyd, had all but demanded he go, that they would stay and keep watch. It was his  _sister_. They had said. His  _family._  In the end Erica's annoying persistence had won. 

 

That day when he had set food in the airport he had been hit immediately by a faint yet powerful scent that had his wolf stirring and all his senses on alert. And as he had moved through the building to stand in line to get his boarding pass the scent had all but slammed into him. He had looked up and his vision had been awash in red. Not because his Alpha eyes had shown through (though he was still a little surprised they hadn't, honestly), but because there had been someone ahead of them in a red hoodie and for some reason Derek couldn't tear his gaze away. Of course Erica and Boyd had sensed the change in him, confusion flashing over their faces. And then Erica had followed her gaze and suddenly her expression had turned to something wicked. Which was normal for her. Realizing he had been caught staring Derek had let out a low growl and turned away, forcing his gaze away from the boy to try and clear his mind.

 

Erica had refused to let it go. She had teased him to the point of insanity, and at some point the boy must have turned around because then her teasing had taken on a whole different level. She had started to coo and awe over how beautiful the boy was. How large his eyes were and how warm their color. How his face was painted with small moles and his nose was slightly upturned. How his lips were sinfully shaped, the bottom full and the top a thin, prominent cupids bow. She had then started to joke about his red hoodie, saying that he was like Little Red Riding Hood and asking Derek if the Big Bad Wolf was going to 'eat him up'. 

 

Derek had all but leveled her with a death glare and bit out that they could leave. Erica had pouted, but Boyd had given him an apologetic look before wrapping his large arm around Erica's waist and dragging her out of the airport. Finally free of Erica's taunting Derek had turned back around, determined to not look up again but his eyes had already begun their ascent. Almost at that exact same time the boy turned around and suddenly their eyes were locked. Derek's wolf had nearly broken free, right then and there, and he had clenched his jaw tight to keep control. Because the boy's eyes  _were_ large and beautiful, a deep, warm honey color fringed by thick chocolate brown lashes. He  _did_ have a small splash of moles on his face, and Derek found himself wanting to trace every one with his lips. And holy fucking god.  _His mouth._ Luckily at that time the boy had swung away, so he hadn't seen Derek nearly melt to the floor in a fucking puddle. Or sport a raging erection. He just felt bad for that woman in front of him. She had totally gotten the wrong impression. 

 

Derek had spent the rest of the time in line practicing deep, even breathing, trying to calm his raging and chaotic emotions and his wolf that suddenly just wanted to be set free and claim. Never in his life had he been so profoundly attracted to someone before, and honestly he had been a little thrown off from it. 

 

To make matters worse their little run in on the plane had made him even more of a mess. The first touch of the boy's skin under his own had nearly sent him to his ass, and after he had pulled the boy's bag down low enough that he could reach, Derek had practically ran to the bathroom and spent the next few minutes jacking off, desperately needing to relieve the painful ache and calm some of the need. 

 

It had worked, thankfully, and the rest of the plane ride had been relatively easy. The boy's scent was still surrounding him, but Derek had been able to keep his wolf at bay. He had realized at the airport that they were going to the same destination, still, Derek had figured that once he stepped off the plane he would never see the boy again. After all the chances of them running into each other were slim to none. So when he had sat down at the tiki bar on the beach and found Stiles there just across from him it was like a shock to his system all over again. Derek hadn't been able to do anything but stare, the gear's in his head shifting automatically and his thoughts had somehow shifted to things like 'fate' and 'destiny'. Almost immediately he had pushed them down, anger filling him. He didn't believe in fate or destiny. He hadn't for a long time. He wasn't a child anymore. The real world was nothing but failed expectations and lost dreams. 

 

Then Derek had saw the bartender openly flirting with Stiles, and it was like he had lost it. His claws had come out unbidden, and Derek had to dig them deep into his thighs and keep his head down because he knew his eyes were most likely glowing red as well. When Stiles had finally left, Derek had found himself automatically standing and trailing after him. It wasn't like he wanted to, it just kind of happened all on it's own, almost as if the boy was a magnet and he had no damned choice. He had watched him walk along the open market, laugh and smile at people while Derek had found his blatant want rising with each second. Every time the boy laughed and tipped his head back his wolf growled to dig it's teeth into the soft, pale flesh there, to leave it's mark for all to see. When Stiles had confronted him Derek hadn't meant to attack him like that, but he honestly hadn't been able to stop himself. Being in such close proximity with the boy had done something to him. Something powerful that had made his mind shift to a time when people were driven by pure instinct and raw desires. When he had smelled along the boy's neck, his overpowering scent filling Derek's nose yet again, he had finally put two and two together, realizing why he was affected so strongly by the boy.

 

It was Stiles. The boy he had met and saved fifteen years ago. The boy who had ended up being his mate. Derek had stumbled away from him, shocked through and through. In that moment his mother's words fifteen years ago had come back to him, like a whisper on the wind:

 

_"Don't worry, Derek. If he is truly yours, then one way or another the universe will bring the two of you together again. You just have to have faith, son. And wait."_

 

 

 

 Angry at his mother, himself, and Stiles, Derek had all but screamed at the boy, telling him to go. The look of confusion and hurt that had crossed his face lingered in Derek's mind even now.

 

And now  _this_. Derek sighed in aggravation, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to have anything else to do with Stiles, but then he had saw him this morning with that same damned bartender and something in him had snapped. Something had growled  _mine_ and it had taken a while for Cora to calm him down again. Thank god Cora's girlfriend and her family knew about werewolves, or else he would have had a lot of explaining to do. What was worse, though, Cora had saw Stiles too. She had always been smart. Too smart for her own good. She had gotten one look at him and recognized the boy immediately, her eyes shooting wide. Derek had actually been a bit jealous that she had recognized him when Derek had not. But that thought made him feel even more crazy so he had pushed it aside. He had just stepped out of the elevator of the hotel and headed to his room when one of the doors opened, and he cringed when he saw Cora stick her head out. 

 

"Der? Are you okay?"

 

Derek sighed, considered lying, even when he knew she would have been able to tell, but in the end he was just so tired he shook his head. "Not really."

 

Cora had turned and told her girlfriend she'd be right back, and then was beside Derek, her arm snaking around his as she walked with him to his own room just a door down. "I smell Stiles on you. Did you see him again?"

 

Derek growled out in answer, swiping his keycard and entering his room. "I kissed him."

 

Cora's face brightened instantly. "That's great, Derek!"

 

"No, it's not!" Derek bit out, feeling bad immediately for yelling at her.  He sighed and moved to sit down on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "It's not good."

 

Cora sat down beside him after a moment, looking at him with a frown. "Why? He's your mate, Derek. I know how strong the pull towards him is. I feel it every day with Eve."

 

"I don't  _want_ a mate." Derek spit out.

 

Cora give him a slight grin. "Are you sure? Because I seem to remember a fifteen year old boy pretty much besotted over this cute little fragile boy he had found in the woods."

 

Derek glared at her, shaking his head. "I was fifteen, Cora. Things...things have happened since then. People change."

 

Cora watched him a moment before leaning her head against his shoulder, twinging one of their hands together. "Der, you can't let what happened to mom and dad ruin your life. They were in love. They were happy."

 

"And they also died because they were mates." Derek hissed out. " _Both of them._ The whole reason dad was even taken was to draw out mom. They  _knew_ she wouldn't be able to resist the pull. To try and rescue him."

 

"I know, but even if they weren't mates, do you really think that things would have been different? Tell me honestly, Derek. Do you think that if mom and dad were just friends, she wouldn't have gone after him? You know she would have. That's just the type of person she was." Cora took a deep breath before going on. "And when...when she died, it was just natural that dad would die with her."

 

"There's  _nothing_ natural about that!" Derek hissed. "If they hadn't been bonded, we might have had one parent growing up at least."

 

"Do you honestly believe that they would have let dad go? That they wouldn't have killed him, too? Don't be foolish, Der. You know as well as I do that's not the way it is. And I know what happened to them was so completely fucked up, but you're forgetting how  _happy_ they were."

 

Derek looked away, not wanting to bring the memories to surface but they were rising none the less. He did remember. He remembered the way they were around one another. As if they depended on each other to even survive. As if they couldn't breathe unless they were around each other. And when they were the look of absolute love and affection on their faces was enough to make anyone's breath catch in their throat. 

 

Derek shut his eyes, sucking in a deep, calming breath.

 

"Der, you can't keep lying to yourself." Cora said softly, rubbing his arm with her other hand. "You've been running from the truth for years, too scared to admit it to yourself. That you don't want to find your mate again because you're scared of losing them. Scared of seeing them hurt because of you. You've got to let it go...what happened to mom and dad wasn't your fault. We all love you so much and it's killing us to see you blaming yourself like this. We just want you to be happy, Derek. So just....go be happy. Please. Stop running."

 

Derek clenched his jaw tight to try and keep his emotions at bay, to not just break down right then and there.

 

He didn't know what to fucking do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> argh. just watched first 2 episodes of Teen Wolf. So bothered by Derek not being there :( And that 'Senior Scribe' scene w/Stiles longing face. ahhhhhhh the feels are rough :(
> 
> excuse me while I go cry. 
> 
> Profoundly.
> 
>  
> 
> ** That being said...argh. I LOVE writing emotional Derek. lol


	7. Wise Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUNKEN CHAPTER HERE WE COME!!! RAWR!!

Stiles curled his arms around himself, the night surprisingly chilly, and he silently cursed the fact that he hadn't brought his hoodie with him. He looked up at Danny who was steering the small boat they were in, and then back to the ocean around them. Everything was dark. Nearly black, and Stiles had no idea how Danny knew where they were going.

 

"So...this woman lives on a little island?"

 

Danny turned back to him with a small grin, nodding. 

 

"And...you know where we are going, right? I mean it's pitch black out here."

 

"I've never been to the Island, but I know of it. Plus, you can see the lights from it if you look closely. See?" Danny pointed in the distance, and Stiles squinted, for the first time seeing a few very faint flickering lights.

 

"Oh."

 

Danny grinned again, tilting his head slightly. "Are you scared?"

 

Stiles puckered his lips and looked away with a sigh, cutting a glare at him. Danny just laughed and leaned forward to lay a hand on his knee. 

 

"Don't worry. I'm not taking you out here to murder you."

 

Stiles arched a brow. "Wow...I so wasn't thinking of that. But now I kind of am."

 

Danny snickered, turning back to look against the night.

 

"So you really believe this woman can tell a person who their soulmate is?"

 

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Either way I've wanted to meet her for a while now. Might as well, right?"

 

Stiles nodded, licking his lips and looking down at his feet. After earlier in the garden he had been a complete mess. He couldn't even lie. He was so confused. And more than a little worried. A complete stranger had not only kissed him, but full blown made out with him. Ate at his mouth like a hungry animal. And while it had been hot - holy fuck it had been hot - it was still unexpected and confusing. Why had the guy kissed him? Why was he following Stiles? Well obviously, yeah. But.... _why?_

 

Ahhh. Shit was too real. He had come to Tahiti to get away from the drama of his life, not start more. And it wasn't like the guy wasn't ridiculously attractive, because hello Stiles did have eyes. And they obviously had chemistry, even though it may breech to a slightly creepy level. But Stiles couldn't deal with the manpain. And it was obvious the guy was struggling with something. 

 

So....if he somehow ran into him again, Stiles was just going to walk the other way. Run if he had to. Okay yeah. He'd run. 

 

"We are getting close."

 

Stiles looked up and saw the outline of the island in the dark, the flickering lights brighter, and he realized that they were torches placed on the shore. "You know...this is how a lot of horror movies start out."

 

Danny laughed, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one, actually. So, if we are in a horror movie, which one are you, Stiles?"

 

Stiles pursed his lips, thinking a moment. "I'd like to say I've got the smarts to keep myself alive till the end, but while that may be true I'm also loud and awkward enough to just get a hatchet to the back within the first ten minutes."

 

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I think you would be the comedic relief. You'd at least survive until the last minutes of the movie. Just to keep the audience interested."

 

"Story of my life." Stiles gave him a crooked grin as Danny slowed the speed of the boat down to a more leisure pace, before finally the bottom hit sand. 

 

Danny hopped out and into the shallow water and pulled the boat up the rest of the way, and Stiles climbed out, looking around him at the torches that ran parallel to one another and lead upwards onto the beach and through the wooded area. He turned an arched brow to Danny, who just shrugged easily and started walking. 

 

"Just tell me if I'm going to die it's going to be something cool, like I'm a human sacrifice or something."

 

"Sorry. That only works if you're a virgin." Danny called over his shoulder.

 

Stiles frowned, hurrying after him. "Well considering I haven't had sex in two years maybe I'm pretty sure I count as a born again virgin."

 

Danny swung around to look at him with wide eyes, and Stiles felt his face heat up instantly.

 

He licked his lips nervously. "Totally didn't mean to say that out loud."

 

" _Two years_? Dude....are you a practicing monk or something?"

 

Stiles groans, tipping his head back to look up at the night sky. "God I'm pathetic."

 

"I didn't mean it like that." Danny assure's him softly. "It's just...I hope you have a good reason. Because two years is a very long time. How are you still sane?" He joked.

 

Stiles shook his head with a sigh. "Honestly I don't know. I think with what I do for a living it make sit even worse."

 

Danny frowned then. "What you do? Aren't you a writer?" Stiles opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water a few times before a wicked grin came to Danny's face. "Oh wait. Are you  _that_ type of writer?"

 

Stiles let's his head hang in defeat, giving a little nod. "Caught me red handed."

 

Danny started laughing, loud and full. "So, let me get this straight. You write about people having sex all day long while in reality you're not having any yourself? How is that even allowed?"

 

"Alright, alright. Don't kick at me while I'm already down, jeez."

 

The Hawaiian rolled his eyes and slowed his pace until Stiles was beside him, then threw an arm around his shoulder. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. It's just a dry spell, right? A...incredibly long dry spell, but it will end eventually."

 

"It's not because I  _can't_ get it or anything like that." Stiles all but whines as they head under the canopy of tree's. 

 

If anything the look that Danny gives him is even more confused. "So you just  _don't_. What could possibly possess you to do something like that?"

 

Realizing that there was nothing he could say to make his case any better Stiles just sighs, slumping his shoulders.  "Honestly I don't even know. My best friend and his boyfriend give me hell about it all the time. When I moved back they tried to get the ball rolling. I went to a swingers party with them-" Danny cast him an impressed grin and Stiles sighed again. "Don't look at me like that. It was a horrible fail. I ended up all but high tailing it out of there while I was getting hot and heavy with someone. And then I had a date, but that turned out so bizarre and disturbing that you really don't want to know the details, trust me."

 

Danny arched his brow, but didn't comment on it. "Was your last relationship a bad breakup?"

 

Stiles shrugged, used to the familiar question. "Yeah. It pretty much sucked. But it's not like I didn't get over it. Because I did. It honestly doesn't even bother me anymore. I have no idea why I'm stuck like this."

 

"Well maybe you can speak with the wise woman about it? I know we're coming here to find out about our soulmates, but she is gifted in other things as well. She may be able to tell you something to make everything clear."

 

Stiles nodded, walking in silence a moment, listening to the sounds of night birds of the island and insects. "So do you actually believe in soulmates, anyways?"

 

Danny thought a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I mean, the thought is nice, of course. But at the same time it just seems like..."

 

"A fairy tale?"

 

The other man nodded with a small smile that was slightly sad. "I've been on a few dates since my last breakup, but nothing ever stuck. Plus I'm actually a pretty busy guy. Between the bar and then my job as a guide, I don't have a lot of free time, and people get upset about that sometimes."

 

"Why  _do_ you work so many jobs?" It seemed like with his job as a guide it would be more than enough to live off of. Danny's service hadn't been exactly cheap.

 

"I send money back to my mom in Hona Lulu. After my dad died a few years back she and my sisters struggled a little with money and it was the least I could do to repay her for raising me for nineteen years."

 

Stiles smiled up at him warmly. "You're just a big softie, aren't you?"

 

Danny laughed, his dimple flashing deep. "Yes. I  _am._ People don't always think that when they see me, but it's true."

 

"Well if this soulmates thing is real, I'm sure you'll meet a guy who will notice it right away." Stiles wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point the connection between he and Danny had shifted to something platonic. And he was sure Danny felt it as well. It was okay, really. Danny seemed like an amazing guy and an even more awesome friend. Still, Stiles had thought that a little vacation romance would be just the thing he needed to get out of his slump. But hadn't he already found that, in a sense? Rather he wanted to admit it or not, his encounters with his stalker kept inspiring him to write. And what he did write was good. Like...very good. Sure, there was the whole creeper aspect of whatever they had going on, but it wasn't like Stiles actually felt like his life was in danger. Not really....probably.

 

"We're here."

 

Stiles glance up and saw they had come to a large wooden house in a wide clearing that looked like it had seen better days. It's wood was slightly warped and discolored from age, and it looked like it would most likely fall over with the slightest breeze. The tall torches lead up to the house and then parted to make a complete circle around the building, the torches about twenty feet from the house. Stiles was automatically brought back to every horror movie that involved rituals and magic, and he once again tried to not freak out. There were three people on a large porch, two shirtless men with long wavy black hair, and one small boy who seemed to be no more than six or so. One of the men turned and headed into the house as he saw Stiles and Danny approach, and the little boy stood from where he had been playing with his toy truck, tilting his head slightly and looking directly at Stiles with such an intensity that he twitched from it. Danny came to stop just a few feet from the circle of torches and Stiles glanced down, frowning when he saw a strange white powder was placed just beyond the torches. Following it's path he saw that it stretched all the way around the house. Oh yeah. They were  _so_ in a horror movie. 

 

"We're here to see Anuata." Danny called out to the man still on the porch, who did nothing more than stare at Danny and Stiles a long time before turning as the other man appeared in the doorway.

 

The man looked first at Danny and then turned to Stiles, his gaze lingering a long moment, and then he nodded, turned slightly and motioned for them to enter the house.

 

Danny nodded and turned to Stiles before heading forward. Stiles hesitated a moment, scratching his nose and looking down at the white powder in front of him. He finally moved his feet and stepped over the line, sucking in a soft inhale when he felt something vibrate inside of him. Something stir to life. When he was finally on the other side he stopped, turning and looking back with a frown. 

 

"You okay?" Danny asked him with a frown.

 

Stiles nodded, though his brows were drawn together. He swallowed and headed towards the house, letting out a surprised squeak when the little boy suddenly threw himself at Stiles legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. Stiles froze, his arms out awkwardly and staring down in horror, having no idea what to do. He looked up with wide eyes first at Danny who was watching him with an arched brow, and then turned to the two men, who looked a little amused but not that surprised.

 

"Let him be Tauarii." One of the men said.

 

The boy, Tauarii, pulled away from Stiles, looking up at him with a wide grin, and Stiles felt his heart stutter when he got a look at the kids eyes. They were bright, too bright. Almost glowing green. It was strange. They held far too much wisdom for such a young child. " _Metua vahine_ is very wise. Don't worry."

 

Stiles frowned down at the boy before just nodding his head. He moved to Danny and shrugged when he saw how closely the man was looking at him. They headed into the house together, stepping under the wide doorway. There were candles everywhere. On every surface within the room and even perched on old timey chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, wax trailing a long way down. There were more people in the house, men and women of all ages and even some children, and they looked up as Stiles and Danny entered, silent. 

 

Stiles felt a shiver trace down his spine and stepped a bit closer to Danny, just standing there, unsure what to do.

 

"It's not every day I get visitors from the main land."

 

The voice came from the back of the house and Stiles turned to see a woman standing in a doorway, holding a cloth aside that had been separating the rooms, and Stiles was briefly taken aback by her appearance. She was beautiful, middle aged, and had intricate markings on her face and wore a vast array of shinning silver jewelry. Her hair was pleated, and running long down her back, and her lips were painted dark. She wore a simple cotton dress, that like the house, had seen better days, and was barefoot. The soft flickering of the candles made her skin appear even more caramelized and enchanting and Stiles didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful, strange woman in his life. 

 

For a moment he just stood there, staring, a strange sensation washing over him when the woman's eyes shifted to his own, and the corners of her lips tilting up just slightly.

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/e024ba1165ad8019424b4d3ba45202de_zpsp18mh6ev.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

"Are you Anuata?" Danny asked, his voice deep and low, and Stiles realized he was just as shaking by her appearance as well.

 

"I am." The woman said, her voice deep and throaty. She tilted her head slightly, looking them over again. "And I suppose you two have come for a reading?"

 

Danny gave her a sheepish grin. "Um..kind of."

 

The woman arched a brow before nodding after a moment. She looked at Stiles then. "You. Wait here until I'm done with your friend."

 

Stiles' mouth hung open, and he turned to look at the strange people who were all staring at him. Danny gave him an apologetic grin before heading after Anuata, who had disappeared behind the curtain. 

 

Stiles had no idea what to do. He turned slowly to look back at the room of people, finding them all still watching him, not a one smiling. It was more than a little unnerving. Suddenly there was a slight tugging at his hand and Stiles looked down the see the little Tahitian boy staring up at him, a big grin on his face. The kid was so adorable with his large eyes and curly black hair that Stiles couldn't help but smile back and curl his hand around the boy's. "Hi, there. What's your name." He asked, even though he had already heard the men call him by it.

 

 

"Tauarii, because I'm a prince!"

 

Stiles arched his brow at that. "Really? That must be fun. What are you the prince of?"

 

"The Island."

 

"Mmh. Does that make your mom the Queen?"

 

The little boy puckered his lips and shook his head. " _Metua vahine_ is the night."

 

O....kay. "Well that's even better." Stiles glanced up again, noticing a few people were smiling at them now, and he felt himself relax slightly. The little boy tugged him further into the room to sit on an old dusty couch, and he gave a quick 'excuse me' when an older woman scooted over to give him room. The little boy all but jumped into his lap, and Stiles jolted when the kid put his small hands on his cheeks and just looked into his eyes, smiling. He blinked at the boy in confusion, unsure what to do.

 

" _Purotu."_ The boy whispered softly, and Stiles blinked in confusion.

 

"Tauarii." One of the older men said in a slightly warning voice. 

 

The boy giggled slightly before drawing back and bouncing a bit, hyperactive like all children were. "Have you seen the  _Ra'anui_ yet?"

 

Stiles frowned, turning to look at the woman beside him on the couch.

 

She smiled kindly. "He's talking about the sacred tree at Aorai."

 

"The one with the roots?" Stiles asked, feeling his heart beat pick up slightly at the memory of the large tree."

 

The woman nodded. "It is a great tree. Sacred to our people."

 

"It's beautiful." Stiles offered softly, then hesitating with the next part. "I...when I saw it I felt something strange."

 

The people watched him, small knowing smiles on his faces. One of the men nodded. "It holds great power. Those that have a certain...affinity, will feel that."

 

Stiles frowned at the word, unsure what the man meant. "I've never seen anything like it." As soon as the words were out, though, they felt somehow wrong. Untrue. Which made no sense. He frowned, looking down and trying to understand why. The little boy's hands were on his cheeks again, tilting his head up and making him meet eyes that once again seemed to glow.

 

" _Metua vahine_ will help you. Don't worry."

 

Stiles had never met such a weird kid in his entire life. He had no idea what to say, so he just nodded. The little boy hopped off of his lap then and ran to play with a few old toys in the corner, busying himself for about fifteen minutes while Stiles talked about how his vacation was going, and how much he loved the Island. Everyone was nice, despite how strange they seemed, and Stiles realized that he had yet to meet a rude Tahitian. Maybe they were all just super happy people. Eventually Danny came back into the room, looking a little dazed and slightly surprised. He didn't notice Stiles - or anyone else for that matter- for a long time, just staring down at the ground. Then he seemed to snap out of it and he looked up, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on Stiles. He smiled softly, heading over.

 

"She say's she's ready for you now."

 

Stiles nodded and stood, watching Danny closely. "You alright?"

 

Danny's face shifted once again to something far away, before he slowly nodded, a smile stretching his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

 

Stiles frowned at him before laying his hand on his shoulder and then moving towards the back room. He licked his lips when he reached the curtain, glancing behind him to see Danny now speaking with the people in the room. The little boy was watching him again, a smile that was almost assuring on his face and he nodded his head to Stiles, as if to urge him to continue forward. Stiles took a deep breath before pushing aside the curtain and stepping into the room.

 

It wasn't as large as the one he had just come from, but wasn't small either. He glanced around with wide eyes, seeing various dried herbs hanging from the ceilings along with things like chicken and rabbit feet. There was a large, long table along one wall covered in a dark red, thin cloth, and candles covered it. Strange, unfamiliar symbols had been drawn onto it with something, and a few wooden bowls and chalices were scatted across it, some filled with dark red liquid that made Stiles cringe. There were flat, round stones scattered over the cloth, as well as small bones, and Stiles figured they belonged to chickens. Or at least he hoped so. He turned away from the table to see Anuata sitting on an old loves eat against the far wall, a small table in front of her. She smiled up at Stiles and lifted a heavily ringed hand to motion to the cushioned chair across from her. Stiles moved forward immediately and sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Anuata smiled, her dark lips drawing further up on one side than the other. "Nervous?"

 

Stiles wanted to deny it but in the end felt that she would know, so just nodded. "Just a little."

 

Anuata's smile grew and she reached out to the table, where a thick squared black cloth was. As she began unfolding it, Stiles realized that the cloth had been folded around large cards. He arched a brow immediately. "Are those tarot cards?"

 

She laughed softly. "If that is what you wish to call them."

 

"So...are you going to read my future, then?"

 

"Not exactly. I'm just going to read  _you_ , and then I will know what your heart truly desires." She cut a gaze up at him, almost as if daring him to object.

 

Stiles just chewed on his bottom lip and nodded, clasping his hands together in his lap to keep from fretting. "I've never had this done before."

 

"Really?" She did look genuinely surprised at that. "Even though you are interested in the supernatural?"

 

Stiles frowned. "How did you know that?"

 

She just gave a secretive smile before picking up the cards and pushing the cloth aside. She set the cards down at the left of Stiles, and Stiles stared at their black back before looking up at her. "Spread out the cards to the other side of the table."

 

Stiles nodded and slowly reached forward to press his palm against the surface of the cards. He had half expected to feel something - some strange spark maybe - but when he didn't he felt slightly foolish and began to spread them out until they were in a long line. He looked back up at Anuata. "What now?"

 

"Now, you pick." She nodded down at the cards. "Hover your hand over the cards. Pick three that call to you, and flip them over."

 

Stiles looked back down at the cards with an arched brow. This was the part he had trouble believing. How could cards  _call_ to you? It was a bit silly, but he figured he might as well do it. Danny had, after all. So he held his hand up again and very slowly began to move it over them, the cards just out of reach. He had went to the very end of the cards and not felt a single thing. Not that he thought he would. Looking up at Anuata she just nodded her head at him and smiled, telling him to do it again. So Stiles did. Only, as his hand began to move back, suddenly he felt a tingling against his palm and his fingers twitched. He frowned, staring down at his hand. That had just been a fluke. Surely. He shook his head and continued on with his hand, reaching the edge of the cards yet again. Licking his lips he started yet again across the other way, and yet again, stopped when his fingers twitched and his palm tingled. In the exact same spot. His frown deepened, and he stared down at the group of cards directly under his hand. He lowered his hand more, his fingers moving downwards. He went to touch one of the cards and stopped suddenly, after a moment his hand moving slightly until he was plucking at the card just beside it. He pulled it out slowly, and then flipped it over on the table in front of him. He saw an image of a blood red heart in the middle of a thunder storm, with three swords piercing the heart. Under it in bold intricate letter's it read 'Three of Swords'. He glanced up to see what kind of expression Anuata was wearing, but she had on a poker face so Stiles began to run his hands over the cards again, this time pulling a card more quickly. He turned it over and looked down at the painting of a robed man holding a scroll, an infinity symbol over his head. Under him it said 'Magician'. Without looking up again he picked another card, this time drawing it almost immedietly. Flipping it over he saw a black armored soldier on a white horse, holding a flag with an intricate design on it. Under the picture, it read 'Death'. Stiles paused at that, his brows shooting wide. He looked up at Anuata with wide eyes, and the woman seemed to have guessed his worry because she shook her head with a smile.

 

"The Death card is symbolic. Upright it is both the end and the beginning. A time of transition. Of change. You have nothing to fear. It is a good card."

 

Stiles gave a soft, relieved sigh, staring down at the three cards a moment before looking back up at her. "Well?" 

 

Anuata stared down at the cards a moment before nodding. "I believe I understand what you need."

 

He frowned and watched as she stood and moved to a shelf to gather down bottles. He watched as she took a small empty one before beginning to mix things into it, and when she finally turned back to him she held it out, a cork in to keep the liquid in. "This will give you the answers you seek. Drink it tonight, before the sun graces the horizon."

 

Stiles just looked at the little vial a moment before reaching out to take it. She pulled back then, and Stiles looked up at her.

 

"Do you have payment?"

 

Stiles' mouth opened slightly as he remembered Danny's words from earlier and he nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pen. When Danny had told him that she accepted payment only in terms of an item that meant something special to you, he had been a little put off. But hey, who was he to complain. At least she didn't want money. He held out the pen to her, and she took it with a frown, turning it every which way, her eyes scanning over it. The pen had been in his possession for years. He had written each book with it, and had come to think of it as lucky. He even carried it around in his pocket. Anuata nodded then, and turned to carefully sit the pen in a wooden case, shutting it, and then turned back to Stiles.

 

"You'll want to be somewhere you will not be disturbed when you drink."

 

Well....he didn't know what to say about that, so he said nothing. Nodding he stood and looked at her awkwardly. "Uh...thank you?""

 

She smiled suddenly, leaning forward and holding his face in her palms, like the little boy. "Do not worry, child. You will have all the answers you seek, soon."

 

Stiles felt a chill shoot down his spine and pulled away from her with a frown. Clearing his throat he nodded and then turned, hurrying out of the room. Danny smiled and stood when he appeared back in the main room, saying goodbye to everyone. Stiles did the same, his smile falling slightly as his eyes locked with the little boy's again, and then he was walking out of the house and back towards the tree's.

 

"So that was weird. She was....intense." He said the moment they were far enough from the house.

 

Danny laughed, nodding his head. "It really was. Some people on the Island say that she is forest born. A faerie." Danny added at Stiles confused frown. "Did you find out what you came for?"

 

He sighed, holding up the small bottle. "She read my cards and then gave me this. Told me to drink it and I would have all my answers."

 

Danny arched a brow, staring at the liquid in the glass. "What is it?"

 

Stiles snorted. "No idea."

 

"You going to actually drink it?"

 

He ran his tongue behind his teeth a moment, thinking. "I don't know. Logic tell's me it's a bad idea, but..."

 

"Curiosity is getting the best of you?"

 

"Pretty much." Stiles said with a grin, turning to Danny then and looking him over. "What about you? Did you see your soulmate?"

 

"I'm not sure. She read my cards too and then started burning some type of grass in a bowl and told me to look into the flames."

 

Stiles arched his brows. "And?"

 

"And....I may have seen something."

 

"Wait..seriously? What?"

 

Danny gave an embarrassed look, running his hand through his hair. "I feel silly talking about this. But I'm pretty sure I saw a guy."

 

Stiles wagged his eyebrows. "Oh really? Was he hot?"

 

The other man shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, yeah he was. He had short dark blonde hair and this great smile. It's just....It got kind of weird then."

 

"Weird how?"

 

"It was...I swear it looked like his eyes started....glowing? Like a really bright yellow?"

 

Stiles blinked at him a moment. "Hmm....yeah....I'm not sure what to say about that."

 

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed him slightly sideways, and Stiles laughed, wagging his brows at him. "So your soulmate is a hot blonde dude with a dashing smile and glowing yellow eyes? I'm sure you guys can get contacts or something. Maybe he can get some awesome glasses he can wear like Cyclops! Dude that would be cool!"

 

"Ha ha. Just wait. When you drink that stuff I'm going to spend all day teasing you about whatever weird shit you see."

 

"If it doesn't kill me, that is."

 

"Yes, Stiles. If it doesn't kill you."

 

They laughed the entire way back to the boat.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like turtles
> 
> .......and tequila. Especially tequila. *BELCH*....sorry.


	8. The Missing Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles drinks the potion & remembers what happened in the woods fifteen years ago. Someone unexpected shows up at his bungalow.

"This is a bad idea. In fact, I don't think there has ever  _been_ such a bad idea." Stiles muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the little vial of purplish liquid atop his nightstand. For the better part of thirty minutes he had been trying to either psych himself  _into_ drinking the liquid, or not drinking it. Right now he was on the latter. "Any sane, reasonable,  _logical_ person would know better than to drink some weird concoction that some freaky island priestess lady gave them. I mean.....it can be anything!" He nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Totally not going to drink it." He sat there a full minute before quickly grabbing the vial, popping the cork, and with a cringe tipped it back and swallowed it in one go. His face scrunched unattractively and he twisted his lips in disgust, gagging. "Jesus! That was not smart. At all. I'm so going to die now." Sitting the empty glass vial down he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and pulled another water from his little refrigerator, drowning half the bottle to chase the aftertaste. Stiles was pretty sure in all his twenty five years he had never tasted anything so bad. Maybe it really had been poison. That was stupid, though. Danny had been there with him and could lead authorities back to the Island. 

 

Yeah, okay. So shit was just  _really_ bad, then.

 

Wait...unless Danny was in on it?! Stiles felt his eyes go comically wide a moment before he shook his head. Nah. Danny was an all around great guy. He didn't seem the serial killer type. Sighing, he made to stand up and frowned when the world began to spin suddenly. Reaching out he laid a hand on the nightstand, shaking his head and trying to clear his vision. Looking around the room he then noticed that everything seemed to be too....bright. Almost painfully so. Brushing a hand over his face he tried to take a few steps and almost landed on his face. Groaning he stumbled backwards, feeling the back of his knees hit the bed and then he went down. He cringed at the sudden movement which only caused the room to spin even faster.

 

_Drugs! The damned woman had given him drugs!!!_

 

Stiles had a brief moment where he was all of sixteen again, and the time he and Scott had been caught smoking their first blunt. His dad had went ballistic, and had grounded Stiles for nearly the rest of summer. If Stiles thought that had been bad, he didn't want to know what his dad would do when he found out he had taken some kind of hallucination drugs. Because how else was he supposed to explain the freaking huge black wolf staring at him from the shadows of the forest? 

 

Stiles briefly wondered how he had gotten from his bungalow to the forest, but didn't want to dwell on that when there were more pressing issues at hand. For instant the fact that the wolf's eyes were also glowing blue. And maybe also the fact that Stiles was freezing and hungry and exhausted and he had been crying for so long and just wanted to find his way back home and hug his dad and tell him he was sorry for running away. Because he was sorry.

 

The wolf seemed to sense his kaleidoscope of emotions, because the animal whined softly.

 

Stiles curled his hands tight around his knee's, his body shaking with both cold and fear. The wolf was still in the shadows, and the way it's eyes were glowing was making it seem more frightening than it really was. Not that Stiles thought it would be any less scary if it came out of the trees, because the thing was still a wild animal and could maul his face off if it wanted. But anyways, weren't there no more wolves in California? Stiles was sure he had read that somewhere, or maybe watched it on some nature channel. The ones that were super awesome until you saw a lion rip into a gazelle. Or the moment two of the animals started to hump, because let's face it even grown adults got that awkward look on their face when they see two animals humping on TV. His dad did at least. He'd always clear his throat and try to start a conversation, which kind of made it even worse, but Stiles didn't want to tell him that and hurt his feelings. But anyway none of that mattered because there was a giant wolf in front of him with glowing blue eyes and Stiles was so exhausted he was pretty sure he couldn't run even if he tried so either he was about to get eaten, or the animal would decide he was nothing interesting and walk away.

 

The wolf stepped out of the shadows.

 

So eaten it was, then.

 

He whimpered and tightened his arms around himself, tucking his chin against his knees and watching with wide eyes as the wolf stepped closer. "Please don't eat me." He whispered, feeling tears beginning to roll down his face again. "My dad will be so sad. He'll be all alone."

 

The wolf continued moving towards him, his words doing nothing to halt the animal, and Stiles' felt his eyes budge wide when it was just in front of him. The animal and him stared at each other a long moment, and Stiles watched with a soft gasp with the glowing blue of it's eyes faded to something a more natural, vivid green. Against his better judgement he uncurled one of his hands around his legs and slowly lifted it up. Very slowly. He didn't want to startle the animal and have it bite his hand off, after all. The wolf tensed, and it's eyes stared down hard at his hand a long moment, before the animal moved forward very carefully and sniffed at his fingers. Stiles swallowed hard, feeling his hand begin to shake slightly. When the wolf darted out it's tongue to lip his fingertips, though, he jumped about three feet high, his eyes shooting wide. The wolf jumped too, spooked by his sudden movement, and quickly backed away.

 

"Wait! No, no it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just surprised me." He said softly, trying to sound reassuring. The wolf watched him warily before taking a slow step towards him and Stiles held his breath, his hand out again. After a moment the wolf closed the distance between then and gingerly stretched it's nose out to Stiles palm, before all but butting against his hand with it's head. Stiles face split into a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. He laughed softly, letting the animal rub against his hand before tentatively moving his hand and running it down the fur of the creatures neck.

 

The wolf whined and closed it's eyes, tilting it's head and Stiles began to pet it with more surety. He licked his lips and lifted his other hand, and began to run them both from the wolf's silken soft face, over it's ears, and down it's neck. The wolf suddenly just slumped against him, it's weight heavy and startling, and Stiles laughed as he was nearly topped over. 

 

"You're kind of heavy. Are you someone's pet? Kind of too fat to be a stray." The wolf huffed through it's nose as if insulted, and Stiles laughed again, but after a moment the sound died off to a soft sob. He put his hands over his face, embarrassed. He felt the wolf nose his neck and tried to calm down, but just couldn't. "I'm sorry." He cried out, wiping at his eyes. "It's just...." He hiccuped, quiet a moment before laying his forehead on his knees and just spilling out everything he was really feeling that he had been unable to tell his dad. "I'm so  _lonely_." He sobbed. "I miss her so much. It's just not the same without her here. And dad is drinking and I don't know what to do because I know he's sad too but he hasn't really talked to me since she died and I  _need_ him to talk to me because I can't do this by myself!" Stiles hadn't realized he had started screaming as he spoke until his ears were ringing from his loud, slightly manic volume. He drew off, utterly exhausted, slumping sideways until he was laying down once again. He just laid there, staring at the trees and sniffling, while the wolf shifted restlessly around him, whining repeatedly as if unsure what it was supposed to do. He reached out a week, wobbly hand to one of the beast's paws and it stopped pacing, staring down at him with eyes that were far too wise for any animal. "It's okay." Stiles whispered softly, feeling as his body began to finally give way to sleep. He was just drifting off when suddenly he felt a shifting in the air. An electricity moving over him. Shivering from it Stiles dragged his heavy eyelids open again and watched as the wolf began to.... _change_. It's form to shift and grow, to stretch and form anew until suddenly Stiles was staring at two very human feet and ankles. He frowned sleepily, tilting his head up and felt his face go blood red when he realized there was someone very naked standing in front of him. He quickly pulled his gaze away and looked further up, finding a teenage boy with black hair, thick eye brows, and an angular face staring down at him. 

 

He just stared up at the boy, confused, because he  _hadn't_ been dreaming. He  _had_ just seen the wolf change into a teenager, right? Before he could ponder more on that suddenly the boy was bending down and picking him up. Stiles let out a yelp of surprise, and turned to look at the boy with wide eyes. This close to his face he could see that the boy had deeply green eyes. Exactly like the wolf's. 

 

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said, his voice soft.

 

Stiles just stared at him, trying to keep his eyes open because this was totally something different and he couldn't sleep when something so interesting was happening.

 

"Sleep." The boy grunted out, almost as if reading his mind. "I'll take you somewhere safe, I promise."

 

Stiles blinked slowly, considered making trouble just because it was his thing. But honestly, he hadn't been himself since his mother's death. So instead he just found himself wrapping his arms around the boys neck and leaning his head against his shoulder, burying his wet face against his skin. He felt a shudder run through the boy, and was pretty sure that the boy even leaned his head down and sniffed at his neck, but Stiles was too tired to think about that, so he just let himself sleep.

 

 

 

********************

 

Stiles heard voices. Soft, hushed voices all around him. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut, and he was too tried to try and force them open. Besides, strangely enough he wasn't scared. He could feel that he was laying on a soft bed, with a blanket over him, and though the voices in the room were unfamiliar, there was one that he knew, and it instilled a sense of calm over Stiles and he was okay with just laying there while they spoke. Apparently about him.

 

"Sweetheart, we understand what he means to you, really, we do. But you have to understand, he's just a  _child_. There's nothing that can be done right now anyways. We have to take him back when he  wakes up. You know his family is worried." The female voice was soft, but firm, authoritative, and it reminded Stiles of his dad. Before his mom had gotten sick at least. 

 

"So I'm just supposed to forget about him until he's older?" The other voice whispered furiously, and Stiles recognized it as belonging from the boy in the woods and he felt something within him shift, and his body twitch, as if it were trying to move closer to the source.

 

"No one said that, son." The new voice belonged to a man, and was deep and once again held a sense of authority. Stiles figured that the man and the woman were the boy's parents. "Just...he won't understand right now. It will be hard enough since he's human. You don't want to risk scaring him away. We only get one chance at this."

 

There was silence a moment, the sound of shifting feet and sighs, and then suddenly the bed dipped slightly, like someone was climbing on. "He's really pretty, isn't he?" The voice was soft, young. Maybe as young as him, and female. Stiles heard a strange, soft rumbling growl then and the girl that had climbed on the bed snickered. "Mom! Derek growled at me!"

 

Okay this was getting more strange by the second. Stiles fought against the heavy sense of lethargy, trying to open his eyes and find out exactly what was going on.

 

A woman's sigh. "Cora, please stop antagonizing your brother and get off of the bed. You're too young to understand but Derek's going to be very territorial over the boy until he's old enough to be claimed."

 

"Ew." The girl, Cora, drew out before the bed shifted yet again and Stiles felt her bounce off. "This is boring. I'm going to play with Laura." There was the sound of soft feet falls and then a door opening and closing, before the room was awash in silence again.

 

"Stiles, sweetheart, we know you're awake." 

 

Stiles flinched at the woman's words, finally dragging his eyes open, and blinking them a few times to get them to clear. He found himself staring up at three faces. The woman was beautiful, with long dark hair and eyes and she was smiling down at him. The man was tall had a thick crop of brown hair and green eyes, and had a slight grin on his face, his lips drew up further on one side than the other. And then there was the boy from the woods. Derek. He was standing tense, staring down at Stiles with eyes a little too intense and Stiles automatically felt uncomfortable and looked away, back towards the woman. "Where am I?" He asked softly, moving slowly to sit up because his body still felt heavy with sleep and exhaustion.

 

The woman moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands settled in her lap and her smile still in place. "This is our home, little one. My son found you in the woods and brought you here to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?"

 

Stiles twisted his hands in the blanket, feeling embarrassed and slightly confused. Still not afraid though. "I'm okay, I guess. Just tired." He lifted a thumb to chew on it's nail, lifting a shy gaze up to Derek. "Thank you for helping me." He muttered softly.

 

Derek looked slightly taken aback, but gave a slight nod, appearing a bit embarrassed. "You're welcome." He muttered back just as quietly.

 

The woman had her hand on his arm suddenly, and Stiles looked at her, the way her dark eyes held his. "Stiles, we need to know what you remember. What happened out there in the woods?"

 

Stiles looked in her eyes a moment later, his gaze shifting briefly over to Derek, before he licked his lips and looked down at his hands. "I got lost and fell asleep." He said, shrugging. "I remember waking up and seeing Derek but that's it." He had no idea why he was lying. Really he didn't. He knew what he had seen. Derek had been a wolf and then suddenly he was a human. It wasn't like he thought they wouldn't believe him, because he had a feeling they all knew anyways. And he wasn't scared that they would hurt him, like it was some big secret that he couldn't know about. It was just....maybe he wasn't ready to accept what had happened?

 

A look came over everyone in the room, a similar frown. The woman was quick to smile again, nodding her head at him. "Okay. Well I know you must want to be at home, hmm? How about we take you back into town at to your dad?"

 

Stiles didn't bother to ask how she knew who his dad was, just nodded. "Yeah."

 

"Why don't we get you a sandwich and drink for the ride. I know you must be hungry."

 

Stiles heard his stomach growl at that exactly moment and blushed darkly. The woman just laughed, patting his head before standing. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be right back." With that she motioned for the man in the room to follow her and gave Derek a look before laying a hand on his shoulder and they were out of the room. 

 

Stiles looked at Derek. Derek looked at Stiles. There was an embarrassingly long moment of silence before Derek scratched at his head with a sigh. "I guess I'll head downstairs too." 

 

He turned and started towards the door, and before Stiles knew what he was doing he was out of the bed and grabbing a hold of the tail of the older boy's shirt, stilling him. Derek turned to look down at him with arched brows and Stiles immedietly let him go, blushing again and staring at his feet. "Uh...sorry, I just." He twisted his hands in his shirt, feeling embarrassed and not sure what he wanted to say. "Thank you, I guess? I...it was stupid to run away so....just thank you."

 

He let out a slight yelp when Derek was suddenly kneeling in front of him, his head tilted up slightly to look at Stiles face. Stiles stared down at him with wide eyes, wanting to back away and move forward at the same time. "Just...promise me you won't do it again." Derek drew out, lifting his hands to wrap around Stiles arms, and Stiles felt his breath catch when a little jolt of electricity went through him. "There are people who care about you, who need you to be safe. People who would never be the same if something happened to you. You understand that, right?"

 

Stiles turned his face away, feeling his eyes start to water and his lips pucker. Stiles remembered when he had been crying in the woods, talking about how his dad was ignoring him and drinking. He knew Derek was trying to reassure him and it made him want to break down again. But he couldn't. He had to be strong.

 

"Hey." Derek's soft voice drew Stiles back until he was looking at the older boy once again, whose green eyes were searching Stiles, looking closely at him. "It's okay. If you don't...or if you can't..." The boy drew off with a sigh, and Stiles got the feeling that he wasn't very used to talking about his feelings. "I'm just saying if you can't talk about it right now, that's okay." Stiles didn't have to ask him to know what  _it_ was. "Just know that when you're ready we'll be here, okay? And...and even if you aren't, I'll always be there if you need me. If you ever want to talk to me or my mom or dad just let your dad know. He knows my mom so I'm sure he can bring you over one day, alright?"

 

Stiles nodded, sniffling a bit to try and stop himself from crying. "Thank you." He whispered again, and then suddenly Derek was pulling him forward and the older boy had wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Stiles blinked, wide eyed. Before he could think of what to do, though, the hug was over almost as quickly as it had started, and then Derek was walking out of the room, grunting at him to 'come on' and Stiles could do nothing but stumble after him, confused.

 

His dad had about the whole town searching for him. When Talia, who is Derek's mother, brings him into the police station the first thing John does is start crying. And then he's dropping his phone, which had been to his ear, and rushing forward, falling down to his knee's in front of Stiles and all but smothering him in his arms, running his hand up and down his back while the other grasps his head. John keeps apologizing, over and over again, and it's so sad that Stiles starts to cry as well. John spends a full five minutes hugging Talia, thanking her for finding Stiles. Talia explains that Derek had been the one to find him, and John ask's to meet the boy and thank him himself, but a sad look comes over Talia's face and she glances down at Stiles before saying that he was at home sleeping like a regular sixteen year old boy. Stiles knows it's a lie. After all Derek had ridden with them in the car to the station, but he doesn't say anything about it, knowing that there had to be a reason Derek hadn't wanted to come in. His dad call's off the search, and when they go home later he starts to cry again and then pours all of his alcohol down the sink. Stiles may or may not have cried with him. They order in pizza and spend all day watching all of Stiles favorite movies and cartoons, John always sitting close to him, even when Stiles finally falls asleep.

 

Stiles thinks about the night at the preserve a lot. He thinks about the black wolf that had turned into Derek, and what that would make Derek. What it would most likely make all of his family. He told no one, because it wasn't like anyone would believe him anyways. But then one day it's like he can't keep it in anymore and he tell's his dad. He doesn't tell him all that had happened. Just that he had saw a black wolf in the preserve that had sat with him for a while. His dad brushes it off, saying that there were no more wolves in California and it must have been a stray dog or someone's pet. After that he doesn't mention it again. But he never stops thinking about it.

 

After a week he ask's his dad to take him to Derek's house, he says that he never properly thanked them though it was really an excuse to just see Derek. His dad agree's easily enough and they're in his cruiser, heading out. They drive through the winding road, tree's on each side, and when they finally pull up to the large mansion like house they're both surprised to find it empty. As if it hadn't been lived in for years. He and his dad walk around the property, trying to make sense of it, but there's nothing. In the end everyone assumes the Hales have moved away. It was weird, that they had never said anything, but people were used to them being a bit odd anyways, so after so long the whispers just die down and things settle back the way they once were. 

 

Stiles turns eleven and Scott and him stay up all night playing video games and watching TV. Somehow, Stiles forget's about the night in the woods. He forgets about the large black wolf, and he forgets about Derek. He stops going to the preserve. Stops looking for monsters and mythical beings because they don't exist. He grows up, get's older, and his desire to leave Beacon Hills get's stronger. He graduates high school and get's accepted to a college in San Francisco. Full scholarship. He packs his things and hug his dad and Scott goodbye, and then leaves. Never looking back. 

 

When he writes his first book a few years later he's sitting there thinking about what pen name to use. Genim comes easy enough, but he dwells on the last name a long while, scribbling out possibilities in a notebook for hours on end. And then suddenly he's looking down at the word Hale on the paper. He stares down at it, blinking. It seemed to have come out of nowhere, but for some reason it just seemed  _right_ , so he uses it. About six months later Genim Hale is a published author and Stiles feels a sense of pride unlike anything ever before. Yet every time he stares down at a copy of his book and his eyes linger on his pen name, a strange sense of sadness comes over him. 

 

And now he knows why.

 

Stiles felt as his conscious seemed to float back to his body. He realized he was staring up at the ceiling of his bungalow, and wondered if his eyes had ever even shut during his strange trippy vision/dream/what the hell ever. He let's out a groan as he rolls over to sit, leaning over slightly with his hand propped against the bed. He feels slightly dizzy still. Light headed, though strangely enough not sick. Looking around the room he see's that it's bright outside, most likely morning, and realizes with some surprise he had been out of it all night.

 

He had forgotten. How the hell could he have forgotten? It wasn't like you met a family of werewolves every day. Stiles stood slowly, feeling the need to move. To burn some stress and energy bottled up within him. There was just so many things running through his head and he didn't know what to do with himself. But at the same time, suddenly everything made so much sense!

 

Stiles obsession with all things supernatural. Hell his horror/fantasy movie and book collection was large enough to fill the entire room of the bungalow. And then there was the fact that he had gotten a minor in cryptozoology. Oh jeez he was glad he had a reason for that now. Because he had been a little curious himself. His meeting with Derek was the missing link to so many questions in his life. Fuck. Stiles was pretty sure he had a crush on a guy that he thought didn't even exist all of his teenage years. How messed up was that?! Feeling overwhelmed by everything, Stiles practiced evening his breathing when it began to grow fast and uneven. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack. 

 

Besides, there was something else bothering him. A lot.

 

Derek had told him that he would always be there for him whenever he needed him, and when Stiles had tried to go to him, he had just been gone. His entire family had been gone. Stiles felt a swift sense of betrayal flow through him, and remembered feeling it as well as a child. In fact, that had been the reason he had forgotten. Stiles had felt so hurt by Derek's disappearance that he had tried his best to push everything that had happened that night to the back of his mind.

 

Apparently it had worked. 

 

He picked up his phone, about to call his dad and demand why the man had never said anything to him about the events that surrounded that night, but just as he was getting ready to hit the call button there was a knocking at his bungalow door. Stiles paused, looking up with a frown. He dropped his phone to his bed and moved forward, thinking that one of the hotel staff may be out there, but when he unlocked and opened the door he found himself staring down into light brown eyes and a pale, beautiful face. He instantly recognized the girl that he had seen from the wedding rehearsal, and his frown deepened. 

 

"Hi, Stiles."

 

Stiles started slightly, surprised that the girl would know his name. "Uh...do I know you?"

 

The girl smiled a bit mischievously and nodded before all but pushing her way into his bungalow. Stiles turned to look at her, stuttering incoherently like an idiot. "Yes, you know me. But you may not remember. But that's okay, too, cause I'm going to remind you."

 

He shook his head, confused. "I don't understand."

 

Cora nodded, as if she was expecting it, before holding her hand out to him with a wide grin. "My name is Cora Hale, nice to meet you."

 

Stiles' eyes shot wide and he stared down at her with his mouth ajar. Cora Hale. Cora Hale?! As in the Cora from his dream? Or vision? Or whatever?! "The Cora Hale from fifteen years ago?"

 

Cora's looked surprised and then happy. But even that shifted to a frown. "Wait..Derek said you didn't remember him. Were you just pretending not to?"

 

Stiles gaped like a fish out of water. "What? Derek?"

 

"Yeah." She sighed dramatically and flopped back onto his bed. "He told me that you guys made out and he had a mini freak out. I don't know why. I mean it's completely natural after all."

 

Stiles cannot explain the sense of 'oh, shit' running through him at that moment. Cora, though, must have picked up on it, because she was sitting up suddenly, looking at him with a frown on her face. 

 

"Stiles? You okay?"

 

"Derek Hale is your brother. I made out with Derek Hale. Tall dark and brooding is your brother?  _My stalker is Derek Hale!_ " Okay, yeah. A panic attack was quickly building and he needed to do something before he passed out. Falling onto the bed beside Cora he closed his eyes and fisted his hands atop his knees, forcing himself to take deep, calming breath's. He felt Cora's hand on his back a moment later, rubbing, and that helped. 

 

"I'm sorry! I thought you knew!"

 

"I don't. Well I didn't. I mean I do now but only because the weird witch lady gave me a potion to drink to make me remember."

 

Cora frowned beside him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

Stiles groaned loudly, holding his face in his hands. "I didn't remember what happened that night in the Preserve. I made myself forget about everything because I felt betrayed when you guys just left!" Okay, he may have sounded a bit bitter about that, but he couldn't really help. "But I remember now." And still feel betrayed. "And I'm kind of freaking out because I've been having all these weird meetings with your brother and I thought he was just a really hot, but really creepy stalker and oh my god I made out with him!" Stiles pulled his hands away from his face suddenly, turning to Cora with narrowed eyes. "Wait! So he knew it was me and never said anything?!"

 

Cora get's an apologetic, sympathetic look. "He only just realized it honestly."

 

Stiles feels  _slightly_ less betrayed at that. Slightly. "It doesn't matter. You guys just...you just left."

 

Cora sighs, her head lowered a moment before looking back at him and her were sad and Stiles thought he may have even seen tears shimmering in their depths. "I know. And there's actually a really good reason for that. I just...I feel like Derek should be the one to tell you, not me." Cora reached out to grasp his hand, looking a little nervous, and Stiles frowned at her, wondering why she was being so friendly. They had only briefly met fifteen years ago. She was acting like they had been friends for ages. "Things got rough for us after that night. And Derek...well he changed." 

 

It was true, now that he thought about it. The teenage boy that Stiles remembered had been soft and comforting, gentle. The Derek he knew now was hard and seemed to be carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

"Just give him a chance to explain, please?"

 

"Why?" Stiles asked softly. "I mean...I get what he did all those years ago and I'll always be grateful to him. But other than that? We don't even know each other. Besides, don't you guys have some kind of...code or something? I dunno."

 

Cora arched her brows at him, confused.

 

"You know. LIke...a werewolf code!! I mean I know your secret. Are you guys not worried about that?"

 

"Stiles we're not going to kill you if that's what your asking." Cora snorted, rolling her eyes. "And it's okay that you know. If it had been a problem we would have done something about it fifteen years ago."

 

"But it's not like werewolves are a known thing. So why is it okay that I know?"

 

"You mean despite the fact that we trust you?"

 

Stiles scoffed at that. "That's another thing. Why do you trust me? You don't even know me. Not really."

 

Cora smiled at him. "That's something you'll have to ask Derek. I feel like it's not really my place to say."

 

Cause that made total sense. He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "This is all just....it's so much to handle."

 

"I know, but it's not a bad thing, right?" Cora hopped up from the bed then, twirling around to him with a grin, her hands on her hips. "Hey. I'm getting married in two days. You should come."

 

Stiles' gaze drifted sideways. "Uh..I don't know."

 

"I don't want to hear it! You are coming and that's that! Do you have a suit?"

 

Stiles arched a brow at her. Cause normal people totally brought tux's on their Tahitian vacation.

 

"That's fine, we'll just go shopping later and I'll help you pick out something stunning! It's going to be awesome, just wait. I've got a killer sense of style."

 

Stiles just sat there staring at her, mouth open and not really sure what to say. Cora seemed like the type that was used to getting what she wanted. Spoiled brat through and through. And which that usually annoyed the shit out of him, Stiles somehow found it endearing. What the fuck was going on with him. "Um..okay I guess?"

 

"Awesome! It's still pretty early, so how about we say I come back at two?"

 

Stiles had barely managed a nod before Cora was leaning forward and placing a peck to his cheek, and then with a little twiddle of her fingers she was gone, the faint lipstick stain on Stiles cheek the only proof that she had been there at all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i write the word fisted i giggle.....hehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chap on my tablet sorry for any mistakes!

Stiles tried not to freak out too much after Cora had left, and for the most part he didn't. Sure there were a few minor slip ups, but it wasn't like a person could just take all that knowledge and  _not_ panic at least a little. In the end Stiles did what he supposed anyone would do when he needed comfort. He called his dad. 

 

It was around four pm back in Beacon Hills so Stiles knew that the man was most likely at work and hoped he wasn't too busy to answer his cell. Apparently he wasn't, though, because he picked up after only two rings.

 

"Stiles."

 

Stiles felt relief wash over him immedietly, just from the sound of his dads voice. "Hey dad."

 

"Hello son. How are things? Everything okay?"

 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip a moment, and the sound of shuffling papers on the other end of the line went quiet and he could almost picture his dad sitting at his desk, staring at nothing with an arched brow as he waited for Stiles to speak. "Why did you never tell me about Derek Hale finding me that night in the preserve?" Ok. Guess he was getting straight to it then.

 

the line was silent before he heard his dad release a sigh and knew he was massaging the bridge of his nose like he always did. "You remembered?"

 

Stiles couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? And don't say something stupid like you never had the time because we were freaking talking about this when you drove me to the airport. So why?"

 

His dad was silent a moment before sighing softly. "Look, Stiles, after the night in the preserve you acted....different. you weren't yourself. You were always quiet, always lost in your own thoughts. I thought it was just because of your mother at first but this was different. It was like you couldn't concentrate or think straight. More than normal, at least. And then you starting having these nightmares. Kept waking up talking nonsense about that hale kid, and i had no idea what to do."

 

Nightmares? Even as Stiles frowned at that, though, memories swarmed him yet again, his dads words like a trigger. He remembered. Almost every night, various times, he would dream of Derek or the black wolf. Derek was never trying to hurt him, in fact it was the opposite. Stiles would be chasing after his retreating form in the preserve. But he was never fast enough, and Derek would always vanish in the shadows. But it was like in his dream Stiles thought he would never see him again. He felt a bitter twang at that. How right he had been.

 

'"And then you asked to go to the Hale's house and, well, they had just vanished."

 

Stiles frowned, shaking his head."Yeah, about that. Did that not raise any red flags? I mean an entire family doesn't just vanish over night, Dad. There were like thirteen people who lived in that house, kids included."

 

"Oh it raised lots of red flags. There was an ongoing investigation,  actually. No one had any idea what had happened. But then we talked to the schools and found out that all of the Hale children had been taken out of school at the same time one day. So in the end we just figured that they must have just...up and left."

 

"That makes no sense." Stiles sighed. Well, it wasn't like he couldn't ask Derek about it. Eventually. Stiles wasn't sure if he was ready to see him again just yet. 

 

"Tell me about it. Well it doesn't matter anyways. Because a few months back I got word that someone was living up there again."

 

Stiles perked up. "What? Really? Who?"

 

"Some distant relatives of the Hales. A girl and her boyfriend. I went to see them briefly and they seem normal enough. A little strange, but who am i to judge."

 

"So there's just two people living in that big empty house? How depressing."

 

"Tell me about it." John said with a short laugh before drawing off on a sigh. "Look Stiles, I'm sorry that i kept all this from you. Its just after we found out the Hale's were gone you started getting better. Becoming your old self again. I didn't want to bring it up and risk you going through that again."

 

"Don't worry, Dad, I get it." And really he did. If he were a parent he would have done the exact same thing. 

 

"To be honest I didn't think you'd ever remember. The fact that you forgot in the first place was more than a little strange."

 

His heart had been broken. He just wanted to push the memory of that night as far away as possible. "Yeah. Well anyways. How are things going?"

 

Stiles heard what sounded like Parrish speaking then and his dad sighed. "Sorry kid, look's like duty calls again. But call me again tomorrow, okay? It's my day off."

 

"Okay, yeah, sure. I'll just talk to you later dad."

 

"You too kid. Stay safe. Love you."

 

"You too, Dad. Love you." Stiles ended the call and sat the phone down on the bed, staring down at it blankly a moment. He didn't have another schedule with Danny until tomorrow, but the Hawaiian had told him to message him if he wanted to hang out at some point during the day. And honestly, Stiles could use a drink. Or two. But it was still too early so he might as well just wait until after he went shopping with Cora. And what the hell was up with that? It was weird and was sure he was going to feel more than a little uncomfortable. It wasn't like he really knew Cora. Hell, he didn't really know Derek for that matter.

 

Stiles fell back against the bed with a groan, scrubbing his hands over his face. Everything was crazy. The fact that he had met Derek again after fifteen years seemed impossible. Especially that he had met him on a vacation in Tahiti. And let's not forget about the fact that he had made out with him. And then also wrote a super hot sex scene for a story based off of him. Oh my god! Stiles had never wanted to crawl in a hole and die so much! Unfortunately, he was starving, and rather he wanted to or not, he really did have some writing to get to.

 

Standing with a sigh he made his way back over to the coffee table. He had already decided to accept the fact that his rewrite just wasnt going to happen. Which meant he had to really polish this new book in the hopes that Lydia loved it and readily took the trade off. Sitting on the couch he stared down at the papers in front of him a moment, at the notes he had written. The story was different from his others, more along the lines of fantasy/horror/erotica. When he had first written the notes he had no idea where he was really going with the very lose story line. But now? Now he did. 

 

Nodding to himself Stiles set to work adding in the details that would make the book shine. He smiled as he worked.

 

*****

 

Derek's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits the moment Cora walked through the door of the exorbiant restraunt and a familiar scent drifted over to him. He darted his gaze behind his sister, horrified that Stiles had followed after her, but when he didn't appear and then cora was in front of him pulling the chair out to take a seat, the smell of Stiles grew stronger and before he could control himself Derek jerked up with an angry growl, the chair colliding with the ground. Derek ignored peoples surprised stares. "Why the fuck do you smell like Stiles?!"

 

Eve stared up at the two of them with wide eyes, unsure what was happening.

 

Cora flashed an immediate guilty look before glancing around her and then leaning closer to Derek. "Just...calm down, okay? Lets ait down and we can talk about this."

 

"Did you see him?" Derek growled out, not bothering to sit or lower his voice.  

 

Cora opened her mouth, her words in her throat. The look of betrayal that instantly crossed Derek's face cut at her like a knife. As Derek stormed around her and headed for the door of the restraunt she swore softly, holding a hand up to Eve and offering an apologetic smile before turning and running after her brother.

 

Derek burst through the door, struggling to contain his anger so he didnt shift right then and there in the crowded street. He ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, his eyes darting left and right as if he were looking for an escape. He smelled Cora approaching before he saw her. And he fucking smelled Stiles scent lingering on her as well and once again he felt himself cringe. 

 

"Derek! Derek wait just let me explain!"

 

"You had no right!" Derek swung around to her with a hiss, glaring her down.

 

She cringed at his sharp tone. "I know. I just...I want you to be happy, Derek. And I knew you would never make the first move."

 

"So what? You decided to just go and tell him everything? To fuck up someones perfectly happy life by laying all of this shit on them? Cora maybe he forfot because he wanted to!"

 

"I didn't tell him everything! I hardly told him anything, actually. He already knew, Derek."

 

Derek frowned down at her, his lips twisting. "He never showed any sign of recognition whenever i saw him." Wait. Did that mean he had recognized Cora but not him? Derek tried not to feel too cut by that though, but damn. 

 

"Hey...no. its not like that." Cora laid a hand on his arm and because his thoughts were so fucked up he allowed it. "He literally just remembered. Said he had went to some witch or something and got some potion that made him remember. And i really didn't tell him anything. He had questions, but I told him he would have to ask you because I didn't feel like it would be my place."

 

Witch? Potion? What? Derek huffed out a breath, turning around and staring at the colorful district they were in, the various vendors selling their goods on the street. He finally turned back to her, his jaw rigid. Cora looked up at him with those familiar deep brown eyes and though he was still mad at her he couldn't feel the same extent of anger. He never could when Cora was involved. They were all they had, after all. "What kind of questions?" He grunted.

 

Cora reached out tentively and grasped his arm, curling her hand around him to try and offer comfort. "Mainly about why we disappeared. "

 

Derek closed his eyes with a deep inhale, feeling his shoulders shake slightly. "I can't, Cora." He all but choked out.

 

Cora pulled him forward immedietly for a tight hug, laying her head on his chest. "Hey. Its okay, alright? I know it's not easy. It took a long time for me to open up about that part of my past to Eve. So I get it, alright. But you know what?" She looked up at Derek, waiting until his vibrant green eyes finally lowered, stormy and filled with emotion. "I realized afterwards that I should have told her so much sooner. Because she was there for me, Der. She didn't judge and she didn't look at me any differently.I could have had that months earlier, but I didn't because I was so stubborn and cut off. Don't make that same mistake. Please?"

 

Derek drug in a deep sigh, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest down on Cora's head. "But you have nothing to be ashamed about. To be guilty for."

 

"And neither do you, Der." Cora wrapped her arms tight around his waist, hold on. "You need someone to talk to about this. And if you cant with me, then maybe you can with Stiles." She drifted off into silence a moment before her fingers began to figit at his back. "Plus I kind of invited him to my wedding and we are going shopping later today for a tux."

 

Derek arched a brow and looked down at her, taken aback. "And he said yes?"

 

Cora rolled her eyes, finally frinning up at him cheekily. "Its me. Of course he said yes."

 

Well then. Derek guessed he could understand.


	10. Man Pain

By the time one thirty PM rolled around, Stiles had nearly thirty pages of notes and a few scenes written out that had all but flowed from his pen tip. He had managed to get them all typed - which was a bitch, but he couldn't complain, and had added the pages as an attachment in an Email to Lydia and was presently trying to convince himself to press SEND. Okay. Yeah. He'd admit he was more than a little nervous. Lydia was a freaking beast at her job, and she could be down right scary at times. While he did appreciate her amazing Editor powers, when they were turned negatively against him suddenly he was a four year old kid just wanting to suck his thumb and cling to his blankey. 

 

But his work, what he had come up with, it was  _good_. Stiles wasn't one to brag, at all. And it wasn't like his ego was out of the roof, but he  _knew_ that it was good, and he really wanted to show it to Lydia and hear her opinion. Because no doubt she would call him right after she read it. 

 

Stiles twitched nervously on the couch a full fifteen more minutes, aware of the fact that Cora would be there at any moment, and he had yet to take a shower. Chewing at his bottom lip he placed his finger on the flat square of his laptop to control the pointer on the screen, and after letting out a little battle cry he clicked send. And immedietly started to freak out. Oh my god! Why did he do that? Lydia was going to call him and freak the fuck out and cancel their contract and he would never be able to publish a book again because no other Publishing House would take him and if he did not calm down he was really going to pass out! Jumping to his feet Stiles paced a moment, working on controlling his breathing and getting his heart to beat at a more steady pace. He glanced at his cellphone and cursed when he realized it was only five till two, and rushed to his shower.

 

He was stumbling out again when he heard a knock at the door. Cursing he wrapped his towel around his hips and went immedietly to the door, pulling it open and already talking. "I know, I know. I'm not ready. I'm sorry I was a little busy but-" He looked up in the middle of flailing his arms around and froze, his eyes shooting wide. Because Cora Hale was standing right outside. And so was Derek. He panicked, frozen in place and just standing there like a damned statue while Cora looked far too amused and Derek just...just freaking  _glared_. His brows drawn deep in a scowl while his eyes slid slowly - so fucking slowly- down Stiles body. Stiles felt a hot blush creep up his chest, neck and high to high cheeks and finally managed to drop his arms. His hands started shaking then, and he twisted and worked his fingers together nervously, licking his lips continuously in an old nervous habit.

 

"Hey Stiles." Cora said through a far too mischievous grin, wagging her brows. 

 

Stiles somehow managed to draw his eyes away from Derek and look down at her, struggling for words. "I...uh I was just...uh...wait!" And with that he slammed the door shut again, groaning when he immedietly heard Cora burst out into laughter.

 

Running his hands through his wet hair he turned away and stomped over to his suitcase on the bed, angrily dragging out some clothes. He continued his march back to the bathroom, somehow not trusting to just change out in the open of the bungalow. He slammed the bathroom door behind him and tossed his towel aside, pulling on some boxers and shorts. He jerked a tee shirt over his head and got his arm stuck it in and groaned, slowing down a bit until it was on right and then leaning against the wall, closing his eyes.

 

He...this....he hadn't been expecting to see Derek again. At least not so soon. And definitely not with Cora. Though he was her brother so it wasn't like they weren't going to be around each other. Hell he had come to Tahiti for her wedding, after all. Still....the shock of seeing him again (and being all but naked at the time) was hard on his heart, and Stiles tried to calm the pound and force away the warmth of his body. He'd like nothing more than to hide in the bathroom and hope that they went away, but something was telling him they wouldn't, so he finally left the room and headed back to the door. He knew that if he opened it, he would have to come to terms with everything that had happened. Would have to talk with Derek about what had happened. Fifteen years ago and since coming to the Island. And while he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to talk about how they had kissed, he did feel he was owed an explanation as to why Derek told him that he would be there for him as a child and wasn't. So after taking a calming breath he opened the door again. And found no one.

 

Frowning he poked his head out of the bungalow and looked down the dock, finding Derek and Cora leaned against the wooden rail and staring at the ocean, talking quietly to each other. He sighed and returned to his room just to grab his phone and then left, locking the door behind him and heading towards them. Cora turned to him first, a wide grin on her face as she all but skipped over to him. She had on a pair of khaki sorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt, with some sunglasses shoved up on her head and looked beautiful. 

 

"It's hard to believe you're that cheeky little kid I met fifteen years ago." He said with a grin.

 

Cora wagged her brows and slid an arm around his shoulder, and even though they really didn't know each other well enough for the touch, Stiles found that he didn't mind it. "You're one to talk. You grew up good, kid!"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help but grin. "Aren't we the same age?"

 

"Yeah, but you've got the whole Bambi thing going on. So I get to make fun of you."

 

Stiles scoffed at her before turning a nervous glance to Derek, finding the man watching them with a slight frown. He  _tried_  for a small smile, really he did, but what came out was something more like a twisting cringe of his lips and one of Derek's thick brows rose up slowly. Stiles all but hung his head, feeling like he was the butt of some huge universal joke. But honestly, he was tired of it. Sucking in a deep inhale he looked up at Derek. "Okay, look. Yeah. We made out. It happened. No going back now. So why don't we just put all that behind us so we can act like normal adults. Well...you know what I mean. I mean you guys aren't 'normal', exactly, but you can act normal. You know?" He realized he was flailing, and Derek's brows had done nothing but climb further towards his hairline the entire time and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "All I'm trying to say is let's not make this awkward!"

 

Cora stared at him with wide eyes a long moment before turning an almost pleading gaze to Derek. "Oh I like him so much. Please tell me we can keep him."

 

Stiles felt his face heat up at that and dunked his head, not wanting to meet Derek's eyes and see whatever expression came to his face. As it was all he heard was a soft rumbling growl from the man that really shouldn't have turned Stiles on as much as it did, and then Cora was cackling again, tugging him forward and down the dock towards the shore.

 

"Come on, boys. We've got a busy day ahead of us! Time to go shopping!"

 

****************************

 

Stiles understood there were man stereotypes for gay men. The all gay guys were feminine myth Stiles all but blew out of the water, and yeah, while he got that he  _did_ have some pretty delicate facial features, his love for plaid and words like 'dude' and 'bro' and all things Die Hard blew that out of the water. Or the fact that most people believed gay men to be sexually promiscuous.....Yeah....Stiles didn't even have to elaborate on that one in his own mind. But _damn_ being around Derek was really making him realize just how long he had gone without sex. And then there was the one where all gay guys loved shopping. This wasn't true either. Especially for Stiles. Especially when Cora was dragging them from store to store and it was going on two hours and Stiles  _really_ just needed to take a break and eat something awesome and maybe unhealthy. 

 

Plus, Derek looked even worse for wear.

 

Stiles slid a sly glance over at the man, who was presently arguing with Cora, yet again, about the fact that they had been to at least four shops and had yet to buy one thing. Stiles couldn't blame the guy, really. He was right there with him. He shuffled back to lean against the wall of the newest shop they were in, chewing on his lip and eyeing Derek. The two of them had hardly spoken more than five words to each other since earlier. It was like they just didn't know what to say. Or maybe they just couldn't say it with Cora there. Well, whatever, words or not, their eyes seemed to be drawn to each other constantly, and Stiles felt exhausted from his intense gaze, shaken. He knew that they needed to talk. If not about the kisses than what happened all those years ago, at least. But it was like the moment their eyes locked on each other, words failed them and all that was left was to stand there and pick each other apart with their own gazes.

 

It's not a good thing, he realizes that. And he'd say it wasn't healthy, but that would just be weird. It wasn't like they were in a relationship or something. Hell, they were all but strangers really. No matter how strong a pull Stiles feels towards Derek.

 

"Ah!! Fine!"

 

Stiles jolts and stares with wide eyes as Cora all but stomps over to him, Derek glaring into her back. He has a moment that screams 'run', cause, well yeah she is a werewolf and she looks pretty pissed.

 

"Come with me." Cora demands before taking a hold of his arm and all but dragging him further into the store. Derek growls as they pass and Cora swings around to him with a glare. "Oh my god would you shut up!"

 

Stiles looks between the two of them with wide eyes, realizing that Cora is dragging them further and further away from Derek, who just stands there for a moment, his intense gaze on Stiles, and then turns and begins to walk away. "Wh- hey where is he going?"

 

"He's getting us some food and being a butt load of manpain at the moment. And also a pain in my ass!"

 

Stiles arched his brow at her. "And what are we doing?"

 

"We are getting you your tux. Come on, I saw something amazing earlier that I think would look good on you." She bypasses a butt load of fluffy gowns and dresses to return to the men's side of the store, where mannequins are dressed in posh tux's that look like they cost way more money than Stiles is willing to spend. 

 

She stops in front of one mannequin in particular and Stiles arches his brow at it, staring at it a long moment before turning to Cora. "Really?"

 

Cora gave him a vicious grin, nodding her head. "Don't be such a bore, Stiles. Besides, my wedding is going to be very colorful. We're not even wearing white. This will fit you perfectly. You'll look amazing, trust me."

 

Stiles tilts his head to the side and draws his lips up a bit in the corner, eyeing the colorful suit. "I dunno..."

 

"Well, that's okay. Cause I do." She wag's her brows at him and looks around for a worker. A man had been eyeballing them already though and moves forward smoothly with a grin. Cora smiles back at him, just as sharply, and lays a hand on Stiles chest. "My good friend here is in need of a tux for my wedding. We'd like to try that one, please."

 

The man takes them both to a back room, fussing at some girl to grab the tux from where it's stored in the back. The girl nods and runs off while the guy look's over Stiles, and then turns and shouts out a tux size to the retreating girl. Stiles arches his brow but say's nothing. 

 

Not even when he's got the suit on and standing in front of the mirror, Cora grinning victoriously behind him.

 

Cause yeah. It looks good.

 

***************************

 

 

 Stiles followed Cora down the narrow winding streets, having no idea where they were going but figuring Cora must be heading for wherever Derek was. He thought about making some joke about a dog following it's nose, but, well, didn't quite think it would go over very well in the end so kept it to himself. They finally split away from the heavy crowd of the streets to a beach, and Stiles followed Cora towards a very large dock over the water where people were walking. He saw Derek leaning against the wooden rail, his back to them. The man twitched slightly and tilted his head a bit though, so Stiles figured his werewolf senses must have picked up on them. They headed up the dock and Derek placed a something hot and wrapped in foil in both their hands, and Stiles opened it to see a pretty awesome looking Kabab. He offered up a thanks and moved to stand beside Derek without thinking, their shoulder's brushing each other. It wasn't until Derek tensed up that he felt slightly awkward, and scooted a bit away until they weren't touching. 

 

He silently took a bit of the kebab, but then couldn't help but tip his head back and moan loudly as the tangy sauce combined with the spicy meat touched his tongue. He chewed with his eyes closed, moaning again after he had swallowed. Opening his eyes he went to take another bite and found both Cora and Derek watching him, with varying expressions. Cora is watching him with a look of extreme amusement, if not a bit of disgust, and Derek...

 

Stiles fells his breath catch in his throat and snaps his mouth shut, swallowing hard. Derek is looking at him with those hungry eyes again. That same intense, lustful I want you/I want to hit you gaze that had gotten them in this embarrassing situation in the first place. He chews on his bottom lip, glaring at the man's jaw a moment before deciding to just come out and say it. "You know, if you would stop looking at me like you aren't sure if you want to kiss me or kill me we may actually be able to talk without this being awkward."

 

He hears Cora choke on her sandwich, and watches as Derek's eyes widen before...holy god was that...oh Jesus yes his ear turned pink. This time he is the one staring, and doesn't stop until Cora is laughing loudly. Which is more of a wheezing thing because he think she may have almost choked on her food. Derek's turning a glare to her when she takes a step back, shaking her head.

 

"Oh yeah. We are definitely keeping him. I don't care what you say. And with that, I'll let you guys have some alone time." She wags her brows and gives a little finger wave before turning and skipping away, eating her kabab.

 

Stiles watches her retreating form until she's lost in the crowd, and then turns back to his own kebab, nibbling at it now, feeling a little self conscious. They stand like that in silence a few moments, neither speaking, just eating and looking around at the ocean beyond them, or the people passing. Stiles has begun to twitch and is just about convinced he can't stand the silence anymore when Derek finally speaks.

 

"I imagine you've got a lot of questions."

 

He licks his lips and chances a glance up at Derek, who is still watching the sea, and nods. "Yeah. I mean...There's always been a bit something...off...with my life. Something that I could never understand. Now I know it's just that I couldn't remember."

 

Derek nods balling his trash up and tossing it in a bin nearby. He crosses his arms over his chest, silent a moment longer. "I didn't abandon you, you know. At least not intentionally. We...something happened and we kind of had to leave."

 

There it is. The thing that had been cutting him deep this entire time. Out of everything he had been horrified that Derek would tell him he had forgotten about Stiles, or that he didn't care about some ten year old boy and had just left. But Derek saying that hadn't been the case was like a breath of fresh air and suddenly he could breathe again, a weight lifted from his shoulders. He released a shaky breath, nodding his head. "It really messed with me. I went back looking for you with my dad like a week later and you were all just gone. I kind of just forced myself to forget everything that had happened."

 

Derek let out a long, deep sigh, and looking at him, Stiles noticed how tired he really looked. How worn out and stressed. It bothered him, and he wanted to do something to fix it, but he wasn't sure what he could do. 

 

"I'm sorry." He said softly, almost too soft to hear. Honestly a part of me thought you would never even come back. You were only ten."

 

"I was only ten, but what happened was pretty unnatural for a ten year old." Stiles muttered. "I would have gone back eventually. What happened? Why did you guys leave?"

 

Derek said nothing for a long time, and Stiles thought he wouldn't answer. He felt his shoulders slump and disappointment bloom in him, and looked at the wooden floor of the pier. 

 

"Our parents died."

 

Stiles came up so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if he got whip lash. He stared up at Derek with huge eyes, the man pointedly not looking at him, and felt like complete and utter shit. "Derek...." He couldn't help it. He reached out and placed a hand on the man's arm, feeling it tense and strain before going slack again. "I'm so freaking sorry. I feel like such an ass. Whining about you leaving when...."

 

Derek shook his head. "You couldn't have known. No body knew. Anyway. It's in the past. There's nothing we can do about it now."

 

Stiles nodded, letting his hand drop back to his side, trying to tell himself that he didn't miss the feeling of Derek's hot skin under his palm. He sighed, feeling more than a little confused by all the mixed signals Derek was constantly throwing his way. "Look I'm just going to come out and say it, because this sucks. I know it was fifteen years ago that we met. We're both totally different people now, and while I remember feeling a weird type of need to be your friend and get to know you back then, I have no idea how you felt. How you still feel. All I'm saying is the fact that we've met up again like this after all those years just seems a little....strange. You know?" He looked up, hoping that Derek would understand. The man's poker face was killer, though, and Stiles dropped his gaze again, trying not to let it get to him. "I've got a lot of questions. Not just about what happened but what you are. And I don't know if you'd be willing to talk about that or if you even can, but I'm really interested in hearing about it. Hell I've got a minor in world mythology and cryptozoology and it's always been a little weird and now I know why." He looked up and Derek's mouth was drew upwards just a bit at the corner, and Stiles ate up the sight of it, his heart doing something annoying in his chest. "I'd like to try and get to know you more. Be your friend again. Not that we were really friends before, but....." He drew off with an aggravated sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Why does this feel so hard?!"

 

Derek did finally turn to him, watching him a moment before licking those plush lips. "I'd like that too. If you want, that is."

 

Stiles stared up at him wide eyed, his mouth slightly parted and a little surprised. "Seriously? Like...for real? Of course, dude! Totally. This is going to be great! I seriously have about a thousand questions."

 

"When?" 

 

Stiles frowned slightly. "What?"

 

"When do you want to talk?"

 

"Oh, uh..." Stiles glanced down at his cell and saw that it was close to five o'clock. He'd be meeting Danny soon. He thought about cancelling on him, but didn't want to be rude. "Later tonight? Around eight okay?"

 

Derek's gaze fluttered over him a moment before the man gave a silent nod. Stiles freaking beamed, staring up at him with a huge smile. This was going to be great. Maybe he'd get lucky and get some awesome material for his story. 

 

Cora randomly appeared beside them then, once again all toothy grins. "You guys being good?"

 

Derek rolled his eyes at her and grumbled something under his breath before pushing away from the dock and heading down it. Cora laughed, grabbing a hold of Stiles arm and trailing along after him. Stiles suddenly couldn't help but find the moodiness now more adorable than anything.

 

Ah, hell. He he might as well admit it. He had a fucking crush on Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH i feel like this chapter is too short :/ but I've been super busy these few days so haven't really had the time to post :( i hope you guys forgive me!


	11. These Talks Are Made Easy With Booze

Somehow during the events of the day, Stiles had completely forgotten about the notes he had sent in to Lydia. But when his phone started ringing the moment he stepped into his Bungalow to hang out before meeting Danny and he saw 'The Tyrant' on the screen, he may or may not have freaked out. He stared down at the ringing cell a long moment, his heart surging in his chest. Part of him wanted to ignore the call and hoped that Lydia left a message, but at the same time he thought she'd just leave a more intimidating message on his voicemail if he didn't answer. So, before it could head that way, Stiles hurriedly slid the green arrow on the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. He didn't even say hello before Lydia started talking.

 

"What the hell is this?"

 

Stiles cringed, his body freezing mid stride towards his bed. He made fish lips a moment, trying and failing to say anything. But apparently he didn't need to, because yet again Lydia was talking.

 

"Because I'll tell you what it looks like to me. To me it looks like you're pitching an entirely new book when I was supposed to be getting the first few chapters of your newest series installment." Silence again before Lydia let's out an irritated tsk. "Stiles? Is that what's happening here?"

 

Stiles falls back onto the bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah." It's pathetic and all he can manage to say.

 

Lydia sighs, and Stiles can picture her rubbing her brows at her desk. No doubt her head is pounding already from that mega tight bun she always sports. He wonder's briefly if she ever lets the thing down. She has to, right? At home surely. He can't help but wonder what she would look like with her hair loose around her shoulders. If it would make her face softer. More fragile. But maybe that's why she doesn't do it. Stiles didn't know much about Lydia's personal life, but it was easy to tell that she was a strong, intimidating woman. A bit too strong, actually. He briefly wondered if maybe somewhere in her past Lydia had ever been walked on. Made to feel weak and useless. It would certainly be drive enough to make her into the woman she is now. Still. He can't help but wonder if it would be such a bad thing that she let herself go just a bit. Let that hair down and put a smile on her face. Trusting. Realizing that he was going  _way_ off on his train of thoughts Stiles cleared his throat. "Yeah. Look, I know you were expecting something different, but I honestly think that chapter in my life is over. That the story of Tyler and Dylan is over. The last book was basically their happily ever after. Dylan realized that Tyler was more important than his career, and they stopped hiding the truth from the public. Hell the book ended with Dylan finally moving in with Tyler and his son and them doing an interview with Ellen, bringing everything out in the open. Lydia it can't get more happily ever after than that. And just because the ratings weren't what we were expecting on the book doesn't mean I should write another to try and get that back. We both know that will just end badly."

 

The line is silent a long moment, but Stiles can all but here Lydia thinking. Weighing the pros and cons. Finally she sighs again.

 

"You know, the notes actually aren't half bad. What you have so far at least."

 

Stiles can't help it, he grins like an idiot. "Yeah?"

 

Lydia makes a sound of acknowledgment. "It's a little...different, from what you're used to though, isn't it?"

 

Stiles feel's his face heat up in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that."

 

"I mean the last thing I was expecting was some notes on a werewolf romance/erotica. But it's good." She said again. "Really good, honestly. The plot's got some loopholes, but it's still early and I know you take your time with that. But I love the characters so far. Very strong. Very believable." There's something in her voice as she says that last part, and Stiles frowns slightly.

 

"Yeah, thanks. And honestly it all sort of just poured out of me. I wrote it all within two days. I've got a good feeling about this one, you know?"

 

"Two days? Really? Okay, yeah you are definitely onto something then. You haven't written like this in a few years. This is good. So that mean's you'll have the first few chapters for me before you get back, right?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a groan, realizing he had just messed up. It was too late now though. "Yeah. I'll email them to you when I'm done."

 

"Great!" Lydia sounds genuinely excited. "And you know it's really not that weird, right? People actually eat this stuff up. If you play your cards right you may end up on the best seller's list again, Stilinski."

 

Excitement coursed through him and he grinned up at the ceiling. That would be awesome. He'd never been more proud of himself when his first book landed on the list. 

 

"Oh, and I've still been getting calls about interviews left and right. And the fan's have only gotten worse after that last picture. It's pretty obvious now that you are a man and everyone is going crazy. At this point you might as well just take a selfie."

 

Stiles hadn't even thought to check his blog. He frowned a bit at the selfie statement, though, not sure if he was ready for that yet. "Shouldn't you be happy? It's shinning light on Banshee Publishing as well."

 

"I'll be happy once you actually agree to an interview. Now get the hell off the phone and keep doing whatever it is your doing way over there. What  _are_ you doing, anyway?"

 

Stiles cocked a grin. "Well, actually last night I went to see a voodoo priestess on an island and she gave me something to drink that made have this sort of vision thing. It was fun."

 

Silence.

 

"I'm too afraid to ask if you're serious or not." Lydia sighed. "And for the love of god don't go and get poisoned and die. Our contract isn't up yet and if I have to resurrect your ass from the dead to uphold that I will."

 

This time it was Stiles turn to be silent. "Yeah....now  _I_ don't know if you're joking or being serious."

 

"Go write, Stilinski. I'll be bombarding your email later with interview offers."

 

"And I will probably not look at them. But that's cool."

 

Another sigh before the line just disconnected.

 

 Stiles smirked at the phone before letting it fall on the bed beside his head. He stretched his arms far above him with a yawn, popping his neck a few times. He was kind of tired from running around the better part of the day but didn't really have time to sneak a nap in. Sighing he stood and made his way to the bathroom to jump in a hot shower, hopefully wake himself up a bit. 

 

As he started the spray and stripped, his thoughts went over Cora and Derek. They were both so different from fifteen years ago. Well, Cora might be kind of the same. But Derek? It was like they were two different people. And that confused him. Don't get him wrong, he knew loss could affect someone pretty strongly. And after his mother's death he had went into a withdrawn state for a while, but he was better now. Yeah, it still hurt, but it hadn't really changed him into someone no one would recognize. But Derek and Cora had lost both of their parents, hadn't they? It must have been that much harder for them. For Derek. Stiles was conflicted with wanting to know more about it, and not wanting to bring up painful memories. 

 

Stiles sighed and made fast work on lathering up his hair scrubbing at his scalp, staring down at the water as it circled the drain. He wondered what Derek thought about all of this. Did he find their meeting again after fifteen years just as surprising? Did he think it was weird too? He tried not to, but could't help but let his mind drift to when he had first seen Derek again at the airport. Derek had been intimidating as hell, but that hadn't stopped Stiles from checking him out. Or from feeling a heavy dose of arousal when they had touched on the plane. 

 

Fuck. When Derek had pushed him against the brick wall, pressed his body against his own. Stiles glanced down and groaned when he realized he was now hard and standing at attention. He glared down at himself, standing under the hot spray to rinse his hair out, and hissed at the sensation of the water sliding over now sensitive skin, especially when his mind imagined that it was Derek's lips. Huffing out an uneven breath, Stiles leaned his head against the shower wall, clenching his hands at his side to try and calm himself down and resist the urge to reach down and touch himself. But honestly, it wasn't like he should feel guilty about imagining Derek in sexual situations. Derek had kissed him, after all. He had been the one to take that step forward and claim his lips, hold his body close until they were pressed together from chest to hip. Stiles shut his eyes, gripped himself, and moaned immedietly. His cock was so hard and straining it was almost painful. He felt his hips gyrating forward on their own accord, and imagined that he was grinding against Derek, that the pressure on him was really Derek's own dick rubbing against his own, and he moaned again, beginning to pump slowly with his fist. He wondered what Derek would look like, lost in the throws of pleasure. Would he still wear that intense frown, concentrated on chasing his release? Or would his face be slack, his mouth slightly parted and his head thrown back. Stiles tightened his grip and began to pump faster, desperately wanting to see Derek like that. It had been so long since Stiles had last had sex, but he knew that he would ride Derek, needing to see every inch of him. It was clear to see that the man was well built. What would he look like under that shirt?And his  _hands_. Holy fuck Stiles wanted his hands on him. They were gorgeous. Large and dusted with dark hair, knuckles thick. Stiles wanted his hands gripping his hips, fingers biting deep as Stiles moved against him, Derek filling him so deep and wide that Stiles would ache all the next day. 

 

Stiles let out a soft gasp, feeling the tingling pleasure build up low in his spine before it ran over him and he felt himself pulse in his hands, white cords of cum shooting out against the shower wall. He whimpered when he was finally done, his body going slack immedietly and Stiles had to grab the stall so he didn't slid down to his knees. He rested against the stall a moment, his face on the glass. He didn't remember ever coming so hard. It was like he couldn't move anymore. And he still had to wash. Groaning he ran his hand over his damp face, sucking in a trembling breath, feeling his neck and face heat up with the knowledge that he had just got off to Derek Hale.

 

**********************************************

 

 

Danny greet's him with a wide smile and wave as Stiles crosses the beach towards the Tiki Bar. He's sitting at the bar and the same girl Stiles had talked to the other day is serving, and she grins at him as she lay's a beer in front of Danny. Stiles hops up on a stool beside Danny, grinning at him and ordering a drink for himself. 

 

"So what happened?!" Danny ask's immedietly, his eyes wide as he takes a swig of his beer. "Did you drink the potion?"

 

Stiles gives a small laugh and nods. "Yeah. It was very trippy, too. I think she drugged me."

 

Danny laughs, loud and long, patting Stiles on the back. "Well tell me it worked, at least. Did you see your soulmate?"

 

Stiles took the mixed drink from the bartender with a smile and drank a bit before shaking his head. "Not really. I kind of just had this weird hallucination thing. I basically just remembered something I had forgotten that happened fifteen years ago."

 

Danny frowned, obviously dissapointed. "What did you remember?"

 

Stiles licked the sweetness from his lips, thinking a moment, not sure what all he should tell Danny. "I got lost in the preserve near my house one night and this boy a few years older than me found me and took me to the police station where my dad works."

 

Danny's eyes go wide and he leans forward, a grin on his face. "That must be him, then! He's got to be your soulmate!"

 

Stiles almost chokes on his drink. He shakes his head in a fast, jerky motion, coughing slightly. "I don't think so."

 

Danny frowns, obviously dissapointed. "Why not? Do you still know the guy? Is he married or something? Straight?"

 

Stiles sighs, glancing around before leaning a little closer to Danny. "It's Derek." He says in a hushed whisper. When Danny continues to frown Stiles realizes that he hadn't told him about Derek. "My stalker. He's the one that found me fifteen years ago."

 

Danny draws back, his eyes wide. "What? Are you serious?! The guy that's been eye fucking the hell out of you is the same one that you met fifteen years ago?"

 

Stiles just sighed and gave a weak nod.

 

Danny, though, apparently thought it was more serious than that. He scoffed, throwing his hands up before looking around, as if making sure Derek wasn't anywhere in sight. "And you don't find that weird? The fact that someone you met fifteen years ago just so happened to be on the same vacation as you?! I mean what are the chances?"

 

Stiles frowned. "Are you saying he followed me? Because he didn't even know who I was at first."

 

Danny shook his head. "I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that it's weird. Almost like fate, don't you think?"

 

Stiles just glanced sideways, feeling his face heat up. He had thought the exact same thing. 

 

"And what do you mean he didn't notice you 'at first'? Have you been talking to him? You said his name was Derek."

 

Stiles gave a sheepish look over his drink, his face heating even more.

 

Danny grinned, a knowing look on his face. "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

 

Stiles almost choked on his drink again. Coughing he sat it down and decided to just stop drinking until this conversation was over with. Danny laughed and leaned forward to pat him on the back. "I didn't have sex with him!" He hissed out, his eyes watering. "I just...may have made out with him. And then spent the day with him and his sister. And I may be going to her wedding tomorrow."

 

Danny arched a brow, looking at Stiles all judgy and Stiles just glared at him. "So do you like him then?"

 

Stiles grumbled under his breath, trying to play it off like Danny was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help the blush that crept to his cheeks. 

 

Danny laughed, a soft smile catching his expression. "You so do. You totally like him."

 

Stiles laid his head down on the bar with a groan. Because, yeah. He totally did. And he was just not admitting it to himself. "But he's so different from who he used to be. Some....some pretty messed up stuff happened to him and it's like he's another person. I remember him being gentle and soft and now it's like..."

 

"Like he wants to angrily fuck you until the both of you can't move? Yeah. It's totally sucks."

 

Stiles let out a huffing glare, taking a chance to chug the rest of his drink and order another. "Okay, fine. While that idea doesn't necessarily bother me, it's like he's more closed off now. More dark and brooding."

 

Danny nodded, leaning his elbow on the table and sitting his chin in his palm. He was silent a moment, obviously thinking over Stiles words. "You can't really fault someone on changing because of something traumatic that happened in their past. I mean, you have no idea what kind of life this guy has had in the fifteen years since you've seen him. But the same can be said for him. And the both of you will never know unless you talk about it. And if you're actually interested in him you're going to have to do that. Maybe all he needs to go back to that soft, gentle person you remember is someone to remind him of who he used to be."

 

Stiles stared down into his drink with a sigh. "Isn't it kind of pointless, though? Liking him, I mean? When this is over I go back home and so does he. We'll never even see each other again."

 

"You don't know that. And even so it's not like there aren't things like skype and texting for long distance relationships. I guess in the end you just have to ask yourself if it's worth it."

 

Stiles gave a small smile, shaking his body a bit to push away the sadness trying to creep into his system. He scrubbed his hands over his face and grinned up at Danny. "What about you? How is it coming for you in the soulmate department?"

 

Danny pouted a bit, his shoulders slumping. "I've been looking for the hot guy from my vision but haven't seen him yet. Then again considering his eyes were glowing gold in my vision, I'm kind of wondering if he exist's at all."

 

Stiles froze suddenly, Danny's words suddenly slamming into him. It hadn't crossed his mind last time about what he had said, but now.....What if his soulmate was a werewolf? "I don't know. I wouldn't give up just yet. You could be surprised."

 

Danny just pouted. "Even if he does exist, that doesn't mean he's nearby. He could be across the world for all I know."

 

"Well, if you really are soulmates, I'm sure you'll find each other somehow." As much as Stiles liked to believe he was a rational minded person, he kind of found himself believing his own words, and wondering what had changed to make him think so.

 

*********************************

 

By the time Stiles realized it was past eight, he was maybe a little drunk, and had some painfully sore cheeks from Danny pinching them and cooing about how adorable he was. Yeah. When the dude got drunk he got drunk. Danny had pouted and moaned when Stiles got up to leave, but he had somehow managed to pry himself out of the Hawaiian's arms, pat him on the head, and stumble from the tiki bar back towards his bungalow. He knew he should be nervous about meeting Derek again, but honestly the alcohol was doing a good job of calming him and he found himself excited to see the werewolf and ask him questions about what he was and his life as well. He only hoped that Derek was still there and hadn't left. It wasn't like they had exchanged numbers or anything. Which he would totally do before the night was over. 

 

Once Stiles reached the dock, he saw no sign of life outside of his bungalow. There were a few people on the dock talking, but none of them were Derek, and Stiles found his shoulders slumping and his face falling into a frown. Had he been too late? Surely he would have seen Derek on the beach though, right? He was only ten minutes late. That wasn't too bad. Unless you were one of those totally weird people that were on time for things. Oh god, what if he were one of the people who actually showed up  _early_ for things?! Stiles didn't know if he could handle that. It would make them way too different. Wait...why was he worried about that in the first place? It wasn't like they were dating or anything! Moaning aloud he ran his hand over his face and moved slowly towards his bungalow, not wanting to fall in the water and drown. There were wooden sides on the dock, but Stiles didn't trust himself drunk. One flail and stumble and he'd be going over head first. 

 

Reaching his bungalow he couldn't contain the sigh of disappointment that Derek really wasn't there. Digging his keys from his pocket he leaned down close to the door and squinted to successfully slide the key in the lock, succeeding after a few go's.

 

"You're late."

 

Stiles let out a little yelp and jerked forward, and then groaned in pain as he slammed his head against the door. He stumbled back, rubbing at his head and felt arms come around his waist. Yelping yet again he spun around and stared up with wide eyes at Derek, who was scowling down at him. Stiles felt his face shoot blood red (not that it wasn't already red from the alcohol) and he moved back until he hit the door. He licked his lips nervously, painfully aware when Derek's eyes jotted down to follow the movement. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time."

 

Derek's gaze lifted again to his eyes, and his nostril's flared. His brows drew down deep. "You're drunk."

 

Wow. He should not look that hot while making angry/brooding faces. How was that freaking possible?! "No I'm not!" Stiles squeaked out immedietly. It was kind of a reflex from all the times his dad had caught him drinking in high school, and it had stuck, apparently. Realizing his obvious mistake Stiles closed his eyes with a groan, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Okay. Yeah, maybe a little."

 

Derek watched him silently a moment before taking a slight step back. "Maybe we should do this another time."

 

"What? No!" Before he knew it Stiles had reached out and grabbed Derek's forearm, and he cringed when Derek froze and turned to stare down where they were touching. He cleared his throat, pulling his hand away slowly. "Sorry." Feeling slightly embarrassed he gave a slightly shaky grin. "I want to do this tonight. So don't go. Please?" He realized he was pretty much begging, but yeah. He didn't care at the moment. He'd be mortified in the morning. When he was sober. But now? Not so much.

 

Derek's eyes flickered over him, searching. Finally he gave a slight nod.

 

Stiles was somehow able to not do a victory dance and swung around with a grin, trying to get his key in the door again. He fumbled around a moment, scowling at the thing. "Uh..sorry....just a minute." Before he could embarrass himself further, though, Derek was suddenly reaching around him, his body drawing close to Stiles back. Stiles froze at the warmth, and watched as Derek's hand moved over his to steady it, and then move it forward to slide the key in the door and turn the lock. It was completely stupid, and more than a little inappropriate, but Stiles felt himself immedietly start to get hard. Almost directly after he felt Derek draw rigid at his back, and Stiles gulped hard and audible. "Uh..thanks." He muttered. Derek finally released his hand and moved away, and Stiles tried not to whine at the loss of his body. Clearing his throat he pushed open his door and stepped inside. 

 

Luckily his room wasn't a mess, but he did have a large stack of papers spread out on his coffee table that he immedietly went to and began to stack evenly, sliding them into his laptop case. "Yeah, you can just sit wherever. Couch or bed." It wasn't like he was suggesting anything exactly, but for some reason he got embarrassed at his own words and froze, his eyes shooting slightly wider. "Or just couch! The couch is fine. And there is a chair right here that's pretty comfortable. Or I think it is. It looks comfortable. I haven't actually sat in it or anything, which is kind of weird, right? But anyways you can sit in it if you want." Oh dear god he was rambling. And he couldn't stop. "Actually you know we could sit outside if you wanted! I've got a pretty nice deck. It's really big." Holy fucking shit that  _totally_ did sound suggestive, and this time he couldn't help but choke a bit.

 

Derek just stood there, staring at him with one brow arched high. Stiles had never felt more like an idiot. Thankfully, Derek nodded. "Outside sounds good."

 

Stiles nodded eagerly and moved to unlock the sliding glass window and motioned for Derek to head out with an anxious grin. Derek eyed him as he slipped by, and Stiles nearly collapsed against the door with a groan when he was out on the deck. "Uh, I'm just going to grab some drinks. I'll be right back." He turned and hurried to his little fridge, taking out some soda's and water he had bought earlier. He spied the little mini bottles and after a 'what the hell' grabbed a few. It wasn't like this could get any wore anyways. He somehow managed to carry them all in his arms without dropping anything and stepped out onto the deck. Derek was standing against the railing and looking out at the sea and Sties dropped the drinks in one of the chairs. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

 

Derek turned slightly, until he was giving Stiles his profile, and gave a nod before turning back to stare at the ocean. Stiles grabbed two soda's and moved to stand near him, passing one to Derek before popping the top on his. 

 

"I've seen the ocean plenty of times, but nothing quite like this. It's almost magical."

 

Derek nodded silently, staring down at his soda a long moment before popping the top as well. He didn't drink it, though. Just held it there. Stiles took a nervous sip, hoping that it would help sober him up a bit. He was still seeing things kind of blurry. 

 

"You were with someone."

 

Stiles frowned, blinking at Derek a moment. It seemed like those words should have been a question but the werewolf had made it more of a statement. "Yeah. Me and Danny were down at the beach." He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "He was kind of bummed because we went to some voodoo priestess the other night and she did this thing that was supposed to show us our soulmates," He snorted at that, shaking his head. "But Danny says he actually saw someone and he doesn't know who or where they are." Okay. Yeah. He realized what he had done there. Subtly mention the fact that Danny wasn't interested in him but some mystery guy he had never met. Thus putting it out there that he and Danny didn't have anything going on. That Stiles was totally and completely single. Like, so very single. He chanced a glance over at Derek, and frowned in slight surprise when he found the man standing stock still and so tense that he looked like a statue. He poked his head out a little to get a look at his face, and gasped softly when he saw that the man's eyes were glowing a dim red. "Oh, wow. That's...that's pretty amazing."

 

"What about you?"

 

Stiles frowned at him, confused. And actually he was still kind of hung up on the whole glowing eyes thing and wanted to ask a ton of questions. "Huh?"

 

Derek cast a glance down to him, and Stiles couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of that crimson glow. "Did you see anything?"

 

Realizing what he had meant Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and moving to sit down on one of the steps leading into the water. He pulled off his shoes and let his feet sit in the water. "Not really. I mean yeah, but not like that."

 

Derek frowned down at him, his hands clenching against the wood railing. "What do you mean?"

 

Stiles twisted his head around to look up at Derek. "Dude sit down or something. It's kind of intimidating having you standing over me like that."

 

Derek grumbled something about not calling him dude before moving to pull a chair up close and sitting it in. Stiles sighed, wishing he would just sit beside him, but figured it was as good as he was going to get. 

 

"I mean she gave me some potion to drink, or something like that. Told me it would show me what I wanted to see. Or maybe she said needed. Anyways. I drank the potion and proceeded to trip my ass out. That's how I remembered everything." Stiles glanced shyly up at him. "I kind of relived that night in the Preserve when you found me."

 

Derek nodded, but he still had that weird look in his eyes. Like he wasn't saying something when he wanted to, and it only confused Stiles more. But he was scared to push the man too far. He didn't want Derek to leave because he wasn't comfortable talking about something. Actually, Stiles didn't really realize just how much he wanted to talk to him, to just be near him until now. It was a little unnerving.

 

"Would it be okay for me to ask you some questions? About what you are, I mean?"

 

Derek looked down at him a moment before nodding. "I'll answer whatever I can."

 

Okay. He could go along with that. Totally. "So, the eyes thing, which is totally cool, by the way - is it like that for all werewolves? Do they all glow red?"

 

Derek tensed slightly, before shaking his head. "No. There are three colors. Yellow, red, and blue. Most wolves eyes glow yellow, and only Alpha's glow red. And blue...blue happens for a reason I don't feel like explaining right now."

 

Stiles watched the way his brows furrowed and his frown deepened as he said that. Clearly it was something he took seriously, and while Stiles may have been curious as hell, he wasn't going to risk scaring Derek away, so just nodded. "You said Alpha. What is that?"

 

Derek took a sip from his soda finally, licking his lips after, and Stiles found his eyes following the red swipe of his tongue, remembering what that tongue had felt like against his lip. In his mouth. Tangling with his own tongue. Derek's hazel eyes flickered down to him then, and Stiles' breath caught in his throat when he watched the way his pupils dilated and his nostril's flared. Stiles quickly looked away, his hands clenching a little too tightly on his soda and making it pop as the aluminum bent.

 

Derek was quiet a moment behind him, before speaking again. "There are three types of wolves. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. An Alpha is the leader of a pack and also the strongest, Beta's are those under them, and an Omega is a lone wolf or a wolf that has been banished from a pack. They are typically weaker than Beta's and Alpha's because pack makes you strong."

 

Stiles really felt like he needed to be writing this down. He just hoped he wasn't so drunk that he didn't remember it in the morning. "Your eyes are red, so that means your an Alpha?" Derek nodded. "I remember your eyes being blue, though."

 

Derek stiffened again, looking closed off. "I became an Alpha a few years ago." It was all the answer he gave, and all Stiles figured he would get at the moment. 

 

"So is Cora an Alpha, too?"

 

Derek snorted loudly at that, and Stiles twisted around, desperate to see the expression on his face and feeling something inside of him curl in warmth when he found the man with a wry grin. "Cora is a Beta. Her Alpha is here on the Island."

 

"So are wolves just born Alpha's or Beta's?"

 

Derek shook his head. "You can only become an Alpha from taking the power of another Alpha. Or if it is passed to a Beta of the pack after their Alpha dies. It's also rare, but sometimes a Beta can become something called a True Alpha. Which means they become an Alpha from sheer will of their own. They say True Alpha's are the most powerful."

 

Stiles couldn't keep the huge grin off of his face. "Dude. This is all so cool. You can't even begin to understand how surreal this is for me. Thank you. For telling me all this."

 

Derek glanced down at him, looking a little uncomfortable with Stiles honestly, but gave a small nod. "You've kept our secret this long. It's the least I can do."

 

Stiles gave a soft smile. "Well, to be fair I kind of forgot about your secret. But I promise I won't tell anyone. So, what all of the myth's are true? I took cryptozoology in college, so it would be fun to learn what all is real and what isn't."

 

By the time an hour had passed, Derek had somehow ended up next to Stiles, the two of them talking softly in the darkness of the night, staring out at the ocean with a sense of serene tranquility. Derek went over what it meant to be a werewolf. He told Stiles that Pack was the most important thing to a wolf. That pack was closer than family somehow(though quite often they were one in the same). The way he explained was that even though each pack member was an individual person, the bond that they carried made it as if they were one. It was all very Twilight sounding but still super cool and Stiles was eating it up. Derek had two pack mates, the one's that Stiles had seen at the airport with him. The girl's name was Erica. Derek told Stiles that she had been slowly dying from Epilepsy and had all but begged for the bite. Derek had given it to her. A few months later Erica had stumbled across Boyd, who had been severly depressed and in and out of the foster system since a child. Erica had brought him to Derek's loft one day and the three of them had become close friends. Months later, when Boyd found out they were werewolves, he asked for the bite as well, and Derek gave it to him. It sounded to Stiles like Derek had given two people with very different but similarly bad lives a second chance, and Stiles couldn't help the little gleam in his eyes as he looked at the older man.

 

Derek told Stiles about the weaknesses and strengths of a werewolf. Apparently there were even werewolf hunters, which, hello - of course there were. When he breeched into that subject, though, his face got even more dark, more pinched and his words clipped with anger; and Stiles knew there was something behind that, but he didn't want to chase Derek away by asking. So he remained silent. 

 

"Why didn't Erica and Boyd come with you?" Stiles asked after he had finished off his third and last mini bottle. It wasn't like he felt he  _had_ to be drunk to sit this close to Derek and talk with him. But yeah, it totally helped. 

 

"We couldn't leave our territory unprotected to let another Alpha come and claim it."

 

Stiles snorted at that, grinning sloppily. "Really? Werewolves have turf wars? Like, do you guys put on leather jackets and grease back your hair and have dance fights, too?"

 

Derek stared down at him dryly. Very dryly. "No. We just try to claw each other's faces off and rip out throats with our teeth."

 

Oh. Oh, wow. He was serious. "Does that happen a lot? Do werewolves try to take other's territory?"

 

Derek shook his head, turning to look back at the water. "Not really. But sometimes you'll run into a pack that is looking for more power. They'll try to put the Alpha down and then gain their Beta's.  The larger the pack, the stronger they are."

 

"Has that ever happened to you?" Stiles wondered.

 

Derek's jaw clenched as he took a deep breath, his gaze never leaving the water. "Once. A long time ago." He didn't say any more than that, and by his tone it was clear that he wasn't going to elaborate. 

 

Stiles stared at his profile, taking in the sharp angles and edges of his face. It was amazing how one moment he could look so hard and cut off and the next contemplative and thoughtful. How his eyes could darken so quickly with lust. The man was a mystery that Stiles felt desperate to unravel, and in a weird way he almost felt like it was his job to do so. That he was the one to peel away each layer of defense and farce until he finally got to the heart and center of Derek. It was a weird thought, and Stiles looked away. It was obvious that he was attracted to Derek. Who wouldn't be really? The man was walking, talking sex. But he wasn't _his_ walking talking sex. If he was being honest with himself, ever since Derek had kissed him - hell every since on the airplane, he had wanted Derek. He still did. Even now all he could think about was the way his lips felt on him. The way his hands could bite into his skin and draw him closer. He slight burn of his scruff against Stiles cheeks. The sensation of his hot tongue probing his mouth. It made him feel dizzy reliving it in his mind and a hot lick of lust blossomed low in his belly. 

 

Stiles felt guilty all of a sudden. Here Derek was, trusting him with his secret, and half the time seeming to be pouring his heart out, and all Stiles could think about was having his hands on him again. Fumbling with his hands he grabbed at the empty mini bottles and soda can's, standing a bit dizzily. "Uh, I'm going to throw these away. I'll be right back." Not looking at Derek he hurriedly stood and headed back inside the Bungalow, tossing the trash before making a B Line for the bathroom. He shut the door quietly behind him and took a few deep inhales, supporting himself against the door. 

 

He had to pull himself together. He wanted to walk out of this thing with a new friend. As much as he may have wanted to sleep with Derek, if he did Stiles had a feeling they would never talk again, and he didn't want that. Rather he wanted to admit it or not, Stiles had been hung up on the guy for fifteen years. Even if he had forced himself to forget about Derek, some part of him had held on to the memory and often made Stiles long for someone that seemed always out of reach. And while Stiles may be very attracted to Derek, it was his companionship that he had wanted all these years. Stiles didn't want to screw that up.

 

Blowing out a puff of air he moved to the sink to splash some cold water on his face, glancing up at his reflection and pausing a moment, because he looked...different. Straightening he reached for the hand towel and dried his hands as he stared at himself, trying to find out exactly what was off. His eyes were a little glassy from alcohol, but there was a light behind them that he hadn't seen in a very long time. His cheeks were flush (again from alcohol), and his red lips were lifted slightly at the corners in a natural smile. He looked...happy. Happier than he had ever seemed before. Hell, he  _felt_ happy. And so fucking relaxed. He couldn't help but laugh a little incredulously as he pulled out his phone. Because, yeah, he so needed to have hard proof of this. Taking a quick selfie and telling himself to send it to his Dad and Scott in the morning Stiles stumbled out of the bathroom with a grin, but then frowned when he saw Derek entering the Bungalow. They stood there a moment, just staring at each other before Derek cleared his throat.

 

"It's getting pretty late. I had better go."

 

Stiles felt his stomach knot in disappointment immedietly. He moved forward before he knew it, his hand outstretched. When he realized what he was doing he stopped, standing there a moment awkwardly before letting his hand drop back to his side. "Why? It's not that late. And we're having a good time. Right? I mean I am, and I think that maybe you are to. Or at least I hope you are." He drew off with a cringe, realizing that he was sounding like a melodramatic spaz, but he really couldn't help it. He didn't want Derek to go. He wanted to sit with him until the sun came up, to talk all through the night about nothing and everything. To feel the warmth of his body heat beside him and watch the way his frown deepened in conversation, or the wry tugging of his lips when he obviously thought something was funny but didn't seem to want to give in to a full smile. He wanted to speak in hushed voices, their head's tilted close together. He wanted to feel those gorgeous eyes on him more, because Stiles swore it was like wherever the werewolf looked he burned. Stiles wanted to kiss him again. To feel those demanding lips against his own. To feel the wolf's large hands closing on his hips and dragging him closer until their bodies were flush. Stiles felt another surge of lust shoot though him and watched as Derek stiffened slightly across from him before the man inhaled deep, his eyes beginning to glow dimly blue. He realized it then. Derek could smell his arousal.

 

The knowledge should have left him feeling mortified, but somehow it did the exact opposite. It thrilled him. Made him want to rub his body up against Derek's and see just how long it took for the man's control to snap. 

 

Stiles took another step forward. Just one. He wanted Derek to come to him. Needed the wolf to meet him half way. "Stay...please." 

 

For a long, silent moment it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room, and Stiles couldn't breathe. He and Derek stared at one another, the wolf's eyes full red now. Stiles felt his gut clench in doubt when the wolf made no move, and then the next thing he knew Derek was moving in a blur of speed, before strong hands gripped his hips and jerked him forward. Stiles moaned as their lips crashed together, and Derek swallowed the sound hungirly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh dudes i so had this written out twice and BOTH times my computer died.....lol I've been so mad about it I haven't written it again. Just made myself do it though so i hope it isn't too shoddy. Sorry it took so long!


	12. Things Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. been forever since I added a chapter to this :/ sorry guys. After this there will only be about 2 more chapters! Hope you enjoy.

Derek stood rooted to the spot, despite the part of him that was still telling him to leave.  _Run._ Get the hell away from Stiles before he did something he'd regret. Like take the man's mouth in another possessive kiss. Like push him up against the wall and press his body flush against his own. Like bend him over the bed and fuck into him so hard and fast that Stiles would be forever ruined from anyone but Derek. It was hard. So fucking hard to  _actually_ force his legs and leave the Bungalow when every instinct within him screamed  _claim_. That Stiles was his mate and their natural state was supposed to be naked, hot, sticky sweat and begging whispers. Feeling his dick swell in his jeans Derek resisted the urge to palm himself. He couldn't. Stiles had no idea what it meant to be a mate. Fuck. He didn't even know he  _was_ Derek's mate. Derek had to leave him. Before he couldn't control himself any longer.

 

And then Stiles eyes glazed over, darkening. Pupil's blown. His arousal was blasted through the room and slammed into Derek, and Derek felt his control slip again, felt his eyes bleed red as a rumbled growl crawled up from his neck. In front of him Stiles' eyes widened slightly, his pink tongue darting out to wet a full bottom lip, and Derek's eyes zero'd in on the action, his dick twitching once again.

 

"Stay....please."

 

The room nearly vibrated with electricity, a heavy silence fell as Derek stared into Stiles eyes. He saw the lust within them. The  _need_. And then it was over. Derek's control snapped like a thread stretched too tight, too thin, and in the next second his hands were digging into Stiles hips and jerking him forward, his mouth crashing down onto the man's. He greedily swallowed Stiles moan, answering with a growl when Stiles gave in so easily to him, his body growing slack and pressed intimately up against him, his arms wrapping around Derek's neck to cling. Derek bite down on Stiles bottom lip, his wolf panting in victory at the sound of Stiles' sharp gasp. He darted his tongue out to wet over the slight sting before reaching down and tugging Stiles up by his thighs. Stiles legs moved to wrap around his hips instantly, and then both drew away for a split second to moan at the sensation of their dicks brushing against each other tightly. 

 

Pants. Derek had to get Stiles' fucking pants off. _Now._  Swinging around he slowly (and a bit blindly) stumbled to where he thought Stiles bed was, all the while his tongue clashing with Stiles' own, and Derek rumbled in pleasure at the fact that Stiles was fighting for dominance with the kiss, and his wolf was more than eager to rise up to the challenge. When his knee's finally hit the bed he squeezed Stiles' ass one good time, earning a wanton moan from Stiles, before deliberately dropping him down onto the mattress. Stiles bounced against it's surface, limbs going askew a moment before those dark eyes were locked back on Derek and his hands were reaching. Derek stepped away abruptly, making Stiles mouth dip in a pout that was near sinful and Derek about came in his pants right there. When he pulled his shirt over his head, though, Stiles lips parted and a slightly stunted breath passed between them, his arousal spiking.

 

"Oh, fuck yes." He drew out in a choked voice, his dark whiskey colored eyes greedily taking in Derek's naked chest. Derek knew what he looked like. He worked hard to keep his physique at tip top shape, and he knew that people found that attractive about him, but right then, looking down at the blatant hunger in Stiles eyes, the way he licked his lips as if he were anxious for a taste, Derek had never felt so incredibly aroused. Stiles was sitting up on the bed then, his eyes still locked on Derek, tracing over sleek, thick muscles as he tore his own shirt over his head to reveal soft, pale skin marked only by the occasional scattering of moles.

 

Derek growled, eager to trail his hands over Stiles' skin, to rub circles around his small, pink nipples, and drag his nose down the dark happy trail leading into his pants. "Need to touch you." He vaguely heard himself grunt out, feeling the human side of him start to fade into the background as his instincts roared to life.

 

"Yes, yes, please  _oh, god please._ " Stiles whimpered, his own eyes looking glazed over and slightly distant. 

 

Derek fell upon him with a growl, grabbing at Stiles hands and pushing them over his head, holding them still. Stiles moaned and arched his back, trying to push up into Derek. But Derek wasn't yet laying flush against him, but tilted on his side as he stared down at Stiles body. He pulled away one of his hands and ran the pads of his fingertips down Stiles jaw and against his neck. Stiles whimpered and immedietly tilted his head up and to the left to give Derek more access, and Derek's eyes bled red again as his wolf growled happily at the show of submission. He slid his fingertips across Stiles' heated skin, feeling the pulse in his neck racing madly before tracing lower over a defined collarbone. Derek studied it's shape a moment, so enthralled by it that he couldn't help but lean down and bite down gently. Stiles' cried out and arched his hips up, trying to press into Derek and whimpering when he couldn't get enough friction. Derek tongued at his skin a moment before slowly drawing away, his hand going lower until his thumb brushed against one of Stiles' pebbled nipples. Stiles sucked in another breath before shivering, and Derek couldn't resist leaning down to capture the bud gently between his teeth to draw a similar reaction out.  _God_. Stiles was just so fucking sensitive and needy and Derek couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly near desperate Derek leaned back a little and with grabbing hands unbutton and tore away Stiles' cargo shorts and boxers in one swift tug. 

 

Stiles gasped under him, his eyes shooting wide and his bod stilling. Derek sat back on his haunches and stared down at him in awe.  _Beautiful._ His mate was beautiful. Made perfectly for him. Stiles body was long and lean, pale skin pulled softly over lean muscle tone and dusted with faint, dark hair. Derek lowered a hand to follow the black happy trail, feeling Stiles' stomach muscles bunch and tense and hearing his heart stutter. He pulled his hands away just shy of touching the thick, weeping cock pulsing slightly sideways on Stiles lower stomach and instead used both hands to run over Stiles lean but muscled thighs, moving downwards until mid thigh where a light dusting of dark hair begins and then grows thicker down his legs. Derek's hungry gaze takes it all in. Every curve and edge. Every beauty mark sitting proudly against pale skin, and by the time he can't resist tasting that skin any longer Stiles is steadily shaking under him, his arousal so thick in the room that Derek can taste it. It mixes with his own, and their combined scent is so incredibly addicting that Derek feel's his cock begin to steadily leak precum within his jeans. 

 

Derek would have liked to go slow, to savor every inch of Stiles, but his emotions are too high, the wolf within him howling out commands of  _markclaimfuckbite_ and before Stiles has any warning Derek has lowered himself over him and has Stiles dick deep within his mouth. It's like a bolt of lightening shoots thought Stiles body. He jerks hard, his breath catching in a strangled gasp, and then those gorgeous hands are tugging within Derek's hair and Derek roll's his eyes back with a groan, his hips rutting downwards, desperate to relieve tension. Stiles is hot and heavy on his tongue, and the sharp tang of his precum coupled with the salty sweet of his skin is a taste that Derek knows he will never get enough of. He takes Stiles deeper, until he feel's him pressing against the back of his throat, all the while Stiles is pulling hard at Derek's hair, his mouth letting lose the most filthy words Derek has ever heard but he loves every fucking minute of it. He bobs his head up and down on Stiles length, tongue searching the underside for that pulsing vein that he wants to kiss and lick at before swirling around the tip of Stiles' head and sucking hard. Stiles let's out a whimper, upper body writhing and twisting, mouth gaping and sucking in deep gasps and he's so close already. Derek can smell it on him. Can feel it in the growing tenseness of his body, the gathered sweat on his brow, and as much as Derek wants to give Stiles that release - as much as Derek wants to  _taste_ it, he wants to taste something else more, and he pulls off of Stiles' dick with a filthy  _pop._

 

Stiles whimpers, leaning up slightly to look at Derek with hazy lust blown eyes. Derek growls up at him, eyes red and challenging, and after a second Stiles shudders, leans back slightly, but is still looking down at him. Derek rubs his scruffed cheek against the inside of Stiles thigh with a pleased rumble, which only makes Stiles moan loud an lewdly. He's reaching down for Derek's head again but Derek pulls away at the last minute, his hands gripping the undersides of Stiles' thighs and pushing them upwards and out. Above him Stiles pauses before his scent sky rocket's and slam's into Derek, leaving him feeling drunk a moment and he growls, shaking his head through the daze.

 

"Oh fuck please. Derek _please_!"  He begs unabashed, his hands fisting in the material of the comforter and then he's crying out loudly, begging all over again as Derek works at him, running the flat of his tongue hard against his whorled hole. Stiles pushes what little he can with his hips, trying to get as close to Derek's mouth as possible, and Derek digs his fingers deep in his thighs, a claiming pressure that he can't help but place, and knows that there will be slight bruises there tomorrow but he can't help himself. Stiles doesn't even seem to notice. Derek laps at him hungrily, his tongue leaving long, wet stripes behind before his thumb hooks at one pulsing corner and tugs, and then he's pushing his tongue inwards, and Stiles is falling even more apart. Derek fuck's him with his mouth much like he would his dick; long, hard strokes that leave his jaw aching slightly but he doesn't care. He could do this for hours. As he smell's Stiles approaching the edge, though, he reluctantly pulls away, burying his nose in Stiles' balls to drag in a deep scent before moving upwards again to take his dick into his mouth. All it takes is a few deep bobs and Stiles gripping at his hair and then the boy is tipping over the edge, body tensing beautifully and back arching, mouth parting in a deep, sultry groan that has Derek reeling and spilling in his pants. He greedily swallows every last drop of Stiles, his hot stickiness settling warmly in his belly, and even then he sucks at his head, desperate to get every last drop until Stiles is twisting under him, this time pushing at his head instead of pulling. Something predatory and demanding slips into place within Derek and he grabs at Stiles' hands, forcefully holding them down with a growl as he continues to suck hard.

 

" _Derek, fuck, stop! Please, I can't - too much!"_

 

Derek ignores him, his growl growing in intensity and his throat vibrating around Stiles dick, and Stiles knows that he feel's in within every inch of his bones because he let's out a choked cry, and after a moment his body tenses yet again, jerking slightly in shock and overwhelmed pleasure. It's nowhere near like the first one, and Derek only feel's a very short burst of semen hit his tongue, but it still satisfies that animal like part of him and this time when Stiles limply tries to push him away he obey's. He climbs slowly up Stiles body, scenting his mate and enjoying the soft tremor of his body. When he finally reaches Stiles he looks down with glowing eyes and find the boy staring at him through dazed, tear stained eyes, his breath coming in short, hard burst's, and he's such a beautiful sight that Derek feel's himself harden again effortlessly in his pants. He pushes against the large bulge with the heel of his palm, almost whimpering. His wolf is thoroughly satisfied that he has pleased his mate, but now the urge to claim him is the only thing on it's mind. He unbuckles and unzips his pants with one hand, watching the way Stiles eyes begin to slowly come back to focus. He wants nothing more than to lift Stiles hips and slide home, but knows that he need's to wait for Stiles to come back down from his high first. He needs him to be fully aware and ready when they mate, need's to see the acceptance in his eyes. Derek trails kisses along his jaw, pulling his cock out and pumping slowly at it as he waits. He bites down slightly on Stiles chin and is pleased when Stiles shivers slightly, beginning to move again, his heart picking up speed. The scent of his arousal is growing again, and Derek palms himself faster at it's pull, feeling his knot begin to swell in his hands.

 

And that's what finally pulls him out of his lust induced daze and has him crashing back to reality. 

 

He would knot Stiles. It was only natural, seeing as Stiles  _was_ his mate. But...Stiles didn't really know that, did he? Because he was just a human. There were a  _lot_ of things that Stiles didn't know. He had no idea what it meant to be the mate of a werewolf. No idea what he was getting into. And even then.... _was_ he intentionally getting into it? It was clear that Stiles wanted him, but for how long? Derek, on the other hand, wouldn't just be able to walk away from this. If he mated Stiles and then Stiles vanished, he would never be the same. A piece of himself would always be missing, feeling both near and incredibly out of reach. It would drive him mad, Derek knew it would.

 

Derek pulled away with wide eyes, staring down at Stiles, searching his face. This....he shouldn't have done this. It was the reason he had tried to leave. He had found himself getting too close to Stiles over the last few hours. Letting his defenses down and allowing him to worm his way through. Derek had grown stupid, not thinking of the risk's of things, or the outcome of his choices. And now... _fuck_. He stood from the bed, pushing his cock back within his jeans with a cringe and carefully buttoning himself back up. He searched for his shirt frantically, finding it slung against a suitcase and plucked it away. As he did, though, he saw a book lying under it, and tilted his head slightly with a frown.  _Genim Hale_? It wasn't like Hale was a rare last name or anything, Derek sure there were thousands of them, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel a strange way. Maybe it was the fact that out of every book - every author - Stiles would have that one with him. He leaned down and picked up the book absently, staring at it's cover before flipping it over to stare at the back and looking to the Bio of the author. It was short, and held next to nothing personal about the author, and for some reason that irritated the hell out of him. 

 

He smelled embarrassment slightly tang the air then, and turned to Stiles with a frown. Stiles was staring at the book in his hands, his lips pursed and his face red.

 

"So...you found that."

 

Derek's brow's furrowed in confusion.

 

Stiles let out a deep sigh, sitting up (a bit wobbly - and Derek couldn't help but feel thrilled at that) and pulling a pillow over to cover his lap. He gave a slight laugh, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Wow...of all the ways. Totally didn't want this to happen after mind numbing sex."

 

Derek understood that something was happening here, he just couldn't figure out what. 

 

Stiles looked nervously up at him, wetting those pink lips and Derek forgot for a moment about anything but Stiles' mouth and what it was most likely capable of. Stiles cleared his throat then, his blush growing hotter, and Derek shifted on his feet, his erection still throbbing painfully in his jeans. "So for what it's worth I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I just..it seemed right, you know?" He immedietly groaned at that. "Oh god, I don't mean it like that. it's just that for some reason the name kept popping into my head and it  _fit_."

 

Derek was so completely lost. "Stiles..what are you talking about?"

 

Stiles frowned up at him, shaking his head slightly. "Huh? The book - I'm trying to explain why...wait...unless you - oh my god you didn't even know. Which totally mean's I'm just embarrassing myself even more! Argh! Why is this my life!" Stiles threw his hands up in defeat, nodding at the book. "Okay, well, yeah. Might as well, huh? Genim Hale is my pen name. I'm a writer. That's my book."

 

Derek stared at him a long moment before looking down at the book, holding it up a little with arched brows. "You wrote this book?"

 

Stiles gave a slight laugh, nodding. "Yeah, Big Guy. It's what I do. I'm a writer."

 

Derek felt a wave of proud approval blossom within him. Stiles was a writer. His  _mate_ was a writer. His mate was smart and creative and so incredibly perfect for him. Derek was moving forward again before he knew it, leaning down and clasping his free hand along Stiles jaw to tilt his head back for a deep kiss. Stiles stilled under him before reaching up to hold onto his shoulder and return the kiss with every ounce of matching passion. By the time Derek finally drew away again, they were both short of breath. 

 

"Wow." Stiles said, his lips stretching to a slightly crooked grin. "If I had known I would get that reaction I would have told you that first day at the airport."

 

Derek couldn't help it, he chuckled lightly, staring down at Stiles with an expression that was close to fond. He looked at the book again, his frown returning. "Genim Hale."

 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Well Genim is a family name, and as I was saying Hale just kind of appeared to me one day out of nowhere." He scratched the back of his head a little sheepishly. "I guess my mind was trying to tell me something. Or something like that. I just...don't be freaked out, okay? I just don't want you to be freaked out. Cause like...I totally...didn't freak out..."

 

Derek can tell the lie easily and he arched a brow. Stiles glared weakly up at him, growing even more red. He returned his stare to the book, his mind beginning to drift. Genim Hale. So that meant that even though Stiles had forgotten about what happened between them all those years ago, something inside of him had always remembered. Had remembered Derek. Possibly knew Derek's importance. Derek had known a woman once, long ago, who had told him that there was power in names, and he couldn't help but think about that. In many ways, Stiles  _was_ Genim Hale. He had been hiding under the name for however long now. Had poured his heart and soul into his work, into his words, which was attached to that name. If anything, this discover only made Derek feel even more possessive of Stiles, and he couldn't help but be a little afraid of that.

 

For so many years now he had been fucking  _running_ from that word. Mate. Had refused to acknowledge it in any way because of what had happened to his parents. The fact that Stiles had somehow managed to make him forget that was a dawning horror. Derek dropped the book on the bed, taking a few, stumbled steps back. Suddenly he felt incredibly weak. Unfocused. Un-Anchored. Anger, he reminded himself. Think of the anger, and while it was still there, for some reason it was no longer working. Derek's heart sped rabbit quick within his chest and he stared down at Stiles in a new light. Was  _this_ what it meant to have a mate? To lose yourself completely?

 

"Derek?" Stiles drew forward slightly, a frown on his face. 

 

Derek jerked away swiftly, afraid that Stiles would reach out and touch him and once again he would fall victim to his spell. Become some mindless animal like thing made of pure instincts and jumbled thoughts. Stiles honey colored eyes searched him, concern clear in their depths, and that was all it took for Derek to almost give in. Just those eyes and he felt himself drawing closer once again before he realized it. Was  _this_ how it felt for Cora? How the hell could she stand it?! Derek knew he had to get as far away from Stiles as possible. To fucking run and run until he couldn't run anymore, and hopefully that would be enough distance for him to sit down and clear his head. To actually  _think_. Before Stiles could pull him back in Derek swung around and fled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... *coughcough* uh...i made cookies. yup. And they were AWESOME!!! :O 
> 
> For realz! Like seriously I'm so freaking proud of myself it's completely ridiculous but oh my jesus they are so good and there was lemon involved and cotton candy yogurt (go gurt actually...cause they are so much cooler) and suddenly I'm biting into something that's so warm and fluffy and taste's like a sinful cloud of goodness and i just i just omg i can't
> 
> :( now if only i had some fucking milk, man haha


	13. Break Through

Cora had always considered herself a patient person (well, not really but she tended to say so with such a glare that people usually agreed), which is why she had learned that when it came to her brother, it was better for her to just wait for Derek to open up whenever something was bothering him. Sure, most of the time that 'opening up' never really came. Sure, sometimes she had to annoy the shit out of him until he finally spilled his guts (usually in a violent way that left some piece of furniture shredded or broken), but that was kind of their thing. The back and forth push and pull until finally, some one gave. Only, this time, Derek wasn't freaking giving. At all. 

 

Cora rolled over on the bed with a groan, burying her face into Eva's neck and pouting. She inhaled the deep scent of jasmine that was her mate's own and felt a bit of her unease leave her. Mate's were so freaking awesome. She'd never get over how much Eve had changed her life. For the better. Beside her Eve chuckled softly, lifting a hand to play with Cora's long dark hair.

 

"What's wrong Pärla?" She murmured softly.

 

Despite herself Cora found herself going all gooey at the nickname her mate had given her. It meant Swedish for pearl, because the first time they had met Eve told Cora that she was just as beautiful. Yeah. Gag. Dammit she loved it. 

 

"My brother's being a douche."

 

Eve's chest moved with her soft laughter and Cora pouted, wrapping her arm around her mate's waist. "What's he done now?"

 

"He just keep's denying what's right in front of him." Cora huffed, though in truth she wasn't angry so much as sad.

 

"Maybe he's just not ready to see yet."

 

Cora thought on that a moment before pulling away from Eve with a sigh, sitting up on the bed and staring down at her gorgeous mate. She let her eyes linger over her features, from her short, pale blonde pixie like hair cut to her wide deep green eyes, speckled with darker burst's. She smiled down at the blush of freckles along the bridge of her nose and high on her cheeks and reached out to run her thumb along her full pink lips. "You're so beautiful. I've never been so lucky as the day I met you. I just want him to have the same."

 

Eve kissed the tip of Cora's thumb before rolling to her side, propping her head up on her hand and peering up at Cora. "You can't push Derek into something he's not ready for yet." She repeated. 

 

Cora pouted and dropped her hand back to her lap, her shoulder's slumping. "But he need's him, Eve. So bad. Every day I can see him slipping more and more. He won't let go of the past. I'm afraid that he never will and it's going to ruin him one day. If it hasn't already."

 

Eve was quiet a moment, deep in thought before reaching out with her free hand to twine her fingers with Cora's. "Sometimes all a person has is their past. Sometimes it's hard to let it go. You're brother may be afraid that by accepting what happened means no longer caring about it. Becoming numb to it." She ran her thumb along the soft web between Cora's thumb and index finger. "What happened to your parents was a tragedy. Maybe he's scared that by moving on he's in some way disrespecting that. Maybe he feel's like this is his own way of remembering them."

 

Cora felt her eyes beginning to sting with unshed tear's and ran a hand through her hair. "How could he possibly think that, though? How could he not know that I feel just as broken by what happened as he does?"

 

Eve smiled softly up at her, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "But are you? Broken?"

 

Cora stiffened, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm just as affected as my brother by what happened! It's not like I don't feel any sadness or remorse. I didn't  _forget_."

 

Eve sat up instantly, reaching out and running her arms up and down Cora's reassuringly. "Shh. Hey, I didn't mean that. I know you didn't forget. You could never forget. I know that it still hurts you deeply. You still have nights where you wake up crying and it break's my heart." Cora relaxed slightly across from her, her eyes, which had flashed slightly golden, shifting back to their green. Eve smiled and held both of Cora's hands in her own. "All I'm saying is that although the death of your parents will never be alright, it wasn't that much longer after that you met me." Eve tilted her head slightly to catch Cora's gaze, grinning. "And even though we danced around each other a good while, we were still there for each other. I knew that you had been through something incredibly hard, and I helped you in any way that I could. Even without being intimate your mate was still there beside you, offering you solace and the ability to heal. And yeah, Derek has pack now, and I know that Erica and Boyd are like family to him, but you and I both know nothing can quite heal a wounded wolf like their mate. So no. You aren't broken. You have scars, and they may be deep but they're healing. And I wish that I could take them away somehow, make them go away, but they'll be there forever. I just hope you know that despite that I'll never stop loving you. Because scars and all you're beautiful, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

 

Cora let out a soft breath of air, feeling a tear slide down her cheek before pulling forward on Eve's thigh's until she had pulled her into her lap and her long legs were wrapped around her waist. Cora sighed and laid her forehead against Eve's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her tight. Eve's body fit against her's perfectly, and she ran her hand up and down Cora's back in a comforting gesture. 

 

"I love you so freaking much. How are you so perfect?"

 

Eve laughed against her, shrugging a thin shoulder. "I'm just awesome that way."

 

Cora snorted, biting down gently on her shoulder. "Can't wait for you to officially be my wifey tomorrow."

 

"Took you long enough." 

 

Cora drew back with a mock gasp, her eyes wide and a grin on her face. "Hey! I had to take a while to get my head on straight, you know?"

 

Eve lifted her hand to thump Cora on the forehead with a mischievous grin. "Nothing about you is straight."

 

Cora stared at her dryly. "Really? Did you go there?"

 

"Remember you love me. Bad puns and all."

 

Cora smiled sweetly. "Bad puns and all." She leaned up a bit to place a chaste but loving kiss to Eve's lips, and pulled back after a moment with a soft sigh. "You sure we can't get freaky tonight?"

 

Eve rolled her eyes, fiddling with Cora's long dark hair. "I've already told you. It's bad luck."

 

"You and you're freaking superstitions." Cora grumbled but was already grinning again. "We can still make out all we want, right?"

 

Eve pursed her lips, but couldn't quite contain the grin. "Yes, you dummy. We can still make out all we want."

 

Cora wagged her brows, leaning forward. Because, yeah, she was sneaky, and hopefully by the time she was done ravishing Eve's mouth her mate would be so far gone that she'd forget about the whole 'no sex the night before the wedding' thing. Just as she was about to capture those lush dark red's, though, her cell phone started going crazy on the night stand. She was going to ignore it but then Nazareth's 'Hair of the Dog' started belting out obnoxiously and she rolled her eyes, pulling away. "Derek." She said simply.

 

Eve nodded in understanding and placed a pecking kiss on Cora's lips before climbing off of her. Cora pouted longingly before grabbing her phone and placing it against her ear. "Yeah, what do you want?" Okay, she hadn't meant to sound so pissed off, but damn, Derek was kind of cockblocking her.

 

The other end of the line was silent, all but the sound of Derek's quick, uneven breathing, and Cora drew straighter with a frown. "Derek?"

 

"Cora....."

 

It was just one word and she knew that her brother needed her. "Hold on. Let me just - dammit where are my pants?" Stumbling out of bed she looked around the floor for her pants, only to have Eve toss them at her head a moment later. Cora glared at her before clutching the cell between her shoulder and ear and wiggling around trying to get her pants on. "What's wrong? Are you okay?? Are you in danger?"

 

"No. I'm not - I just...dammit. I shouldn't have called."

 

"Shut up. You're allowed to call if something's wrong you idiot. Where are you?"

 

Derek let out a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "Down at the beach near the Tiki Bar."

 

Cora nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute. You need me to stay on the line?"

 

"No I just...you don't have to come."

 

"Shut up. I'm on my way." She disconnected before Derek could argue any more and turned to Eve. "Babe, I gotta go. Derek need's me."

 

Eve nodded immedietly. "Go. I understand."

 

Cora stared down at her mate on the bed, at her completely open and trusting expression and felt a surge of love hit her and blossom. She moved forward and pulled Eve to her in a deep, blinding kiss, being sure to pour all her love and affection into it before pulling away. "I'll be back, alright?"

 

Eve grinned and gave her ass a little smack, making Cora jump and yelp slightly. "Go on then."

 

"God I love you."

 

Eve laughed. "Love you, too. Now go before you're brother does something else douchy like leave."

 

Cora's face paled. "Oh god. He would so do that. He is so that douchy. Ah! Bye!" She twisted around and ran out of the hotel room, realizing too late that she didn't have any shoes on. Oh well. It's not like it was that weird for people to walk around barefoot given their location. She ignored the elevator and took the stairs, jumping down most of them until she was in the main lobby and rushing out. She made it to the beach in record time and searched the shore line. There were a few people out still, hanging around the tiki bar which was closed and just talking. She ignored them and lifted her head to scent the breeze, catching Derek's scent and jogging to the shore line, following it up the beach a bit until she began to come to some large jagged rocks. She climbed over them, glad she hadn't worn shoes and cursing under her breath because only her pig headed brother would choose to creep out in such an annoying location. She finally found him, sitting on a large rock formation that was jutting out into the ocean. Sighing softly she headed towards him, knowing that he had already smelt and heard her approach. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the second was that said shirt was clenched in his hands in his lap. Then she noticed how stiff his back was, his shoulders tense, and from then she saw the intensity of his profile and sighed. She sat a few inches away from him, looking at his face a moment, trying to get an impression of his emotions, before turning to look out at the sea as well. 

 

For a long moment neither of them spoke. It wasn't like Cora didn't want to, because Jesus Christ she did. She just knew that when Derek was like this, it was pointless to try and rush him. When he felt comfortable enough to finally share, he would. What really sucked was sometimes it could take hours for that to happen. Luckily, this time it only took thirty minutes. 

 

"I don't know what I'm doing."

 

Okay. Wasn't really a lot to go on, but she's take it. "Not a lot of us do, Der." That was a pretty standard remark for that comment, right? She thought it was. It's what people always said in movies and stuff.

 

Derek shifted beside her, his body growing even more taunt, coiled with tension. Cora could smell Stiles heavily on him but didn't say anything. Not wanting to push Derek away.

 

"I just...for so long all I've felt is anger. So much fucking anger. And it's been good for me. It helps remind me of what I want in life, what I need."

 

Cora didn't turn to him, just continued staring out at the ocean. "And what do you need, Derek?"

 

Derek's answer was immediate. " _To remember_. To make sure nothing like that ever happens to us or my pack ever again. I can't afford to let go, Cora. That's usually when people get killed."

 

Cora frowned, not understanding. "You say 'let go', what exactly do you mean by that?"

 

"I can't  _be happy_ , Cora!" Derek finally bites out, running slightly shaking hands though his hair. "They were so fucking happy, and look where it got them! I can't be like that...I can't be that - that weak!"

 

Cora shut her eyes, feeling anger course though her. She wanted to turn and scream at him, to hit him, but knew that if she did she would ruin whatever was happening between them, and possibly whatever chance Derek and Stiles had. So she forced herself to calm, reigning in her anger until it was just a pulsing warmth under her breastbone, and then finally opened her eyes again. "Derek, mom and dad being happy did not make them weak. And deep down you have to know that." She turned to him, trying to catch his gaze, but Derek refused to turn to her. "They were at their strongest when they were together. Everyone knew that. They were loved and respected not only as individuals but even more so because of what they became  _together_. They were the freaking poster children of what it meant to be mate's. People looked at them and  _that's_ what they inspired to be one day."

 

"And it's because they were mate's that they both died."

 

"It's because they were  _in love_ that they both died." Cora corrected him instantly, her gaze fierce. "Even if they hadn't completed the mate bond, I know that the outcome would have been the same."

 

Derek gave a sharp, bitter laugh, finally turning to look at Cora, and Cora cringed at the too brightness of his eyes, the shine in them and threat of tear's. "Dad died  _because_ of the bond, Cora! If it hadn't been there, he would still be alive!"

 

"That is such bullshit and you know it! When they took mom, when they -" She drew off, swallowing hard, because she still couldn't say the next part without her words trembling. 'When they  _killed_ her, even if the bond hadn't been in place Dad would have tracked them down! The bond they formed may have linked their death's together, but even without it the outcome would have been the same. He would have went after them and we both know he would have stood no chance!"

 

Derek jumped to his feet, swinging away, because he didn't want to hear it. "That's not true!"

 

Cora rose to her feet as well, glaring at him while the waves crashed behind her. "It is! Laura and I wouldn't have been able to help. We were too weak and hadn't learnt full control yet. We would have been killed instantly! Peter had already run off after him and mom's latest fight, and that left only Dad. Do you honestly think that he would have been able to walk into the same group of hunters that had taken down our mother - an  _Alpha_ , and walked away from that? They would have killed him in front of you!"

 

"Exactly!" Derek screamed suddenly, twisting around to Cora and glaring down at her. " _Me!_ I was there, Cora! It was all my fucking fault to begin with! Because I couldn't stay away from some damned human kid they decided to make us all pay! If I wouldn't have let myself get captured then they would still be alive! If I had been stronger I could have stopped them from hurting her. I could have stopped it all from happening!"

 

Cora flinched as Derek screamed in her face, and felt her heart clench painfully when she saw that he was crying now, and in that moment she knew that  _this_ was the real reason Derek wouldn't allow himself to be happy. There may have been some truth in his mates reasoning, but it was this that was the root of his problems. He blamed himself for his parent's death, and because of that, felt that he didn't  _deserve_ happiness. It made her wolf whine and whimper, desperate to offer comfort, but she was afraid if she tried to put her arms around Derek he would bolt, like a scared deer. Pulling every ounce of honesty she had into her words Cora drew straight, her gaze holding steady. "It wasn't your fault that a group of hunter's decided to break code and go after an innocent child. It wasn't your fault that they were sick and twisted enough to think you could ever hurt Stiles, let alone that we were planning on fucking  _turning_ him. Even Argent told us afterwards that they had began to grow more out of control,  believing that all of us should be put down even if we hadn't done anything wrong. They were  _sick_." She bit out again. "They saw an opening and took it, hoping to take down one of the strongest and oldest Pack's in California.":

 

"And they did it, didn't they?" Derek drew out bitterly.

 

Cora snarled, slapping her clawed hand down hard on Derek's chest, moving forward until she was glaring up at him, her eyes flashing gold. "No, they didn't, you  _idiot._ We're still here, aren't we? You are still here, and you have your own pack. You are the Alpha of Beacon Hills, now. You're so scared of disrespecting Mom and Dad's memory by forgetting about what happened to them, but you're disrespecting them even more by going against everything they ever taught us! Do you think they would be proud if they saw you now?" It was a low blow, she knew it, and she hated using it, but Cora felt like she had to. That if she didn't Derek would never snap himself out of what he had fallen into. "They taught us to never become so overcome with our anger that we let it ruled us. To never stop fighting for a better tomorrow, even if it meant letting go of yesterday! Dammit, Derek, you've  _got to let it go!_ You've spent all these years focusing on the most tragic part of our past, and never remembering the happiness that had been there, too."

 

Derek sobbed, bending over slightly and hiding his face behind his hand, his shoulder's shaking. For a moment he didn't speak, his jaw clenched as he tried to control his own emotions. And when he finally did his voice was filled with so much agony that it cut through Cora like a sword. "I'm afraid to let it go. I'm afraid that the anger's all I have. That I'll be empty without it."

 

Cora felt herself begin to cry and wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, pressing her face into his chest and holding him tight as his body shook. "One of your biggest weaknesses is failing to see the good within yourself, Der. And we can all see it. I swear. We've always seen it. We love you, so freaking much. Eric and Boyd look at you as more than their Alpha. They see a true friend and brother in you, and they wouldn't be able to see you unless there was goodness in you. And I know your scared to open yourself up like that, but I promise if you give Stiles a chance he won't disappoint you. Believe it or not but for the longest time I felt the same way, and if it weren't for Eve I don't know where I'd be right now. She showed me that I was so much more. That I could  _be_ so much more. And I wanted to. I wanted to be that for her."

 

Derek buried his head against her soft hair, inhaling the coffee/vanilla scent of his sibling and feeling himself relax slightly from the familiar sense of  _home. "_ He's so  _good_. I'm scared that I will break him. That I'll ruin him."

 

"Der, the only person you'll ruin is yourself if you don't allow yourself to at least try. He's right there, just waiting. And I know that you've been waiting too."

 

They were silent a long moment, the two of them just holding each other tight, basking in the comfort the each gave. After a while Derek's shoulder's shook again slightly, but this time a soft, weak laugh filled the night air. "I'm sorry I'm doing this the night before your wedding. It can't be a good omen."

 

Cora shook her head with a tired grin. "It was a long time coming. I'm just glad it finally did. And besides, I'm pretty sure the sun is going to be up in a few hours, so it's not exactly the 'night before' anymore."

 

Derek laughed again, this time the sound a bit more true. "So...it appear's being mated to someone with a Psych major is paying off."

 

Cora snorted, finally pulling away and wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "Dude, I really can't pull anything past her. But it's rubbing off? Cool. We're a total power couple."

 

Derek shook his head with a small smile, pushing at her shoulder gently.

 

Cora winked up at him before her smile grew more genuine, and she reached out to take his hand. "Promise me you'll talk to him, Derek."

 

Derek inhaled deep, his green eyes awash with emotion, but he nodded after a moment. "Not tonight though. But after the wedding, I promise."

 

Cora nodded easily, squeezing his hand tight. She heard her phone go off in her back pocket just then and swore, hurriedly fishing it out. "Oh jeez. I bet Eve's flipping out. How long have we been out here, anyways?"

 

"Sorry."

 

Derek drew out apologetically. Cora grinned up at him before looking down at her phone, her smile sliding slightly as she read through a text message.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Cora slid the phone back into her pants and turned a cheeky grin up at him. "Everything's going to be fine, Big Bro. Just fine."
    
    
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. Cora & Eve are my new favorite couple lol How they so cute, tho?!
> 
> Okay....so, uh...after THIS 2 more chapters lol damn U_U someone stop meh


	14. The Wedding

Stiles paced the space of the Bungalow anxiously, continuously running his hand through his already messy hair. After Derek had abruptly left it had been near impossible to sit still, his thoughts a chaotic mess. He just didn't know what the hell was going on. One minute they were having a incredibly mind blowing sex and the next Derek looked like the damned devil was on his heels and he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Seriously. What the hell had been up with that?! Stiles couldn't help but feel that what had happened between them wasn't anywhere near as amazing as how it had been for him. Granted, Derek hadn't exactly gotten off, but damn he had rushed out before he had gotten the chance. Cause Stiles? Yeah. He would have been all over that if Derek had just stayed. Suddenly the fact that Stiles hadn't had sex in two years was all he could think about, and although he had just had perhaps the worlds most amazing blow job he was still horny as hell. Not to mention that rimming session. Stiles moaned aloud, pausing in his pacing to lean against a desk cause yeah, his knee's were seriously getting weak just from remembering it. Jered - Stiles last boyfriend, had always been a bit of a selfish lover, only ever taking and hardly giving. In the beginning Stiles was okay with it. Hell he was just happy someone was interested in him at all. And Stiles had given, he had given a fucking lot, and yet despite that at the end of the day Jered still managed to make Stiles feel like he wasn't quite enough. Had...had Derek felt the same? Was that why he had left? Was Stiles still not enough?

 

He swore sharply at the unbidden thought, twisting around with an angry cry. No. He was over that shit. Over Jered and the way he had made him feel. He  _was_ enough. He knew that. Jered was a sadistic asshole for making him ever feel less and Derek...well if that was how Derek really felt than he could go fuck himself, too.

 

But...the thing was Stiles had no idea how Derek felt! Which made this just the more frustrating!

 

Suddenly a knock came at the bungalow door and Stiles paused a moment, his eyes shooting wide and his heart pounding erratically in his chest. For a moment all he could think was that Derek had come back and dammit if it wasn't pathetic how happy that made him, but then he remembered the major freak out he had sent to Cora via text and realized it was most likely her. He rushed to the door and cracked it open slightly, peeking out and seeing Cora standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him with an arched brow. He gave a sigh and pulled the door wide, watching as Cora grinned before her nose scrunched up and her eyes got all crinkled at the edges.

 

"Jesus, did you and Derek tongue bathe one another or something, you both stink of each other."

 

Stiles froze, his face going blood shot red and he sputtered incoherently a long while before Cora winked at him and pushed past him to enter the bungalow. He shut the door with a huff and swung around to face her, watching the way she was walking around, taking in every nook and cranny of the bungalow much like a cat would and he couldn't help but grin at that thought. "You know I didn't really mean now when I said I needed to talk to you."

 

"Well when you said, and I quote, 'Your brother just pulled a hit it and quite it and I'm confused as hell' I figured some 'girl talk' was in order."

 

Stiles cringed. "Yeah. What the hell, man. Is your brother bipolar or something? Is that even possible for you guys?"

 

Cora didn't answer, just sighed and swung around to hop on his bed. She frowned as her body bounced a bit, her nose sniffing, and then moved away from the bed with a look of disgust before sitting on the couch. Stiles couldn't really bring himself to care. He sat on the bed and turned to face her, sitting cross legged. 

 

"So tell me everything that happened. Well - maybe not  _everything_ , but just more important details."

 

Stiles flailed a bit. "That's the thing! I don't know what is  _important_ because your damn brother appears to be emotionally constipated!"

 

Cora snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that's nothing new. Just...tell me what happened before he left."

 

Stiles sighed, deflating just a bit. "Well we were having a pretty good night. Had been talking for a few hours - getting to know each other. And then, uh..." He drew off with a red face, clearing his throat. "Well stuff happened, and then he just looked like he was freaking out about something. I mean at first I thought it was the whole book thing, but the more I think about it the more it doesn't seem the reason and I just don't know wh-"

 

"Wait, wait. What book thing?"

 

Stiles stares at her a moment, mouth open. "Uh I kind of told him what I do for a living."

 

Cora arched a brow when he didn't go into more detail.

 

"That I'm an - uh, a writer."

 

"Really? As in a published writer?" Stiles bobbed his head and Cora grinned wide. "Dude, that's so cool!" She frowned then, tilting her head a bit. "Though I doubt that could be why. Derek loves reading. If he found out you were a writer it would just make him like you more."

 

Stiles sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, I think my pen name may have surprised him a bit. Especially considered I claim your guys last name."

 

"You - what? I'm going to need a little more information."

 

Stiles groaned, leaning back to grab his book off of his suitcase and tossing it over to Cora. Cora caught it and stared down at it with narrowed eyes with quickly shot wide and then the next moment she was looking at Stiles like he hand hung the moon.

 

"Wait....are you telling me that you're Genim Hale?!"

 

Stiles' brows rose. "Uh, yeah. Have you read any of my stuff?"

 

Cora's mouth dropped and she stared at him an incredibly long and awkward time before abruptly standing, clutching the book to her chest. "Oh my God! Me and Eve LOVE your books! No seriously I'm like such a huge freaking fan I usually follow your blog religiously but I haven't since arriving and oh my god I think I'm going to pass out!"

 

Stiles was a bit taken aback. He had never met one of his fans in person, and he couldn't help but feel a bit surprised as well as proud. He gave a slight shrug, blushing. "Thanks. I mean, they aren't that great -"

 

Cora gave a strangled gasp, her eyes shooting to narrowed slits. "Don't say that! They are amazing! Oh my God Eve is going to freak she's going to be all over you once she finds out. She's even more of a fan than I am." Cora was on him then, so close in his space that Stiles drew back slightly with wide eyes. "Do you ...do you think you could sign a copy of your book for her? It would be the best wedding gift EVER!"

 

Stiles laughed with a nod, and Cora sat down on the bed beside him with a goofy grin, apparently forgetting why she had steered clear of the space before. She stared down at the book in her hands as if amazed. "Not that this isn't totally adorable or anything, but I still have no idea what's going on with Derek."

 

Cora nodded quickly, setting the book on her lap but her hands were still firmly placed over it. "Right right. Hmm. Okay. Let me think...Okay so you guys talked a few hours and then came in and boned -"

 

"We didn't go all the way." Stiles cut in, licking his lips nervously. "I just - yeah. We didn't go all the way or anything."

 

Cora frowned up at him, her head tilted sideways. "Really? I would have thought that my brother would jump you the first chance he got. Hmm." She shrugged before looking Stiles up and down. "Actually now that I think about it I guess he didn't. You'd probably be crippled the rest of the night at least." She snorted at that while beside her Stiles' eyes just widened and he got blood red.

 

"Uh...that's....I'm not sure how to react to that. Is he - I mean you're his sister so it's not like you would...but if it's THAT big them maybe I should know because I don't want to be surprised you know. Not that we're going to -"

 

"Oh my God, Stiles, shut up." Cora groaned, holding her hands over her ears. "I totally don't want to have a conversation about how big my brother's dick may or may not be."

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the bed, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. "Well I just assumed. I mean you said it like...wait what are you talking about?"

 

Cora rolled his eyes. "Him knotting you, duh. Which I don't want to talk about either."

 

Stiles paused, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes. He was quiet a moment before turning his head to the other side, licking his lips. "Uh...I don't - what?"

 

Cora frowned at him before her eyes began to steadily grow larger. "Oh my God you have no idea. Because he didn't tell you. Which could be one of the reason's he may have freaked out. Jesu - Derek! You dumbass! Ew. I really don't want to have this conversation you jerk!"

 

Stiles watched as Cora screamed at the ceiling, frowning. "I have no idea what's going on right now."

 

Cora's shoulders slumped with a deep sigh. "Okay, my brother is most likely going to kill me for this, but I'm going to do it anyways, because he's obviously got no idea what he's doing. Plus I did just talk to him before coming to you actually." At Stiles wide eyes she held up a hand to silence him. "Yes, we were talking about you. And no, I'm not going to reveal too much, because that's for Derek, not me. But I will tell you this, my brother does plan to talk to you again tomorrow, hopefully to settle things between the two of you. But I know for a fact he'd never tell you about this. He'd most likely die of embarrassment first." Cora gave a slight nod, as if she were coming to some decision, and then she swung around on the bed to face him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. So the thing about male werewolves is sometimes when they are having sex with certain people, they'll...do something. Something that is most likely going to be pretty strange for you. But I promise it's natural."

 

Stiles cringed. "Okay. You're like...horrifying me. So could you just come out and say it?"

 

"If you and Derek have sex he's going to knot you. Yup. Exactly how it sounds. A part of his - oh jeez - his  _penis_ ," She spits out the word like it's almost painful to get out. "Is going to swell up and make it impossible for you guys to pull apart. I've never experienced it but I've heard that it can last anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes."

 

Stiles stared blankly at her, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. He could steadily feel himself getting even  _more_ red, which should have been impossible really. Because that...yeah. That was a lot to take in. That was some like majorly weird hentai shit. That was some....holy shit that was something he could totally use in one of his books. How would people even react to that?! Would that be too weird? Would they think it gross? Oh Jesus, he imagined Lydia reading it and wanted to crawl under the bed and hide forever. She would never let him live it down. And it  _was_ weird. Yet at the same time there was just something so....taboo? about it and something kind of hot and kinky as well. Stiles groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. He was turning into a freaking pervert and it was all Derek Hale's fault.

 

"Yeah. Well. I feel like with that I should get out of here." Cora hopped off of the bed, gingerly laying the book back down. "I've got a wedding to get to tomorrow, after all. So do you. You need to sleep, Stiles."

 

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, right. After that? I'm going to be up all night."

 

Cora gave a sharp toothed grin. "As long as you're at the wedding tomorrow I don't care. But if I don't see you I swear I will personally come fetch your ass, got it?"

 

Stiles drew straight, swallowing hard and nodding when Cora's eyes flashed gold. God. It was annoying how cool that was. "I'll be there."

 

"Good." Cora winked at him before pointing an accusing finger. "Don't forget to sign the book for Eve! She's going to freak. Ah. I'm the best wifey ever." Cora leaned forward and ran her hand through Stiles hair with an affectionate smile. "Hey, everything's going to be alright, yeah? Derek will come around. You'll see." With that she patted his cheek softly and then twirled around and out of the Bungalow.

 

Stiles stared at the door a long while before falling back onto the bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but knew he would never be able to get to sleep. His mind was just fucking  _racing_. Over everything. Actually gathering the courage to come here in the first place, his new book (that he really needed to work on more), his increase in exposure and interest. Derek. It seemed that no matter what Stiles did, his thoughts always found a way to circle around to Derek. But was that really surprising? It was more than a little incredible - the circumstances surrounding them- and once again somewhere at the back of Stiles mind the word  _fate_ whispered seductively. Normally he would have pushed it aside, maybe even yesterday, now now... _today_....it was like Stiles' entire world was shifting. He didn't know what the hell he wanted to believe in anymore. _  
_

 

Stiles rolled off of his bed with a groan, moving to sit on the couch and beginning to look through his pages of notes. He grabbed one of his pens on the coffee table and chewed on the back of it as he scanned and thought. Knotting, huh...so...that was really a thing. He felt himself shoot blood red and twitched a bit in his seat, feeling embarrassed about how immediate his dick was coming to life. Okay. So... it may be a little intimidating, but the sheer curiosity Stiles felt easily made up for any trace of fear. There was still one thing that kept coming back to him though, and it was that comment about Stiles not being able to move if Derek had knotted him. Just how fucking big  _did_ the knot thing get? He squirmed a bit, clearing his throat as he started to write. Hopefully his labito would simmer down some so he could finish those first three chapters for Lydia. Plus, at some point he would like to sleep, especially seeing as Cora's wedding was tomorrow, and the last thing he wanted was to face Derek again exhausted. Cora said he had planned to talk to Stiles afterwards. Stiles felt nervous - anxious - and both couldn't wait for tomorrow to come while wishing it never did at the same time.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Dylan-O-Brien-dylan-obrien-35470218-800-1166_zpsppxr7pbv.jpg.html)

 

 

Stiles sucked in a deep, calming breath of air, scratching nervously at the back of his neck while shoving his other hand in his pocket. He was a little nervous. Okay, maybe more than a little nervous. He may on the verge of a nervous break down. There was a large crowd of people within the elaborate garden like maze, all chatting with one another, all dressed to kill. Stiles self consciously ran slightly shaking hands over his vibrantly red vest that Cora had picked out for him the other day, trying not to feel too foolish with the loud outfit. As he moved closer to the crowd, though, he noticed that everyone else seemed to be dressed similarly and didn't feel so bad anymore. That was until he drew closer and quite a few head's turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Stiles faltered a moment, his brows shooting high and his heart speeding up. He guessed that the people staring at him were most likely werewolves, and they were probably wondering why his heart sounded like it was going to leap out of his chest. He cleared his throat and stared down at the ground a moment, wiling himself to calm down less he cause a scene. 

 

"Hi! You must be Stiles."

 

Stiles jerked his head up when an attractive middle aged man approached him, his hand held out. He had dark blonde hair and a crooked grin, his eyes dark and slightly mischievous. Stiles stared opened mouthed a moment before quickly sticking his hand out and shaking with the man. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, who are you?"

 

The man chuckled, pulling Stiles forward and throwing an arm around his shoulder, which Stiles tried not to shrink away from. "I'm Eve's brother, Michael. Cora told me to be looking out for you to make sure you get to the right place. Apparently Derek's having to give her a pep talk right now so he isn't available."

 

Stiles just nodded his head a bit dumbly. "Oh, yeah okay. Thanks."

 

Michael winked at him in a way that was totally suggestive and Stiles felt himself blushing, looking away quickly to scan the crowd who were beginning to gather at rows of white wooden chairs. "This is nice. They did a great job."

 

Michael nodded, directing Stiles towards the left row of chairs. "Yeah, Eve's always been good at this stuff. From what I heard Cora was all for just eloping but Eve wouldn't have it. Mainly I think my mom would have thrown a 'Mother of the Bride' fit and not let up until she got her way, but it worked out."

 

Stiles nodded, glancing sideways up at Michael. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "So, uh..are you..."

 

"A werewolf?" Michael leaned down to whisper in his ear causing cold chills to spread along Stiles neck which he did not rub at. Thankfully. Michael grinned anyways, like he knew, and then his eyes flashed yellow. 

 

"Oh. Wow. Yeah...cool."

 

Michael stared down at him with a grin, his eyes looking him over before his mouth opened to speak, before he could, though, a deep rumbling growl suddenly came somewhere behind them and Stiles stiffened, his shoulders drawing tense. Beside him Michael did the same, though nowhere near as dramatically, before pulling his arm from Stiles shoulder and tilting his head slightly to him with a grin, and the he was walking away, to the other side of the chairs. Stiles watched him go before slowly turning to look over his shoulder and felt his heart fall to his feet at the sight of Derek. He was....wow. He was beautiful. He had trimmed his beard, leaving behind just a light dusting of a five o'clock shadow, and his hair was styled in a sleek, sexy mess that left Stiles breathless. His eyes seemed even more green than usual at that moment, and Stiles couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over a lighter blue button up, with the first few buttons undone and Stiles couldn't help but let his eyes scan down that bared skin, staring at the slight display of chest hair and he remembered exactly how attractive Derek was without a shirt on.

 

He felt rooted to the spot as Derek began to slowly walk towards him, those eyes unblinking. Unwavering, and Stiles felt his body begin to tremble almost as if on instinct, desperate to be touched. And then they were face to face, only a spare few inches separating them. Stiles resisted the urge to close the distance between them, shaking slightly from the effort. He licked his lips, and sucked in a soft breath when Derek's eyes lowered to trace the movement intently. He was sure everyone around - human, werewolf alike - could hear how incredibly hard his heart was pounding. "Is Cora alright?"

 

Derek seemed confused by his question, almost like he didn't understand the words. He frowned a moment, and then very slowly shook his head as if to clear it. He didn't look at Stiles again, but rather to his left down the row of chairs. "Yeah. She's fine. Just some prewedding jitters - or so I hear."

 

Stiles nodded, shifting on his feet and beginning to feel slightly awkward. 

 

"We had better get in our places."

 

Grateful to have something to do Stiles nodded again and followed Derek down the row, coming to sit beside him. His left side pressed against Derek's right, and he shut his eyes tightly to hold back a moan at the surge of warmth that spread through him. What the fuck was wrong with him. It was like he was a damned teenager all over again. Beside him Derek stiffened, his nostril's flaring as he scented the air and Stiles sunk a little further in his seat, knowing that if Derek could smell his arousal the other were's could as well. It was super embarrassing. "Uh....look. About last night, I didn't meant to push or anything if -"

 

Derek laid a hand on his knee then and Stiles stiffened, staring down at the appendage with wide eyes. For a while he couldn't look away, and when he finally did he found Derek staring down at him. "It's fine. We'll talk about it later." He looked around with a sigh before turning to Stiles again. "In a more private place."

 

Stiles understood immedietly. Duh. All the werewolves could most likely hear him. It made his face blush a deep red, almost to match his vest and pants, and his shoulders drew in around himself as if he were trying to hide. "Yeah, sorry."

 

"It's fine. I'm not so worried about it, it's just I figure you most likely don't want everyone involved in the conversation."

 

"Oh, no yeah. You're right. Totally. Thanks."

 

Derek gave a gruff nod, turning to stare ahead of him, his eyes darting over people as they began to take their seats. Stiles looked away from him and realized that his hand was still on his knee. He resisted the urge to shift, not knowing if Derek was even aware and not wanting the man to pull away. His hand was a nice, warm weight that Stiles found steadied his overly nervous heart down to a more relatively normal beat, and he didn't even want to begin to question why that was. Last night - or this morning rather - he had just decided to accept everything and anything he felt. To not question it and just believe that it was a good thing. Because holy hell it felt like a good thing. It felt like something Stiles had never felt before, and he didn't want to give that up. He wished he could slide his hand on Derek's, twine their fingers together, but he was scared too, so in the end he forced himself to look away and start to watch as everyone got into place. A few minutes later two women wearing long lavender, flowing dresses moved to stand off towards the front of the crowd, violin's in hand. And then three women came down the aisle in dark coral short dresses with flowers in their hair to stand on the left side of a beautiful trellis covered in vines and flowers. After them three men with similar colored tuxes came to stand on the right, and then the violin's began. 

 

It wasn't the traditional wedding march, but something soft and light, classical that was beautiful and made Stiles smile. He heard hushed whispers of adoration and turned around in his chair to see a little girl with bouncing blonde curls in a pink dress throwing rose petal's around with such spirit that a few even hit people on the inside row. Stiles chuckled softly at how adorable it was, watching her skip up the white runner with a thrilled grin. He briefly wondered is she was related to Cora and Eve's side, before the whispers grew louder. He heard Derek suck in a breath at his side and turned again, his own breath catching when he saw Cora and Eve stepping down the aisle together. There was an older man between them, walking them both down the aisle, and Stiles imagined that it must have been Eve's father. He didn't dwell on the thought too long, though, because he was too busy staring at Cora and Eve, and how incredibly beautiful they both were. They were dressed in matching outfits. Ivory white low cut vest's with nothing underneath, their button's a mint color. They both had on long, flowing chiffon skirts the same pale green, and the see through material fluttered softly in the wind, lifting slightly, and Stiles grinned when he saw they were both barefoot. They both held small brightly colored bouquet's, and Cora's hair was down and flowing in soft waves, and Eve's short pixie bob was half covered by a white birdcage veil with a few champagne looking flower's and feathers. They were both the most beautiful women Stiles had ever seen in that moment, and their soft, loving smiles only added to that beauty. He felt emotion build up within him, and a sense of pride that was confusing. Neither Cora nor Eve were related to him, yet he couldn't contain the overwhelming  _love_ he felt for the both of them. It was so overwhelming that he felt tear's build in his eyes.

 

Cora turned as they passed and locked eyes on him, and the smile that she sent him was so shinning and true that Stiles couldn't help but grin back, his shoulders shaking softy in a silent laugh. God she was gorgeous. They both were. And they were going to be happy. He knew that somehow. Once Cora and Eve had both kissed the older man on the cheek and moved to stand under the trellis where a preacher stood, Stiles sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, not even felling embarrassed. He felt Derek squeeze his knee beside him and turned to look at him. The man wasn't looking at him, his eyes instead at the front, but Stiles still found himself smiling before he looked away again. 

 

Stiles watched with a wide smile as the preacher began to speak, Cora and Eve standing before him with hands held together and smiles of love on their faces. When they came to the part where they said their vows to one another, Stiles sighed and got ready for what he knew would most likely be a tear jerker. Eve was the first to read.

 

"When I was five my mom read me a story in which a knight in shinning Armour saved a beautiful princess, and afterwards I pouted about how the knights were always boys. Why couldn't they be girls, too? Why couldn't I grow up brave and strong and save my own princess, and fall in love. My mother just laughed, telling me that if I wanted to be the knight, then no one was going to stop me. She was always encouraging me like that, to be whoever I wanted, and I see so much of you in her. From the very first day that we met you have done nothing but encourage me to reach for my dreams, and that's why we became friends so easily. I loved that you were brave enough to take chances, even when the risk was high. It's easy to see why I fell in love with you almost immedietly. And although it took a few years chasing after you, I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have waited forever, because I knew you were it. You were my Knight in shinning Armour and my Princess all wrapped in one, and I hope we continue to rescue and save one another for many years. I love you so much and I'm so proud of how far we've come."

 

Stiles watched the way Cora's face lit up with a smile, seeing that she clearly wanted to reach forward and pull the other woman into a hug and was trying not to. It was beautiful, and Stiles already felt more tear's coming even as Cora began her own speech.

 

"When I met you, I wasn't at the best place in my life. For so long I had been running from my past, trying to convince myself that I didn't really want someone to just catch me. To hold me and tell me that everything would be alright. And then I met you." Cora broke off with a soft, watery laugh, looking up at the sky to try and collect herself before starting again. "You were so beautiful. So open. You never once tried to push and I was so incredibly grateful for that. For a long while I told myself that I couldn't be anything more than your friend. I was scared that if I allowed myself to be more I would mess it up somehow, and I was terrified of losing you. But the more I was with you, the harder it was to  _be_ just friends. You were...everything to me. You made me feel beautiful and happy, and you made me feel  _whole_ , something that hadn't happened in a long time. And each day I spent with you, that part of myself that I tried to keep closed off began to open more and more, until in the end I couldn't even remember  _why_ I wasn't allowing myself to be happy. And then, I just...gave in. And it was the most amazing feeling. It was like coming home. Now I can't imagine a life without you, and I don't want to. So, I really hope you can put with me, cause I'm planning on sticking around."

 

Eve and Cora laughed, now both wiping tear's from their eyes, as they steadily drew closer to one another, both eager to touch and be touched.

 

The preacher looked between them fondly before finally announcing they could kiss, and they drew together instantly, their lips locking while people in the crowd cheered and gave wolf whistles. Stiles gave one of his own, turning to look at Derek with a wide grin and pausing when he saw the man still staring ahead with an unblinking, emotion filled stare. He looked  _wrecked_ , and something inside of Stiles whimpered, pleaded to draw closer and comfort the man in any way he could. In that moment everything else drew away into the background until there was only he and Derek sitting there. Stiles slowly laid his hand on top of Derek's and gave a soft squeeze, his eyes searching worriedly. Derek stiffened slightly, turning to look down at him, and Stiles lips parted in a soft exhale as their gazes locked. Derek's shinning eyes moved over his face, as if he were looking for something. Some answer there. And Stiles had no idea what it was but he hoped - he prayed - that Derek found it. 

 

 

*****************

 

 

 "Shut up!" 

 

Stiles jumped as Eve screamed loudly, staring down at the signed book in her hand with wide eyes. She stared back up at Stiles, and then down again to the book, and then again to Stiles, and the next thing Stiles knew she was throwing herself into his arms and hanging onto his neck, squealing loudly. Stiles stumbled back and tried not to drop her, staring at Cora with large eyes, who was just standing there cackling madly, looking far too pleased with herself.

 

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I  _love_ you! You are like, the freaking best!" Eve finally pulled away, now practically bouncing in happiness before spinning around to hug Cora. "Why didn't you tell me you're so evil!"

 

"It was a surprise!" Cora shrieked just as loudly. "So are you happy?"

 

Eve pulled away slightly to place a loud, sloppy kiss on Cora's lips. "Are you kidding me? I'm gong to freaking rock your world tonight!"

 

Stiles got a little red, arching a brow. "Wow. So, uh, yeah. Glad I could do that for you."

 

Cora just laughed, winking at him before looking around and then taking his hand to pull him forward a bit so she could talk softly. "So, how are things going with Derek?"

 

Stiles sighed, resisting the urge to turn around and stare at where Derek was sitting on a plush brown leather love seat in the ballroom of the hotel. "We haven't really talked yet."

 

Cora frowned. "What? Why the hell not?"

 

"I don't know. Maybe because it's your wedding reception?"

 

Eve snorted, slapping him slightly on the shoulder. "Believe me, it won't hurt our feelings if you guys vanish for a little while.  _Go_. We'll still be here."

 

Stiles was quiet a moment, thinking it over, and then finally nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, okay you're right." He leaned forward to place a kiss to both their cheeks. "The wedding was amazing, guys."

 

Cora wagged her brows. "Pretty sure I saw you crying."

 

Stiles glared. "I could say the same for you." She smacked him on the chest playfully before forcefully turning him around and pushing him away towards where Derek was across the room. 

 

Stiles resisted the urge to shake his fist at her and slowly started forward, moving past the heavy crowd of people, smiling and nodding at a few as they turned a grin his way. He could feel his heart pounding heavier the closer he got to Derek, and swallowed, trying to stay calm. What was he supposed to say? Should he even say anything? Derek was supposed to talk to him, right? So wouldn't he just find him when he was ready? Stiles fought with the idea of turning around running for safety, but the moment he spotted Derek on the couch through the crowd his body automatically began to draw him closer, like a magnet.

 

 

Derek sat there staring straight ahead at nothing, but his body was slightly tense, his jaw drawn tight. Stiles hated seeing him like that, wanted to move forward and massage the stiffness away. Sensing his presence, Derek turned his head and then they were staring at each other.

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/derektux_zpssaxashdv.jpg.html)

 

 

Stiles felt something shoot straight into his chest as their eyes locked. He paused in his steps, feeling slightly dizzy and nervous again, but then, it was like something shifted into place. Clicked and locked, and the next thing he knew he was marching forward with a determined glare.

 

He did not stop until he was directly in front of Derek, and then he just let it all out.

 

"Look, I don't know what this is, okay? But frankly I've decided to not even bother questioning it anymore, because despite everything, it makes perfect sense in some way. I've spent most of my life feeling like something wasn't quite right. Like there wasn't something I was missing, and I didn't even know what, and now I do. But what that doesn't explain is the fact that every time I have met someone, it's felt like  _they_ weren't right." He let out a tired sigh, running his hand though his hair. "Look. I've been alone the past two years because I was looking for someone I didn't even think existed. I'll man up and finally admit that. But now I  _know_ you exist, and I'm not saying anything like I'm in love with you or anything like that, but there's something about you that I can't fucking stay away from, and honestly I don't even want to try anymore. And I know that you've got stuff going on, stuff that you're not telling me about, and I'm cool with that. I understand. It's just...I feel like if I leave here without having said all this, I'll always regret. So....yeah." Stiles let out a deep breath, blinking rapidly and trying to calm himself. He was more than a little nervous as he stared down at Derek, who was looking up at him still, unblinking, unmoving, saying nothing. After a moment had passed and nothing happened Stiles got the horrible feeling that this had all been a mistake, and he felt embarrassment clench tight in his stomach. He looked towards the ground and took a step back, ready to run for the hills, but the next thing he knew Derek was on his feet in front of him and jerking him against his body and capturing his lips in a hard, branding kiss.

 

Stiles moaned at the contact and instantly went slack, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and holding on for dear life. Derek growled low in his throat, his arms around Stiles waist drawing tighter and pulling them even closer together.

 

Suddenly cat calls and wolf whistle's sounded in the background and Stiles jerked away with wide eyes, turning to see a lot of people staring at them and grinning. Cora, of course, the loudest of them all.

 

"All right, big bro! That's what I'm talking about!"

 

Stiles felt his face shoot blood red and tried to hide within Derek's body somehow. In front of him Derek glared at everyone behind them before tugging on Stiles hand and abruptly pulling him across the room and towards the door. "Where are we going?"

 

"You're bungalow." Derek rumbled.

 

Stiles felt hot lust shoot through him and gulped, turning one last glance behind him before he was drug out, and watched as Cora winked at him.

 

He did not grin. At all. 

 

 

 

 

****

So I think this is the perfect song for this chapter

 

 

https://youtu.be/bnVUHWCynig

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"( DAMMIT. that wedding tho. lol I tried to find a pic of what I imagined Cora & Eve's outfit to be but couldn't. But durn I think it would be gorgeous. So someone's gotta get married. NOW. And take photo's lol 
> 
> and maybe invite me :'( so i can tear up like a big goob.


	15. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun sexy times, yeah!
> 
> and some seriousness at the end.
> 
> BUT MOSTLY FUN SEXY TIMES!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm most likely going to highly embarrass myself here, but so often when i read the word 'canon' and 'canon-complaint' I have NO clue what it means lol And now I feel like fangirls/guys all over the world are gasping in outrage against me lol But i just gave it a looksee and NOW i understand. So I'm all like 'oh, hey, I KNOW what that means' whenever I see it. lol
> 
> I'm pretty sure this just mean's I'm not one of the cool kids :(

"We should -  _ahhh_....wait we should probably -  _oh, god please don't stop._ " Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as he slammed the Bungalow door shut behind him from where they had stumbled though, all over each other. Stiles gasped softly as he was shoved against the door, Derek immedietly using the opening to slide his hot tongue into the cavern of Stiles mouth, seeking almost desperately, and Stiles whimpered, meeting his thrusting tongue with his own just as madly. God, it felt  _so good_. Stiles couldn't remember ever feeling this good. This overcome with sensation, and they were only freaking  _kissing_! What would happened when they actually had sex? Stiles felt his heart pound anxiously at the thought, and his dick jerk almost painfully in his pants. Derek's large, defined hands lowered from his neck to slide down his side and hips, and further still until he was grasping Stiles thighs and pulling them apart slightly until he could press himself more firmly against Stiles. Stiles pulled away wit a moan when Derek's erection pressed against his own. The thin, soft material of their slacks did nothing to hinder their hard members, and Stiles felt every prodding swell. He couldn't help but to glance down at where their bodies were pressed, staring almost fascinated at the impressive bulge against his own. HIs fingers twitched, a life of their own, before his hand was sliding down from Derek's shoulder to press against the swell of his cock.

 

Derek groaned as if in pain, rutting against Stiles hand while his head dipped down until their forehead's were touching. The man was dragging in deep, gasping breath's. " _Ah, fuck, Stiles._ " He leaned forward to begin to kiss along Stiles neck, his lips hot and fevered, before his teeth scraped against his pulse point teasingly and Stiles shivered against him. "Need to touch you. Need to feel you under me."

 

Stiles eyes fluttered shut with a whimper and he tilted his head to give Derek better access to his neck, which the man immedietly took advantage of, this time biting down on Stiles shoulder blade. Stiles had to grab onto his shoulders to keep himself from sliding to the floor in a puddle of useless lust. Derek kept his teeth in his skin, biting down slightly harder and although pain began to peak Stiles didn't even try to pull away, just stood a quivering mess as Derek growled against him, his dick leaking within his pants. Derek finally pulled away and began to lazily lick at the bite, and Stiles was glad he was propped against the door because if it weren't for that and the pressure of Derek at his front he'd be on the floor by now.

 

"I wanted you the moment I say you." Derek rumbled seductively in his ear, his tongue snaking out to trace the shell. Stiles felt like he was fucking  _dying_ from pleasure. "Saw you standing there in that red hoodie. I wanted to rip your clothes off. To push you to the floor and spread you legs, lap at you like a fucking starving animal."

 

Stiles squeezed his eyes tight with a groan, bucking against Derek uncontrollably. God the man could fucking talk. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if he came just from his words. Derek's nimble fingers were unbuttoning his vest and shirt then, making quick work of them.

 

"And the way you looked today,  _Jesus Christ_." Derek jerked the clothing away with almost too much force, and Stiles gasped softly, pulled roughly up against Derek's chest. "I saw Michael talking to you and almost bent you over a chair right then and there so I could fuck you. Show everyone who you belonged to."

 

Somewhere in the haze of Stiles mind, he was aware that Derek word's were slightly strange. That there was something about them he should really pay attention to, but at that moment it was near impossible to feel anything but overwhelming lust, and he lifted shaking hands to begin releasing Derek of his jacket and shirt as well. "Don't want him." Stiles gasped out, finally ripping Derek's button up away and dropping it to the floor. He sucked in a breath, his eyes roaming over the expanse of Derek's bared chest, sliding his palms down over his toned pecks, brushing against his nipples in their decent and making Derek shiver slightly and growl. "Could never want him. He's not you." It seemed to simple in his mind. So...obvious. Yet at the same time the moment the words left his mouth so easily Stiles couldn't help but pause, because the gravity of his words - of Derek's words, were finally coming into focus. He had basically just told Derek that he would never want anyone but him, hadn't he? And what was it that the wolf had just said...something about Stiles belonging to him? He shivered at the thought, a moment at risk of falling back under a spell of lust but he forcefully pushed through to clearer mind once again, staring down at Derek's hands which were unbuckling his belt. In just a second those hands would undue his pants and then...Stiles knew it would be over. He'd be too far gone to think reasonably. Slight panic began to pull at him, because he realized now that they  _really_ needed to talk about what was happening. What was going on between them. It took more effort than imaginable for Stiles to clear his head enough to take a step back. 

 

The moment he did Derek's eyes flitted up to his, narrowed, and he released a low, rumbling growl that shot straight down to Stiles groin. His large, wide shoulders squared and he took a step forward, looking every bit the predator, and Stiles wanted to melt. Because every instinct within him screamed  _submit_. Lay himself open and bare and give. And as much as he actually wanted to do that, he couldn't. Not until they had some words first.

 

"Derek...wait. We have to - dammit we have to talk." He held up a shaking hand, taking another step back and watching Derek's red glaring eyes study his every movement, and Stiles got a sudden feeling that if Stiles were to just turn and run, the wolf would very much enjoy it. He moaned at the thought, his knee's going a little weak because he would  _so_ like to explore that later.

 

"No." The wolf gave a hard shake of his head. "Have to  _claim you."_

 

Stiles moved slowly to the left, trying to made a circle around Derek while his heart beat an erratic pulse. "Exactly! What does that even mean. You keep saying things like that and I don't know what it mean's and I think I really should."

 

Derek turned his body slowly to match Stiles, otherwise he was eerily still, controlled, his narrowed glowing red eyes never blinking or leaving Stiles. Despite that, Stiles had a feeling that Derek wasn't completely 'all there', that his mind had went to some more raw, basic place that was pure animal and instinct, and that thought both excited and scared Stiles.

 

" _Mine._ " Derek drew out deeply. "Have to claim what's mine."

 

Stiles had never been one to roll over and show his belly in a relationship - or pretty much to anyone in general. But in that second it was all he wanted to do. He had never liked the idea of a controlling partner, and although Derek's words would have most likely made quite a few people's red flag's wave, for some reason Stiles wasn't overly worried. Sure, his heart was going crazy in his chest, but Stiles was very aware of the fact that Derek was a werewolf, and something inside of him was saying that the most basic part of the man was taking over. That Derek himself wasn't necessarily quite the same in general. That this was something old and  _natural_ , almost. "What do you mean, I'm yours?" He whispered, slowly beginning to back away, though now he wasn't quite sure if it was to put distance between them or if he just wanted to see how far Derek could be pushed before he pounced.

 

A soft, deep rumbling growl filled the air around Derek, and his hands twitched. "Mate." 

 

It was only one word, yet it hit Stiles like a wall of brick. His eyes widened in shock, and he stared at Derek a long moment, trying to go over all possible explanations for the word, but on some level he just  _knew_. "Are - are you saying that I'm your mate?" Stiles was no idiot. He wrote Romance Erotica for a living. He had read enough books and watched enough movies to know the significance of the word. And yeah, so sue him, this was real life and all that bullshit and what he read and saw on TV most likely was a far cry from the truth in some instances, but in THIS one....Stiles just  _knew._ "Derek am I your mate?"

 

Derek shockingly gave a whimper, his eyes locked on Stiles with a look of almost pain, and also a little more clarity. " _Stiles. Need to fucking touch you so bad. Please - you have to tell me now. Have to - if I should stay, or go...."_ _  
_

 

Stiles heart felt like it exploded in his chest. He began to pant softly, lowering his hands to being unbuttoning his pants. Derek's eyes zero'd in on the movement and he groaned, his eyes shutting and his body growing just slightly more relaxed - relieved, before opening them again and then his hands were going to his own pants. Unbuckling and unzipping. Stiles stared, knowing Derek was doing the same as he finally pushed his pants to the floor and stepped out of them, shivering as Derek growled and followed to do the same. He kicked off his shoes and then hooked his thumbs in boxers, staring wide eyed at Derek's tight boxer brief and the erection that was straining to be set free. He could see a good few inches already poking past the top, curving upwards and slightly left towards Derek's belly button and he moaned at the thin trail of precum that dangled from the head to his belly. Derek was uncut, thick, and beautiful, a deep dusty color that Stiles couldn't pull his eyes away from. Before he lost his nerve he quickly pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, trying his hardest to resist the urge to cover himself. 

 

Across from him Derek sucked in a choked gasp, his eyes roaming Stiles, leaving fire in their wake, and then his brief's were hitting the floor. 

 

Stiles felt his chest and face flame up as he took in all of Derek. The man was...he was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Beautiful, and powerful, maybe. In all his life Stiles had never seen anything so...just  _so._ He wanted to bury his face in the slope of his neck. To trace his tongue there. To slide his fingers through his dark chest hair and wrap himself around the man until they were so tangled together he wouldn't be able to tell where he ended and Derek began. Unable to help himself he palmed at his cock with a moan, his other hand reaching down to tug at his balls, and in front of him Derek stiffened, once again his eyes getting that far away, almost  _feral_ look to them. Stiles could sense somehow that he was holding himself back, and he looked him over. His chest was rising and falling in quick inhales, his eyes blazing red. His lips were slightly parted and Stiles saw for the first time that he had fangs, and he was a bit taken aback at the sight. He wondered briefly what it would be like to touch them, to lick them. His gaze lowered then and he noticed that his hands were held in tight fist's, but as he watched they uncurled and Stiles saw long, dark claws on his fingertips. It hit him then, Derek was afraid of losing control and hurting him. It left him feeling warm all over, his heart swollen, as well as slightly irritated. He did not want Derek to hold back. Stiles needed him to fuck him thoroughly. To, as he said,  _claim him._ He gave a soft pump of his cock, watching as Derek's body twitched again. Stiles took a slow step backwards, his eyes lifting to lock with Derek's and never leaving. He waited until the back of his knee's hit the bed and then lowered himself onto the mattress. He paused a second, taking the time to look Derek over, to search the man's face and make sure that this was what he really wanted. 

 

Making his decision, Stiles pulled his hands away from himself so he could lean back slightly, and with a steadying breath slowly spread his legs until he was laid bare. The growl that poured out of Derek's throat made his entire body shake in anticipation, and with his eyes still locked with Derek's, Stiles tilted his head down slightly, and then to the left, finally pulling his gaze away as he bared his throat. Derek was on him in an instant. Stiles sucked in a sharp gasp as he fell under his heavy weight, which quickly turned into a cry of pleasure when Derek mouthed at his neck while his large hand wrapped around his erection. He rutted up against the older man, desperate for some sort of release.

 

"So fucking pretty." Derek murmured against his skin, his other hand tilting Stiles head even further to the side so he could run his tongue up the thick vein of his neck. 

 

Stiles dug his blunt nails into the man's back, digging in deep which made Derek arch again him with a groan. Stiles drew his knee's up, pushing their bodies even closer together and pushed mindlessly with his hips, urging Derek to quicken his hand. Derek was still whispering filthy things into his ear and it was almost enough to send Stiles over the edge.

 

"Gonna fuck you so hard." He promised, and Stiles began to nod with a whimper.

 

"Please, oh, God, Derek. I need you so bad."

 

Derek rumbled approvingly at this before pulling away, his hand at Stiles jaw turning the boys face until he could stare down at him, his gaze searching. "I've thought about fucking that pretty little mouth for days. Those pink lips wrapped around my cock. Do you want that?"

 

Stiles nodded eagerly, his eyes wide, too stupefied to speak. The next thing Stiles knows he's being moved, rolling and then lifted, only to be sat back on the bed on his hands and knee's before Derek's spread legs. Derek's dick is directly in his line of vision and he stares at it a moment, his mouth watering as he traces it's lines with his eyes. Above him Derek lays a gentle but firm hand on the nape of his neck and leans back slightly with the other, using his palm as a prop. Stiles' tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and Derek growls in front of him. Stiles flicks his gaze up to him, meeting the hunger in Derek's eyes, before looking back to his weeping cock. He crawls forward a bit more, running a hand up Derek's thigh, feeling the soft hair under his palm. His other hand wraps around Derek's girth, and the man jerks with a gasp, his grip tightening slightly on the Stiles' neck. Derek his velvet steel under his grasp, and he can't help but pump his fist slowly, watching almost in awe the way his foreskin pulls back to reveal a slightly darker colored head. He wants to taste the precum beaded there, shinning so brightly, like a beacon for Stiles' mouth. He slowly leans forward and swipes his tongue across Derek's slit, and Derek let's out a breathless ' _Oh, fuck'_ that fills Stiles with encouragement and he pulls the head into the hot cavern of his mouth. Stiles has never had sex with someone who wasn't circumscribed, but he had hours of knowledge from hunching over his laptop in the early morning hours researching, and everything that he had come to read had one common fact - that an uncircumcised cock was more sensitive, and as Derek's body arched and his hand fisted in Stiles hair, holding on for dear life, Stiles imagined it must be true. Stiles tongued at him carefully - not wanting to suck too hard because sensitivity must go both ways. Apparently he was doing right, though, because Derek was moaning above him and cursing though what sounded like gritted together teeth. After Stiles was sure he had sucked every bit of precum from the head he opened his mouth wider and swallowed his cock. 

 

Derek was a big man. It had been obvious when he had felt him straining against his black slacks, and Stiles was only able to get a little over half inside of his mouth before he had to relax his throat so he could deep throat him. Derek's hips buckled under him, and Stiles had to work at keeping his throat muscles slack and relaxed so he didn't gag. He had never had a dick so large in his mouth but he fucking loved it. Just thinking about what it would feel like to have Derek buried deep inside of him had him moaning, the sound reverberating off of Derek's cock and making the man suck in a sharp gasp. Stiles felt a sense of power fill him at the knowledge that he was making Derek lose control so easily. He lowered a hand to begin fondling with the man's heavy sack, bobbing his head up and down eagerly. Derek's grip returned once again to the back of his neck and he abruptly pulled Stiles away, his mouth leaving Derek's dick with a filthy  _pop_.

 

"Don't wanna knot your mouth." Derek grunted out harshly, and almost immedietly stiffened at his own words, his eyes shooting wide, weary.

 

Stiles looked up at him, wiping the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. He searched Derek's careful gaze and realized what the problem was. "It's okay. I already know. I know you'll knot me."

 

Derek's gaze began to widen in disbelief. "And you're okay with that?"

 

Stiles licked his lips, thrilled when Derek's gaze followed the movement. "I'm not gonna lie it's - a bit intimidating. But I want it." He said softly, in a slightly sheepish voice. "I want you to knot me."

 

Derek's eyes closed on a groan before he was moving again, pulling Stiles up and into his lap. Stiles straddled him, meeting his lips eagerly, licking his way inside as he moved restlessly against Derek, feeling his still straining cock rubbing against his own and moaning at the friction. Derek's hand lowered to grasp them together, beginning to pump and Stiles sighed into his mouth. He trailed his kisses down Derek's stubbled jaw and to his neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses there. Derek breathed hotly into his ear, his teeth catching on the lobe and making a shiver shoot down Stiles spine.

 

Stiles couldn't wait anymore. He pulled away from Derek abruptly and leaned back to where his suitcase was, digging into the small pocket at the front and pulling out a bottle of lube. Derek took it with a growl, settling Stiles back onto his lap as if he couldn't stand not having the constant contact. He kissed Stiles in a hot, searing possession as his thumb clicked open the lid of the lube and drizzled a large amount onto his fingers. Stiles swiveled his hips with a frown, going crazy with the need to have Derek inside of him. Derek didn't waste any time. One hand gripped Stiles right ass cheek, spreading it, kneading it with a growl, while the finger of his left hand circled Stiles whorled hole, making Stiles cry out and arch his back. 

 

"Have you thought about me doing this to you?" Derek rumbled into his ear, making Stiles nod his head quickly. Derek prodded at his hole, pressing his finger in slightly before pulling away again before it could really breach the rim, and Stiles whimpered, pressing down with his hips to chase Derek's fingers. "What do you think about?"

 

Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders tightly, gasping. "You're fingers inside of me, spreading me open." They shared a groan and Derek's finger pressed again, this time popping past his rim and Stiles' began to breath harder. "You're so big. Gonna have to get all four fingers in me to get me ready for you."

 

The growl that left Derek's chest somehow spread through his skin to enter Stiles own, and he shivered at the vibration as Derek pumped him with his finger. He was soon begging for another and Derek gave it, leaving just the slightest sensation of stretch. Stiles may not have had sex in two years but he fingered himself on an almost daily basis. It wasn't until Derek added a third finger that the first bit of burn came, and Stiles whimpered at the pain/pleasure sensation, burying his face in Derek's neck. 

 

"You're so tight." Derek hissed, twisting his fingers until he was hitting that secret place inside of Stiles that left him crying out wantingly, moving against Derek a bit mindlessly, and every time his pebbled nipples brushed against Derek's hairy chest he moaned again. Derek prodded at his hole with his pinky then, after a moment pushing it in with the rest of his fingers and Stiles swore he blacked out for a moment. But that seemed impossible, because the next moment he found himself feasting hungrily at Derek's mouth, biting down on his lip and sucking it hard. 

 

"Have to be inside of you." Derek grunted out, slowly pulling his fingers out of Stiles. 

 

Stiles cried out at the loss, ready to beg, but the next moment he was being lifted gently and then Derek's hot length was prodding at him. He gasped, growing still and held his breath. 

 

Derek lifted his hips and pushed into Stiles.

 

Stiles head fell back with a gasp, his hands clenching in Derek's chest hair as a flare of hot pain filled his belly. He sat still, trying to give his body time to adjust to Derek's girth and length, while Derek held onto him with a grip that was just shy of bruising. The wolf was breathing hard against his neck, hot puff's of air that left Stiles skin tingling. Stiles felt slight pricks against his hips and looked down to see that Derek's claws were out again, just barely digging into his skin. He tried to calm his racing heart at the sight, having to trust that Derek wouldn't actually hurt him. Desperate to alleviate the pain so he could feel good again, Stiles took hold of Derek's cheeks and lifted his face upwards, gasping when he saw that Derek's face had changed. He look bestial. Thick, black sideburns, cheek bones more pronounced, sharpened, and his nose slightly curved, jutting down into an almost sharp point. His forehead was the most shocking, though. His eyebrows seemed to have vanished completely, the bones there sloping down far to his nose. His eyes were flashing red again, and large, glistening fangs protruded from both the top and bottom canines of his jaw.

 

"I can't control it...when I'm like this with you." Derek drew out, his voice sounding far more deep and gravely than normal.

 

If it weren't for the almost apologetic tone of his words, Stiles wasn't sure what he would have done. As it were, hesitantly lifted his hands until he was brushing the thick hair on his face, running his fingers through it. Derek stilled almost completely, his eyes staring straight ahead over Stiles shoulder, and Stiles got the strangest feeling that a part of him was afraid that Stiles would reject him. Tilting his head slightly Stiles waited until Derek finally looked at him, and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his brow, feeling the protruding bone under his lips. His movement cause another slight flare of pain to shoot through him, but he ignored it, even as Derek groaned from the movement. "Need you to kiss me." Stiles breathed as his kisses trailed down to the point of his nose and then his cheek, moving to the edge of his open mouth. Derek seemed hesitant for the first time since Stiles had known him, unsure of himself. Stiles kissed the top of his lip slowly, before darting out a tongue to trace one of those fangs, and Derek gasped softly before a shiver broke out across his entire body, and then they were kissing again. It wasn't anywhere near as frantic and uncoordinated as their other kisses seemed to be, but more slow, careful, but it still sent a fire straight through Stiles' veins. Soon Derek's kiss had his body humming again - like he knew it would, and when Derek reached down to grasp his length carefully (his claws were still out after all) Stiles forgot all about pain completely and moaned into his mouth, slowly rotating his hips forward. 

 

Before long they were both arching together, hips tilting and sliding, and something so incredibly powerful was building within Stiles that his entire body seemed to vibrate from trying to keep it within him. And the more Stiles arched against Derek, the more he rolled his hips, the more closer to the edge Derek seemed to be teetering, and Stiles got a feeling that at the moment his control was like a thin thread stretched too tight. At any moment it could snap. Some wild, primitive part of Stiles wanted it to. 

 

He dug his nails in deep at Derek's shoulders, using his knee's as leverage to lift and them impale himself on Derek's cock over and over again in hard, fast movements that left them both gasping, all the while feeling something building and swirling with near chaotic intensity within him, like his own personal tornado within his chest. It left a fine sheen of sweat on his body, one to match Derek's own. Stiles leaned forward, tracing the tip of his nose along the column of Derek's neck, hearing the man growl. Unable to resist the urge Stiles moved a little lower until he was nosing at his shoulder, inhaling Derek's warm, earthy scent as if his life depended on it. Derek's hands on his hips tightened, and this time Stiles was sure there would be bruises there in the morning. The knowledge of being marked by Derek did something to him, left him feeling more animal than man, and before Stiles could stop himself he clamped down onto Derek's shoulder and bit hard there. Derek released a shout that Stiles was sure his vacationing neighbors would hear, but for some reason he just couldn't let go of that salty hunk of meat between his teeth, and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

 

But then suddenly Derek was ripping away from him, and for a slight second Stiles felt himself become weightless before he was on his hands and knee's. He looked over his shoulder just as Derek slammed into him, and Stiles cried out loudly, his toes curling in pleasure and the top half of his body collapsing against the mattress until his ass was stuck in the air, Derek fucking into him relentlessly. Once again he felt that stirring in his chest surge outwards, and all Stiles could do was hold on for dear life against the covers as Derek snapped his hips forward over and over again, each time hitting that spot within Stiles that left him feeling boneless. Suddenly everything felt  _too much_. It was like Stiles couldn't breath. He began to cry out, begging Derek for something even though he wasn't quite sure what. For release? To come? That seemed to minuscule. To easy. Something powerful and amazing was happening to Stiles and he didn't know what it was, but if it didn't happen soon he was afraid he'd die.

 

And then suddenly Stiles felt a resistance against his rim, and Derek slowed in his thrust's, his hips just canting forward almost lazily, rubbing against Stiles. His knot. This was his knot. Stiles wanted to stretch around and see it, but he was too dead from the waist up, so all he could do was lay there weakly, crying out each time it pushed at his rim, trying to gain entry. "Please. Please, Derek. I need it!"

 

Derek growled, holding his hips in a binding grip as Stiles tried to push back onto his knot. He canted his hips forward again, and Stiles whimpered as his rim was forced to stretch even wider, a flare of pain shooting through him yet again. He somehow managed to get an arm under him and gripped at his dick, tugging on it to try and relieve the sensation. Derek steadily pushed forward, more and more of his knot gaining entry, and Stiles was ready to pass out from holding his breath too long when he finally pushed fully through. He sucked in a choked gasp immedietly as Derek's knot pressed fully against his prostrate.

 

Above him Derek released a groan and leaned over until his forehead was resting on Stiles back as he jerked his hips back and forth. " _God, you're so fucking tight! How does it feel to be filled up by my knot?"_

 

Stiles twisted against him, seeking more, desperate for more. His entire body screaming  _more_. "So good. God it's so good." He panted, so close to the edge. 

 

Derek's hand twisted around his body then, pushing Stiles' own away so he could grip his cock, and Stiles cried out as his thumb ran over his slick head before he began to pump with the same, fast, jerking movements of his hips. And then it was over. Stiles felt everything inside of him pause, built to it's peak, before tumbling completely over. He cried out against the mattress loudly, his body jerking back against Derek as thick white cords shot from his dick. Behind him Derek's own hips quickened in their speed, each backwards pull putting more pressure on Stiles rim and prostrate and drawing out his orgasm, and then he felt Derek spilling into him with a roar, jet after jet of hot cum filling him, and even that seemed to do something to Stiles, to force him on still until his voice was a weak, hoarse cry and his vision began to waver. Before blackness took him completely he was vaguely aware of a faint, glowing light surrounding him. And then nothing. 

 

 

 

**********************************

 

 

Stiles came slowly awake to the sensation of a hand brushing steadily through his hair. He sighed, licking his lips and slowly dragging his eyelids upwards. He tried to shift and sucked in a soft gasp when he felt immediate discomfort in his lower body.

 

"Shh. Don't try to move yet." Derek whispered into his ear, making Stiles shiver. 

 

His voice helped pull Stiles more fully back to reality, and he blinked around the room a moment before looking down. He was sitting in Derek's lap, with Derek leaned back against the headboard of the bed. And Derek was still inside of him. Stiles remembered what Cora had said about them having to stay connected for up to thirty minutes, and wondered how long he had been out. And then he started thinking about the fact that he had actually passed out from his orgasm and wanted to bury himself under the covers he was so embarrassed. Derek's arm around his waist tightened, and the man leaned forward to rub his cheek against Stiles temple, and Stiles shut his eyes with a sigh, leaning into the touch. "How long was I out for?" He said, having to clear his voice because it was surprisingly hoarse, and Stiles really hoped that he hadn't been screaming  _that_ loudly. 

 

"About ten minutes." Derek rumbled against him.

 

Stiles licked his lips again, wishing he had some water. He turned his head slightly until his cheek was pressing against Derek's shoulder and rubbed there, his entire body feeling boneless. "I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again."

 

Derek chuckled softly against him, his chest making Stiles bob up and down with the movement. "I know the feeling."

 

Stiles grinned happily, lowering his hand to wrap it around Derek's warm wrist.  "I've never felt anything close to that before."

 

Derek was silent a moment before nodding against him. "Yeah. Neither have I."

 

"I don't want to ruin this amazing thing we've got going right now with questions, but afterwards we should maybe talk?"

 

Derek nodded again. "After. For now let's just enjoy this."

 

Stiles sighed easily enough. He was so on board with that. He closed his eyes and cuddled closer against Derek, the deep, steady lure of Derek's breathing pulling him under once again.

 

 

 

**************************

 

 

 "You do realize that your sister is most likely waiting for us, right?" Stiles asked, staring down at Derek sitting on the bed as he dried Stiles off with serious intensity. For real. Stiles had never seen someone work a towel like that. Derek just grunted, cutting a glance up at him before tossing the towel aside and pulling Stiles down to his lap. Stiles winced softly at the dull ache that shot up his spine and Derek frowned deeply at him before laying a hand on his hip. And then suddenly...the pain was fading away. Stiles gasped, staring down with wide eyes at the black veins that were running up Derek's arms. "What are you doing?" He breathed in awe. 

 

"Just one of the many perks of being a werewolf." Derek grunted as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

 

Stiles hummed, closing his eyes and feeling a little drunk from whatever Derek had done. But he forced them open again with a sigh, holding Derek's gaze. "But no. Seriously. It's kind of rude to just ditch your sister's reception."

 

Derek shrugged a shoulder easily, a droplet of water from their shower still clinging to his skin. "She knew we weren't going to be coming back." When Stiles just frowned down at him Derek gave a soft sigh, leaning back against the headboard again and pulling Stiles against him. "It's not like you're in any shape to move, Stiles. She knew this would happen. Don't worry. I know Cora, she's fine. She'll most likely make us go have breakfast with her tomorrow, but other than that it's not a big deal."

 

Stiles finally gave in and sighed, relaxing against Derek, running his fingertips up and down the man's arm. "It was a beautiful wedding."

 

"It was." Derek agreed behind him, burying his face in Stiles hair to inhale deep. "They're going to be happy together."

 

Stiles perked up a bit at that, grinning. "Yeah? You think so, too?"

 

"They're mates. That's just the way it is. They may still fight from time to time, but they're meant for one another."

 

They both drew off into silence at his words, a heaviness settling between them that neither seemed ready to breach yet. So, Stiles, being Stiles, did what he did best. He talked. "So, just wanted to go ahead and put this out there, but I'm kind of totally writing a story now about werewolves."

 

Derek laughed behind him. "Really, now?"

 

Stiles grinned, bobbing his head. "Oh yeah." He frowned, turning to glance up at Derek. "Am I allowed to do that, though? Like..I'm not going to be hunted down or anything for it."

 

Derek rolled his eyes, giving a kind of smirk like grin. "I don't think you have anything to be worried about, Stiles. Just maybe leave some of the more key facts about us out. It's not like there isn't already millions of werewolf books out. We don't go hunting down the authors every time we find one."

 

Stiles laughed. "Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right. Anyways, Lydia, my Editor, she seems to really like what I've sent her so far, even though it is a little different from what I'm used to."

 

Derek grinned. "I saw you give your book to Eve at the reception. She seemed happy. Do you have more copies with you?"

 

Stiles turned a teasing grin up at him. "Why, you planning on reading 'em, Big Guy?"

 

Derek stared down at him, his gaze serious. "Yes. I feel incredibly proud that my ma - that you are a writer. I want to read everything you've ever written."

 

Stiles' face began to grow red at the raw honesty in Derek's eyes, and he looked away embarrassed. "I don't have anymore with me, but I could always get you them, I guess." He gave a small laugh then, shaking his head. "You know...the book series, it's actually about us."

 

Derek grins. "The new one? Can't say I'm too surprised. Just be sure to do me justice."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and slaps at Derek's arm lightly before shaking his head. "No, not the new one. The one's already published."

 

Derek frowns. "But we didn't know each other. Well, you know what I mean. So, how?"

 

He clears his throat, drawing a little straighter. He had never actually told anyone about this before, and the fact that he was about to made his heart quicken just a bit in his chest. "Well, remember when I said earlier that I've always felt like I was missing something? Like I was looking for someone I didn't know exist?" Derek nodded. "Yeah, well it used to really drive me crazy. Like...really bad. So one day I just picked up a pen and paper and started writing. I imagined myself in another life, one where I found that 'thing' missing." Stiles turned to look up at him, his brow furrowed. "And you know what's so crazy? Now that I really think about it...the character Tyler looks like you. Dark hair, beard. Tall, sinfully good looking. That's kind of strange, isn't it?"

 

Derek didn't answer, just drew Stiles closer and laid his chin on his head. From the stories he heard from his mother as a child, she made it sound like nothing was impossible when it came to mates. Like no stretch was too wide. Was it possible that Stiles had somehow known what Derek would look like? Derek found he believed that it was. 

 

"Only he sometimes wore these big hipster glasses." Stiles added then with a teasing grin. "And I have a feeling you would never wear hipster glasses."

 

Derek growled down at him. "I'd rather paint a smiley face on my ass and run naked through Times Square." 

 

Stiles snorted in laughter, shaking his head. "Hey, don't give me idea's. That's good material. Good visual, too."

 

They were both quiet a long moment, just enjoying one another's company, before Derek spoke again, his voice soft in the otherwise quiet room. "Did you mean what you said earlier? That you hadn't been with anyone in two years because you were looking for me?"

 

Stiles nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah. The one time I almost did something I stopped because - damn this is going to sound weird - but I swear it was like I hallucinated you or something. I just saw you, or a glimpse of you, and I couldn't go through with it." Derek tightened his arms around Stiles, and Stiles found the courage to continue. "I think it was also what made my relationship with my ex begin to go bad. Not that us breaking up was your fault or anything, it's just...after a few month's it just didn't feel right anymore. But I was young and stupid. Afraid to be alone, I think. So I kept trying even though he was a complete ass. And then one day I walked in on him having sex with our next door neighbor, in our bed, and I kicked him out."

 

Derek growled threateningly behind him. "And where does he live now?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that split his face. "Easy, Sourwolf. I don't think murdering him would do either of us any good. But thank's. Nice to know you care." Stiles leaned back to place a kiss to Derek's cheek. "What about you? When's the last time you were in a relationship?"

 

Derek stiffened behind him slightly, and for a long moment Stiles didn't think he would answer, and then he said in a soft breath against his ear. "Never."

 

Stiles twisted around with wide eyes. "What? You've never been in a relationship?" Derek gave him a little glare before looking away and Stiles just blinked in shock. "Wow. Okay, yeah. That's....just wow." Realizing he was making Derek uncomfortable he turned back around, leaning against him to stare at the wall a moment. "But I mean, you've had sex before, right? I mean of course you have. No one can be that good without practice."

 

"Yes, Stiles, I've had sex before. I've just never wanted anything more...."

 

The words hung between them a moment, creating both fear and excitement in Stiles. Did that mean that Derek never wanted a relationship because he was hung up on Stiles? Or did that mean that he just didn't want a relationship in general? That he still didn't? If it was the last....Stiles wasn't sure if he would be able to survive their meeting again just to go back to how things were before. He hadn't known Derek very long but he knew something was there. Something real. He didn't want to lose that. Before he had time to voice this, though, Derek was speaking again.

 

"When my sister's and I left Beacon Hills, we were all in a bad place. For a long while we were so caught up on what had happened that we didn't allow ourselves to feel anything but anger and sadness."

 

Stiles twined his fingers with Derek's tightly, offering comfort to the wolf. "I'm not going to lie...I want to know what happened. But I'm not going to push you. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay."

 

And they didn't talk about it, not for a long while, and by the time Derek finally spoke again Stiles had just begun to drift into sleep, but Derek's soft, nearly whispered voice jerked him out of the darkness as if the man had screamed.

 

"That day my mom brought you back to the police station, some people - hunters - saw us. They started watching us closely after that. Watching  _me_ closely. I....every night for the next few days I would go to your house once it got dark." Stiles tilted his head in surprise, something warm spreading in his chest at the same time. "You're dad never knew I was there. I made sure to stay in the shadows. I would just...stand there watching your window. Wondering what you were doing. If you were okay. So many times I almost climbed the tree and jumped through your window but I was afraid what would happen if I did. You were just so young and innocent, and I didn't want to drag you into our world, and I was confused over my own feelings. I'd never been so drawn to someone before. I didn't really understand why I felt a need to be close to you all the time. I just wanted to protect you. To watch over you and make sure you never hurt again." Derek drew a deep breath, his chest heaving in exertion as he drew Stiles closer against him. "If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that I was being followed. Most hunter's live by a code, and don't really bother us unless one of us has done harm to a human in some way. But sometimes there are those who go by the old ways; who think that we should all just be put down. That we're monsters. The one's that were following me were that kind of hunters. They outnumbered me one night on my way back to our house, and shot me with a wolfsbane arrow." As if remembering the wound, Derek lift's a hand to rub absently at a place just under his left shoulder blade, his eyes seeming far off. If a pack's bond is strong enough it's members can feel when another is hurt, and that's how my mom found out that something was wrong. At the time my dad had left to go out of state to join a few other emissaries for some meeting - he was human, my dad, I mean. But he had magick, and sometimes humans with magick can become emissaries - but I'll explain that later. Anyways. My dad was away and all that left was my mom and Cora and my older sister Laura. Cora and Laura still had problems sometimes with their control, hell so did I for that matter, so my mom refused to let them go with her to try and find me. Which I'm glad she didn't. If they had...." Derek drew off, his voice catching in his throat. 

 

Stiles squeezed his hand reassuringly, and after a moment Derek continued.

 

"My mom tracked the hunters down after a few hours. And they had been waiting for her. They...they shot her over and over again with arrows laced with wolfsbane." Derek drew out his words with a growl of fury, and Stiles knew if he were to turn around his eyes would be glowing an angry red. "And then they drug her inside, tied her up, and forced me to watch as they tortured her. I couldn't do anything to stop them. They had healed my wound but kept me on a constant electrical current which made me basically defenseless...weak. I watched her die." Derek choked out his last words and Stiles cringed, turning in his arms and burying his face in his neck, wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him tight. He knew what it was to lose a parent, but to lose one  _that_ way? Stiles couldn't even imagine. He didn't want to, and he hated that Derek had to go through that at such a young age. "They left me with her body for days. Forced to stare at her corpse. By the third day I guess they figured I was so weak that I wouldn't be a threat to them anymore. They took me down from where I was bound, stopping the constant current going into me - and I just...I just  _snapped_. The next thing I know everyone is screaming and then I'm standing over three dead bodies. I don't even remember fighting. I have no idea how I was able to even  _move_ after what they had done to me. But I think the worse thing was the fact that I couldn't take my mom out of that place. I couldn't just walk out carrying her dead body for everyone to see. So I had to leave her there until I got back home, and it was the hardest fucking thing I had ever done."

 

Stiles felt something hot and wet slide down onto his forehead and realized Derek was crying. As the tear's slid downwards they mingled with his own, becoming a shared sorrow that didn't make what had happened any better - but somehow made it a little easier to deal with. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. I hate that you had to do it alone. I hate that there are people in this world would would not only hurt an innocent child but someone as good as your mother was."

 

Derek let out a shaky breath above him, obviously struggling to control his own emotions, and Stiles held him all the tighter.

 

"When I finally made my way back home...I thought the worst was behind me. That I would come back and fall into the safe arms of my dad and he'd somehow make all the pain go away...but the pain was just beginning. When I got home Laura and Cora were there. I told them what had happened and then they told me about dad...." He swallowed hard. "My mom and my dad were mates. Everyone who knew them always talked about how amazing a couple they were, and it was true. There are sort of rituals that mates can perform, that form a bond between them. And one of the rituals binds their life force together."

 

Stiles stiffened, his eyes widening in horror, because he knew where this was going.

 

"My dad - when...when my mom died...because of their bond he.... _fuck_!"

 

Stiles was pushed aside as Derek jumped from the bed, grabbed the lap on the bedside table, and slung it against the wall. He stiffened instinctively, watching as the wolf began to pace quickly, low growls continuously pouring from his throat. He looked like he was at the breaking point. Like at any second he would fall apart, and Stiles hated seeing him like that. He moved slowly off of the bed, carefully, eyeing Derek.

 

"Derek....hey...it's okay..."

 

Derek swung around to him with a hiss. " _It's okay? It's not fucking okay!"_

 

Okay, yeah, that had been a very poor choice of words to use, Stiles realized that now.

 

"Because of their fucking bond both of my parents died!  **They shouldn't have died, Stiles!** They were supposed to be happy! They were supposed to grow old together, to hold their grandchildren for the first time. To have a house full of family like they had always wanted! And instead because of three sick fuckers their lives were cut short! They were supposed to be there for Cora and me and Laura. We were just three kids on our own who didn't know shit about the real world! We left Beacon Hills because we didn't know what the fuck else to do. Laura was only seventeen and she was forced to be a surrogate mother to us. She worked three shitty jobs just so we could afford a shitty apartment. She made sure Cora and I finished highschool so we could have a future. She took on all the responsibility for us even though she wasn't supposed to! She was supposed to go to college, to enjoy her life and have fun, and she couldn't do any of that! And when mom died the Alpha position passed down to her, and she had never wanted to be Alpha. Had just wanted to be free and able to do what she wanted and it's just so fucking unfair!"

 

Stiles chanced moving forward, shaking from crying so hard. But Derek was shaking as well, and Stiles needed to get to him. Needed to wrap his arms around him and take away his pain. To let him know that even though they could never bring his parents back, that they could bore the weight together now. That Derek didn't have to go through this alone. He reached for Derek right as he crumpled to his knees, his head hung down as he cried, his chest and shoulders shaking. Stiles lowered himself to his knee's as well, sliding his arms around his neck and holding on tight.

 

Derek clung to him like a lifeline, as if he were afraid to let go less he slip away. And still he talked.

 

"For three years we managed to survive on our own. Cora and I graduated from highschool and had even started college, and life was finally starting to get better. Not good, but better. Laura was so fucking proud of us, and Cora and I loved her furiously. She was everything to us. All we had left. We became so protective of her, always calling her to make sure she was alright, terrified to losing someone else we loved. And then, as if fate hadn't hurt us enough, we lost her. And it was so  _unfair_. She was a werewolf. An Alpha. Strong and smart and so fucking loving, and all of that was taken away late one night after leaving work." He gave a shrill, bitter laugh. "It was such a  _human_ way to die. Falling asleep while driving. But the car flipped over the guard rail and by the time it hit the water she was already knocked out." 

 

Stiles shook with emotion, tightening his arms around Derek and the man finally wrapped his own around Stiles waist, burying his face deep into Stiles neck, sobs assaulting him hard. 

 

"Me and Cora were asleep when it happened. I woke up feeling like something had slammed into me. I couldn't breath. Cora must have sensed it and came running to my room and she found me there in bed. When she saw my eyes glowing red she knew what had happened. When Laura died her Alpha powers passed down to me."

 

Stiles began to brush his hand through Derek's hair, murmuring softly in his ear to try and soothe him while Derek cried against him, and Stiles had a feeling that he had been keeping everything in for a long time. What surprised him, though, was how completely devastated Stiles felt. Don't get him wrong, what had happened to Derek and his family was horrible, and anyone would feel cut up about it. But this? This was like fucking knives to his belly. This felt like Stiles _own_ life tragedy. Like his was his mother and father and sister that had died, and it was shocking. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking christ.....*deep breath* wow. that sex scene tho lol I just...I need some air. brb haha
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> haha guys. Stiles coital 'glow' actually came from something an old friend of mine once said. At the time we were Freshmen in College and he used to get teased so bad about the fact that he was a virgin (which I don't understand, honestly. Whenever you're ready, you're ready. Right) But we were talking and laughing about it one night and drinking MAY have been involved, and in his drunken stupor he said that he bet whenever he DID actually have sex he would start glowing or something during orgasm. Cause it would just be THAT big of a thing. LOL He ended up moving sophomore year but one day during class I got a text message that said 'So..I didn't glow' and I pretty much proceeded to interrupt the class with my uncontrollably laughter. 
> 
> haha I sent him this chapter via email with the subject line 'I Dedicated a chapter to you'. 
> 
> He's still cussing me out hahaha
> 
> oh, but yes. There IS a reason Stiles was glowing lol it won't REALLY be breached until the 2nd part of the story tho when Stiles begins to learn a little more about himself and his spark.


	16. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argh. no matter what i do the 'blog' post just won't format right!!!! U_U technology hates me....

Stiles and Derek spent most of the day in bed, trading kisses and soft touches. Unfortunately Stiles didn't really think he'd be ready for a round two until he could at  _least_ walk again without wobbling, but Derek didn't seem to mind, and had spent a ridiculously long time going down on Stiles and soothing the ache of his well used hole with his tongue so often that even when he wasn't Stiles could somehow still feel him there, like a phantom limb against his body that left him breathless and needy. Well, Derek had been right about one thing at least; Stiles was most likely ruined from sex with anyone else. He knew instinctively that it would never be as good as it was with Derek. Rather that just be because of the fact that they were mates, or Derek himself. Either way, at that moment he didn't particularly care. 

 

They ordered food from room service later, a ridiculous amount that Stiles and Derek shared together and even though Stiles thought he had ate a lot it was nothing compared to what Derek had consumed. Apparently being a werewolf meant having a ridiculously high metabolism. Among other things, of course.

 

After they ate they once again laid around in bed, a good long while doing nothing but talking. Stiles told Derek about his time in San Francisco, about how he had fallen in love with the city when he had first moved, but then as the years went by all he could feel was in intense longing to be back home in Beacon Hills. He told him about constantly worrying about his dad, if the man was taking care of himself, eating right. He told him about Scott, and how they had been best friends since they were both children, and about Isaac who Stiles still couldn't really figure out. Despite the man's ability to change moods incredibly fast, though, he looked at Scott like the guy had hung the freaking moon, and Stiles would always respect him for that. Stiles hadn't wanted to, but somehow he found himself talking to Derek about how Isaac had been abused most of his life. He grew horrified, guilty that he had just told Derek something that wasn't really for him to tell, but Derek hurriedly reassured him, explaining that it was normal for mates to instinctively trust one another and reveal information that normally wouldn't to other people. Derek in turn told Stiles about Erica and Boyd, about how they had both been bullied their whole lives because they never quite fit in. Erica would get jumped in the girls bathroom a lot while she was in highschool, and Boyd was so overcome with depression because of his home life with a alcoholic father and a drug addict mother. Derek explained that in the beginning, after Derek had first given them the bite, they had both been unstable, their lives before leaving them filled with bitter hatred that had come out each full moon. Stiles gasped when the werewolf revealed that most fullmoons were spent with Derek offering himself up as a sort of punching bag to curb their frustration so they didn't take it out on anyone else. And then when Derek reluctantly told Stiles that he had eventually taken them to a sort of Werewolf Retreat in North Carolina for were's who had trouble with control, Stiles had melted a little. Derek was all red faced and embarrassed when he talked about having therapy sessions with them. Apparently they had bonded over the retreat though, and after two months had left a brand new pack, closer than ever. 

 

As the sun began to set over the horizon Derek had stripped them both of all their clothes but their boxers, carefully picked Stiles up in his arms, and then headed outside to sit on one of the lower steps leading into the warm, crystal clear water lapping gently against their chest's. Stiles had leaned back against Derek's body with a sigh of content, amazed at the way things had turned out. At how Derek's arms around his waist held him so tightly. How the man nestled his nose at the back of Stiles' neck, all but purring. It was moments like that when Stiles heart felt too full for his own chest, and he knew without a doubt that he was falling hopelessly in love with Derek. The realization left him both thrilled and frightened, because what was going to happen when Stiles' two weeks were up? They both seemed to be avoiding any talk about a possible future between them, and Stiles got it. Really he did. A big part of him just wanted to hold onto this moment he had with Derek, future be damned. So whenever the worrisome thoughts drifted into his thoughts Stiles forced himself to push them back. 

 

Derek was with him now. He should be thankful for that. 

 

As dusk turned into dark Stiles and Derek finally came back inside, and Stiles had only just pulled on a pair of gym shorts when there was a knock at his bungalow door. Stiles frowned and turned to Derek, who was reading through Stiles book notes on his coffee table.

 

"It's Cora." Derek muttered, not looking up. 

 

Rolling his eyes with a bit of a grin Stiles headed for the door and pulled it open, finding Cora and Eve standing just outside with two bottles of champagne and what looked like leftovers from the wedding reception. 

 

"We come bearing gifts! Or food. But depending on how much you like food that could be a gift too." Cora grinned impishly.

 

Stiles laughed at her, taking one of the champagne bottles and stepping aside. "Considering I love food, it was a wise choice."

 

"See, I knew it!" Cora winked at Eve who just shook her head fondly before patting Stiles cheek as she passed.

 

"Der! Been a while!" 

 

Derek arched a brow up at Cora before turning his eyes back to the stack of paper's. "Hey, Cora. I see the whole Marital Bliss thing is working for you."

 

Stiles froze then, his eyes shooting wide. Everyone in the room seemed to sense a change in him because suddenly he had three pairs of eyes on him. "Oh my God. That's right! What the hell are you guys doing here? It's your wedding night!"

 

Cora snorted, hooking her arm around Eve's waist and leaning in to kiss her cheek with a suggestive grin. "Aww, isn't he so adorable. He actually think's we haven't been getting down and dirty since the moment they left the reception."

 

Derek groaned from behind them. "Could we please not talk about this?"

 

"What," Cora rolled her eyes. "Like I can't smell the stink of you two all over this room."

 

Stiles blushed so hard he was pretty sure he would catch on fire at any minute. Cora cackled while Eve just patted her head with a small smile like she was used to her wife's straight up way of talking. "Anyways, Eve and I were just lounging around the hotel room and thought, 'hey, I wonder what Derek and Stiles are up to', sooo surprise!" She began looking around the room then, her nose crinkled slightly. "Where's the glasses?"

 

Stiles shook himself out of it and hurriedly moved to grab the pack of Styrofoam cups he had bought the other day. Cora eyed them with clear disdain but took them, moving to sit beside Derek on the couch and setting the champagne bottle down. She glanced over at Derek and the papers curiously.

 

"What you got there?"

 

Derek sat the papers on the table and leaned back with a sigh, taking one of the cups and holding it out for Cora to pour some champagne for him. "Something Stiles is working on."

 

Eve and Cora perked up immedietly, staring down at the paper like it was the freaking holy grail and not just some loose leaf with chicken scratch. And now that he was paying attention, even Derek had this kind of amazed look on his face, like he knew exactly how Eve and Cora felt. Stiles felt a heady sense of pride wash over him and couldn't help but the huge, ridiculous grin that came to his face. Apparently the wolves in the room scented the change too because they all turned to him with this kind of knowing grin, expressions soft. Stiles looked away, embarrassment mixing in with his scent. 

 

"It's amazing, Stiles." The raw honesty in Derek's voice had him looking back, and he couldn't help but grin when he saw that Derek had a slightly constipated look on his face as he spoke, almost like it was painful for him just to admit it. Had it been any other person Stiles would have most likely been insulted, but it was Derek, and somehow Stiles knew Derek. "If your other books are anything like this then you're an amazing writer."

 

"Actually I think it's going to be my best work yet." Stiles offered a bit shyly.

 

Cora immedietly grabbed at the papers. "Seriously!? Okay I know we came here to party but Eve and I have  _got_ to read this first, right babe? Yeah, see. Why don't you guys go ahead and help yourself to the food and champagne while we look through this?"

 

Derek rolled his eyes but moved to pour Stiles a drink before heading over to the bed and sitting back against the headboard. Stiles grinned at him and moved to scoot over beside him until he was settled flush against Derek's side, and he may have died a little when Derek's arm moved to wrap around his shoulder. "You want anything to eat?"

 

"I think I'll wait until they are done." Stiles answered, taking a sip of his champagne and pulling out his phone to check his messages and emails. His dad and Scott had sent him a few messages and he hurriedly replied to them, letting them know he was okay and he'd call them later. Lydia had sent yet another email trying to convince him to do some interviews, and by now Stiles was really considering it. He glanced over at Derek, wondering if he should ask his opinion. Would Derek even care? It wasn't like they were dating or anything. But they were mates, so that had to count for something, right? 

 

"What?" Derek gave a sigh before looking down at Stiles.

 

Stiles blushed faintly and turned away, shifting slightly on the bed and clearing his throat. "Uh, nothing I was just...well there's something that my Editor think's I should do and I just - well I mean I was always a little too embarrassed and maybe scared to do it before and now I'm wondering if I should." He looked up at Derek, at the dry stare on the man's face, and realized that he was most likely making no sense whatsoever. Just then Cora gave a little squeak and he turned to look at her, finding her wide eyes eagerly scanning the paper in her hand. He grinned and shook his head before turning back to Derek. "Well, you already know I have a pen name I write under. No one knows my real identity. Not even what I look like. And my Editor keeps bugging me about doing a few interviews. It will be the first time I've made any kind of appearance as myself and I'm just...I don't know, nervous I guess."

 

"You know I snapped a photo of you at the wedding, right?" Cora was speaking then, though her eyes were still darting left and right over the papers in her hand. "You could always post it to your blog. Do a big reveal. And I say if you're going to do something, do it with a bang." She glanced up then, wiggling her brows at him. "And believe me, that outfit is more than a big bang."

 

A blush crept up Stiles neck at her words, and he heard Derek let out a low rumble beside him, his arm tightening across Stiles shoulder. He thought about it. Seriously thought about it. He had already been heading in that direction anyways, right? Why not take that final leap. "Can you send it to my email?"

 

Cora squealed and grabbed her phone, and Stiles told her his email address, feeling a slight knot in his chest that was from nervous energy but also excitement. It wasn't such a bad feeling, he admitted to himself. A few minutes later the photo came in and Stiles stared down at it with an arched brow. 

 

"How did I not see you get this picture?"

 

Cora grinned wolfish, all sharp teeth and glowing eyes. "I can be sneaky when I want to."

 

Eve snorted. "More like she paid my niece to walk by you and snap it."

 

"Hey!"

 

Stiles laughed loud, happiness surging within him. This felt good. Really good. Cora and Eve felt like family somehow and the one thing Stiles needed more of was family. Then again, so did Cora and Derek. Once again Stiles couldn't help but feel that all this was  _right_. 

 

He pulled up his blog, reading over it a moment and seeing that the views had nearly tripled in the past few days. 

 

"If you don't think you're ready, then you don't have to." Derek soft voice filled his ear, making Stiles shiver slightly.

 

He turned a smile smile up to him before staring back down at his phone. "When I found out someone was actually interested in publishing me I still didn't believe it. It wasn't until I had actually met Lydia and we went over a contract that it fully hit me. It's always been kind of a dream for me, you know? I just never thought I was good enough. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because of what people said, and I actually never let anyone read anything I ever wrote, I just - I don't know." He shrugged with a slight sigh. "But after my first book was published and I started getting fan mail I was a little surprised. Lydia suggested I start a blog and that's when I first started to realize that people actually liked my writing. That I had a fanbase of some extremely loyal and amazing people. It was small at first, but I didn't care. I felt like I knew each and every one of them somehow. That they were more than names on a screen. They were my friends, in a way." He ran his thumb over the photo of himself, thinking in silence a moment before continuing. "They've been with me for four years, through thick and thin. Though bad reviews and hate mail from homophobic asshats. I just feel like maybe it's time to give back to that, you know?"

 

Derek's lips drew up to a smile so soft and beautiful that for a long moment Stiles couldn't breath. He looked so open. Trusting. Stiles wanted to see that look over and over again, and hoped that he would get to.

 

"Do it then."

 

Giving a little nod Stiles began a new post on his blog. 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Dylan-O-Brien-dylan-obrien-35470218-800-1166_zpsppxr7pbv.jpg.html)

 

 

_"I  attended a wedding earlier today of someone I just met, and somehow already feel like we're the best of friends. I_   _t got me thinking how quickly people can_   _grow on one another. When I first started this blog we all were strangers, and though we've_

_been together years now I can honestly say_   _that all it took was minutes_   _for me to feel like I knew each and every one of you personally. Every day your undying loyalty astounds me. You're always there to offer a_   _kind word when I need it,_   _and_

_encouragement when I'm in a rut. A few days ago I posted a photo without having any idea the attention that it would get. At the time_   _it seemed insignificant, trivial;_   _but maybe that's just because lately I've felt so carefree about things. As you guys_

_know I'm on vacation at the moment, and maybe it's the_   _island itself, but I've felt more_   _calm than I have in years. What a good many of you don't realize is that I've struggled badly for a while with writer's block. My work over the_   _past year or maybe_

_even two_   _has not been what it used to, or even what it could. And as much as you guys will try to deny it we both know it's true. That's okay though._   _Life isn't supposed to be easy,_   _there are supposed to be up's and down's and the important part is_

_just pushing through those times. And I can happily say that I think my push_   _is over - or at least will be soon._   _I just wanted to let you guys know that if it weren't for your continuous support of me I would not be here. You guys were the push I_

_needed_ _to_   _see this thing though, and I just_   _thought that it was time I gave back. So! Here you go. This is me. Heard some of you were under the impression that I'm a woman. It's okay._   _My pride will heal itself somehow XD_

 

_\--Also, I've been contacted a lot recently with interview request's and a few appearances. I guess if I'm doing this whole 'coming out' thing (HA)_   _I should do it right. So look forward_   _to seeing me in action at some point. Maybe somewhere down the_

_road I'll get the chance to meet you guys at a book signing?_

 

_\--And just cause I love you all so much, just a little spoiler on what I'm currently working on. All I'll say is that it's 'different', but of course just as steamy._   _And it may or may not involve_ _some pretty intense changes once a month. Have fun with that_

_one!_

 

_With love always;_

 

_Genim Hale_

 

 

Stiles thumb hovered over the 'Post' button a long while before finally tapping the screen. And just like that, there he was. He couldn't help the flare of nervous energy that filled him, rubbing anxiously at his chest. This was good, though. This was what he needed, and in some strange way even what was right.

 

He looked up and found both Cora and Eve smiling softly at him, pride evident in their eyes. 

 

"It was brave, Stiles. Your life doesn't get better by chance, it get's better by change." Eve said, Cora nodding at her side. "And you were right, this is your best work yet. It's going to incredible once you're finished."

 

Stiles smiled, nodding his head. Yeah. She was right. If he was so tired of the way his life was, it would never change unless he did something about it. He was ready to move forward. 

 

"Alright! Enough of this sappy shit. Let's get our drink on!" Cora hopped up with a wide grin, drinking straight from the champagne bottle. "To hell with glasses, I say. This one's belongs to Eve and I, Derek you and Stiles get the other one."

 

Derek rolled his eyes but there was a very distinctive smirk on his face, and Stiles had a feeling he wore it quite often when around Cora. He could see the love between them so easily, and it made him achingly warm inside. Even though they weren't that large in number, they were a family. And Stiles desperately wanted to be a part of it. 

 

 

 

***********************************

 

 

 They stayed up late into the night doing nothing but talking. Sometimes they laughed for long moments on end about anything they found humorous, and other times a sort of seriousness settled over the room, and their conversations would change to hushed whispers of past pains and hardships. Other times they'd just all lounge in silence on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling and enjoying one another's company. It was just past midnight when Cora decided that she wanted to go skinny dipping. Stiles tried to convince her to at least try and keep her bra and panties on. She settled for panties before jumping off of the deck into the water with a loud squealing cannon ball that Stiles was sure his neighbors did not appreciate. Eve followed suit (though thankfully she stayed in her bra). Stiles and Derek found themselves sitting on the steps, legs dipped in the softly lapping ocean and watching Cora and Eve chase each other around in the ocean like there wasn't a care in the world. Once again Stiles was enthralled with how amazing they were together. He cast a sideways glance to Derek, watching the man grinning up at the stars and wondered if they could be that way as well. It seemed so easy, them together. It seemed natural. Stiles was afraid that after this night was over that would be lost to him. He wouldn't be able to go back to his old life, he knew that. Now that he had spent time with Derek, talked with him and laughed with him, hell, even cried with him. They were mates. Surly that meant something, right?

 

Stiles wasn't aware that he had began to drift into sleep until Cora brushing past him, dripping wetness against his clothes and hair pulled him from slumber. He blinked, trying to clear his vision while someone laid a hand on his head and affectionately messed his hair. From the giggle above him he imagined it must be Cora. And then Eve was bending in front of him to place a kiss on his cheek before she too was walking past. 

 

"What's going on?" Stiles mumbled groggily, shifting slightly.

 

Derek's arms were wrapped around him and the man was standing then, pulling Stiles up with him. Stiles clung to his neck with a little cry of protest. "Shh." Derek breathed against his temple. A moment later Stiles was being sat on the bed and his shirt pulled over his head, and then Derek was gently pushing him back and pulling his shorts off. 

 

Stiles groaned, crawling up towards the pillow and cuddling into it's coolness. He heard some shifting of clothes near him before the bed sank and then Derek was maneuvering his body, pulling Stiles close. Stiles went easily, wrapping a leg around Derek's thigh and curling his arm around the man's waist. He laid against the soft dip right below Derek's shoulder with a soft sigh. "Can't sleep." Stiles slurred out, even though his eyelids were already fluttering downwards. "Need to talk first."

 

Derek tightened his arms around Stiles with a low growl, and somehow the sound was a sort of lullaby for Stiles. "Go to sleep, Stiles."

 

And he did.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Stiles jerked awake with a grunt, the consistent knocking at the door seeming to pound straight into his skull. He groaned immedietly, running his hands over his face and hair, trying to wipe the sleep off of him. He automatically glanced down at the bed, but it was empty save for him. A flash of disappointment filled him at that, and Stiles quickly squashed it down. Derek could have just left to go get breakfast. Yeah, they had room service and all, but maybe he didn't like their menu. It was possible. His mood slightly sour Stiles stumbled out of bed, squinting against the bright glare coming in through the screen doors. He had almost reached the door when he realized he was naked. Squeaking he searched the floor for his shorts and found them flung over the couch in the room. He rushed over to grab them and pull them on, hopping around when his foot kept getting stuck. Meanwhile the knocking was even more persistent and Stiles was ready to shoot whoever was on the other side. "Just a minute!" He barked out, finally getting his shorts up and heading for the door. He noticed as well that his body was still a little sore, but nowhere near as much as last night. Good. He really hadn't wanted to wobble around all day. Talk about obvious. 

 

He jerked the door open with a glare, which immedietly turned into a surprised frown when he saw Danny standing there, looking distraught. "Danny?"

 

"Stiles?! Are you okay?" Danny's gaze was searching behind Stiles, flicking back and forth as if looking for something.

 

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

Danny finally gave up his search to turn an 'are you serious' stare to Stiles. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that the last time we talked - which was two days ago, by the way - you told me that you were going to see the guy that we previously thought was stalking you! I've been freaking out this whole time that he's chopped you up to little pieces which he's going to make me eat when he kidnaps me for hanging out with you!"

 

Stiles' lips twisted in a cringe. "Dude. That's totally gross. For real. Have you always been this morbid? You know maybe it could work for you, though. I mean just think; Stephen King, Clive Barker, Lovecraft, of course. Oh! And even Blake's got some pretty creepy-"

 

"Stiles!"

 

Stiles snapped his mouth shut, his shoulders slumping a little at the honest worry on Danny's face, and he knew he had screwed up. He sighed. "I'm sorry man. I just...I got distracted."

 

"Distracted?" Danny arched a brow, and then his eyes were drifting downwards over Stiles bare chest. "Oh."

 

Stiles frowned and looked down, squeaking when he saw his was fucking  _covered_ in love marks. That asshole..."Uh, yeah so that happened."

 

"Apparently so." Danny was still eyeballing his chest with clear skepticism. It was a  _lot_ of hickies after all. "So things worked out then?"

 

He couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading even if he had tried. That seemed to be answer enough for Danny because he sighed and just shook his head a little. "Well I'm glad for you. Very. Now hurry up and get your ass dressed. We're going out for breakfast so you can tell me all about you new hookup."

 

Stiles' grin just widened. "That's just the thing, though. I don't think it's just a hook up."

 

This time it was Danny who grinned big, pulling him in for a tight hug. "That's awesome! I'm happy for you! You deserve this, Stiles."

 

Stiles bobbed his head, still a little high on giddiness, and turned away to head for his suitcase. "Why don't you hang out in here. I'm going to take a quick shower.'

 

"Sure thing." Danny shut the door behind him and then plopped down onto the bed, freezing immedietly. "I don't want to be sitting here, do I?"

 

Stiles just gave him a pointed grin and Danny groaned. He didn't move to get up, though, most likely too lazy. Yeah, Stiles could understand that. "Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes." He turned and headed for the bathroom.

 

"Hey, what's this?"

 

Turning back he found Danny staring down at a piece of paper on the nightstand with a deep frown. His fingers grasped it and pulled it up, his eyes skimming a second before widening and then he was looking up at Stiles with a look of near agony. Stiles felt something inside him clench painfully, something scream out in denial and even though he didn't want to he walked back to Danny, reaching out to take the piece of paper in the man's hands. He stared down at it a few seconds before his eyes immedietly began to water. Closing them tight Stiles forced himself to get control. The last thing he needed was to break down. And all over six words. Six fucking words. ' _I had a good time, thanks'._

 

"Stiles..." Danny's soft voice broke Stiles from his panic attack and he felt the man lay a gentle hand on his arm. 

 

Stiles sniffed hard, forcing his eyes open and nodding his head. "Yeah. Okay - uh. It's fine. It's totally fine." But it wasn't fine. At all.

 

Danny stood up from the bed, drawing closer to try and offer comfort. He tilted his head with a hopeful frown. "Maybe it's not what you think? Do you have his number?"

 

No. He didn't. It was so funny that Stiles actually laughed. How the hell had he slept with someone without even knowing their phone number? But he did have Cora's. He grabbed his cell phone laying on the floor instantly, dialing Cora's number and trying to keep his hands from shaking as he waited.

 

" _Hey, Stiles?'_

 

"Uh, hey." Stiles realized his voice was unsteady and cleared his throat, trying again. "So yeah, I'm not really sure what I'm - I mean I just wanted to make sure what was happening, you know? I know I'm probably interrupting you're and Eve's awesome honey moon but, uh, you haven't heard from Derek or anything have you? Is he at the hotel room?"

 

There was a long, heavy pause on the other end that in no way helped calm Stiles' pounding heart, and then finally Cora was talking agian.

 

" _Stiles I thought you...he's gone. He left early this morning. He went back home, Stiles -"_

 

Stiles didn't hear anything else. The phone dropped from his hand to clatter uselessly at the floor. He stumbled backwards in painful shock, this time unable to control the tear's as they came. Danny swore and grabbed his phone, ending the call and then wrapped his arms around Stiles in a tight hug. 

 

"You're alright. You're going to be fine, Stiles." He rubbed up and down Stiles back as he spoke, and then swore again when Stiles did nothing but sob against him. "You know what? Just sit down, okay? I'm going to get your stuff packed and then you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you alone here after this shit. You can stay with me until you leave. I've got a new client I'm supposed to meet tomorrow but I can cancel. It's going to be alright, okay? Just - shit. Just hold on."

 

The next ten minutes were nothing but a haze to Stiles. He was briefly aware of Danny quickly moving back and forth across the bungalow, grabbing Stiles belongings and shoving items in his face whenever the man wasn't sure if it was Stiles' or the hotel's. Each time Stiles just gave a silent nod, so as it were he may or may not have walked out of the bungalow with Danny with some stolen goods. Danny lead Stiles across the beach and into the bustling street's, hailing them a cab. Stiles wasn't sure how long the ride was, but sooner or later he was being carted out and walked up to what looked like a small tattoo shop. 

 

"I rent the apartment above it." Danny was saying into his ear as they walked to the side of the building before heading up the tall fire escape to reach a narrow door. "I'm good friends with the guy that owns the shop and he let's me live here for next to nothing and free drinks whenever he comes to the bar." And then he's digging keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door, pulling Stiles in with him. 

 

A blast of cool air hit's Stiles immedietly and he feel's the tears on his face begin to dry as he stares at one of that fans on a tall stand that's blades constantly turn. 

 

"You realize I didn't check out of the hotel." Stiles find's himself absent minded saying as Danny lead's him into a small living room that's made to look cozy and inviting and which makes Stiles feel neither of those things. 

 

"Ah, shit. Do you want to go back?"

 

Stiles shakes his head with a soft sigh, moving to sit on a plush navy blue couch with super soft cushions. He grabs one of the many throw pillows on it and pull's it to his chest. "No it's fine. I can always do it later. I've still got a week paid up."

 

Danny nod's and set's Stiles things down before moving to sit down beside him. He turns his body so he is facing Stiles and the look on his face is so serious that Stiles can't help but arch a brow despite the searing pain in his chest which is most likely his breaking heart. "Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I so totally will."

 

Stiles can't help but snort a bit at the unexpected words, and that makes Danny smile as the Hawaiian lays a heavy hand on his knee. Stiles just shakes his head and buries his face into the pillow he's clinging to. "No. It's not his fault. Well, yeah, it's his fought for being a douche, obviously. But it's my fault for letting myself care too much."

 

Danny sighs before he leans over against Stiles so their sides are pressed against each other. "Believe me, I know that feeling."

 

"I just...I thought it meant something, you know? Especially after having that vision about us as kids." Stiles sniffed angrily and wiped at his face. He was heart broken that what had happened between them hadn't meant as much to Derek as it had to Stiles, but more than that he was mad. Furious even. Stiles had opened himself up to Derek on a level that few ever had the privilege to see. Stiles had trust him with his secrets and fears. And what was so confusing was the fact that Derek had seemed to do the same to him. But maybe it was as simple as Derek had just been teetering on the edge for too long and he had finally snapped, pouring out his soul and pain. And Stiles had just happened to be there at the moment.

 

The thought left him feeling painfully bereft. Like something had been stolen from him. Stiles couldn't help but feel that everything he had worked so hard on since coming to Tahiti was just spinning down the drain. And it was a horrible thought. It left him completely unsure of himself and once again nervous about his future. He suddenly remembered the post to his blog last night, how he had talked about life and hardships and how he was finally moving forward again. At that moment it didn't feel like he was moving at all. 

 

"You can't let this hold you down." Danny said then, almost as if he had read Stiles' mind. "You're stronger than that, Stiles, I know you are. I tell you what, tomorrow, we're going to go do that cliff diving I mentioned before, yeah? That should get you back on your feet." Danny wagged his brows, a ridiculous grin on his face. "Get it? Back on your feet? Cause you're cliff diving, right? You're feet aren't - Okay I'll stop."

 

"Thank you." Stiles said, laughing softly. They sat in companionable silence a long moment before Stiles spoke again. "What about your client?"

 

Danny shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I meet up with him later in the day. We can always go in the morning. Get a fresh start. It will be good."

 

"You know you don't have to let me stay here. I can go back to the bungalow."

 

Danny gave him a chiding stare. "Don't act like you aren't already in love with my sweet crib."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Danny's shoulder with a sigh. Danny flips on a TV mounted on the wall in front of them and he and Stiles start watching some daytime soap opera, but then Stiles phone is ringing loudly and he's jumping on the couch, nearly knocking his head against Danny's jaw.

 

"Sorry." Stile mutters as he grabs his phone and checks the screen. He cringes slightly before pulling to a stand. "Uh, I got to take this. It's my Editor."

 

Danny shoo's him away and Stiles head's into a modest sized kitchen which breeches off of the living room. He takes a deep calming breath before swiping and sticking the phone to his ear. "Lydia, hey."

 

"Okay, Stilinski, we've got a few things to go over here." She starts immedietly. "First I feel I must say you clean up amazingly. Seriously, how about ditching the flannel once in a while and trying something else. We both know you can do it now. Second, congratulations, you've successfully managed to soak the panties of all your fan base, male and female alike. Third I see you've finally agreed to the interviews. Great. I'll get in on that right away. Fourth, way to 'come out' if you will. I can see your face on magazine's already."

 

If there was ever a person who could distract him from his lonely woe's, it was Lydia. Stiles found himself laughing, despite everything. He scrubbed at his eyes, wiping the last of his tear's away but knowing that eventually they would return. Not right now, though. Right now he deserved to feel happy. "Thank you. I just figured what the hell, you know. So, do you have a 'fifth' or is my ego done being milked?"

 

"Can we please not talk about you and milking anything? Thanks." Lydia gave a soft sigh, and when she spoke again her voice lacked the usual bite, changing to something gentle, loving almost. "And fifth, that was a very brave thing for you to do and I'm proud of you. I always knew you had it in you."

 

Stiles smiled into the phone, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, thank's for sticking with me."

 

There was silence on the other end, and for some crazy reason Stiles imagined that Lydia was smiling. Her expression soft and open. Apparently her moment of kindness was over, though, because when she spoke again her voice held it's usual clipped, firm tone. "Best Sellers List, Stilinski! Don't forget, I expect those chapters! Get to work!" And with that, the line went dead.

 

Stiles snorted and hung up, as he did so noticing that he had about five missed calls and twice as many text's. All from Cora. Stiles powered off his phone and slid it in his back pocket. He didn't think he would be able to talk to Cora right now without having a full on panic attack. And as much as he hated treating her like that, he didn't want to hurt himself more. Taking a moment to collect himself, Stiles headed back into the living room, where Danny immedietly proceeded to drag him down into his arms. The embrace was nothing more than an offer of comfort, and Stiles felt himself relax into it, desperate for it. He closed his eyes and sighed deep, wondering if he would ever be able to recover from Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i like the idea of a werewolf retreat for Derek/Erica/Boyd. That would be a beautiful experience :'( someone write it haha


	17. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my jesus......OKAY!!!! U_U one more chapter after this and I am DONE!! I am DOOOOONE! Do you hear that guys!!!!

Stiles was very okay with spending the morning sleeping. Especially given the fact that he hadn't actually fallen asleep until four AM that morning because he had been up all night thinking about Derek and his stupid handsome face and missing said stupid handsome face and then crying over said stupid handsome face. Stiles had tried to push the man from his thoughts, thinking that this was better. After all, they had never really talked about what it meant being mates. They had never breached the subject of a future, and Stiles guessed he understood why. He had yet to turn his phone on since last night, and honestly he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. He didn't have it in him to answer any of Cora's questions. He was trying to stay as far away from any Derek related conversation as he was able. Danny was helping though, honestly he was. The guy just had this thing about him that could make you feel better so easily. Maybe it was his kind smile. His care free attitude. Maybe it was just the dimples. They were some pretty killer dimples. Either way, he was high on Danny love up until the moment the Hawaiian jerked the covers off of him.

 

Stiles hissed, drawing up in a ball immedietly and wrapping his arms around his knee's. "No!" He grumped out, squeezing his eyes shut and ignoring Danny who was just staring down at him with an expression that was both amused and annoyed.

 

"Stiles, come on. You can't sleep all day."

 

"Can, too." Stiles huffed argumentatively, intending to prove just that. He wasn't expecting Danny to creep up on the bed and the sudden and sharp pain on his ass. Stiles squawked, jumping up and rubbing his rear, eyeing Danny and more importantly the big wooden paddle in his hand with wide eyes. " _What the fuck?!"_  

 

Danny narrowed his glare at him, lifting the paddle. "I will use it again."

 

"What even is that thing! Please don't tell me you've got some secret hidden BDSM kink! Oh my God do you actually use that thing on people?! How is this happening?!"

 

"Do you really want to know?" Danny asked with an arched brow.

 

Stiles cringed, shaking his head. "I have a feeling I don't. I really really don't."

 

"Alright, then. Now go take a shower or I'll use it again."

 

Stiles glared at him, rubbing his ass again. "And I thought you were so nice." He grumbled, leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. He slammed the door to Danny's cackling, which sounded far too much like Cora's, and began to strip with a sigh. He went mindlessly through the motions of washing, trying to be as quick as possible. The longer he had to himself, to easier it was to start thinking of Derek again, which he was absolutely determined not to do today. Cutting off the water he wrapped a towel around his waist and shuffled out to gather his clothes from the small spare room Danny had let him sleep in. He passed through the living room where Danny was eating some cereal and watching TV, and the man glanced up at him, doing an instant double take, his eyes getting wide.

 

Stiles frowned at him, and then understood. 

 

He was still pretty much covered in hickies and bite marks from the night he and Derek had shared together. He felt a hot blush creep up his chest and neck, blooming against his cheeks.

 

"Holy shit."

 

Stiles sighed, making his way to the bedroom.

 

"Are you sure  _you_ aren't the one with the kinks?"

 

He shot Danny a glare before slamming the bedroom door behind him, moving to dig around his duffle for some clothes. He tried not to look down at the marks on his body, not wanting to see the evidence that Derek had touched his life in some way. Because as much as he wanted to deny it, that's what the man had done. They hadn't just had sex. Derek had  _imprinted_ himself onto his life, and Stiles had no idea if he would ever be free of him. The thought was more than a little depressing and he quickly pulled on some boxers and board shorts, a T-shirt over his head. He padded out of the room and back to where Danny was. Danny held a bowl of cereal out to him immedietly and Stiles took it despite the fact that he wasn't very hungry. He ate in silence, aware of Danny glancing over at him every few seconds. He ignored him.

 

"So there's this great cliff that I have in mind."

 

Stiles finally turned to him, his brow arched. "You were serious. About the cliff diving."

 

Danny laughed softly. "Well, yeah. I think it would be really good for you."

 

Stiles looked away, chewing on his cereal. He didn't know about all that. Jumping to his possible death? Yeah, didn't sound too fun unfortunately. But at this point what did it matter? So far Danny had been a pretty awesome Tour Guide. If he thought Stiles would like cliff diving Stiles was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and give it a try. "If I die, I'm going to haunt you." He just had to put that out there.

 

Danny laughed easily, bumping his shoulder. "Don't worry. No one's ever died jumping off of this cliff."

 

Which implied that people had died jumping off of  _other_ cliff's though. Stiles finished his cereal and sat his bowl down with a sigh, staring down at it a moment. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

 

Danny patted his knee and hopped to a stand, pulling Stiles with him. "You're going to love this, believe me."

 

***************************

 

 

When Danny had said cliff diving, for some reason or another Stiles had imagined some little jut of rock right over the ocean. What he wasn't ready for was what looked like at least a good twenty meter plunge. He dared to scoot a little closer to the edge of the cliff, staring down into the azure clear water that was relatively calm. But such a fucking long way down. He shook his head, quickly stepping back from the edge. 

 

"Dude, I was hoping for something a little more...docile, than this."

 

Danny rolled his eyes, moving to stand at the edge of the cliff, looking down. "it's not that far, Stiles. Come on."

 

"Um, that is so far down I'm pretty sure I'd be able to do at least two full body flips before I hit the water, man."

 

Danny laughed, holding a hand out to Stiles. "Come on." Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously, drawing back a bit and Danny sighed. "I'm not going to push you off, just come here."

 

Stiles finally did, coming to stop just before the edge. Danny moved around him until he was at his back and Stiles stiffened instantly, ready to be pushed, because his life sucked. Danny placed his hands on his shoulders and drew closer until Stiles could feel him at his back.

 

"Calm down, I meant it when I said I wouldn't push you. I'm not that much of an asshole. Just do me a favor and close your eyes, okay?"

 

Stiles arched a brow, turning to glance at him over his shoulder. "Huh?"

 

Danny grinned, one of those dimples standing at attention. "Trust me, okay? I kind of know what I'm doing."

 

Stiles huffed out at him before turning back around and hesitantly closing his eyes. "Okay." He muttered, unable to keep his body from stiffening. The thought that he was standing there so vulnerable when at any moment Danny could apply just the slightest pressure to his back and send him flying over the cliff edge made his heart pound almost painfully in his chest. He felt Danny draw even closer still, until he could feel his breath on his neck. Stiles frowned but didn't try to pull away. Not like he could, seeing as the cliff edge was right in front of him.

 

"Okay, we're just going to stand here for a moment, alright? Just...try to calm your breathing. Relax. Deep breath's in and out, okay?" 

 

Stiles wanted to scoff and make fun but he eventually gave in, sucking in a deep breath of air and releasing one equally as long and shuddering. He did it a few times, until he felt his heart begin to beat at a more normal pace, and his body to relax slightly. 

 

"Good." Danny breathed behind him. "Just keep breathing while I talk, okay? Just concentrate on my voice and nothing else. I know you're scared, but you can't deny an overwhelming urge to just leap off the cliff, despite that. It's human nature. The thought of jumping into the unknown thrill's us like nothing else. It also scares us, though. Did you know that there's even a name for it? It's called L’appel du Vide - or Call of the Void. It's this psychological thing which makes perfectly sane people want to jump when standing on cliff's or high places. These people just inch closer and closer to the edge, seeing how far they can push themselves, and peer over below. And there's this...this overwhelming urge to just _jump_. No one know's quite why we do it, but I think I understand." Danny shifted behind him, his hands lowering to his waist, and suddenly his leg was pushing against Stiles, making him take a step forward. Stiles sucked in a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. "Easy, I got you." He grabbed onto Danny's wrist's at his waist, because if he was going to go tumbling over he was pulling Danny's ass down with him. Danny laughed softly in his ear. "Open your eyes, but don't look down. Just stare straight ahead."

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and slowly pried his lids open. As he stared out into the horizon he found himself sucking in a soft gasp. It was...beautiful. As far as he could see was sparkling water, the sun reflecting on it's surface and shimmering like diamonds. The sun hung high on the horizon, it's rays breaking the air in just faintly visibly heat rays that looked like faint squiggly lines. Far out on the water he spotted a few boats, their white sails billowing in the soft wind. Behind him Danny shifted closer once again.

 

"I think that the reason we feel the urge to jump isn't because of the plunge below, but more so the horizon in front of us. I think that in our heads, if we were to jump and close our eyes, for a moment we would feel weightless, almost like flying. We would be free. From everything. No attachments. No pain. Just... _being._  Because when you jump, you're not thinking about the things that stress you. You're not thinking about your work or your life. You're not thinking about that one that hurt us. How empty you may feel. How beaten. All you can think about is the sensation of the wind on your face, pushing against your body like it's trying to lift you up towards the sky."

 

Stiles felt his heart speeding again in his chest, but this time it was with longing. He thought about what it would be like to just not  _think_ for a moment. To feel nothing but peace. To let go of all pain and betrayal. To close his eyes and soar. 

 

"Do you want to fly, Stiles?" Danny asked at his ear.

 

Stiles nodded his head immedietly, finding that he honestly did. In a way he needed it.

 

"Well then fly. Jump!"

 

Stiles felt Danny retreat from him back. He sucked in a sharp breath, finally looking down below him. He licked his lips, his heart thundering in his ears. And jumped.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/p1000220_zpsojdx98cu.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

He was weightless. At a free fall. The wind whipped against his body, dragging tear's from his eyes and plastering his hair away from his face. He closed his eyes a moment, curving his upper body downwards, his legs pulling backwards from the momentum automatically. He stretched his arms out and tried to keep his body a straight arrow. He knew the water was quickly approaching but at that moment he didn't care. He was free. 

 

He opened his eyes just in time to see the water below him and shut them again and suck in a deep breath, and then he was being embraced by the cool touch of the water as it surrounded him. He allowed himself to continue the downwards decent, only beginning to curve his body upwards when he began to slow, and then kicking with his legs to push him back towards the surface. The ocean enveloped him in silence. A sort of closed off echo that seemed to reach into somewhere deep within his body, settle softly like a caress and breath life over his withered insides. His face broke the surface and he sucked in a sharp gasp of air, opening his eyes and shaking his head, pushing the water away from his face with his wet hands. He just floated there a second, breathing deep and looking around him at the rocky wall of the cliff, and then a blur was shooting across from him and Stiles darted his gaze over, waited a moment, and then Danny was splitting the water, shaking his dark head of droplets and turning a wide grin his way. 

 

Stiles grinned back, laughing.

 

 

****************************************************

 

 

He and Danny returned to his loft about three hours later, both laughing. Stiles was standing a little straighter, his eyes shinning a bit brighter. Danny was supposed to meet his new client in about an hour and they both needed to shower before heading to the beach side bar that Danny was supposed to meet the guy at. Stiles had agreed to go and hang out for a bit, and then explore the city a little more after. 

 

After spending hours swimming in the ocean and taking turns jumping off of the cliff, he felt incredibly lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was a little incredible, actually. It wasn't like he was suddenly free of all his troubles, but for the moment he wasn't so worried about them. And honestly? His life was pretty good. Lydia loved his newest work, and his fan's were blowing up his blog, going crazy about his 'coming out'. Lydia had already set up an interview for about two weeks after he got back home and for once Stiles was actually looking forward to it. He owed it to his fans, after all. They had stuck with him through thick and thin and he just wanted to make them happy. 

 

The bar they headed to was close to Danny's apartment, and a bit larger and more packed than the one by the hotel. Stiles was glad for the distraction though. He was surprisingly happy with the idea of sitting at a table on the sand and sipping on a drink as he people watched. As they sat down Danny ordered them both some drink's while Stiles stared over at some people throwing a Frisbee, watching a dog running back and forth between them, barking excitedly. Hmm. Maybe he'd get himself a dog when he got back to California. Somehow he had went a whole childhood without one. He couldn't help but grin at the image of his dad coming home to a hyper active puppy running circles around his feet. Yeah. He was totally doing it. 

 

Danny slid a drink in front of him then and Stiles turned a grin up at him as he took it, taking a drink. "Not nearly as good as when you make it."

 

Danny chuckled, sitting across from him and looking out at the people around them. "I've been thinking of leaving the island."

 

Stiles arched a brow. "Really? I thought you loved it here, though."

 

He shrugged, taking a drag of his beer. "I do. I just...I feel like maybe it's time to move on, you know? Like maybe there's something else for me out there."

 

Stiles nodded, understanding that completely. He grinned, tapping Danny's beer bottle lightly with his glass. "Well I'm sure where ever you go you'll do fine. You seem to have a knack for getting along. And if you're ever in California give me a call. You'll always have a place to stay."

 

Danny gave him a genuine smile before he shrugged. "I'll probably go back to Hawaii and see my family first. It's been a while."

 

Stiles nodded. "So do you have any destination?"

 

The other man shook his head with a bit of a grin. "Not really, but I usually don't. I just...go. But I'll figure it out." He turned to Stiles then, grinning. "What about you, Mr. Writer? What are you going to do when you get back home?"

 

Stiles blushed faintly. "Actually, I've got some interviews lined up. Hopefully some book signings."

 

"Really? That's awesome. You know you never did tell me what exactly you write."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. Gay erotica."

 

Danny smacked the table with a loud laugh. "I knew it!" He grinned at Stiles, who was shifting in his seat and getting redder by the second. "I tried looking you up but couldn't find anything. Do you write under a pen name?"

 

Stiles sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, Genim Hale."

 

"I'm so going to read all your book's now, you know that right?"

 

Stiles snorted, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, I figured. I'm actually working on something new right now. It's kind of different. Has to do a lot with the paranormal."

 

Danny laughed. "Dude, you should find some way to add in our whole experience with that creepy woman on the island."

 

Stiles didn't mean to, but he automatically thought of Derek. His smile fell a bit, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah."

 

Danny seemed to realize his mistake then because he swore, reaching across the table and taking Stiles hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - shit! Look, Derek is an absolute asshole, okay? If anyone can't see how amazing you are then they don't deserve you and you totally shouldn't even waste the time being bummed out over them."

 

"Your right. It's just..it's going to take a while. Don't get me wrong, I feel a little bit better after today. I feel like I can at least face this better. And I will, eventually." He hoped. Danny sighed, eyeing him with a sad frown that Stiles hated having directed his way. So he quickly thought of something to change the subject. "So! You never told me who your new client was."

 

"Clients, actually." Danny got this wicked grin on his face and winked. "Twins."

 

Stiles groaned, rolling his eyes. "You sound far too happy about that."

 

"Believe me, I am. Do you have any idea how many twin fantasies I've had?"

 

"Hey, after falling victim to your bondage paddle this morning, I don't want to know anything about your fantasies." Danny snorted in front of him, nearly spewing his drink. Stiles grinned, wagging his brows. "But how do you know they're even gay. I'm assuming they're both men, at least? Which have we even went over your sexuality? I know you like guys, but do you like girls too?"

 

Danny shook his head. "I dated a few girls back in middle school, but when I got to highschool and joined a lacrosse team and got close to all those sweaty, testosterone filled hard bodies I never looked back."

 

Stiles gave a cringe, twisting his lips. "Thank's for that visual, man. So, what's your new client's names?"

 

"Aiden and Ethan Carver." Danny wagged his brows. "Sounds hot, right?"

 

Stiles shook his head, laughing. "I guess in terms of names, yeah, they sound pretty hot. Do you know what they look like?"

 

Danny frowned, looking around the beach. "Only that they're both going to be dressing the same. Khaki shorts and a green V neck, and they both have blonde hair."

 

Stiles glanced around the beach, trying to spot them, but it was pretty well populated and they still had a good fifteen minutes left until they were supposed to show up anyways. So Stiles turned to give Danny a teasing grin. "Hey now, don't forget that you're still stuck with me a few more days. I know I'm not on your secret list of kink fantasies."

 

Danny grinned wolfishly. "I don't know. You responded so well to that spanking earlier."

 

Stiles stared dryly at him, grabbing his drink and attacking his straw to suck back his alcohol. "We are never speaking of that again. I'm having a hard enough time pretending it never happened. Should I be worried about finding a secret stash of whips and chins at your loft?"

 

"Not if you don't go looking." 

 

The man was a devil. "I'm going to add you into my next book." Danny's grinned. "You're going to be a villain." Stiles laughed at his unamused frown. 

 

"You are more dangerous than you appear, you know."

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his before glancing over his shoulder and spotting two men in their mid twenties standing near the bar, glancing over the sea of head's. They both had on khaki shorts and green V neck tops. And blonde hair. And they were incredibly attractive. Danny was going to have a field day. "Okay, so you've got to remember that you're a professional, okay?"

 

Danny frowned. "Huh?"

 

"I just don't want you jumping them the moment you lay eyes on them is all."

 

The Hawaii's eyes got large and he swung around, searaching the crowd. "Really? You see them? Where? I do - oh, my God. Oh....my literally fucking God. I've never seen two people so - " Danny drew off suddenly, his shoulders growing tense. And then he was swinging back around to stare at Stiles with wide eyes. 'It's them! Or  _him_! Oh my God what if it  _is them_?"

 

"Uh, huh? I'm not..."

 

"Stiles, it's the guy that I saw!" Danny leaned forward to hiss anxiously. "The blonde guy from my vision!"

 

Stiles' own eyes widened and he looked up over Danny's shoulder's again. "Oh, dude. Are you serious? They're the one's you saw?"

 

"I don't know! It's gotta be only one, right? It's not possible for it to be both. But they're fucking  _identical twins_ , Stiles! How do I know which one?" Danny chanced a glance over his shoulder and as if on cue the twins both turned at the same time and their eyes locked on the table where Stiles and Danny sat. Danny let out a groan and jerked his gaze back to Stiles. "Oh my God this is impossible. They're both so fucking attractive how am I supposed to know which one? What if I don't  _want_ just one?!"

 

Stiles tried not to laugh, really he did, but seeing Danny freaking out like that was highly amusing and he couldn't help the snorts of amusement that left him. "Well, I guess you're going to find out, because they're heading this way."

 

Danny's eyes shot wide. "What?! How! I didn't even tell them what I look like!"

 

Stiles shrugged, sitting back in his chair and sipping his drink. Yeah, he was enjoying this way too much. "I dunno. Maybe they're just coming over because they think you're hot or something. You may be in luck, Danny Boy."

 

"Stiles!" Danny hissed before his back got ramrod stiff. A moment later the two were standing at the table. Stiles grinned at the high blush that caught Danny's cheeks as he looked up with a smile that was slightly shaky, but Danny was just charming enough to pull it off. "Uh...hi?"

 

The one closes to Danny grinned as well, and oh hell, more dimples. "Hey, I'm Ethan. You wouldn't happen to be Danny Manahalani would you?"

 

Danny frowned slightly, but eagerly nodded his head. "Yeah. I am. Are you Ethan and Aiden Carver?"

 

Both grinned and gave a nod. Then the one closest to Stiles frowned. He watched the way his nostril's flared slightly before light brown eyes were turned his way. They scanned Stiles in a way that was purely predatory, and Stiles recognized the look immedietly. He narrowed his gaze, arching a brow and....and Aiden's eyes flashed faintly blue. Stiles blinked in surprise, his jaw dropping a bit. He quickly glanced over to Ethan, who was still talking to Danny, and then back to Aiden again, who was still looking at him, though now with a curious expression. Stiles drew a little straighter, clearing his throat. 

 

"Uh, well Danny I guess I'll leave you three too it. I'm going to look around the town a little more and then head back to the loft."

 

Danny frowned at him, but nodded. "You sure?"

 

Stiles grinned, coming to stand. "Yeah, it's fine." He paused before he walked away, looking at Aiden. "Danny here's in good hands, right?"

 

This time Danny and Ethan turned to look at him as well, confusion on their faces. Stiles glanced between Aiden and Ethan and back again. He watched as Aiden turned his body faintly towards Ethan, and  _something_ happened. After a moment Ethan narrowed his eyes on Stiles and nodded his head, but the gesture was to his brother, not Stiles. As far fetched as it sounded, Stiles was pretty sure that they had somehow communicated within their own minds. He wasn't sure if it was a twin thing or wolf thing, but he couldn't exactly ask with Danny sitting there.

 

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." Aiden said.

 

Stiles searched his eyes, looking for any signs of lies and saw only honesty in their depths. He nodded, gave a faint smile to the three of them. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it, then. Have fun and try not to get into too much trouble." He gave a wink to Danny with that last bit, watching as the man blushed furiously. Stiles resisted the urge to laugh and strolled away with a big ass grin on his face.

 

It appeared that Danny's vision had come true, and Stiles earlier suspicions were confirmed. Apparently his soulmate was a werewolf. Or, was it soulmateS? Hell he had no idea if that was even possible. He wouldn't put it past Danny to try, though.

 

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Stiles wondered around the crowded street's for about thirty minutes, and then then he spotted a dark feminine head through the crowd, long dark brown hair swaying behind. He freaked out for a full minute before he realized that the woman hadn't been Cora, but by that time his heart was pounding so painfully that all he wanted to do was go back to the loft and hide away. He knew it wasn't a good idea. Knew that logically when you were heart broken the thing to do was get out and try to return to some semblance of normal, but suddenly the fact that he  _was_ honest heart broken weighed down so heavily on him that Stiles nearly had a panic attack right there in the streets. He stumbled in a daze through the sea of people, trying to make his way back to Danny's loft, to remember each twist and turn to get to the tattoo shop, when he finally did he stumbled against it's brick, sucking in deep gulps of air to try and calm himself. He stood there a few minutes, until his heart had drifted to a more bearable pace before glancing behind him through the shop window, scrubbing a hand over his mouth with a deep breath. Inside he could see someone laid out on a chair getting a tattoo on their lower back, and he stared at the sight a moment, the artist bent low, hand spread wide over the woman's back while his other held the tattoo gun steadily, the needle carving into the skin with each downwards swipe. Suddenly he thought back to the time he and Danny had gone hiking. To the bus ride, and the man that Stiles had talked to with all the tattoo's. 

 

Stiles pulled his eyes away from the window and he headed up the stairs and into the loft. He turned his phone on for the first time since yesterday, and alerts immedietly blew up the silence. Waiting until they were all though, Stiles instead pulled up a new text message and sent one off to Danny.

 

 **From Stiles: Hey, remember that tatted guy on the bus when we went hiking? Didn't he say his brother would give me a tattoo?** Stiles waited all of a minute before a message from Danny came in.

 

**From Danny: Uh, yeah he did. What are you thinking?**

 

 **From Stiles: What do you think I'm thinking? Come on man, don't give me a hard time.** Yeah, Stiles understood that he wasn't in the best of places at the moment, but even before now he had been incredibly intrigued at the idea of getting a tattoo. He supposed he could just go downstairs and get one, but there had been something about the man's words that made Stiles feel like a regular tattoo just wouldn't do.

 

 **From Danny: You do realize I live above a tattoo parlor right?** The text message read, mirroring Stiles exact thoughts. 

 

**From Stiles: Yeah, I know. But it's not what I want. Come on man, you'd be doing me a solid. I feel like this is something I kind of need to do, you know?**

 

Stiles held his breath, hoping that Danny wasn't going to deny him. As the minutes bore on and no message came from him, Stiles began to feel himself get even more nervous, and then finally his phone was dinging.

 

**From Danny: I hope you know what you're getting into. Traditional Tahitian tattoo's are very different than what you've ever seen. A lot more painful, too. But if you insist, I'm not going to stop you. Why don't you wait until I get back and we'll go together?**

 

Stiles cringed because he knew Danny would have suggested that. 

 

**From Stiles: Actually I was kind of thinking I should go on my own. I know. Don't freak out. This could be good for me, you know? Plus from what the guy was talking about it seem's kind of like a personal thing.**

 

**From Danny: The only reason I'll agree to this is because TWINS. That's all I'm saying. But you know you'll have to take the bus, right? The place is near where we went hiking. Tell you what, you can take the bus and I'll send Mako a text, see if he can pick you up and let you borrow a motor bike. I've been meaning to have a few beer's with him anyway. After I'm done here I'll head that way and when you are finished I can pick you up. That sound good?**

 

Stiles smiled softly. It really sucked that he and Danny were nothing but friends. He was a nice guy. Stiles needed nice guys. Sighing he typed out a reply to Danny.

 

**From Stiles: Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I'll send you a message when I get there, okay? And any luck on figuring out which of the hot twins is the SM?**

 

**From Danny: We are just going along with the far fetched belief that it's both of them, Stiles. So get with the program here.**

 

Stiles shook his head with a grin, turning his phone back off and slipping it into his back pocket. He made his way to the bathroom to take another quick shower and wash off the sweat he had acquired from walking the hot crowded streets, and then changed into some new clothes. He raided Danny's fridge before heading back out and grabbed a water bottle and an apple. He had grabbed something while sight seeing but Stiles knew his stomach and knew he would be hungry again after too long. Making sure to lock up behind him with the spare key Danny had let him borrow, Stiles began to make his way to the bus stop. He had grabbed a baseball cap of Danny's and pull it low over his head, his eyes automatically glancing around him nervously. It was stupid, he knew, but the thought of running into Cora or Eve scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to hear whatever excuses he knew they would make for Derek. Truth was there was no excuse. Derek had bailed. He had tucked his tail between his legs and ran for the hills. For once Stiles began to feel some of his sorrow and misery shift into anger. The man was a coward, too scared to acknowledge what was between them. It still hurt, of course, bit it pissed him off as well. Stiles had finally opened up enough to let someone else in. He had trusted Derek enough with his body and Derek had taken that trust and thrown it away like it was nothing. 

 

Stiles clenched his hands into tight fist's, glaring through the crowd. It was a fucking betrayal, and he wasn't sure he would ever forgive the man. Maybe he'd forgive himself one day for daring to open up again, but not Derek.

 

He eventually made it to the bus stop, having to wait about ten minutes for the next bus to appear. He got on, paid his way, and saw that there was even a few seats open at the very back. The ride wasn't that long but felt drawn out forever to Stiles, and he knew it was just because he was in a bad mood. When they finally got to a familiar stop Stiles slowly made his way off, searching around him.

 

"You made it!"

 

Stiles turned and saw Mako standing with a young girl who looked maybe twelve with long braided hair. They were standing by two motorbikes and Stiles cringed at the familiar beat up faded orange one he had ridden before. "Yeah, hey. Thanks for coming to pick me up, it mean's a lot."

 

Mako waved him off easily as Stiles approached. "No worries. Danny said you were going to see a _Tufuga._ I happen to know where he lives. Hop on, I'll show you." Mako moved to get back on the motorbike, the girl coming to sit behind him. "Oh, this is my daughter, Maeva. Maeva, say hello." 

 

The girl smiled shyly up at Stiles, and Stiles gave a wave and grin, hoping on the motorbike. "Nice to meet you." He turned back to Mako "You said a word just now, Tufuga?"

 

Mako nodded. "It's the name we give to those who practice the art of Traditional tattooing. You ready?"

 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath to prepare himself for another bumpy ride on the motorbike and nodded. Mako grinned at him and started the bike's motor, and Stiles did the same, and then they were both speeding away. 

 

*****************

 

They rode until the streets began to grow narrow, and then until they were nothing but dirt. Stiles noticed the large amount of dogs that seemed to be wondering around, apparently strays, but they seemed well fed, and he knew that the islanders must leave food out for them. In the distance was a volcanic mountain range covered in plush greenery, and Stiles found his eyes often drawn to the beautiful sight, even stopping once to take a few photos before turning his phone off again. Eventually they came to a small scatter of houses. They seemed to be a community of some sort, and Stiles wondered if it was just a large family that all lived together. There were about seven houses total, made of pale brick and slightly on the small side. There were various picnic tables gathered together in a large open space, and Stiles could easily imagine all the residents of the house having big get together's there, the adults standing around and laughing while small children ran free and played. There were a few people walking around, and they glanced up as they approached, curious frown's on their faces, the moment they spotted Mako though, they smiled immedietly, and a few moved to approach. Stiles spotted the heavily tattoo'd man from the bus and gave a waving smile.

 

"So you came." The man said as he stood in front of Stiles, smiling. "I had a feeling you would." He turned to the other's gathered and began to speak in another language to them, and Stiles watched as they nodded, and one turned to enter a house close by. "You are in luck. My brother just came back from town."

 

Stiles put down the kickstand of the motorbike and brushed slightly sweaty hands on his shorts. "I hope you guys don't mind me just showing up. I wasn't sure how to contact you."

 

"We're glad to have you." And he looked honest. "I gave the invitation, after all. And like I said, I had a feeling you would show up sooner or later, so I let my brother know."

 

The woman that had vanished inside the house popped half of her head out. "Anui, he is ready!"

 

The man, Anui, waved to the woman before turning back to Stiles with a grin. "Are you ready?"

 

Stiles licked his lips and looked over at Mako, who was grinning at him, and gave a little nod. "I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

 

Anui laughed, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not  _that_ bad."

 

"I'll be back in a few hours, that sound good?" Mako asked as his daughter moved to get on the motorbike Stiles had ridden. Stiles stared at the bike, realizing this was his last chance to back out, but nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

 

Stiles watched them both ride away before Anui was pulling him along towards the house. 

 

"Don't worry, Hiro is good at what he does. He will know what is right for you."

 

Stiles frowned over at him as he entered the house. It was slightly hotter than it was outside, but he could hear the buzz of fan's further into the room. "You mean I don't get to choose?"

 

Anui smiled down at him. "This is not that type of tattoo, friend. My brother is a _Tahua_ \- a shaman who practices the sacred art of _Tufuga._ It's more than ink, it is your soul." 

 

Stiles looked up as they entered a large room that was most likely the living room. There were three people already inside, two men with dark hair, one sporting a man bun and the other with short locks, and the woman that had called to them was sitting in a chair, smiling up at him. 

 

Anui waved a hand to the man with the pony tail. "This is my brother, Hiro."

 

Stiles licked his lips and moved forward as the man held out his hand with a kind smile. He shook his hand, giving a slight jump when he felt a bit of warmth surge up his wrist and into his arm. He frowned down at his arm before glancing up at the man, finding him watching him curiously. "Uh, nice to meet you."

 

Hiro regarded him closely, before turning to look at Anui. "You did not tell me that he was a  _Purotu."_

 

Anui drew back in surprise before turning to look at Stiles, searching him, and Stiles felt himself twitch. "I knew there was about him, but I wasn't sure what." Anui laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

 

Stiles...was lost. Like, so incredibly lost. Hiro seemed to notice, because his eyes crinkled just slightly before a slow grin caught his face. "He does not know."

 

Anui stared at him with wide eyes and Stiles couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly this time. "Uh...I have no idea what's going on." He looked around the room, noticing that everyone's eyes were on him, watching him with a small frown. It was more than a little unnerving.

 

Hiro nodded and turned, moving to sit on the floor where a large black square of cloth was folded. "Here, sit, we can talk."

 

Stiles nodded, moving to sit in front of the man and watching as he started to unfold the cloth, revealing various long, thin wooden looking tools. Hiro must have noticed him frowning at them because he picked one up, and held it up for Stiles to see.

 

"The Au is made from bamboo." His finger hovered just over an oval piece that was built into the wood. "And this is made from turtle shell. The comb," He pointed to a little square piece that looked like it had been carved to have several sharp edges. "Is made from bone." Stiles was afraid to ask what kind of bone. Hiro picked up another long piece of wood. "And we use this to tap the ink into the skin from the Au, like this." He crossed the wood over the Au and began to tap gently against it. He laid the tool's down and picked up a small jar of what Stiles assumed was ink. "And the ink is made from the soot of burnt candlenut shells, mixed with coconut oil. The coconut oil gives it a soothing quality to alive pain."

 

Stiles wrapped an arm around his middle, eyeing the tool's. "I heard that this type of tattoo is very painful."

 

Hiro glanced up at him and there was nothing but pure honestly in his face as he nodded. "You heard right."

 

His heart sped up at the acknowledgement, and Stiles glanced over at Anui, who was sitting on the couch now and watching him closely. He looked over the man's body. He really was covered. Every inch of skin not covered by clothing was tattooed. 

 

Anui seemed to understand what he wanted because he gave a nod. "It is true. All of mine too month's to complete. And I have never felt something as painful in my life. But the reward far out weighs the pain."

 

Stiles knew that the 'reward' wasn't the tattoo itself, but more so the experience. Danny had told him that it was supposed to be a spiritual journey of sorts, and at his point in life, after seeing everything he had, Stiles found that he could believe that.

 

"In the end the choice must be yours, and made without hesitation." Hiro said, folding his hands together in his lap. "Will it be painful? Yes. I understand that this is completely new to you in every way, and unfortunately I cannot give you a real idea of what the tattoo will end up being. It only comes to me once I have started, but I understand that you are here on vacation so I will try to make it not so time consuming. You never know. It could be finished in one sitting."

 

Stiles nodded. "So what do you need me to do?"

 

"First, why don't you tell me a little bit about your life?"

 

That...was highly unexpected. Stiles glanced nervously around him, but everyone looked like this was a normal thing, so he cleared his throat and bore on. "Uh, yeah. Well, I'm a writer."

 

Hiro shook his head before Stiles could even continue. "No. I don't want to know what you do for a living, I want to know  _you_. Traditional tattooing is very spiritual. The tattoo is symbolic for what resides within your soul. It  _is_ a part of you as much as your skin and bone. To do this right, I will need to know things that you wouldn't tell other people. Things that you maybe don't even tell yourself."

 

Stiles understood, honestly he did, it was just that he wasn't used to spilling his guts to strangers. Not to mention a room full of people. He couldn't help but glance around once more, noticing that everyone was still just sitting there looking at him, not even bothering to look embarrassed. So, seem's he'd have a audience, then. He sucked in a deep breath and blew it out in a huff before nodding, turning back to Hiro who was still watching him patiently. Stiles glanced away, unnerved by the eye contact. "Uh, well...my mom's death really messed with me for a while. I was ten when it happened and we were close. Really close. She was my best friend as well as my mom. She had been sick for a while, though, had this awful disease that messed with her mind a lot. Made her into someone that she wasn't sometimes." He cleared his throat when his voice got a bit too heavy. "After she died things were pretty bad between my dad and me. He started drinking pretty heavily and I kind of just...withdrew into myself. It was pretty bad. I had always had this huge ball of energy inside of me and it was just like...when she died it just vanished for a while. I hardly talked, rarely ate and almost never slept. If it weren't for my best friend Scott I don't know what I would have done."

 

Hiro nodded, turning to point to a pillow on the couch and Anui tossed it to him. "Here, why don't you lay down on your stomach. I'll start."

 

Stiles felt his stomach knot at his words but took the pillow, fumbling a bit awkwardly before finally laying on his belly, crossing his arms under the pillow and laying his cheek on it. The woman stood from the couch and vanished down the hall, and Hiro tapped his leg lightly. 

 

"Keep talking."

 

Stiles nodded against the pillow. "Things started to get a little better. My dad stopped drinking except for the occasional glass of scotch at night, and even though he never really talked about Mom anymore I talked about her with Scott a lot. We used to go visit her grave all the time. He would hold me while I sat there crying for hours sometimes. He was...he  _is_ an amazing friend. More like a brother to me honestly. And I guess...life went on. I got older and had a pretty normal teenage life. Well..." He drew off then, wondering how much he should spill. The woman appeared back into the room then, a bowl in her hand and a razor. She sat them on the floor beside Hiro and then headed into what Stiles assumed was a small kitchen. Behind him Hiro dipped a cloth in the bowl of warm water and began to run it along his leg, from his calf and upwards. He pushed the bottom of Stiles shorts up a bit and wet the skin there was well, and then began to shave the hair from the back of his leg. Stiles tried not to imagine how ridiculous it was going to look. "I always had this sort of feeling inside of me. It was almost like something was missing. I ignored it most of the time, confused, but sometimes I'd find myself crying for no reason what so ever and it would really mess with me. I used to think it was me missing my mom, but as I got older it started to feel like a different sort of emptiness. Anyway, after high school I decided that it would be best for me to leave home. I thought that if I got away whatever I was feeling would fix itself. That I just needed to experience new things. And I did. I moved a few hours away to this awesome city, started college. It was a good experience. I met lots of different types of people and did well in school. I even published my first novel while I was still in school. And writing may be my career, but it's more than that to me. It's a part of me. I love it with every ounce of my being. It's a way for me to express myself and even though it's just books, I hope that they help other people in some way." Stiles twisted his head around and watched as Hiro picked up his tools, dipping the Au in the jar of ink. He licked his lips and swallowed, knowing at any second now the man would be tapping the stick into his skin. He had also put on gloves at some point, and they stood out stark and white against his tanned skin. Stiles couldn't help but feel slightly envious for their natural skint one. 

 

"Continue." Hiro said, looking up at Stiles and waiting.

 

Sighing Stiles turned and layed his cheek back on the pillow. "Anyways. During college I started to notice that the empty feeling inside of me was still there, so I started going out on dates, thinking that it was me wanting companionship. I met a few really nice women and men, and in the end started dating one of the men. We were together for years before I realized how horrible he really was. I - " Stiles sucked in a soft hiss as he felt the first stinging tap low on his calf, his body tensing immedietly. Hiro did not stop, just continued that constant  _tap, tap, tap -_ and each piercing of his skin sent a jolt of pain through his system. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to get himself used to the sensation. When he spoke again his voice broke softly. "I caught him sleeping with our neighbor. I should have know, really. He was always talking about how unsatisfied he was with me." He shut his eyes a moment, taking a few deep breath's, though this time the pain was mainly from within. "It really fucked me up, you know? He made me feel like I wasn't good enough, not just for him, but for anyone. I had never really questioned myself like that before. I mean, I only had one parent figure growing up but he was an awesome one. He always made me feel like I mattered - even when I was going through all my awkward high school phases and didn't quite know who I was yet. And Scott was like my own freaking personal mascot. So the fact that this guy who I had only known a few years could make me feel like that? It was hard to take in. I started doubting everything I thought I had known. I pretty much ditched all of the friends I had made and when I wasn't at school just stayed in the apartment. I stopped eating and hardly slept. I knew I was just spiraling downwards but I couldn't figure out how to stop myself." Stiles paused, horrified when he realized that he had started crying. He furiously wiped at his face, ashamed of his tear's, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Anui kneeling beside him with a soft smile on his face. He nodded his head, like he was saying it was okay, and Stiles looked away, laying his cheek against the pillow's softness again. He lay silent a moment, his body flinching every split second as the Au pierced his skin, and he tried to resist the urge to twist around and look at it, not wanting to mess Hiro up. He was a little surprised at the pain. It hurt, but it wasn't so much that he couldn't bare it. At least not yet. "My writing started to suffer because of it, too. And somehow that affected me the worst. It was just...it was  _me_ , you know? My writing was me! It was everything I was. It was my heart, it was my voice. It was my freaking soul. And when I started to get writer's block it was like my soul had become blocked off, and that hurt more than anything I've ever felt. And the thing was I knew how much of a horrible person my ex really was. I knew that everything he said about me couldn't really be true, but I just couldn't seem to snap myself out of it. Around Christmas time my dad started bugging me about coming down to see him and Scott, and even though I really didn't want to I ended up going."

 

"But surprisingly when I got back things felt a little better. It was like I could breath a bit easier. And then I saw my dad and Scott and they were so happy to see me and they hugged me and it felt so good. But I think what finally snapped me out of it was when I met Isaac." Stiles grinned at the memory. "Scott had brought him over for Christmas dinner. When I first met him I remember thinking that he was this quiet, withdrawn guy. He looked a little timid, maybe frayed around the edges, and though I didn't know a lot about him at first, I could tell that he had been through something bad. Maybe not like what had happened to me, but there was struggle there on his face, I felt like I understood him a little, maybe." Stiles leg began to twitch almost uncontrollably then, and Hiro said something in his native tongue, and the short haired man stood, picking some gloves out from a box and snapping them on. He walked around Stiles and knelt where Hiro was, and then laid his hands on Stiles leg, applying pressure to hold him still. Stiles felt the twitching continue, but at least now his leg wasn't jerking from it. 

 

"But later when I had Scott to myself I asked him about it, and he told me that Isaac had been abused most of his life, and Scott was trying to help him come out of his shell. Later when we were all around the table, I kept looking at this guy, imagining what his life must have been like before. What got me was the fact that he would throw out these almost non existent smiles. Like...like he wasn't sure he was able to. And his hands shook a little when he was eating. But he would sit there with his back straight and talk whenever my dad or me or Scott said anything to him. His voice was a little stunted and broke a lot, but he would still talk. It was...kind of inspiring, you know? He was trying. He had been beaten down, but he had somehow picked himself back up and was trying again, and I just...I felt dissapointed in myself. I was the kid that never gave up. I was the loud mouth, full of energy annoying little brat that would stand up to people twice my size over the most idiotic, mundane thing ever, and I had forgotten that somehow. I had let some guy that was  _nothing_ , make me forget who I really was. I sold myself out." Stiles just let his tear's fall this time, not even bothering to wipe them away, just burying his face slightly more into his pillow. "All I could think of was how ashamed my mom would be if she were there. She had raised me to always believe in myself, no matter what anyone said. And I had loved her for that. I felt like by doing the opposite I was dishonoring her memory. So I decided that night that I was going to stop feeling sorry for myself. Things didn't get better right away, but I was trying now at least, and then, one day, I didn't have to try anymore, because it had just happened."

 

Stiles sighed into his pillow, slumping his shoulders a bit. "Unfortunately my writing was still slacking though. I had kind of fallen out of my groove and I didn't know how to get back in it. In the end I decided to move back home. But it was mainly because I had realized that the City hadn't really felt like home for a long time. My place was with my dad and Scott. With Isaac. And it felt good coming back. Beacon Hills is an amazing place to live. There's a sort of vibe in the air, you know? LIke an electric current. I've kind of felt that here a few times, too. I love the Island." Stiles smiled up at Anui. The man was grinning, his eyes downcast towards his legs, but he turned to look at Stiles as he spoke.

 

"Some places have a close relationship with the Earth, the Island is one of these. Maybe your Beacon Hills is as well." 

 

Stiles nodded, cringing a bit as the pain began to grow to a constant fiery sting. He licked his lips and drew in a calming breath, laying his head back down. His body was beginning to feel a little shaky, and honestly he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to lay there and talk. "But that's pretty much it. I ended up deciding to come on vacation pretty soon after I moved back. And since I've been here my writing has improved. I've started a new project that my Editor really likes, so I have that going for me at least."

 

"And has anything else happened while you've been on the Island?" 

 

That came from Hiro. Stiles stared down at the floor, quiet, considering. "Yeah. I kind of went to this Wise Woman on some Island with my friend Danny. We heard that she could show a person who their soul mate was, or something like that."

 

"Anuata?" Anui asked, looking down at him again with slightly wide eyes.

 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

 

"Anuata is a very special woman." Hiro said behind him, steady in his work even as he takes slight breaks to dip the Au tip into the ink. "And she doesn't see just anyone." He paused then, and Stiles imagined he was looking up at him. "What did she tell you?"

 

"Well, she gave me this stuff to drink. Said it would show me what I needed to see."

 

"And did it?"

 

Stiles fiddled with the stray strings on the pillow. "Yeah. It kind of made me remember something I had forgotten. Something that happened to me when I was a little kid." Stiles glanced over and saw Anui looking down at him with interest. He sighed, looking away. "After my mom had died I kind of ran away. I met...someone in the forest. Someone...special?" He glanced sideways back up at Anui.

 

"A _Toahiti_?" At Stiles frown Anui continued. "One of the forest?"

 

Stiles just stared up at him with wide blinking eyes before nodding. "Yeah." He croaked out, surprised that the man was so believing about it. That he had suggested it in the first place. He wasn't going to come right out and say werewolf, but 'one of the forest' sounded pretty damn good. "Anyway. He kind of took care of me, he and his family, and they made sure I got home safely. Before he left, though, he told me that he'd always be there if I needed him. And I forgot all about that night somehow. I forgot about him. I realized after I drank the potion stuff that the empty feeling I've had all my life had been because of that."

 

Anui looked down at him a long moment, his dark eyes seeming to see straight into Stiles soul. "But you are still empty."

 

Stiles felt something inside of him clench painfully. He sniffed, burying his face into the pillow and nodding. "Yeah." He said, and his voice was muffled. "That's because I met him again a few days ago. And he was....he was  _amazing_. But something happened and he's not here anymore. He left. He left me. And if I'm being honest I'm kind of fucking heart broken about it." Stiles laughed weakly, tear's wetting his face and blurring his vision. He was done talking. He couldn't do it anymore. The combination of physical and emotional pain was too much to take. Anui and Hiro seemed to understand, because neither pressed for more, and as the room fell into silence the only sound was Stiles' softly crying while Anui rubbed his back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/polynesian_tattoo_designs42_zpstm0ycdpo.jpg.html)

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/art1c_zpsz5wivce0.jpg.html)

 

 

 

After the first hour had went by, Stiles entire leg was on fire. He felt split open, laid bare, and etched deeply.

 

By the time two had passed, he was crying again, his body surging with untamed energy that made him want to move and lash out. The other two people in the room came to sit beside him then, placing their hands on him and holding him down as well as offering comfort.

 

When three hours had passed, Stiles found himself in a strange calm. His entire body hurt, yet his limbs were eerily still, a hush having come over him. His eyelids were heavy and his breathing deep, and he kept drifting in and out of conscious, waking up at times mumbling incoherently. Someone would always be brushing the hair back from his face whenever he'd come to, and a few times his eyes must have been playing tricks on him, because he kept seeing a strange white glow surrounding his body. The word ' _Purotu'_ was often whispered on the lips of those around him, but Stiles could never find the strength to open his mouth and ask what it meant.

 

He opened his eyes again after four hours had passed and found himself staring up at Danny. The man wasn't looking at him, but down towards his leg, his expression one of awe. Stiles groaned, alerting him of his wakefullness, and Danny jerked his head down to him, a wide grin catching his lips instantly.

 

"Stiles! You're alive!"

 

He couldn't help but chuckle, give a little eye roll. "Somehow."

 

"Well, for what it's worth, it looks absolutely incredible."

 

"He's right!" Mako's head suddenly popped into view, and it was sideways, so Stiles knew the man must have been leaning over to grin at him and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Good job!"

 

"I'm not the one giving the tattoo, you know." Stiles muttered, feeling exhausted.

 

"In a way, you are." Mako said. "The tattoo a reflection of your soul, after all. It's beauty comes from within. And trust me, it is beautiful."

 

Stiles couldn't help but smile, blushing faintly. He really wanted to get a look at it. "How much longer do you think?"

 

The  _tap tap tap_ continued high up on his thigh a moment before it stopped. "I am done." Hiro said then, and even he sounded tired.

 

Stiles arched his brows. "Whoa, really?"

 

Danny grinned at him, patting his shoulder. "Just let him get you cleaned up and we'll let you see, okay?" 

 

Stiles nodded eagerly, cringing in pain as Hiro dragged a clean, damp cloth over his skin to clean off the blood and smudged ink. "I'm going to rub it with coconut oil, to help with the ache."

 

Stiles nodded and gritted his teeth as Hiro dug his hand in deep against his skin, spreading the oil. When he was finally done he heard some shuffling behind him, and then Danny was helping him stand. Stiles cried out instantly as his leg surged with pain, and grabbed onto Danny's arm to keep from falling over.

 

"I got you." Danny muttered softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

The woman came down a hall carrying a narrow full length mirror then, and she moved to stand it near Stiles. Stiles turned quickly, twisting his head over his shoulder to get a look at the ink. When he did his breath caught in his throat. 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/147b6fda-c9b5-46a0-9059-af22e010a433_zps9v1qbefn.jpg.html)

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/68808149-572a-406c-a8d5-1d149b8b44d8_zpsrl5rbjst.jpg.html)

 

 

 

" _Purotu."_ Hiro spoke. 

 

Stiles turned to him, and Hiro nodded down towards his leg. 

 

"The face. It is a  _Purotu._ Among our people it is the word we use for those who have an extra spark of  _Mana_ in their souls. The life blood of the Earth."

 

Stiles looked away from Hiro, glancing at the mirror again and staring at the tattoo on his calf. He remembered various times hearing the people here calling him Purotu. It made him feel strangely excited, a hum of life vibrating just under his skin. 

 

"And  _that_ ," Anui said beside him, pointing to the tattoo circling fully around his thigh and stopping at just under his butt cheek. Stiles tried not to blush too hard about that one. "That is very special."

 

Stiles looked at Hiro, waiting for an explanation.

 

The man nodded, scratching at his head with wide eyes like even he had been surprised. "The markings are very ancient, and were used mainly for those of power within a tribe. The Elders mainly. It signifies status."

 

Stiles frowned, not fully understanding.

 

"Dude, you've got a tattoo that only royalty usually had." Danny laid it out for him, looking a little amused and awed at the same time. "Something you not telling me?"

 

Stiles frowned, looking back at the intricate lines. "I'm pretty sure I'm not royalty."

 

"Just because you aren't something now doesn't mean you weren't meant to be." Hiro said.

 

Stiles looked at him, but had no idea what to say to  _that_ , so he didn't say anything at all. Well, except for - "Thank you. They're...I've never seen something so beautiful." He breathed.

 

Hiro nodded, moving forward and holding out his hand again. Stiles looked down at the limb before taking it, once again he felt that flare of tingling warmth slide up his arm. "It has been an honor. I'm glad I was allowed to experience this."

 

Stiles felt strangely humbled by the man's words, and nodded quickly, going a little red. "Uh, so how much do I owe you?"

 

Hiro shook his head, smiling. "I cannot take your money. Not now."

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop. "What?! You can't be serious? That's like...totally not fair."

 

Everyone laughed, and Danny slapped him on the shoulder. "Um, I'd take it while the offer is there."

 

"How about this." Hiro stepped back, holding his hands out with a grin. "We are having a feast tonight. A celebration of life. Stay. Eat with us, and I will consider that payment enough."

 

Stiles arched a brow, a little astounded. "You're saying that you want me to pay you...in terms of eating your food? Which is also free?" He couldn't help but snort. "Hell yeah, dude. Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

 

Everyone started laughing once again, and for the first time since Derek had abandoned him, Stiles felt like everything was going to be alright.

 

 

****************

 

This is what an Au looks like, FYI 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/9edb3c803fb10b20557e740befd42f96_zps2m9qebbd.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so true story. Stiles destructive relationship with his ex was based off of my boyfriend while in college. It really sucked writing that out because it's basically all just vomit from my heart but I know lots of other people have had similar experiences so i just wanted to offer a hug and say you're not alone. Also, after I finally broke up with him, i DID go get a tattoo that same night. It was my first sleeve and I DID sit there and pour my heart out to some pour guy who just sat through all my crying like a freaking gentlemen, listening to every word and nodding along, even offering up some words. It was a pretty amazing experience, honestly. My sleeve took about two month's to finish and we became really good friends as I kept coming back for sessions. 
> 
>  
> 
> guy's i used to jump off of my house and out of tree's constantly when i was a kid. It was...pretty bad lol and then when I went to college I lived on the beach and there was this HUGE bridge that I used to have to cross over every single day and I stared out at the water each day and would really want to jump off of it. There was a ferry that picked up people from the bridge and one day me and some friends decided to ride it. I swear I had no intention of doing it but I was freaking walking along the damn bridge and my friends were in front of me talking and I just kept looking out at all the sail boats and...well, over I went. 
> 
> Needless to say it didn't go too well. LOL. A Navy Base was close by and they were always out on the water and the next thing I know a boat is coming up and some dude is jumping over and swimming out to me. They thought I had accidentally fallen over. When I told them I had jumped it just got worse lol So I had to convince them I wasn't suicidal and just really really stupid. They were not amused.
> 
> My friends didn't even blink though. They knew me too well. lol
> 
> More fun me time. I am pretty much covered in tattoos in RL. About 65% of my body, most likely, and I've always been highly intrigued with traditional Tahitian tattoos. I want one so incredibly bad, but I'm so incredibly afraid. Which is kind of pathetic because OBVIOUSLY i can take the pain lol but I hear they hurt so much more and...yeah...BUT ONE DAY! RAWR!


	18. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this & all your comments. It mean's a lot, really. I hope you liked the ending. I will most likely be doing a second part, but not for a while. Need to work on my other fic's first.

Stiles loved Tahiti, and more importantly he loved Tahitians. After spending time there he seriously thought they were perhaps the nicest people he had ever had the pleasure of discovering. Everyone seemed to treat one another like family, even him, when he was more or less an outsider. When Stiles voiced this opinion he got lots of deep laughs and pat's on his back, and even when Danny started to joke about how Hawaiian's were nicer the banter that passed between him and the people gathered around the fray of picnic tables was nothing but friendly. Hiro spent most of the night walking him around and introducing him to everyone - mainly to showcase Stiles new tattoo because apparently it was that awesome. When they saw the intricate rings around his thigh they stared at him with surprised awe, getting closer to take a better look while Hiro basically manhandled him around. Stiles blushed like a virgin because the tattoo stopped just shy of his ass cheek and his shorts had been rolled up to showcase it all, but when no one really seemed phased by the excess show of skin he eventually found himself shrugging it away and saying what the hell. If they didn't care why should he? When they finally noticed the  _Purotu_ on the back of his calf everyone seemed to look at him like he was some rare exotic animal, and Anui later told him it was because Tahitian's in a sense worshiped  _Purotu_ for their ability to connect with and heal the earth, and if there was one thing Stiles had learned from Tahitian's it was that they held the earth sacred. At some point Stiles found himself gently pushed down to a picnic table as food was laid out in front of everyone, and while his leg hurt so much it felt like it was going to fall off, the food he ate was so damn good that it had been worth the pain. After eating a few people broke out with some guitar's and even a ukulele, and then Stiles was relaxing with a soft smile and listening to Anui sing in a language that Stiles didn't understand, but that was no less beautiful. He could have stayed there forever, honestly, but the sun began to set in the sky soon and Danny was saying that they needed to start heading back before it got too late.

 

Stiles found that everyone seemed just as reluctant as him to see him go.  As he and Danny went through the motions of saying goodbye to everything and making sure they had everything they needed, Stiles mood began to quickly decline, until by the time he was climbing on the motorbike behind Danny his shoulders were slumped low and his eyes were downcast. He didn't want to leave. The amazing company and smiling faces made it easier for him to quiet his mind from thoughts of Derek, and he knew that once he was gone he would be back to thinking about him and how much Derek had hurt him. It wasn't a pleasing thought to look forward to.

 

Stiles felt a presence at his side then and looked up to see Hiro just as the man laid a hand on his shoulder. Stiles gave him a faint smile that he knew didn't exactly reach his eyes, and Hiro's grip tightened.

 

"You are on a journey, my friend. And no journey is walked without the occasional stumble. But you are strong, we have all seen that. You will do great things, Stiles Stilinski!" Hiro smiled and pulled him forward for a tight hug which Stiles eagerly returned. He tried to somehow soak up the man's positive energy, and while his words and hug did make Stiles feel slightly better, it wasn't no where near enough to make him forget Derek. A part of him knew he would never forget Derek.

 

After they said goodbye to Mako he and Danny took one of the motorbikes back to Danny's loft over the tattoo shop. Stiles had to help Danny carter the bike upstairs because apparently you could never be too safe, and luckily the thing didn't weight too much for them both to handle. After locking the door behind him Danny let out a loud yawn, scrubbing at his face and blurry eyes before giving Stiles a once over. "How you doing?"

 

Stiles snorted. "My leg feels like it's about to fall off, I'm emotionally and physically exhausted, and even though I just ate more food at once than I've ever had, I still somehow want to gorge myself on ice cream and watch old comedy movies from the nineties." 

 

Danny gave a soft, slightly sad smile before pushing Stiles gently towards the guest room. "Go change, and then get your ass back in here." And with that he turned to head into the kitchen.

 

Stiles frowned at him but headed to go change. He managed to get his shorts off with only a minimal amount of pain, and after dreading putting on some sweat pants decided he'd just call it a boxers only kind of night. He did pull his shirt off though and pull on a slightly thinner and longer one so at least he looked slightly more decent. He had decided to skip a shower entirely, too exhausted to even stand that long. Running a hand through his already unruly locks Stiles headed back out into the living room and saw that Danny was already sitting on the couch in some pajama bottoms and another top. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was grinning up at Stiles widely. Stiles glanced down and saw two tubs of ice cream sitting beside him on the couch and laughed out loud. Shaking his head he headed over and sat carefully down, grabbing one of the containers and the spoon sitting beside it.

 

Danny winked at him and then grabbed a remote to press play on a movie, and Stiles' smile grew when he saw a familiar old Adam Sandler movie begin to play. "Danny my man, I have one back home, but you're seriously close to becoming my new best friend."

 

Danny laughed, relaxing back and starting to dig into his ice cream. "Who is this person? Am I going to have to fight for you?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, taking a large bite of chocolaty goodness with an obscene moan. As he sucked on the spoon he cut his eyes over to Danny. "So, you gonna tell me how it went with the Carver twins?"

 

Danny paused in his chewing, glancing sheepishly over at Stiles before clearing his throat and drawing a little straighter. "Uh, it went great. Yeah. We went snorkeling. Had a blast." Stiles arched his brow, silent, and Danny finally rolled his eyes with a groan. "Okay, fine I may have made out with both of them."

 

Stiles' felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. " _Both of them?_ As in Twin One  _and_ Twin Two?"

 

Danny's ears were beginning to grow a bit red as he nodded slightly. "At the same time."

 

Stiles put down his ice cream. Because this was too much. Who the fuck  _actually_ had a life like this dammit?! "The three of you made out. At the same time." It wasn't a question.

 

Danny nodded again, careful to look anywhere but at Stiles as he grew redder. 

 

Stiles finally groaned and laid his face in his palms, shaking his head. "I hate you. This is ridiculous. How is it possible?!"

 

Danny sighed, returning to slowly eating his ice cream again. "I really like them, Stiles. Both of them. Is that bad?"

 

Stiles tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "No. I don't think it is. Especially not if all parties involved are on board. It might be a little complicated, maybe, but not bad."

 

"That's the thing! It doesn't even feel complicated! Just..."

 

"Right." Stiles said with a soft sight.

 

Danny nodded silently, his eyes going sad again as he laid a hand on Stiles knee. "Hey. I'm sorry. I know that you were in love with him. And if he were here I'd kick his ass, I swear. You didn't deserve this. You're an amazing person, Stiles." When Stiles turned away Danny shook his knee slightly, drawing his gaze back. "I'm serious. Everyone think's so. It's like you give off this energy that people are naturally drawn to, even if you don't realize it. I think it's because you're such a good person."

 

Stiles snorted this time, slumping down in the couch. "If I were such a good person shouldn't this not be happening to me?"

 

"Not necessarily. I think that maybe bad things happen even more to good people. Like there's some kind of worldly resistance that tries to make people like you change. Grow more like the rest of us. But you don't let it." Danny smiled, wrapping an arm around Stiles forearm. "I'm serious. Even though it's obvious some shit has happened to you, you haven't let it destroy you completely. You fight back, and that makes you stronger than a lot of us."

 

Stiles shoulder slumped and he rested his head on Danny's shoulder. "But I don't feel stronger. I just feel....tired. I'm just tired, Danny, you know?"

 

"I know." Danny laid his cheek on Stiles head, staring across the room at the TV. "I know sometimes it just feel's like it would be easier to give up, but you can't. Because as tired as you are now, I think that in the end you'll realize that everything you've been through will have made you stronger." Danny laughed when Stiles scoffed at that. "I know it's cliche, but I'm serious. I think that one day you're going to look back at your life and think 'oh, so that's what that was for', and everything will make sense."

 

Stiles yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Couldn't I just have that epiphany now, though? Speed this shit up a bit?"

 

Danny laughed, catching the contagion of Stiles' yawn and following suit. "I don't think it works that way, unfortunately."

 

"Well life can just suck it, then. Cause this shit sucks." He sniffed, feeling a few tear's slip through and not even bothering to wipe them away. Honestly he wasn't even sure he'd be able to lift his arm to do so.

 

"Damn right." Danny grinned. "Suck my eight inch cock."

 

Stiles sighed, shutting his eyes. "Danny I didn't want to know how big your dick was."

 

"Nonsense." Danny mumbled quietly beside him. "Everyone wants to know. It's kind of a 'big' deal."

 

Stiles would have rolled his eyes if they were open. Instead he just blew out a puff of air. "Average." The last thing he heard was Danny releasing an insulted cry before he drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

***********************************

 

 

When he woke again the room was dark still except for the faint glow of the television. Danny had moved to slump against the other end of the couch, settled on some pillows, and Stiles was squished against the arm of the couch, laying on his newly tattoo'd leg that presently felt like it was on fire. He released a soft hiss and carefully shifted until his weight was on the other side of his body. The pints of ice cream on the coffee table in front of him were melted and sticky, and Stiles was pretty sure that was chocolate splattered on his cellphone. He sighed and reached out to take it, wiping it off with some spit first before turning the thing on. As the light from the screen glowed against his face, he sat back and stared at the wall, waiting for his phone to come on fully. He was still tired. Still exhausted, but now there was a deep longing in his bones that was so prominent it was almost painful. Actually, it  _was_ painful. His chest ached deeply and his stomach felt knotted. Suddenly all he could think about was his Dad. He desperately wanted to curl into his arms and cling, cry on his shoulder and wait for everything to get better. Sniffing, Stiles controlled the flood of tear's that threatened to spill and glanced down at his phone. It was three A.M., which meant that it was around noon back in California. Glancing over at Danny Stiles quietly rose from the couch and limped his way over to the guest room. He licked his lips nervously, staring down at the mass amount of text's that had come through his phone for the day. He bypassed them all and instead went to his contacts.

 

His dad picked up after the first ring.

 

" _Stiles? Are you okay? Jesus Christ I've been trying to reach you since last night, kid!!"_

 

Stiles let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was....just...."

 

" _Stiles? What's wrong? Are you safe? Are you okay? I can hop on a plane right now if you need me, son, just -"_

 

"No, Dad." Stiles laughed softly, though it sounded hoarse and humorless. "I'm alright. Or I'm not in any kind of danger or anything like that."

 

His dad gave a relieved sigh. " _Thank God. You can't do that to me, Kid. I'm too old. I'll have a heart attack, you know."_

 

Stiles gave a watery smile, sitting down on the bed when his knee's got shaky. "I'm sorry."

 

There was silence on the other end of the line a moment.  _"Is there something else wrong, Stiles?"_

 

Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip a moment before clearing his throat, trying to even his voice so it wouldn't be shaky. "Kind of. It' s just...I met someone here."

 

_"Oh. Really? Well...That's good, right? It's been a while since you dated, kid. So what's this guy like?"_

 

Oh, God. He was crying and he just couldn't stop. "I - Dad....he...." Fuck he couldn't even finish a damn sentence.

 

John swore loudly on the line, and Stiles knew that at the moment he was most likely glaring at nothing and everything and would at any moment - " _Goddammit. Whats his name? I'll shoot the son of a bitch!"_

 

Stiles laughed, despite everything. Because yeah, his dad was pretty much awesome. "You don't have to do that, Dad. I just..."

 

" _Stiles, why don't you just come home? Just...just come home, son. Okay?"_

 

It took his dad saying to for Stiles to really realize how much he wanted to. He nodded, trying to stifle his cries with his hand as his tears flowed. "Yeah. I'll - I'll take the next flight out, okay?"

 

" _Well wait till morning at least. Get some sleep first, kid. Knowing you, you need it."_

 

Stiles nodded, even though his dad couldn't see it exactly. "Alright. I'll do that. I guess I'll go back to sleep then. Just...thanks. I love you, okay?"

 

John sighed. " _I love you too. And everything's going to be alright, okay Stiles? Just get back to us and we'll work through this all together."_

 

God, Stiles loved his dad. Not wanting to stay crying on the phone Stiles quickly said goodbye and then after a moments hesitation pulled up an app on his phone and had Cora's number blocked. He felt like shit for doing it, but if he was supposed to get over Derek he just couldn't talk to her anymore. It sucked, and he was suddenly furious at Derek for being such an asshole because he had really loved Cora and Eve and he felt like they had been ripped away from him because of what had happened between he and Derek. Stiles imagined that they could have been amazing friends, the three of them talking about books and crazy family members. Cause yeah, even though he and Scott weren't technically brother's, they had always been that close and the guy had gotten Stiles into quite a few situations in High School because of his puppy dog ignorance. 

 

But now they would never have that.

 

Feeling betrayed and broken, Stiles crawled up on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, hoping that his sleep would be dreamless.

 

 

******************************

 

 In the morning Stiles booted up his laptop and checked himself out of the hotel through their website, all the while praising the new technological age that had saved him from having a possible run in with Cora. He paced the guest room for an hour straight, Danny having been still asleep when Stiles had poked his head into the living room. He was nervous about telling the Hawaii that he was leaving. He was scared Danny would look at him and think he had given up or something, and while it was kind of true, it would still suck for other's to see him like that. Plus, if he was being honest he was really bummed about not seeing Danny. They had grown really close together in such a short time and Stiles considered him a true friend now. 

 

When he couldn't take hanging out in the room much longer he quietly made his way into Danny's small kitchenette and put on some coffee. He was sipping his first cup when Danny came stumbling in, yawning and scratching at his head. He saw the coffee and moaned happily, quickly making a cup for himself. Stiles fiddled his fingers nervously around his mug, trying to think of where to start.

 

"Jesus I feel like I've been run over." Danny said with a moan, stretching back until his back popped loudly in a few places. He made of groan of pain/pleasure before glancing up at Stiles as he took a sip of his coffee. When he saw Stiles nervous expression he paused, arching a brow and lowering his cup. "What's wrong?"

 

Stiles thought about delaying the inevitable, but figured there was no point, really. As much as he was going to miss Danny he just wanted to be around his dad and Scott. "I'm leaving. Going back to California. I've already booked a flight. I leave in 3 hours."

 

Danny balked, blinking in surprise a moment before putting his coffee down. He looked Stiles over before sighing and drawing him forward for a tight hug. Stiles shut his eyes and allowed himself to cling to him for a moment. When Danny finally pulled away he actually looked sad. "This sucks, but I understand. Still, it would have been cool if you could have stuck around a little more. You're an awesome person, Stiles." Danny grinned slyly. "I was going to try to talk you into moving in. You could be my perfect wingman with those soft doe eyes. Drawn in the hotties and let me pounce."

 

Stiles laughed, shaking his head. "While I just stand back and watch you have all the fun? It would have never worked."

 

They stood there, smiling at each other a moment before Stiles sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I am going to miss you, but you have my number. I'm going to expect you to call me every now and then. Plus, I've got to find out what happens with you and the twins."

 

Danny groaned, retrieving his coffee. "Honestly I don't even know what's going to happen there. Maybe nothing."

 

"Or maybe everything." Stiles offered. Danny sighed dreamily and gave a little shrug, but Stiles could see the hopeful gleam in his downcast eyes and patted him on the shoulder with a grin before looking around the kitchen with a soft sigh. "So, I've got at least two more hours until I need to be at the airport. Why don't we walk around the Island and grab some awesome food, and I can buy a few souvenirs so everyone back home doesn't complain?"

 

Danny laughed, chugging the rest of his coffee and swinging around to head towards his room. "Let me shower and change, and then we'll make the best of what little time you have left." He swung around to point accusingly at Stiles, twitching his finger. "And you're going to have fun, you got that? No moping around!"

 

Stiles smiled softly and nodded his head, and Danny hurried to get ready. 

 

 

*************

 

 

They started out with the Alain Despert Studio, walking along the hardwood floor and staring in awe at the vibrant splashes of color on the frames of the wall. The abstract and the surreal. After Stiles and Danny decided to head further into town to find something to eat, and stumbled across a street festival where they spent maybe far too much staring at half naked dancing men. There were various vendors serving food, and after picking the 'red truck' one Stiles was happily surprised when he bite into his Boeuf Braise, which was basically braised beef with caramelized onions and a thick slather of gravy. In fact it may have been the best thing he had ever ate. Danny shared a piece of his french loaf that he had gotten with his meal and the two sat at a picnic table, eyeing the festival at a distance and swaying to the steady beat of drums. 

 

After that they had just enough time to head to the shopping market of Le Pahia so Stiles could pick up some souvenirs. He found a white ukulele with images of dolphin's on it that he couldn't help but imagine Scott attempting (and failing) to play, and after spotting a group of mood rings snorted and grabbed one for Isaac. Maybe then Stiles would have a little warning when the guy did a complete 180. He grabbed a wood tiki mask for himself to stick on his dresser back home and then after a moment of indecision decided to go ahead and purchased one of the gorgeous Tifaifai Quilts for his dad to throw over the couch in the living room. He figured it'd make the place look a bit more cozy just in case his dad ever got up the guts to actually ask Scott's mom out on a date. He made sure to buy enough T Shirts for everyone as well, and then their time was up, and Danny was riding the boat shuttle with him to the airport. 

 

Saying goodbye was harder than Stiles would have thought, and he may or may not have shed a few tears. But so did Danny, so he didn't feel too embarrassed, not even when people kept glancing over at the two grown men hugging it out and weeping. Danny offered him more words of encouragement about his sabotaged love life that Stiles really didn't want to hear but he most likely needed, and then after another squeezing hug and a promise to stay in touch, Stiles was heading for the gate, and then he was on the plane. He had an almost nine hour flight ahead of him, and Stiles was worried that he would go insane having to sit that long and do nothing but think. The guy behind him was already getting in a more comfortable position with a pillow, and Stiles knew he would have no luck at conversation with him. He glanced over across the aisle and saw a little girl that was maybe seven grinning at him. One of her front bottom teeth were missing and he couldn't help the puff of laughter that slipped past his lips. Her grin only grew and Stiles twisted a bit in his seat to face her more fully with a soft smile. Jesus he kind of loved kids. He wouldn't mind having a freaking litter one day. That thought made his mood dampen instantly as he thought about Derek. Desperate to push the man from his thoughts Stiles decided to have a conversation with his momentarily best friend, and a moment later her mother joined in, talking about their vacation. 

 

Five hours into the flight he managed to fall asleep, belly some what full with his slightly crummy flight meal. The roll had kicked ass, at least. And peanuts were cool. He woke up two hours later when his flight neighbors was pushing him out of the guys space. Apparently Stiles had fallen asleep on him. Yeah. He was  _that_ guy. After apologizing he tried to ignore the awkwardness surrounding them and slipped on his headphones, searching through the movie choices and settling on some kid's movie, figuring it was the safest thing. An hour into watching the newest Ice Age he fell asleep again, and the next time he woke up it was from a flight attendant gently touching his shoulder. He blinked up at the guy owlishly, and was told that they were landing and that Stiles needed to put his seat belt back on. Mumbling a thanks he quickly did so and scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. 

 

After the annoying wait of landing and having to sit in your seat a full five minutes before you were allowed to start exiting the plane, Stiles squeezed his way in line and followed the shuffling crowd forward, his bags a heavy weight in his arms. Once they were in the airport he spotted his plane friend, Maddie, waving madly at him with a huge grin as she was being pulled away by her mother. Stiles laughed and waved back to her, hanging back a moment and just staring ahead with a faint smile. He was back home. In California. His dad was probably out there waiting for him so they could drive back to Beacon Hills. Stiles could picture him now, arms crossed over his chest and shifting on his feet, a look of slight annoyance on his face as he takes in the loud airport.  In that moment Stiles realized just how much he loved and had missed his dad. Dammit next time they were taking a family vacation.

 

After going through the whole airport process, his dad was the one that spotted him first, and Stiles was enveloped by a warm, familiar hug. Stiles dropped his bags at his feet and wrapped his arms around his dad, laying his forehead on his shoulder with a deep sigh. His dad rubbed his back slowly, and Stiles knew that he had questions about what had happened, but that he wouldn't bring up anything. His dad was great like that. He had always given Stiles the time he needed to talk about something that was bothering him, never pressuring him to speak before he was ready. So after a long moment of hugging the Beacon Hill's Sheriff bent to grab one of Stiles bags, and Stiles grabbed the other, and then they were walking out of the airport. 

 

Stiles was so happy to see his Jeep that he offered to drive back, even though he was tired. His dad fought him on it, but after a moment eventually gave in and then Stiles was sliding behind the wheel and touching the well worn leather like a lovers caress. He turned the radio on to something soft and soothing from an earlier generation that most likely fit his dad's childhood perfectly, and then they were heading home. 

 

His dad told him how Scott and Isaac had been coming over to the house practically every day they had available, moaning and whining about missing him and trying to convince the Sheriff to get him to come back. Stiles laughed, because he could totally see Scott flopping himself down on their couch and groaning unhappily. His dad promised him that he had been eating right since Stiles had been gone, and Stiles just eyed him in suspicion, looking for any signs of falsehood. Either way he was going to scope out the refrigerator as soon as they got back. And then take a long hot shower and sleep for an entire day straight. His dad kept throwing him long, curious glances, but Stiles couldn't talk about Derek. Not right now at least, so his dad let him have his silence. He knew it wouldn't last forever though.

 

In a few hours they were back at the house, and his childhood home had never looked so appealing. He practically ran/wobbled his way to the door, his dad staring at him strangely, and Stiles realized he didn't know about his tattoo (that still hurt like a bitch). He decided he'd save that little surprise for later. Waiting impatiently for his dad to unlock the door Stiles walked in and took a deep inhale, closing his eyes with a sigh of content. God he had missed the place. Dropping his bags at his feet he headed for the kitchen to grab a soda. 

 

"So, I hope you know we won't be able to keep you being back from Scott and Isaac for long, seeing as they'll be over here sooner or later. Sooner more likely."

 

Stiles laughed, popping the cap of his drink. "I figure. I just need a day to get myself settled back in, you know?"

 

His dad nodded, leaning against the separating wall and crossing his arms over his chest, watching Stiles in silence. Stiles pretended not to notice as he took a seat at the kitchen table, fiddling with some mail laying there and tapping his foot on the floor. He got through maybe half of the can before finally breaking. Groaning loudly he turned a glare at his dad. "Seriously? You're just going to stand there staring at me?"

 

His dad held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just relaxing. Enjoying the company of my son, whose been gone. I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just sit down already. I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you hovering over me."

 

His dad nodded silently and moved to sit across from him at the table, folding his hands together and looking at Stiles. Stiles began to chew on his thumbnail, wondering where he should even start. Honestly, he didn't really feel like telling his dad that it had been Derek he had met again. It just seemed like it would make things too....incredible. And Stiles didn't want Derek to be incredible. He wanted him to be someone easy to forget. "So, I met someone on vacation, obviously." Stiles began. "He was there for his sister's wedding. Anyway we hit it off pretty quick." At his dad's sigh he rolled his eyes. "Calm down. We were safe, dad." Which, okay they really hadn't been, but Stiles had a feeling being a werewolf meant you couldn't get STD's. "But yeah. I thought everything was awesome and then he just up and fucking leaves the night after." 

 

"As in he wasn't there when you woke up?"

 

"As in he left the island. He went back home." Stiles rubbed at his mouth, trying to control his lips from trembling. "Which I shouldn't have expected anything else. It was just...he made me feel like there was something else going on between us, you know?" Of course he didn't know, but his dad was awesome enough to nod sympathetically. "It just really fucking stung."

 

The Sheriff leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. "Well, I can't say that it's okay, because I know it's not. And I'm sorry that it happened. I'd kick this guys ass if he were here, you know?" John reached across the table to pat Stiles hand with a soft smile. "But I'm glad you're back, even if it's not for the best reason. I think right now it's best that you were around family anyways. And you never know, you may meet someone in Beacon Hills that -"

 

Stiles shook his head immedietly. "No, no, no. Hell no. No more dating for me. I'm done. Obviously Stiles Stilinski was meant to live a lonely life, and honestly I'm alright with that."

 

John looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Just gave a slight nod and sat back. "Well, anyways. I'm glad you're back. What do you say we have everyone over for dinner tomorrow?"

 

Stiles nodded and stood, stretching out his sore back. "Sounds awesome. I'm going to go up and take a shower and then crash. Oh, there's some gift's in one of my bags. The quilt's for you. Figured you could use it to splash up the living room a bit. Maybe impress Melissa, huh?" Stiles heard his Dad scoff behind him and laughed, waving a hand over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. 

 

 

******************************

 

 

_Stiles was walking in a dark forest, the dry leaves crushing under his bare feet echo in the silence of the woods. He knew that he was in the preserve, and although it had been years since he had been there, his legs were carrying him forward like he had walked the path only yesterday. There was a humming under his veins, something powerful that was calling him forward almost as clearly as a whisper into his ears. The **call** was a familiar one, too, one that he had heard often lying in bed at night as a child, but one that he had somehow forgotten about. It whispered longingly of sailors returned from sea, soldiers back from a war and a separation that had been far too long to survive stasis. Stiles felt a brisk chill against his arms, the night air seeping past his thin pajama's and making the fine hairs on his body stand on edge. The humming was louder now, and the whispering growing almost frantic in excitement, and Stiles knew that just ahead he would find it...._

 

_He pushed through a corpse of greenery and stumbled into a wide clearing of the forest, staring up with wide eyes at the gigantic stump sitting directly in the middle._

 

_The whispers had stopped. Fading away into the distance like they were riding the wind. The humming within him eased to a soft vibration of content and happiness, and Stiles felt warm from it, dizzy and sleepy and incredibly **full,** like he had just ate Christmas dinner. He moved slowly towards the tree stump, eyeing it with confused and awed speculation. It was gigantic, and he couldn't help but wonder how magnificent it would have been had it still been alive._

 

_But that was wrong...wasn't it? It was still alive. He could feel it, crying out beneath the surface. Waiting to be awoken again._

 

_He edged closer, his hand automatically reaching out, fingers twitching eagerly._

 

 

_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/tumblr_inline_nqcdp3QUqt1qik2ew_500_zpsthfchenn.gif.html) _

 

 

_Suddenly there was the sound of a shifting in the woods behind him, and Stiles glanced over his shoulder with a frown. Eyes flashing red peered out at him from the darkness, and despite the sight Stiles wasn't the least bit afraid. "Derek?"_

 

_The large black wolf stepped out into the clearing, it's eyes watching Stiles closely before suddenly it's fur was rippling and it grew tall, standing on two legs and stretching even further upwards. The fur receded and long, tan limbs grew, until after a moment Derek was standing before him, naked, powerful, eyes still glowing red. For a moment they just stood, staring at one another, and then Derek moved forward until he was standing just beside Stiles. They both turned to look down at the tree stump, before Stiles glanced up at him._

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_"We call it the Nameton." Derek drew out softly, looking over the roots scattered by their feet. "It's a sacred tree that was initially used to protect the land and the people within it. But it was cut down many years ago and now it's a beacon at times to creatures that would do the opposite."_

 

_Stiles looked back at the stump, eyeing it almost longingly. "I think it used to call out to me when I was a kid...does that - how can that be?"_

 

_Derek sighed. "I had a feeling that you weren't just a normal human all those years ago, but now I know. I think you are a Spark."_

 

_Stiles frowned. "A what?"_

 

_"Not all Druid's are Spark's, but those that are tend to be stronger, more in tune with the earth. All of the one's I have ever known are usually Emissaries."_

 

_Stiles arched a brow. "You realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"_

 

_Derek chuckled softly, nodding his head. "It's alright. I can explain more when we see each other again."_

 

_Stiles paused at that, and a moment later sadness rushed over him. He turned away from Derek, wrapping his arms around his middle. Behind him Derek frowned and shifted closer._

 

_"Stiles? What's wrong?"_

 

_"Everything! This!" He shook his head sharply, his face holding an agonized expression. "This is just too cruel. I can't even get away from you in my dreams."_

 

_Derek wrapped a hand around his waist and turned him, grasping his chin and tugging it upward so he could search Stiles face. "What are you talking about? You...you want to get away from me?" Hurt crossed his face._

 

_Stiles looked away, chewing hard on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Of course I don't, but you obviously did. You left me back in Tahiti, Derek. Made me feel used and unimportant." He choked back a sob, drawing in on himself a bit. "And now you're even haunting my dreams. Why am I doing this to myself?"_

 

_Derek shook his head, clearly confused, and bent a bit until he could capture Stiles eyes again. "Stiles I had to leave. I left you a note, I thought...Why would you feel that way? I'd never want to hurt you. You're...are you in Beacon Hills right now?"_

 

_Stiles nodded weakly, wiping at his eyes as he started to cry. "Jesus, why can't I just wake up..."_

 

_"Why did you...Stiles. Stiles!"_

 

_Stiles jolted slightly, glancing up at Derek with wide eyes. Derek looked him over, his eyes raking over Stiles face before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know this isn't just a dream, right? We're really here together."_

 

_Stiles froze, narrowing his eyes. "What?"_

 

_"This is real. I mean, you **are** dreaming, we both are, but we're really together. I'm pretty sure the Nameton brought us here. It was calling out to you. To both of us."_

 

_Stiles blinked. "So...this is real? You're really here right now?"_

 

_Derek nodded._

 

_Stiles slapped him. Hard._

 

_Derek didn't really move, well aside from his head jerking to the side, but there was a wide, surprised expression on his face before he turned back to stare down at Stiles._

 

_Stiles pulled out his arms with a hiss of anger. "You fucking left me! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? To have sex with me and then leave the morning after? That's **everybodies** nightmare you asshole!"  
_

 

_"I-I told you. I had to leave. I left a note!"_

 

_Stiles laughed, loud. "That said 'Thank you'?! Are you being serious right now?!"_

 

_Derek actually did look sheepish at that. "I was in a hurry. I didn't really have time to - and besides, I'm sure Cora told you why I left!"_

 

_Stiles opened his mouth to snap something back and then realized that the one time Cora had tried to talk to him he had hung up on her. And then blocked her number. That didn't matter though, no excuse could possibly be good enough. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Derek. "For your information I didn't get the chance to talk to Cora. I left and stayed with Danny as soon as I found you gone."_

 

_This time it was Derek who looked furious. "You what?!"_

 

_Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. You don't get to be jealous. You left me, remember?"_

 

_"Because my pack was attacked!" Derek bellowed, throwing his hands up and his eyes flashing red._

 

_Stiles stood with his mouth hanging open, searching for words a long moment and unable to find any. "Uh...huh?"_

 

_Derek blew out a puff of air and crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Stiles. "My pack was attacked. I got a call from Erica early that morning and she told me that two Omegas had breached our territory and she and and Boyd fought. They ran off but Erica was worried they were still in our territory and would end up hurting someone. I had to come back to protect the town."_

 

_Oh. Oh, wow. So....shit. "So you didn't leave me. Well, not for the reason i thought."_

 

_"No." Derek drew out, now staring at Stiles like he was a child. "And I'm kind of insulted that you would even assume that."_

 

_Stiles' shoulders slumped and he stared down at the ground. "I just...shit. I'm sorry. I guess I kind of expect the worse in situations like this. Okay, I literally feel horrible, and I haven't even - is your Pack okay?"_

 

_Derek gave a soft nod, holding out his hand with raised brows._

 

_Stiles took his hand after a moment, allowing the older man to draw him closer as Stiles wrapped his arms around his naked waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "I feel so stupid." Stiles muttered, rubbing his cheek against Derek's warm skin, and Derek's arms tightened around him. "I'm glad that it was all just a misunderstanding - even though as far as letters go the one you left was pretty sucky - but I still can't be happy because even though you're here now, we're still not going to be able to actually see each other." Unless Derek came to see him from wherever he was, and Stiles didn't quite know how to even breach into that._

 

 

  _Derek paused in running his hand through Stiles hair. "What? Why?"_

 

_"Well, I know everything that's happened to us since we've met again has been pretty...intense, but I don't know exactly what you want. And we never really discussed that but then again it's not like we really had the time with all the amazing sex and everything. It's just it kind of sucks that I'm not going to be able to see you a lot, because of the whole long distance thing." Stiles drew away, looking physically pained as he continued his word vomit. "Not that you want to even do the whole long distance thing. Ah, fuck. I'll just...I'll shut up now."_

 

_Derek was watching him in a way that Stiles was pretty used to from other people. That look said Derek was quietly wondering if maybe he was dropped on his head as a child. No he wasn't, thank you very much. "Stiles, I'm in Beacon Hills. I've been in Beacon Hills for a while now."_

 

_Well there was his jaw trying to kiss the floor again. " **What?** "_

 

_"Did you really not know that? i'm back at my old house in the Preserve. Me and my pack live there."_

 

_Stiles vaguely remembers his dad telling him something about people moving back into the old Hale house before he had went to Tahiti, and he feels even more idiotic. But that doesn't really matter, because all he can think about is the fact that Derek is in Beacon Hills. Hell, he's only about an hours walking distance from Stiles own house. Stiles could walk out of his back door and into the woods and go straight to the Hale House!  He stares up at Derek with a large, goofy smile on his face, and Derek snorts softly, his own lips twitching upwards. "Just you wait until I wake up."_

 

_Derek grin's mischievously, drawing Stiles closer to bend down and whisper in his ear, making Stiles shiver. "Well then wake up. But stay where you are. I'll come to you."_

 

_And then he was nibbling on Stiles ear lobe and Stiles was suddenly overly aware of the fact that he was totally naked and and and...._

 

 

Stiles jerked up in bed with a gasp, for a moment looking around his room and expecting to see Derek. When he didn't, he slumped back down with a sigh. It had just been a dream. Right? An incredibly vivid dream that he may or may not have a pretty obvious stiffy from. Lifting his blanket Stiles let out a groan and forced his hands down at his side, cause yeah, he refused to rub one out thinking about something that could never be. Sighing, Stiles rose up in his bed, moving slowly so as not to aggravate his tattoo, and reached for his phone on the bedside table. In that moment he really wanted to unblock Cora's number and call her. Bitch and rant about her asshole brother and maybe even cry a little bit. But he couldn't. If he didn't try to get past this he was never going to move on. And he needed to, because he was at an important part of his life right now, and he couldn't afford to be held back by dwelling on what would never be. Standing he wobbled his way out of his room and to the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. He flipped the light switch and squinted against the bright glare as he hurried to relieve himself, and then hobbled to the sink to wash his hands. As he was reaching for the towel he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, pausing when he saw the bite and hickey marks that were still on his body. Turning away from himself he turned off the light and headed back for his bedroom. The only thing that kept him from stumbling flat on his ass as he jumped back was the fact that he gabbed onto his dresser to steady himself. He also grabbed his baseball bat, which he kept propped against it. 

 

The shadows that was in his room shifted, moving closer and Stiles yelped, holding the bat up in a threatening manner.

 

"Really, Stiles? Didn't we just talk?"

 

Stiles dropped the bat instantly, his eyes shooting wide and almost too scared to speak. The shadow moved forward then, into the splash of moonlight from his window and all the breath in Stiles lungs left him in a fast exhale. He just stood there, shocked, staring at Derek, rolling his eyes over his body, and by the time he got back to Derek's head he realized that Derek was doing the exact same, his eyes lingering on his leg. 

 

"You're real. I mean it was real. The dream?"

 

Derek finally pulls his gaze up to look at him, and he frowns. "You thought it wasn't?"

 

Stiles throws up his hands with a sharp laugh. "Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure that's normal."

 

"Shouldn't you know by now that nothing about 'us' is normal?"

 

Stiles swallowed. Hard. "Us?"

 

Derek nodded, moving forward slowly, his eyes never wavering from Stiles and Stiles shivered at the attention. "Yes. Us. Did you really think I was going to let you go, now that I've found you again?"

 

Stiles shook his head. "No. Nope. Totally okay with that not happening. Like, ever."

 

Derek grinned as he stopped before Stiles, reaching out to lay a hand on his hip and Stiles closed his eyes, nearly moaning at the contact. He shifted closer to Derek automatically, seeking out the heat of his body. "Good. Because my Pack already know about you, and if I don't introduce you to Erica soon she's never going to stop hassling me."

 

Stiles nodded numbly. "Yeah. Pack. That's good. Can't wait to meet them."

 

"Great. How about at dinner tonight?"

 

"Tonight?" Stiles briefly remembered that he was supposed to surprise Scott and Isaac with his return home. "Uh, I may have plans. But they can change." He could just hang out with everyone for lunch. Perfect.

 

"Good." Derek murmured, drawing Stiles closer still, lifting his free hand to curl around Stiles neck. Stiles sighed and tilted his head slightly, melting at the sensation of Derek rubbing his thumb along his jaw and just under his bottom lip. "You have a tattoo. A very large tattoo."

 

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. That's a long story." Stiles muttered, leaning forward until his chest was pressing against Derek's. "I'll have to tell you all about it."

 

"Later." Derek replied softly. Stiles was already nodding, opening his mouth to mimic Derek's words when Derek's mouth pressed on his, and he instead moaned at the touch, going slack against Derek and wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek peppered soft kisses against his lips, drowning Stiles in sensation and longing for more.

 

God he was so in love with this man it was ridiculous. Derek paused suddenly, drawing back to look down at Stiles, and Stiles nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked up to demand more kisses but saw the wide eyed look on Derek's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

 

Derek swallowed, searching Stiles face. "You love me?"

 

Stiles felt himself grow pale and red hot all at once. Fuck. Had he actually said that out loud?! "I...uh...." He looked at Derek, really looked at him, and suddenly realized that he didn't care anymore. He was tired of hiding his feelings. Of lying to himself. He had never wanted to be so honest about something in his life before. "Yeah." He whispered softly. "I kind of am." Fear of rejection laid heavily within him, but Stiles forced himself to draw a little straighter, squaring his shoulders and tipping his head back.

 

Derek just stared down at him a moment longer before suddenly his lips were crashing again Stiles and kissing him with breathless intensity. Stiles moaned, gripping the material of Derek's shirt so he didn't go down on his knee's as his body shot weak. "I love you, too." Derek grinned against his lips.

 

Stiles' eyes widened in slight surprise, because honestly he hadn't expected Derek to say it back, and he hadn't realized until that moment how much he had really wanted him to. He laughed, laying his forehead against Derek's and holding onto him tight. "God, we are going to be so awesome."

 

Derek snorted, grazing Stiles full bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "I have a feeling you'll never stop surprising me."

 

Stiles grinned, leaning forward to brush his lips against Derek's in a slow, lazy manner that left them both breathless and aching for more. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

 

 

And he did.

 

 

 

*************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**IT'S A HALE OF A LIFE BLOG** _

 

 

 

 

_**June 12th, 2015** _

 

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/6119669-Paarara_Mountain_Artist_Bora_Bora_zps60z9mlpx.jpg.html) ** _

 

_"Wish you guys could have been there!"_

 

 

 

_**June 12th, 2015** _

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/Marquesien%20dancers%20at%20the%20Museum_41336_zpsmpknzfu6.jpg.html) ** _

 

 

" _I was lucky enough to stumble across these guys doing their stuff before leaving Tahiti. Those thighs, though :O Am I right?!"_

 

 

_**July 21st, 2015**  
_

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/ae468949e2e4853807992bfb95b15400%20-%20Copy%20-%20Copy_zpszxrpi7ng.jpg.html) ** _

 

 

 

_"First time I was noticed by a fan. I think I was as shocked as she was!_

 

_Loved meeting you, Noel, thank's for being awesome and sticking with a loser like me! XD"_

 

 

_**August 2nd, 2015**  
_

 

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/B8Nh6hWIYAIFeGY_zpsbrzaub4l.jpg.html) ** _

 

 

" _Now this one's fun. This little dude saw me taking pic's with some fan's and thought I was a movie star. Didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise._

_Plus really, how do you explain to a 10 year old you write gay erotica? No thank you. HA."_

 

 

_**August 5th, 2015**  
_

 

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/de259ce04f215ebb6b712f610cd4d17f_zps5uqmxkye.jpg.html) ** _

 

 

_"Not sure how I did it, but I convinced the Grump to let me get a puppy. Yeah. You know you're jealous. Look at that fluff!"_

 

 

 

 

**_August 19th, 2015_ **

 

 

**_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/11927372_760622077383425_915554312_n_zpsz8kcmie8.jpg.html) _ **

 

 

 

_"Since Derek couldn't be with me to fly out to San Fran for my first signing, Scott - the bro he is, offered to ride instead. Isaac also decided to tag along._

_Just to be a brat though I made him sit way in the back with some lady that look's far too excited by his company. It should be great._

_Can't wait to see you guys for the signing!"_

 

 

 

**_August 20th, 2015_ **

 

**_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/12007206_760622067383426_1478367709_n_zpsa7evzif8.jpg.html) _ **

 

 

 

[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/608c3328-b8cf-4869-a741-db81acd21a47_zpssl6w4qrc.jpg.html)

 

" _I kind of forgot how fun San Francisco could be. We're having a blast. Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow! Love always - GH_

 

_PS: Scott & Isaac say hi! "_

 

 

_**August 21st, 2015**  
_

 

_**"** I had such an amazing time meeting you guys today! I'm still totally shocked by how many of you showed up. I feel so incredibly loved and supported and I hope I never disappoint  
_

_any of you. And for you guys that brought gifts, you're angels. Every one of you has a place in my heart that can never be replaced. I hope_

_I get to see you all again soon. Thank you again for believing in me through all the up's and down's of my career._

 

_Love and Respect - GH "_

 

 

**_August 21st, 2015_ **

 

 

**_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/11997505_760622170716749_57685946_n_zpsvvfjfkjv.jpg.html) _ **

**_"_** _A few of us from Banshee Publishing decided to have a get together. Seem's Derek's found a new best friend, you may recognize her from her kick ass femme fatale Huntress Series."I've_

_never seen Derek so intrigued when meeting a new person. Hmm. Should I be worried lol Kidding of course. Argent is an amazing woman and I can't wait to read her new book!"_

 

 

**_August 21st, 2015_ **

 

**_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/12007094_760622137383419_1554498398_n_zpsxdiulhpq.jpg.html) _ **

 

 

 

_"Me and Scott have a bet going on about how long it takes for Derek to actually smile for the camera...so far I'm losing :(_

 

_Still love the Grump"_

 

 

_**August 24th, 2015**  
_

 

_**[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/11997924_760622104050089_1743465195_n_zpsqjdrpdc8.jpg.html) ** _

 

 

 

_"Yes! Finally! It happened. Jeez, figured it'd be blinding, too. He's so annoyingly perfect :( "_

 

 

**_August 27th, 2015_ **

 

_[ ](http://s176.photobucket.com/user/winter_parham/media/11996989_760622157383417_1612794453_n_zpswksntelz.jpg.html) _

 

 

_"So I was forced to check in with you guys if he fell asleep. As you can obviously see he did. Anyways, he wanted to say he loved meeting you all and hanging out in the city again_

_and he hopes to see you again soon. I guess that's it. Yeah."_

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this chapter came way too late. lol I have this unfortunate thing I do sometimes where if I'm at the end of a fiction (usually with only one more chapter), I find myself not wanting to write it. Because I don't want it to be over. LOL and that's so incredibly sad and wrong to you guys so sorry it took so long :( I really hoped you guys like this, it was really fun writing. I like reading stories of Stiles & Derek with new, exciting backdrops instead of Beacon Hills, and my love of Tahiti was put to good use. I honestly don't know if I've even mentioned it in the story, but they were supposed to be on Bora Bora. And if you loved reading about Tahiti, you'd love going there even more. They really are the nicest people EVER. Make you feel incredibly at home even when you aren't. 
> 
> But yeah. We should all go together. I'll meet you guys there haha XD we can go jump off of a cliff together.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA really enjoyed this 1st chapter. 2nd chapter Stiles attends the party & some more embarrassing shenanigans occur. The chapter will end with him hopping on the plane to leave for his vacation.


End file.
